AYSU AKA Moon water
by angelari7
Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she knows is Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem. Canon couples, except for Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is re edited by my friend skywolf42.**

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Prologue**

…

The forest was bathed in moonlight and the giant trees stood silently like sentries. The unnatural silence of the forest was suddenly broken by the howl of a wolf.

The young couple taking a midnight amble became alert, looking around nervously. At a first glance there was nothing unusual about the picture. Two young lovers were meeting secretly at night. Both the boy and the girl seemed to be in their late teens and both were attractive. They were both dressed in tribal clothing; for the girl, a long tunic that was bound around her neck leaving her creamy shoulders exposed. The young man was dressed in trousers and a shirt with brown boots. He had an arrogant tilt to his head and chiseled aristocratic features which boasted aristocracy. He was of a different race altogether. The son of a British lord.

They say that animals have an extra sense which alerts them to danger, so in the face of hazards the first to know it are the animals. The hair on the girl's arms stood on end and she looked around warily.

She took the young man's hand and stepped toward the edge of the trees cautiously. She had just opened her mouth to tell her lover to run when they heard a stick cracking and gleaming black eyes emerged out of the darkness ahead of them.

The boy pushed his lover behind him and assumed a protective stance, staring in fear at the black beast looming a few feet away, his heart beating so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest. For all his eighteen years he had never seen a more terrifying or unbelievable sight. The wolves stepping into the clearing were not your normal everyday wolves. These were magnificent, large as horses and much more frightening. He felt certain he wouldn't live to see the sun shining tomorrow. His biggest concern, however, was not for his own life but for the life of the girl he loved more than himself.

The clear night sky suddenly darkened with black clouds that hid the moon, spreading an eerie gloom around the forest. The girl clutched the hand of the one she loved with a white knuckled grip, fearing the end was close. Nobody would believe she had imprinted on an outsider. '_We will surely be punished,_ she thought with fear.

She felt helpless. She looked around, searching for her father amongst the warriors of her tribe. Where was he? He was supposed to come home early. '_Father will understand, or he will at_ _least listen_,' she hoped.

Suddenly the black wolf snarled and lunged toward the young couple. The girl had no chance to react before she was thrown several feet away. Sitting up dizzily, she stared in disbelief at the boy who had stolen her heart lying a few feet away from her. He had pushed her out of harm's way and taken the full brunt of the attack. She stood slowly, paralyzed, tears spilling from her wide brown eyes at the gruesome sight before her. Her own spirit brothers, her own people, had attacked her imprint.

Her view was then blocked by the giant wolves stepping in front of her. With an enraged shriek she phased into a small white wolf and snarled at those standing between her and her love, her only thought to protect him. He was her heart, the one person worth dying for. How could she live if something happened to him? She growled menacingly and snapped her jaws at the wolves trying to block her advances.

The light drizzle became a heavy downpour and lightning illuminated the clearing from time to time, followed seconds later by the loud claps of thunder. The wind howled, drowning out the pain filled moans and sobs emanating from the injured young man.

The little wolf howled madly, trying to escape the cage the other wolves had formed around her. Suddenly, the sound of heavy paws hitting the earth reached their ears and moments later, an ash colored wolf, the largest of all, cleared the tree line and leapt into the little clearing. Before the alpha could give an order, the black wolf delivered the death blow to the young man, watching coldly as his victim's life blood seeped out into the ground.

The ash colored wolf released an authoritative and meaningful growl, causing all the other wolves to whimper and kneel in submission. The battered boy took a gurgling breath, blood dripping from his lips, extending a shaky arm to try one last time to reach the whimpering little wolf. With a show of sheer willpower that only true love could have summoned, the she-wolf broke through the cage they had formed and ran over to the boy. She could hear his slow, weak heartbeats, her own heart starting to imitate it. '_Is it the end?_' she thought sadly, closing the distance between them.

The young man reached out to touch the soft white coat of his love one last time, then went limp, lifeless eyes staring emptily at the distressed wolf girl. She nudged him with her snout, licking blood from his handsome face in a desperate attempt to revive him. Finally, the little wolf threw back her head and let out a heartbroken howl, laying down next to her dead lover's body with a heavy heart. The grey wolf tried to approach but retreated when his daughter growled threateningly. Her own pack had slain her imprint. Her own spirit brothers had broken the tribe's most absolute law.

It rained for three whole days.

The little white wolf kept silent vigil over the body of her lover, but finally, on the third day she had no more tears to shed. The rain stopped as quickly as it had started and the sky began to clear. The moon, having been hidden for the past three days by rain clouds, started to shine its pearly glow over the forest. She and her dead imprint were bathed in moonbeams and, as the other wolves watched in shock and fear, the grieving wolf turned to stone and the boy's corpse disappeared from the forest floor.

…..

**A/N: Hope you all like it.**

**Thank you once again to Charlotte Miles who helped me with this story and Skywolf42, you guys are the best for showing me my weak points and making this story better.**

**Aria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Lovely people, I hope you will enjoy the first chapter. I know this one is short but don't worry the next one is quite long and I'm sure you will enjoy it.**

**Well let me thank my wonderful saint like Beta Charlotte Miles and CallMeBunny, they are the best so thank you so much for taking your time to edit my ramblings.**

**And you reviewers, I love you guys. And the others who don't review I wish you would so I get an idea why you don't like to review**

**This chapter is edited, in case you wondered.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

The final bell rang, signaling that summer vacation was finally here. All of the students poured out of the building like a crashing wave, shouting and laughing filling the air. Talk of end of the year bonfire buzzed among them. Every year after school ended there was a bonfire on First Beach in La Push that lasted from 6 until people fell asleep on the sand. Living in a small town meant gatherings like this were the height of a teenager's life.

While everybody else was looking forward to spending time with friends and family, one teenager was sulking while his friend babbled about his plans for vacation. He stared at the group of girls chatting and smiling on the other side of the parking lot. They were casting flirtatious looks towards the boys walking by them.

"So what do ya say Edward? I don't care what you think I'm definitely going to TP the chief's house. You are so not going to stop me this time." Emmett said laughingly and then looked at his friend; normally this was where he starts to protest. Today though Edward was very quiet and this was unusual for him.

Edwards's eyes were focused on the laughing girls, well...not exactly girls, just one girl who seemed to be the center of attention. She had beautiful blond hair bright blue eyes was going to be a senior next year. Edward found her beautiful, charming at the age of seventeen he was having his first crush.

Currently the reason for Edward's sour mood was that the blond beauty, Jessica Stanley, was leaving for California, where her aunt lived. He had overheard her talking about how she couldn't wait for the leisurely sunbathing on the Californian beaches.

Edward had started noticing Jessica Stanley near the end of his sophomore year. Jessica was friendly towards him and seemed to be flirting, but he was not sure. Edward lacked experience in the case of girls and this was his first crush.

"Come on man, you gotta help me," Emmett whined. This was finally able to drag Edwards's attention away from his secret longing.

"He is your godfather so you can keep a lookout. If we get busted he'll let us go right?" Emmett asked with a hopeful look. At the age of seventeen Emmett was still mischievously childlike. Emmett McCarthy had been Edward's best friend since before he could remember. Living in a small community guaranteed that most of the boys in town would be friendly with each other. While Edward had other friends, Emmett was the only one Edward told his secrets to and who he knew would be like a brother for life.

"Emmett, be serious for a second. I don't wanna be grounded or spend all summer doing community service. You know we will end up doing either one or both at the same time, right?" Edward was desperate to derail his friend's silly schemes.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll have to do this alone. Keep some cash handy and your phone close cause you'll have to bail me next time we see each other," said Emmett only half-jokingly as he climbed in his Jeep and left a very exasperated Edward in the Fork's High parking lot.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review; I wanna know what you all think! Leave a review so I would get an idea about what you like and if you have a question ask away.**

**-Aria**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**And this is the edited chapter so thank you Charlotte Miles and CallMeBunny who helped me to make this look good.**

**Enjoy the chapter…..**

**...**

**Chapter 2.**

Little by little people started to trickle to the beach. There was a huge bone fire already supplying warmth to the teenagers who were sitting around it. Music was blending with the sound of the ocean, though it was the beginning of the summer there was a little bite to the wind. Though no one said it everybody can feel the rain that will come down sometime in the night. Little groups of people from Forks High were mingling with the students from the high school on the reservation.

Underage drinking was something that happened in this gathering, but all the parents having followed the same tradition at least one time in their life, gave some leniency to the goings of the year end bonfire; well, except for the Chief.

Chief Charlie Swan, the eternal bachelor. Well, not exactly a bachelor as he married Renee Higginbotham eighteen years ago then got divorced after a year when the wife left with his only child, Isabella, who was five months old at the time. Ever since he's spent a lone life only associating with his best friend Carlisle and his family. He hasn't seen his ex-wife or daughter for seventeen years; though the busybodies of the Forks tried to gather any gossip, he was close mouthed like Fort Knox.

So the good chief of police, who was once a teenager himself, knew just what these teenagers were up to so he was patrolling the surrounding area of the La Push beach and the reservation as a tradition; looking for all the little law breakers.

The sky was littered with stars that were peeking around the clouds while the full moon was obscured once in a while by them. It was a serene atmosphere by the time eleven o'clock reached most of the party goers, they were drifting away from the fire. Leaving a small group of Forks High students and La Push High males who were trying to impress the girls, and one sulking Edward Cullen sitting next to his best friend. Emmett, as usual, had a twinkle in his eyes; he was finishing one of his famous ghost stories which made the girls scream and shriek at the right parts, leaving the other young peacocks' feeling inadequate.

Suddenly they heard a wolf howling faraway, which made the screams and shrieks grow in volume and the boys laughed loudly at the scared girls. All through this Edward sulked, why if you may ask? The reason was Jessica Stanley had already departed for the golden beaches and tan boys.

A Native American boy, who was not ready to accept defeat to Emmett's stellar storytelling, decided to challenge him.

"Did you know that Quileute's are supposed to be descendants of wolfs?" the young man said with an arrogant tilt to his head. His name was Jacob Black, who was the only son of the current chief of the tribe."

"Wolves? Like real howling wolves?" there was disbelief in the question asked by the girl sitting next to him.

"Yes, the legends say that to protect the tribe and the people, the warriors of the tribe became wolfs when there was a threat so they could protect the weak, women, and the children," young Jacob puffed up at the end of the sentence.

"That's gender discrimination don't you think; saying women are weak," Angela was the student body president who had a strong opinion in all things she thought wrong in society, one such matter being gender discrimination.

Emmett covered his laugh in a cough and looked at Ben who was Angela's boyfriend. Being one to listen to Angela's famous speeches growing up, Emmett knew Jacob was going to get a good tongue lashing. Both Ben and Emmett looked at each other and smirked knowing the outcome and stared at the boy who looked like a mouse trapped by a cat.

"Wha..? N..No," Jacob looked around with an incredulous expression on his face.

"I don't think women are weak, did I say women are weak Embry?" he stared at his friend who was trying to suppress his humor at the situation that his friend had slipped into.

"Yup, you did Jake," Embry replied with mock sympathy.

"So what you are saying is that women can't protect themselves? Hmmm…" Angela was like a bull that holds a grudge. Once she get hold of a point she was not letting up until the other party accepts that either she is right or they ask for forgiveness. No wonder she had lead the Forks debate team to the national finals. Emmett was thoroughly enjoying this, glad for once that he wasn't at the receiving end.

"Rachel is around somewhere here, Jake boy, I'm sure you will give a nice answer as I'm unable to lie to her if she hears of this conversation," Paul, who was sitting a little bit further apart, said gesturing towards a gathering some fifty feet ahead of them.

Paul was back from Seattle where he attended UW with Jake's elder sister, who was also his girlfriend of four years. Everybody in the reservation was aware of the famous temper of Rachel, and she was the only person who could scare Jacob.

"So according to your legends, only men become warriors and wolves? Oh… that is so like the typical male thought process, I thought better of the natives at least, it looks like whether you are black, white or native, men are still men," said Angela, taking advantage of the silence while Jacob was impersonating a gold fish.

Everybody who was listening to this conversation was enjoying the mind kickboxing match between these two, while Angela seemed to be beating Jacob thoroughly, nobody was going to come between the two and get hit by Angela.

"Ohhh….come on, when did I say women are weak, I don't think women are weak and when did I say women can't turn in to wolves. I mean there is this famous legend of the white wolf who was a girl, isn't there Embry?" Jacob looked at his friend with a pleading look in his face.

"Oh, yeah sure. Where she is killed by the other wolves for falling in love with the enemy," Embry gave a shrug peeling the label of his beer bottle.

This made all the girls aww and aahh,

"Not helping man," Jacob was glaring at his so called best friend.

"Oooh…Quileute's version of Romeo and Juliet; I love, love stories. Come on Jake, tell us the legend of the white wolf please!" Amber who was sitting next to Angela said in the middle of protesting groans from the males.

Suddenly feeling important and forgetting the past ordeal, Jacob started the story.

"As the legend says, some four or five hundred years ago the Quileute people were living happily. The chief of the tribe was a kind, fair, but strong leader who protected the tribe with his warriors. He had a kind wife, who everybody loved. They were living happily when the tribe leaders' wife got pregnant."

"Whooohoooo…Go Chief," Tyler cheered with his beer bottle in hand, making a toast in turn which made all the girls turn and glare at him.

"Shut up, Tyler," Lauren hit him in the back of his head which made the others snicker but stopped the inappropriate comments and let Jacob continue the story.

"As I was saying, the chief and his family and the people were very happy hearing this news, so nine months later the chiefs' wife goes into labor and gives birth to a girl. The girl is blue and dying, no matter what the healers do, they cannot heal her. So finally, the chief takes her to the forest to a little pond where they worship the moon; the chief prays to the moon. Then suddenly the spirit of a white wolf comes through the moon beams and dissolves into the water. It reaches for the baby and she and the wolf both disappear into the water; the whole pond is then swallowed by darkness. The chief is terrified but suddenly a little white wolf cub emerges from the water and when he takes it in his hands, it turns into the baby.

"The baby has white skin as pure as snow and brown eyes which sparkle in the moon light. The chief is happy and the tribe treasures her. As she is a gift from the moon goddess and was given life by the moon water, she was given the name Aysu.

"The child was loved by everybody. Having a power which surprised and delighted everybody; she could communicate with nature and somewhat influence it, she was especially attuned to the water. She could heal animals and plants, when she was happy the flowers bloomed and when she cried the sky cried with her. So the tribe was rich with farming and their harvest was always more than enough for them.

"The child was special in so many ways. While the boys shift into wolves when they turn fourteen, the little girl was able to turn into a wolf cub from the day she was healed. So she was specially taken care of by others and as she grew up she started to follow her father around. The chief and his wife loved their child and she grew to be a very inquisitive and intelligent girl. She was kind to all beings and was very wise. As time passed she grew up to be a beautiful girl, who everybody loved and cherished; according to her father there was only one fault in her, which was her stubbornness. Twelve years later the chiefs' wife gave birth to a son, finally he felt his family was complete.

"Aysu loved to wander around the forest, she was never afraid of the animals as they were her family too. One day she was wandering in the forest when she heard a gunshot. Trying to find what was happening; though her father had asked her to not 'go to the white man's territory' she went in search of the culprit. When she went to where the sound came from her eyes fell upon a young man wounded and a bear ready to attack him, she shifted into a wolf and jumped into the middle, growling and protecting the young man from the bear.

"The young man was a son of a lord who was visiting his brother who had come to America. The son had more freedom here than back home, so enjoying hunting alone in the forest, when he came upon the bear. He had missed the shot he fired and while trying to run away fell, injuring his leg. He was desperately trying to get up and reach his gun when a pure white wolf jumped between him and the bear, growling and defending him. He was astonished and forgot about running when the wolf turned around, and with a shudder, there in front of him was a beautiful girl with deep brown eyes and long dark brown hair falling around her."

"Excuse me….Excuse me…I have a question?" Tyler clinked his beer bottle with a stick. This made everyone look at him and Jake quirked a brow nodding, gesturing for him ask away.

"So when you turn into a wolf, what happens to the clothes you are wearing? Did your tribe wear clothes or were they naked. If they were naked, I love my self some nude wolf girl, ahooooo….." there were lots of groans from the girls and some snickering from the guys and Tyler's head was again slapped by a very irritating looking Lauren.

"Tyler man..I didn't know you were into bestiality," Emmett's guffaw could be heard over all the ewwing of the girls. Tyler was dry humping the air and after a minute or two they were again submerged in the story.

"So, due to sudden trauma and shock of near death experience, not to mention seeing a wolf turn into a human, the young man loss consciousness. Meanwhile Aysu imprints on the young man-"

"What is an Imprint?" this time Jacob is interrupted by non-other than Angela, which makes Jake huff in annoyance, 'cause he's still holding a grudge against her for making him feel like a fool in front of all the others.

"It is a phenomenon that happens among the wolves, when they find the most genetically compatible mate that they can successfully reproduce with they imprint or like what people say, love at first sight. It is eternal, when ones mate dies the other wolf passes away from the grief."

"Awww…..that is so tragically romantic," Kate touched her heart, while the other girls agreed with her.

"You mean there are no gay wolves," this came from Mike. This made some of them slap their hands to their foreheads in exasperation and some to look questionably at Jake.

"Come on, it's a legitimate question. Ya know that Mrs. Cops dog, Tigger right?" Mike looked around at the others who all nodded their heads. When you live in a small community everybody knows everyone. Mrs. Cope is the school secretary and she has an ankle biting Chihuahua who everybody hates.

"I know that little fucker, remember Edward, last time when Mrs. Cope brought it to your mom's clinic; it went after cat, Mr. Grumpy, and tried to hump it. Man that was so hilarious, when the old Grump took a swipe at the Humpers nose, aah….sweet memories," everybody was snickering and laughing at the end of Emmett's little trip down memory lane, even Edward was supporting a smile.

"Enough, enough. Ok back to the story, so what happened next?" Kate interrupted and looked towards Jake who was happy again to get the attention back to him.

"As I was saying, when a wolf imprints, that's it, they are eternally bound to that person, they become whatever their imprintee needs; friend, confidant, lover. While the imprintee can reject the imprinter, he or she is bound to them. Before you ask if there was any rejection? I don't know. This is a legend," Jake replied hurriedly when he saw Mike open his mouth which shut him up before he was asked another question.

"Anyway, the girl who was worried about her mate knew all the herbs that could heal him, and she tended to him, and waited for him to regain consciousness. When finally the young man woke up, he was surprised, but tentatively they formed a friendship and after sometime he fell in love with the girl. They both kept their friendship and developed their romance in secret from both their elders and met in secret. Meanwhile the chief's second in command was very interested in Aysu. He had not imprinted yet but thought himself in love with the girl.

"There were some wolves that didn't get to imprint in their life time, either due to them not finding their compatible mate or after fifty years of not imprinting, they start to stop shifting into their wolf form. So some get married to a woman they love and live happily. The importance of imprinting is the mate gets to live a healthy, long life as his or her wolf.

"So one day when the chief of the tribe leaves for fishing with some of his warriors, he leaves his second in command to take care of the village and the people. Aysu slipped out to meet the young man who she imprinted on. Ephraim, the second in command, see's this and decides to follow her, see where she is going, and to try winning her heart for himself.

"When he follows Aysu, he sees her in the arms of a white man; he gets angry and jealous and shifts into a big black wolf. After shifting he commands the remaining wolves to meet with him. When they see a girl of their tribe with a white man some of them agree to kill the white man while some don't agree, but when the beta commands, they have to follow the order. So they kill the young white man while the little white wolf howls in anguish. When the chief returns he hears the cry and comes to inquire. When he sees the injured man and the howling little wolf he commands the others to stop and finds out what happens. The white man dies in the arms of the white wolf and she howls and stays by his body crying into it. Nobody is able to take her away from his body and for three days she cries, making it rain without stopping in which the crops are destroyed and animals die in the tribal land. Finally, when she doesn't have any more tears, on the third day, a full moon shines and the moonbeams fall upon the little white wolf as it reaches her body she starts to turn into stone.

"When the chief, who is grieving with his daughter, sees her turning into a statue, he loses trust, and feeling disgusted with their conduct takes his family and the stone statue of the wolf away; they leave the tribal land and start to live among the white men.

"Because of the cruelty and the way the warriors used their powers, the moon goddess takes away their ability to turn in to wolves," Jake finishes the story and looked at the listeners around him who are silent except for Amber who is already crying.

The sudden silence is broken by the loud clapping by Emmett; this makes some flinch.

"On that wonderful note to that happy story, Edward and I are going home to bed before Chief Swan decides to bust this little party," Emmett jumps up and drags Edward away saluting the others, leaving everyone shaking their heads in disbelief at his parting comment. Everyone knows that the Chief never busts the end of the school year bonfire. Which leaves them wondering what those two are up to; they are sure that they will hear about whatever happens in the morning; forgetting about the departing duo they get back to their horror stories.

**...**

**A/N: I think this is a good place to stop this chapter. I hope you guess where Bella was in this story. Next is what those two dumb and dumber are up to.**

**Leave me a review with whatever you think about the chapter. I love reviews.**

**Aria.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns the TWILIGHT SAGA. I just have a copy of the books.**

**Thank you for everybody who peaks at this story and for those who makes me smiles every time I see a review. I love critics and I love the encouragement. You guys are the best. So without further delay here is the next chapter.**

**The chapter is edited by my beta CallMeBunny.**

**Enjoy!**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Chapter 4.**

Edward didn't have any idea what made him agree to this stupid harebrained idea of toilet papering the chiefs house. Come to think of it, the idea was so very childish and something a kindergartner would probably do. Well, if you think about it closely Emmett sometimes behaved worse than a kindergartner.

"Psssst….pssst….Eddie….yo…Edward," Emmett's shouting was enough to get Edward out of his silent musing about the merits of this suicide mission.

"I don't feel right about this man," Emmett said with a displeased look in his face.

Finally, thank God! It looked like Emmett has given up, which pleased Edward immensely. He was looking forward to getting home and sulking some more; thinking about what Jessica was up to and beating imaginary tan guys on steroids.

"Don't you think Chief Swan would look handsome with blue hair to complement his blue uniform," Emmett giggled with a bottle of permanent hair coloring bottle now in his hand, while Edward stared at his giggling best friend with disbelief and shock while spluttering, unable to throw out what was inside his head.

"First off dude, what the fuck? And stop giggling like a girl you are starting to creep me out." This made Emmett imitate those evil laughs in cartoons.

"No, absolutely no….." Edward took a few steps away from Emmett who looked at him with a mischievous simile.

"Oh….come on man, you are my best friend, you know the inside of the house better than me, it'll take only a few minutes to swap the bottles," Emmett pouted. Which, in Edwards's book, was plain and simply wrong; men do not pout, imitating puppies.

"Ok, how about I keep Rosalie away from Jessica for next year," which gave a pause to Edwards thoughts on how to escape this stupid idea of Emmett's.

Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend who loathed Jessica, which was not a secret in Forks high. So when ever those two collide there were lots of sparks flying, which is one of the reasons that made it difficult for Edward to pursue Jessica openly.

"You swear?" Edward asked with little bit of hope and whole lot of uncertainty, he knew whatever the answer that comes from Emmett he will end up helping him, so why not take advantage of the opportunity.

"I swear on my mother's grandfather's grandfather," he said with a solemn face.

"Poor sod, must be rolling in his grave," Edward snickered at his friend.

For which Emmett just shrugged, "Heard he was a miserable twit who drank every day until he died."

Everybody knew where the Chief kept his duplicate key to the front door, but nobody was brave enough to use it. Come to think of it, one can say that nobody was stupid enough to use it except for Emmett, and now him for entering the house. There was a slight drizzle and for one thing Edward was happy to get out of the rain.

The house was eerily quiet, making both of them to look nervously around as though expecting the chief to leap out of somewhere, booing at them suddenly. The house looked deserted; there were no photographs or evidence that someone lived there, except for the TV room where few magazines and an empty pizza box were left scattered.

"Come on lets go up, the bathroom is upstairs." Both boys hurried up to the bathroom and one little cut on Edwards hands later trying to open the seal of the shampoo bottle, they started pouring the content of the hair coloring into it. After lot of arguing between themselves on the best place to leave it, which by the way, Edward was able to win, they decided to leave it in the place where they originally found it.

God, he must be crazy to go with this…Edward muttered in his head while following his friend back.

Emmett was humming the Mission Impossible tune from the moment they entered the house, which was irritating Edward after two minutes; he was so ready to leave the house.

But when Edward first stepped down to the ground floor he was unaware that there was something wrong, until he realized that Emmett had stopped his crazy humming.

Emmett seems to have stopped breathing, and was staring at the direction of front door. Just for a minute, Edward thought that Charlie was going to leap inside, tearing the door, and pointing his gun at them while screaming FREEZE.

But as the clocked ticked on, other than an owl hooting, there was no sound of an angry Charlie or sirens blaring, coming to bust them. Now when you come to think of it, the light rain seemed to have stopped as well. He no longer could hear the rain drops hitting the trees and the roof in a rhythmic pattern.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward was impatient and irritated at his friend. Charlie can come home at any point and they were sitting ducks for target practice. Not to mention his pointer finger on the right hand was throbbing a little. There was not much blood but he couldn't break Charlie's first aid box, can he. He was sure that either he or both of them would spend their night in the luxury cell in the police station of the Forks, there goes his summer vacation.

"It is staring at me." Edward was having trouble hearing what Emmett was muttering too quietly for his comfort.

"That thing, it's staring at me." This time Edward heard Emmett squeaking.

He turned around, searching for what has Emmett so spooked in the house and came up with nothing special. Edward huffed and shook his head thinking, what am I doing here with this idiot.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Emmett, there is nothing staring at your scared ass." Edward was now standing in front of him his hands crossed looking incredulously at the glassy eyed Emmett.

"There is a wolf, staring at us." Emmett pointed directly behind Edward. To which he turned suddenly in the direction that Emmett was staring at so hardly.

"What?" Edwards's sudden question reverberated around the silent house, making both him and Emmett jump.

"Shhhhh….Don't shout fucker, it might hear you," the next minute Emmett's hand was covering Edwards mouth, while he spluttered in shock and irritation.

There, next to the coat rack was a one and a half foot, or it may be closer to two feet, high statue of a Wolf, who was seated on its hunches.

After struggling a lot with Emmett's iron clasp around his mouth, Edward squeaked, "What the hell Emmett, cut it out will you."

He took a few steps towards the statue and touched it with his hands; it was a nice piece of sculpture. Though Edward had visited Charlie so many times he hadn't seen this before. Maybe because it sat behind the door and Charlie never used the coat rack, he always hung both his coats and guns near his little safety locker in case someone was crazy enough to steal from his house.

"See Emmett, there is nothing there to be scared of; it's just a statue." Edward patted the head of the wolf statue with his injured hand forgetting for a minute that it was still a little tender. Grimacing at the hand he gestured towards the front door. Thanking their luck that Charlie lived in bum fuck nowhere so there were no neighbors to notice there coming and going out of the house. It was a two story white house surrounded by the forest.

"Shall we, or are you waiting for the Good Chief to bust your ass." Edward walked towards the door.

Both Edward and Emmett ran towards the big black jeep they parked out of sight of the main road. They were both high on the adrenaline soaring in their blood. They were breathless and were clutching their middle trying to catch their breath. After two minutes Emmett started laughing loudly and Edward joined him, still unable to believe he went with Emmett's mad idea.

"I can't believe what we did," Edward said getting into the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep.

"Believe it my friend, we are geniuses. I can just see old man Swans face in the morning, with the new hairdo….aah…sweet revenge." Emmett had a dreamy expression. The chief had busted him a week ago for public indecency.

"Let's get out of here Emmett; it's never good to linger around here. I am so tired," Edward said trying to suppress a huge yawn.

They drew down the deserted road, both of them in their own silent world. Right at that moment Edward was content with his life, the only problem being his love life or the lack of a love life. There was no great tragedy or great love in his life; he lived a pretty ordinary life.

He was not poor, so there was no struggle for money or the comforts of what it brought. Well, to be clear, they were more than well off, maybe in the same category as the Swans. Both his parents were trust fund babies and only children so they are pretty rich though they never flaunt it in their small town.

He was not a child of divorced parents, to tell you the truth his parents are still so disgustingly in love that sometimes he felt like digging a hole and burying himself when they start making goo-goo eyes at each other. So there is no teenage angst there.

And no, he was never abused as a child and his parents are not addicts or have any mental illnesses. On the other hand his father Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the Chief of Surgery here at Forks General, but the man never missed an important event of Edwards's life, so he couldn't shout child neglect.

And his mother, the sweet animal loving Dr. Esme Cullen, she's a veterinarian, who brings every injured animal to heal and care, and runs the town's only animal clinic, and help in the animal shelter whenever she has free time.

He was an only child so he was coddled and was the apple of his parents' eye. Now some one may think that having Doctors for parents that they must have high expectation about him to follow in their footsteps and to become a Doctor himself. But no, he had the full freedom to do whatever he wants as long as it doesn't harm him or anyone.

He had almost no rules except for maybe to be home at a decent hour, I mean who doesn't have a curfew? Edward Cullen, that's who.

Some might wonder, why doesn't he rebel, if he wants to spice up his life a little? If he said that he's been there done that, and it didn't work, nobody will believe him.

Just for an example, what are the typical teenage rebellion activities? Let's make a list for our ease. All right the first in his list is underage drinking.

That right there is something interesting, as the first time he got wasted was with his father. Who would believe that The Saint Carlisle gave his son his first beer, and when he woke up next morning with a killer headache, he had to go to the hospital for his volunteer work and was assigned to help a liver cirrhosis patient.

So he went to the second thing in his list, smoking. The first time he smoked a cigarette, yup real rebellion, he felt like no way could his parents find out about it if he did it away from the house. So here he is coming home from the school and his mother is at home that day which is unlucky for him because his mother has a nose like a police dog. So he was busted, so how did she find out about him? From his hands. That's right she could smell the smoke from his hands. And this time he was sent to volunteer at the cancer ward for six months.

Now let's go to the third activity on the list, which is SEX. When your father is a Doctor and when he gives the sex talk, it is not the typical stumbling mumbling done by all the other dads. You get the whole medical school experience with all the subjects, and there were some models for education purpose with a box of condoms and a life like penis, let's say while other kids get bananas and he better stop this thought process here.

And he has to help his father once a month at the free clinic in Port Angeles. And that is a natural mind contraceptive seeing all this teenage mothers and people coming with STIs.

After the main three topics in the list lets go to the sub topics, for instance why doesn't he become a Goth? First, he like his hair color, which is unique and chicks dig it. The second being Emmett won't let him live for the next fifty years without humiliating him. And he is not going to put makeup on his face.

No….absolutely….not. Just Imagine Emmett's running commentary.

So sub topic number two, why doesn't he get some piercings and tattoos? Well, it's like this. The Mighty Edward Cullen does not like needles.

In another word, give him a needle or an injection, he can go happy mad scientist, and stab hundreds of people. But when the table is turned and he is the recipient of the said little injection, he is ready to bring the roof down on the nice little hospital with his loud screams.

So for him to get a tattoo, well, either the artist will have to knock him out or he has to be strapped to the chair. No amount of bribery will be able to get Edward in to a tattoo parlor. And piercings….dream on buddy.

That leaves only drugs, murder, kidnapping, grand theft auto, robbery...so….yeah…..not going there.

"Yo…dude, wake up." Edward was roused from his inner musing by Emmett's loud voice.

"Are you ok to walk from here?" Emmett looked at his friend from the driving seat with a questioning look.

"I can drive you in if you want, I don't mind being late. I can text Rosie, she won't mind," Emmett said looking at his watch. It was only twelve forty-five. He had enough time to drop Edward near his house and sneak into Hale residence.

"No, no. It's ok. It's not far, I can walk; the rain has already stopped so I'm good to go. And you are itching to high tail it from here, I can see," Edward said getting out of the jeep and looking towards his families drive way.

"If you're sure? See you later man." With a honk, Emmett disappeared from the main road.

Edward turned towards his drive way which was a little bit difficult to find at first glance. If you don't know, there's a road, it's little bit difficult to see it at first.

His house was situated some five hundred meters away from the main road. The whole gravel road is surrounded by lush greenery. Normally, in the day time the light falls here and there piercing the thick canopy and at night there were electric lamps lighted every ten feet.

As Edward started to walk along the road, he started to wonder about Charlie. Charlie Swan was his God father and Carlisle's best friend. When he was small he used to tag along with his father and Charlie to go out fishing. Now a days, whenever they got free time all three of them went to fish and Edward enjoyed his time with them in the river and cherished it.

Now, after what they had done, he was starting to feel little bit guilty. He could just imagine Charlie's expression the next day, ah!...that is going to be interesting. He knew the silent war waging between his best friend and his God Father. Emmett was a child; yes, a child living in a teenager's body, who has a bad habit of pissing of the authority figures and slipping out of punishment like an eel.

But, there is a big but, where it concerns Charlie, and that he had an uncanny ability to bust Em's ass red handed a couple of time. So ever since he can remember there had been a silent pissing contest going on between Charlie and Em.

Half way down the road suddenly Edward felt the little hairs on the back of his head rising, you know the feeling when you get sometimes , like someone is watching you and you get this impulse to either run forward or turn back and see what or who is watching you?

Edward decided to be brave and stopped, and looked around the road staring in to the dark trees trying to find what was causing this feeling. Except for a couple of feet around, what little light that fell upon the road illuminated only couple of feet in to the forest.

Shrugging his shoulder, feeling stupid for getting spooked he took a couple of steps once again towards his home when he felt something soft hitting his leg. He came to a stop, and turned around searching for the object or was it an animal? He was not sure.

There were leaves and some little branches fallen from the trees above, nothing new except for a couple of feet to his left was a little brown baseball. The ball had seen better days by the look of it. It had a brown muddy colored to it, part of it looked too polished and looked like it has been a chewing toy to some of the wild animals who lived around.

Edward picked it up and turned it around in his hand. He didn't have any idea how it got here, maybe it got stuck in a branch or something and fell after the rain disturbed its resting place. Shrugging his shoulder he took aim towards the inky black forest and threw the ball with all the strength in his body.

The ball flew past his limit of vision and disappeared in to the trees. Not giving much thought to the ball he once again started walking towards his home.

He only took ten steps or so forward when suddenly he was hit with something in the back of his head. It didn't hurt that much but he was shocked more than anything, his hand went to where he was hit and slowly turned around his eyes searching for someone.

The ball he threw a few minutes ago was now bouncing a couple of feet away. He had this inner voice screaming at him to run, there was a sudden sound of someone or something stepping on leaves to his right and Edwards felt his heart beating in his throat.

There was something moving, he could see a light shadow and then, there were two gleaming eyes staring at him. One minute it was submerged in the dark, and next, it stepped out into the light.

At first he thought it was a Siberian husky, but in the back of his mind there was a nagging feeling that this was not a husky. It had dark eyes and looked to be at least more than one and a half feet tall. It had a pure white coat, and at second glance it looked like a wolf.

At this, his thought process came in to a screeching halt. These forests didn't have any wolves; they were extinct and eradicated a long time ago.

Edwards mind was going a hundred miles per hour while his body was frozen at the post. At the beach, hearing those horror stories, yup, now they were going on a loop on his mind and for the first time he was scared.

He remembered those stories of giant wolves. The wolf or dog, whatever it is, took a step towards him which fired up his fight or flight instinct and he was off running towards home. Edward didn't think or look back to check whether it was following him or not, he just ran until he was safely locked behind the door and fell into it.

Suddenly the room was illuminated by light which made Edward jerk up and stand straight.

"Edward, son, you ok?" It was his father standing in the entry way to the sitting room dressed in his dressing gown and a glass of water in his hands.

"You look spooked, are you ok son?" Carlisle stepped towards his son.

"Your pupils looks dilated, are you on drugs?" Carlisle was staring at him with his piercing blue eyes, like he was trying to read his mind.

"Wha….what? No dad. Are you drunk?" At first Edward had no idea what his father was asking and when registered in his mind he was incredulous with the way his father's mind worked.

"Then why are you sweating and trembling?" Carlisle was on a role.

"I thought someone was following me, so I ran," Edward said with a sheepish look, his hands running repeatedly through his hair.

Carlisle was intrigued, and a little bit worried. Though they lived in a small community, he was still not unaware of the dangers in the world. If someone was threatening the safety of his family he was ready to take action.

"So did you see who was following you?"

Edward shook his head looking everywhere but at his eyes.

"Any idea what was following you?" Carlisle looked at his fidgeting son.

"I thought it was a ghost," his hushed reply was loud enough at that time of the night.

Carlisle did not expect such an answer from his son. So the sudden bark of laughter was surprising to both father and son.

"Yeah, laugh it up Dad." Edward started moving past Carlisle while giving him the stink eye.

They both climbed the stairs after switching off the remaining lights on the ground floor and walked towards their rooms.

"You want me to check under the bed, son?" Carlisle asked with a smirk in his face when Edward went to open the door of his room.

"Know what dad?" Edward dropped his hand from the deadbolt on the door, and turned with an innocent expression on his face.

"I think, I will sleep in your room tonight with mom and you. So you can, you know comfort me when I have bad dreams and wake up every few hours when I cry ha..?"

"Ok, smartass. Go to sleep already, it is quite late and I have an early shift tomorrow." Carlisle knew when he was beaten at his own game, so he walked in the direction of master bed room.

"Good night, dad." He stared at the back of his departing father with a little smile.

"Good night son, and sweet dreams." Carlisle was someone who always liked to have the last word. Edward was more amused than annoyed at his father.

After following his nightly routine he switched off the lights of his room and fell asleep. He slept like a baby despite the earlier ordeal and dreamed of a beautiful girl who could turn into a beautiful wolf, giant wolves, beautiful meadows and big bears ,all of which he would forget upon waking up the next day.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**A/N: Finally got this chapter edited so hope you all like it, and y****ou lovely lurkers leave me a review, it'll make me write fast and fuels my imagination.**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**-Aria**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Edited by CallMeBunny.**

**…..**

**Chapter 5.**

The first ray of awareness she had, was hearing sounds, more accurately of hearing two humans conversing with each other.

She felt like she was slowly coming out from under water, her mind fully alert. It disoriented her, the sudden awareness she gained from her senses.

Without paying the two voices any thought she looked around where she was sitting, it was a big room with lots of weird looking furniture scattered here and there and she could smell decayed animal hide, dust and leather so strongly with a pungent smell of something she was unaware off.

What happened to her and where was she? Those questions were playing on a loop in her mind. No matter how hard she tried to remember the answers to these questions she was not successful. Putting her rising panicky thoughts aside for a minute she started paying attention to the two voices now drifting away from her.

The tug to follow it was so strong that she was unaware that she was half way out of the window, she detected that it was half closed.

Without alerting the two individuals who seemed to be bickering she kept to the dark trees while following them from a safe distance.

The moon light was giving enough light for the two individuals who seem to be males, giving them the opportunity to navigate wherever they were headed. She had no trouble seeing them or her surroundings with her heightened eye sight, which she knew. And how did she know this about herself, she had no idea.

Not giving herself time to ponder these rather disturbing new discoveries she was making one by one, she kept on following the two males. Finally, they reached a clearing with a big black object that was sitting, which seemed to be the final destination of theirs, this made her stop and check her steps.

The males that were in front of her seemed to be seventeen to eighteen winters, they were talking about some individual and then got into the black shiny thing? She was ready to go back where she woke up and find out more about what was happening, but the tugging sensation was urging her to follow the young males.

With cautious thoughts she kept to the trees and dark forest while running parallel to the loud artificial beast. It seems to be some sort of transport mechanism like how people traveled on horses. How did she know that?

The paths where the young males traveled were very organized and she could see big devilling's where people rest and kept their animals. But they traveled pretty fast, passing human habitats and approached the forest and then the black beast came to a stop.

One young male got out of the belly of the beast and the beast left, traveling further, she was ready to follow it, but the tugging sensation that seemed to be the culprit of her following these two seems to be absent where the beast was concerned, it was concentrated with the individual who was now slowly walking on a dirt pathway.

She kept to the darkness and followed him. The boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts and was unaware of her following him.

He was dressed in rather dark clothes and seemed to be healthy and tall. Didn't he know there are so many dangers in the woods? She huffed, and decided to attract his attention.

If she was to get some answers to what happened to her, this was as good a time as any. So with this thought she decided to call him, but how? She was in her wolf form and he couldn't hear her thoughts; he was not some wild animal she can talk to and understand and other than basic knowledge of the language he was using she was sure that her ability to converse with him would be futile.

In the middle of her rather bewildering circumstance she fell upon a rubber ball, she knew these things. There was that niggling feeling in her head trying to leap out but sat stubbornly, staying still.

Picking it up with her mouth, little by little she came closer to the path and finally threw it. It rolled and hit the boy on the back of his right foot.

The boy stopped and picked it up, she was ready to come out of the bushes when he suddenly threw it into the trees behind her and started walking ahead.

She felt frustrated and without thinking much she ran like the wind, dodging the big trees and leaping over the little shrubs, finding the ball some eighty feet away still rolling around.

With the ball securely in her mouth she ran towards the clear path where the young male was walking without a care, he should be more attentive to his surroundings, she thought and after having been made to chase a ball she threw the ball a little hard and it surely hit the target.

Right smack on the back of his head; what? She needed to get his attention and this male seems to be walking on clouds.

With slow deliberation he put his hand up, touching where he was hit and turned around, his eyes following the bouncing ball. While his eyes were averted to the ball she stepped out of the covering of the trees into the light.

The sudden movement was able to attract the attention of the male. Finally, that was the thought that came to mind. She waited for the male to approach her, he must know her right?

She waited with baited breath for some kind of recognition to pass through the young males eyes, she waited a minute and when there finally seemed to be some kind of reaction from the male, but it was not the one she expected.

He came out of whatever trance he was in and after passing her limit of patient she took a deliberate, slow step towards him; a maniac gleam came to his eyes. This made her stop her pursuit and the next instance he was running as though his tail was on fire, well it hurts when your tail was on fire, she knew it, she didn't try to solve how she knew it.

She trotted after him at a leisurely pace, why would she follow someone you might ask? Well, someone has to keep him safe. She felt that he was important to her; she didn't want him to get hurt. Until she gets some answers she was going to follow him.

She waited until he reached his destination, which seems to be a strangely shaped, big hut, where she could see some parts of the inside through the clear contraption it was covered in. She found a big oak tree close to the hut where she could keep her eyes on the male but where she couldn't be detected, and settled down for the night.

She watched the big white hut from where she was perched up underneath the tree trunk. She could here two male voices conversing, seems to be the father of the young male, while listening to the conversation she got the general idea that she had scared the young male which made him bolt out of where they met like the hounds of hell were following him. Or more correctly, one innocent looking beautiful, white wolf was following him.

Oh…Don't laugh. She would never harm even an ant, except for fish, yum…fish, this reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet.

When the individuals who lived in the hut settled down for the night, she started paying more thorough attention to her surroundings.

The big transparent hut was built on quite a large piece of land and there was a big garden in front. The Hut was situated in the middle of the forest and her pretty accurate senses were telling her that other than three humans living here, there seems to be no human habitats closer than at least six miles.

She could hear some animals residing inside the hut and wondered why they kept them inside, animals are supposed to live out in the open aren't they?

The hooting of an owl which was perched right smack dab over the branches in the next tree disturbed the silence of the forest. She found the natural sounds of the crickets chirping and the fire flies that are roaming here and there soothing and entertaining.

There was a cool breeze wafting and she was happy she could tolerate it. The tranquility of her surrounding made her mind travel to the questions that, up until now, she kept abreast.

Where was she? Of course she was near the forest, but she had no memory of this place. She could identify the trees she passed and little shrubs and she had a good knowledge about what was useful and what was harmful.

She could detect the animals from their sounds or upon seeing them and she knew what animals were dangerous.

She knew that she likes to eat fish, she's in her wolf form, and can turn into her human form. All these thoughts seem to be branded into her brain, except her name. She should have a name, shouldn't she?

There seems to be no answer to this question. She wondered about the place where she woke up and the tugging sensation she felt towards the young male, all the mystery that seems to be surrounded around him.

Will he have the answers to her questions?

The sudden growling that came out of her stomach made her aware of more pressing matters, she was hungry. She stood up and shook her body, getting rid of little particles of leaves that seemed to be caught on her fur.

She could see the little river passing next to the property from where she was standing. Looks like it is going to be raw fish, she mentally shrugged; beggars can't be chooser's, so off she went in search of fish.

Oh, fishies here I come, she mentally shouted. And with a grin she ran towards the river and jumped into it, scaring the poor little fish.

All this could be seen from the big, white house if someone was awake at that time or someone was curious enough to take a peak. The scene was quite amusing if you looked at it for a minute. After the rain the moon was clear in the sky and it gave light for someone to watch without squinting.

**…..AAMW….**

On the other part of the Forks, the tired Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, dragged his body to the house after a long day.

The man was in his mid-forties and looked the years, especially today. He was around six feet in height and looked healthy, the normal beer gut people expect in a bachelor, who had nothing else to do every day other than watching sports on his flat screen TV with a beer, was not there.

Charlie Swan was a handsome man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, that have a penetrating gaze, which he found to be very advantageous when interrogating a criminal and getting the all misbehaving teenagers to confess their crimes.

Today he was dressed in civilian clothes as Charlie knew that he was in for the long haul. The teenage population of the Forks knew how to party and he was looking forward to being more comfortable while chasing after them.

After picking up young Mr. Newton, who he found sleeping in the middle of the road, Charlie could not understand how the little shit didn't become road kill; he took the kid in his cruiser to the Newton's home and left him at the door step with his parents.

After driving around looking for straggler he had asked Deputy Mark to keep his watch for other misbehavior's and drove to his home.

Charlie lived some two hundred meters away from the main road, so no one was able to see his house from the main road and he didn't have any neighbors for a mile. The big colonial type house was surrounded by the forest and it was very isolated but peaceful, which he preferred that way.

When he got out of the car, at first he didn't notice the apple tree in front of his house decorated in toilet paper.

As he looked closer he silently cursed whoever did it, as it would be a bitch to remove it tomorrow. He didn't have enough energy to clean it up at the moment.

Charlie was tired after loitering around the beach in La Push and trying to keep an eye out for the teenagers who tried to get behind the wheel after drinking.

He was aware of what happened at the year-end bash at the beach, but didn't like people behind the wheel after drinking, so naturally he took interest. Some even say that he was being too strict but it's better to be watchful than being sorry after something happens.

Charlie didn't notice any abnormality upon entering the house; it looked the same, silent and undisturbed. He always felt the house was too big for a one person. It was built to raise a family but alas! It was not in his destiny to see the house filled with children, and a happy wife awaiting his arrival after a long day at work.

With such depressing thoughts and a tired body, he didn't wait to check the content of the house. If he had looked near the coat closet Charlie would have noticed the missing wolf statue, but as usual he didn't venture that way.

Charlie dragged his tired and weary body upstairs to the master bedroom. The bedroom looked nothing like anyone would expect a Police officer could afford. It was beautifully decorated in rich brown, everything being his best friends work.

Both Carlisle and Esme were his best friends who were also family; that included their little boy, Edward, his God son, who he kept his eye out for. The boy had a good head on his shoulder, never giving him any trouble. But that can't be said about the company he kept. Mainly one, Mr. Emmett McCarthy Junior.

The boy was trouble on two legs. Always up to his armpits in mischief. Emmett Junior was built like a gorilla, but got away from most of his little miscreant acts by flashing those dimples he inherited from his mother, which the little rascal was not ashamed to use in order to slip away without getting any punishment.

By the time Charlie took his usual shower before bed he was half asleep, the only thing in his mind was falling on his bed and getting some shut eye.

This made him take the world's shortest shower. Finally at three in the morning he fell on his bed and went to sleep before his head could even touch the pillow.

There was nothing unusual when his alarm went off at six a.m. he shut it off and still half asleep, went to the bathroom to start his day as usual. Three hours of sleep was not agreeing with him. Though it was Saturday he had already agreed to meet Carlisle for breakfast at the Hospital and everybody knows that Hospital food sucks, this made him make a promise to bring coffee and the muffins from the Brandon's Bakery.

Charlie was already late when he got out of the shower so he decided to forgo shaving that day. He got ready at a breakneck speed and ran out of the door. Though Charlie was late he kept to the speed limit. Charlie had a strong belief that he should do what he preached to the others, no point in getting pulled over by your subordinate.

And this leads to his conclusion that, if the officers let him break the speed limit how can he expect them to keep the law towards others. He would be completely pissed at them for not following the rules because he's the Chief of Police of their small town. So why make an unnecessary hassle of everything; he kept to the speed limit in his Chevy truck and stopped at the Brandon's.

The bakery was a family owned business that was in Forks way before Charlie was born. It was situated in the middle of the financial square of the town, which means the only boutique, bookshop and supermarket.

The whole place was deserted when he parked his truck in front of the Bakery. It was nothing new as other places opened normally at nine in the morning, except for the town diner which served breakfast for the few who ventured to eat early in the morning.

With a little shiver, as he got used to the cold of the outside after being inside his vehicle, Charlie stepped fast towards the pastry shop trying to reach the warmth. As he opened the door a bell chimed announcing his entrance to whoever was working in the shop.

The inside of the shop smelled so mouthwatering that, for a minute, Charlie thought that he would give the slip to Carlisle and just shovel all the bakery goods down his throat. It smelled like fresh bread with other sugary smells mixed with it and coffee;for a minute he stood inhaling and enjoying the concoctions.

It was warm inside, all the baking done in the adjoining room seeping through to the adjoining shop, making it cozy when entered after being in the freezing weather of their little town. It was the perfect place to snooze, but the perky teenager who was bobbing behind the show case of the bakery goods looked anything but sleepy.

She was bright eyed and bushy tailed with a megawatt smile that looked borderline maniacal. Charlie was not a morning person; he was running on three hours' worth of sleep. Looking at the eager teenager made him silently groan.

The girl was the granddaughter of Jonathan Brandon, and if he remembers correctly, was in the same grade as Edward. She was short and was standing on tip toes to look over the show case in front of her. She was dressed in the typical uniform of red and white striped apron, and had her hair in little pig tails. Charlie was weary of the girl, she looked like a junky going into withdrawals, or in this case he wondered whether she was high on sugar, maybe the smell was enough to get her high.

The girl behind the counter, named Alice, found mornings to be the best part of the day, and she liked her grandpa's bakery the best. As long as can she remember she'd been following her grandpa and father around and was going to be a baker like them. Today was the first day of the summer holiday so she took the morning shift as tradition. For the rest of the summer she was in the morning rotation, working in the bakery and behind the counter until school starts for a whole new school year.

There was little to no rush hour of people grazing the steps of the bakery today. She was sure that other than her all of her fellow high school students were still in their warm beds. Her internal clock was wired to the normal schedule and she was not ready to disrupt it. Why get use to something new just for a couple of days when in a few weeks she has to go back to waking up for school.

She was bored already and decided to simply decorate the showcase. The whole town must be asleep, she thought looking out the window of the little shop time to time waiting for that one straggler who came to their shop looking for coffee or a mouthwatering pastry. She was in the middle of arranging the new batch of dark chocolate chip cupcakes in the show case when she heard the bell chiming, announcing that someone had entered the shop.

This made her perk up and take a quick peak out of the side window, it over looked the parking and made it possible to see who was entering the shop. She was able to detect a steel gray truck which was a sure sign to her that the new comer was none other than the good old Chief of Police of their sleepy town.

Alice was a small girl for her age, sometimes this lead others to mistake her age. If you didn't know her you would take her for a girl of fourteen at first glance, and to complement her height she had an innocent face with bright, big blue eyes and short raven colored hair, which most of the time she had in pig tails while working in the bakery.

This short stature made it difficult for her to see any incoming customers over the show case where she was right now. Alice had to go onto her tip toes until whoever entered the shop came closer.

She was ready with a smile when she caught the first glimpse of the person who she thought to be Charlie Swan, but the first thing she noticed was a very bright head of blue hair walking towards her and it made her forget to check the persons face to identify who was supporting the blue hairdo.

The person who entered the shop was taking his time and this gave her time to compose and confirm it was indeed Charlie Swan.

The hair was quite distracting and she wondered how or what made Charlie change the color; the man had a nice head full of dark brown hair with a little red shining here and there when it was exposed to the sun.

And how did she know this little bit of information; all the ladies over the age of thirty and some younger had a secret crush on Charlie Swan including her mother, and when the little hen pack gets together, they had a lot to talk about Charlie and his best bud the Forks General Chief of Medicine.

Her mood was lifting by the minute and Alice felt her smile trying to split her face, what? She couldn't help it, it's not every day you see blue haired people other than smurfs in cartoons, and she hasn't seen any blue haired or blue colored people roaming the town of Forks.

Charlie Swan seemed to be half asleep, for a minute Alice wondered whether he was aware of his new hairdo. It seems to be brand new, otherwise she would have known about it yesterday. Forks was a small town where you couldn't sneeze without others knowing it.

"Good morning! Chief Swan." The sudden high pitched greeting was able to rouse Charlie from his half asleep state, making him jump a little in surprise.

"Ah..Hello, good morning! Alice." Charlie's mind was now directed towards all the bakery goods in front of him, and so he missed reaction of the vibrating teenager who was standing behind the counter.

"It is a bright morning isn't it? Everything looks so blue…." Alice couldn't keep her eyes on Charlie's face, every few second her eyes were reverted to his hair.

The chief was so brave, she would never be able to do something like this and she really wanted to have pink hair as pink was her favorite color, she thought. Maybe she would get pink highlights, Alice decided silently. Charlie seemed to take lot of time in selecting something on the go so Alice decided to help him.

"So Charlie, anything to your liking?" She stared at the face of the Police Chief.

"Hmmmm…" Charlie was still peering into the show case, pondering what to get; everything looked great.

"How about these butter milk blueberry muffins?" she said pointing to where there were various type of muffins were on display.

"Or you can have these Blueberry crescent cheese rolls. If not, there's Blueberry boy bait," Alice said with an eager look on her face.

Charlie stared at Alice with a raised brow, the girl is so hyper, and I sure hope the parents are limiting her sugar intake, he thought.

"Ok. Let's see, there is Baked Croissant Blueberry French Toast with Crispy Pecans, Blueberry waffles, one of my favorites by the way, or Blueberry scones. Or If you like you can get these yummy Toronto blueberry buns?" Alice stared at Charlie, congratulating herself in finding lots of pastries that has a blue color or at least the word.

She waited for him to select, but all Charlie heard was a whole lot of blues and he was totally bewildered by the whole speech that was spouted out of the girls' mouth.

Doesn't she need to breath? He stared at her incredulously. This girl was making him late and he needed to hurry.

"Give me one of each you mentioned and two black cups of coffee to go." There were two of them and between him and Carlisle he was sure to finish whatever food he gets.

Alice leapt with a maniacal smile still plastered to her face and started bagging the food.

"How about a blueberry smoothie instead?" Charlie stared at her as though she had gone crazy, which Alice missed in her excitement of finding another blueberry concoction.

"No, no. Black coffee is enough." Charlie shook his head while thinking about when he could escape this mad house.

"As you wish, and it'll be eighteen dollars and forty-two cents Chief," Alice said, giving the bag and the freshly brewed coffee to Charlie.

"Oh, and there are two Blue velvet cupcakes, compliment of the Brandon's as you are our first customer," Alice said to the retreating back of the Chief.

"Thanks Alice, say Hello to your grandpa." With that Charlie walked towards the door.

"Happy blue Saturday Charlie," Alice bade him good bye.

Such a strange girl, Charlie thought as he exited the little pastry shop and dashed to his truck in order to reach his destination.

Alice who didn't miss an opportunity quickly ran to the front of the shop and took a picture of Charlie getting in his truck. Her mother would love it.

Unaware of the mayhem his blue head of hair was causing in the sleepy town, Charlie drove towards the Forks General Hospital. There was no traffic to delay him further, other than one or two logging trucks traveling towards Port Angeles.

At seven fifteen he was getting out of his truck and dragging his feet towards the main entrance of the hospital. He walked past the water fountain, which in his opinion was something unnecessary, but each one to their own taste. He took the steps to the side entrance and entered the hospital lobby which looked deserted except for the lone receptionist who seemed to be dosing at her station.

After not getting enough sleep himself he decided to leave Linda to take her little cat nap, though it was a small hospital they were plenty busy most of the time, he could sympathize with her.

Charlie took a right turn around the receptionist desk and walked along the corridor towards the hospital cafeteria. There were a few stragglers loitering around, but his eyes were already in search of the blond head of his best friend as he passed the threshold of the canteen.

Carlisle was slouched, sitting next to a table in the corner with his phone in his hand. He was texting his sweet wife, the love of his life, the mother of his son, yeah, yeah laugh it up.

Carlisle was an only child who grew up in Forks and couldn't remember a day that he didn't love Esme. They were joined at the hip, as their parents were friends. So it didn't surprise the people of Forks that they tied the knot some eighteen years ago.

He hated when he had to leave his wife early in the morning, alone in their bed. But what can you do, that's the life of a Doctor, and here he was waiting for his best friend to bring him breakfast.

Charlie was late. Carlisle checked his phone in case there was a miss call or message from Charlie. On the other hand, given the importance or rather un-importance of it due to today being the first day of the summer holiday, he was well aware that his friend must have gone home late after policing all the teenagers who were straggling home after partying.

This route of thought made him remember the state he found his son in the early hours of the morning that day. He wondered what made Edward get scared like that. Normally, his son was never one to get spooked so easily.

All this thinking made Carlisle unaware of the footsteps that were coming towards him until he heard the scraping of a stool that had been dragged out on the linoleum floor in front of him.

The sudden noise made him shoot up straight on the stool and look up; the scene in front of him was something Carlisle didn't expect to see in his life.

Charlie was oblivious to his friends' blatant, incredulous gaze and was spreading the breakfast food on the table.

Normally, Carlisle was the talkative one between the two of them but today it seemed that all the coherent thoughts had left his mind. It was quite comical to see the indignant Doctor with his mouth hanging open, with wide eyes which were ready to pop out of his head.

The silence alerted Charlie to stop his ministration and look at his friend with a scowl on his face.

"What?" The sound of his friends voice made Carlisle come out of his trance like staring.

"Nice hair," Carlisle said with a little smirk on his face.

Charlie just grunted and started inhaling his coffee.

Carlisle was quite sure that this new hair was a recent development, as he met Charlie yesterday in the hospital when he came to pick up some documents. The question was whether his friend was aware of this rather distracting bright blue head of hair he was supporting. Carlisle was sure he had seen the color on some of the local bird species. For the time being Carlisle decided to shut up and enjoy it.

Come to think of it he was sure Esme would love a picture of this. Without asking for permission Carlisle brought up his phone and took a quick successions of photos of his friend.

"The Fuck, Cullen." The suddenness of the assault and the light of the flasher were making Charlie see white spots and this was not helping with his lack of sleep.

"Whatcha got there?" To take Charlie's mind out of his suspicious behavior, Carlisle decided distraction was warranted. With a low whistle Carlisle stared at all the blueberry pastries spread on the table. One might question how he knew about all this blueberry shit, the answer is Esme. She is a fantastic cook and he was quite spoiled.

"That's lot of blue you got there my friend, are you trying to tell me something?" The day was getting weirder by the minute.

First his son, and now his best friend, both were acting strangely.

"Brandon's granddaughter was working behind the counter and I was already late…Just don't count the teeth of the horse…." Charlie grumbled when he saw the amused gaze of his friend.

From where he was standing it looked like at least one other citizen of Forks was already aware of Charlie the blue bird, oh…, he could just picture Charlie in his full uniform cruising around the town of Forks in all his blue glory. Putting a halt to his overactive imagination, Carlisle took pity on his friend.

"Come on, Charlie there is something I want to show you." Getting out of his seat, Carlisle nodded towards the door of the hospital canteen, gesturing Charlie to follow him.

"Don't you want to eat? You dragged me here in the ass crack of morning for your own amusement," grumbling, Charlie followed his friend out of the canteen giving up on the breakfast on the table. It didn't matter anyway, he had already lost his appetite on the way here, what he was looking forward to was taking another nap, to compensate for what he missed.

Both of them reached Carlisle's office without running into anyone, which was something of a miracle given how busy they were most of the time. It looked like Charlie's luck was holding and he was sure this would make his friend quite grateful after the big reveal.

The office of the Chief of Medicine of Forks General was situated on the second floor, right next to the elevator. This made it easy for him to sneak Charlie in without attracting unwanted attention. When they both entered, Carlisle shut the door with a click and locked it. He didn't want anyone else to just barge in.

The office was quite pleasant with a large window overlooking the trees. There were some nice looking photo frames with Esme and Edward in one and the other with both him and Charlie were proudly on display on the table. A medical journal that he left open was on the table when he was suddenly called into the ward, it was still there sitting in the middle just the way he left it. There was a whole wall dedicated to various kinds of medical journals to read and all his certificates framed and hanging on the wall.

"Do you mind telling me what you did yesterday after leaving the hospital?" Carlisle asked taking a seat behind his desk.

The tenure of Carlisle's voice was enough to rouse Charlie's suspicion.

"What is this about Carlisle." Charlie had that cop stare, the one that says 'stop wasting my time and get to the point one.'

Once every few seconds Carlisle found his eyes getting sucked into the blue vortex atop his friends head.

"Just humor me." He gestured with his hand in a way that surely said go on.

"Went to the station, then the diner, on the way to the station I spent a few minutes to change my clothes at home, and then went directly back to the station. Went to La Push Beach around twelve and after making a couple of loops around the area, came home at around maybe two or two thirty in the morning," Charlie recited his schedule with a boring tone.

"Did anything special happen while you were out? Like maybe pissing of a teenager." Charlie shook his head.

"Ate something unusual or changed the brand of shampoo you normally use? Did you at least shower before coming here?" Carlisle asked having a slight idea where his friend had gone finally.

"No to the first two questions, but why are you asking me these stupid things? What? Do I smell?" Charlie was already sniffing his arm pits, nothing unusual other than the deodorant of choice and it smelled fine to him.

"No, no, no. Nothing is wrong with the way you smell," Carlisle said getting up from his chair, hands waving in protest.

"Why don't you follow me, I think you will be surprised by what you will see," Carlisle beckoned while walking towards the washroom, which was attached to his office.

To humor his friend Charlie followed him and entered the washroom, which had enough space for both of them to stand without stepping on each other.

Silently Carlisle gestured towards the mirror that was hanging over the wash basin.

The sound that came out of Charlie Swan was not something which Carlisle expected or had ever heard. For one second he could imagine all the wild animals fleeing the vicinity from the sound that came out of Charlie. It was somewhere between a growl and a girlish screaming.

The look on his face was enough to make Carlisle lose whatever little composure he had and he laughed his ass off. Finally, when Carlisle collected his wits he picked himself up from the floor, the only solution the two friends could agree to was shaving the hair, while most people would be unaware about the utter humiliation he was going to get.

Carlisle never thought his superior surgical skills or his surgical blades would have much use other than piercing the human body, but who would have thought he would acquire a new skill. While shaving Charlie's hair Carlisle thought that there was always time for improvement.

On the other hand, with every blue lock of hair that fell on the floor, Charlie swore that he would catch whoever was responsible for this, and he would make them pay.

The bald head was going to freeze his brain, thank God for the small mercy of it being summer; winter would have sucked balls.

**...**

**-Aria**


	6. Chapter 6

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 6.**

Edward woke up with a start. He had a strange dream, that Charlie who was dressed like a cartoon character from the smurfs was wearing a nappy and following him, casting spells and shooting lights out of his hands.

The nappy wearing Charlie was enough to scare the day lights out of him. That was one nightmare he didn't want to relive again.

After staring at the ceiling above his head with a blank expression for some time, Edward turned towards the nightstand next to his bed, the digital clock on top of it read nine past thirty seven minutes.

Other than the clock there were two items sitting atop it, one being his mobile phone which seemed to be lighting up every few seconds, alerting to messages or missed calls and the other being the remote for the curtains that were covering the whole back wall of his room.

Leaving his mobile phone on the night stand Edward picked up the remote controller and pressed the button to pull open the curtains.

Ah! Such luxury some would say, but it was a huge ass curtain that covered a whole lot of wall and was heavier than a bitch. Edward didn't have the energy or the motivation to leave his warm bed in order to wrestle with the drapes.

The huge cream curtains parted in the middle and were dragged to opposite sides slowly filling the room with light; the first day of the summer holiday looked promising by the way the sun was shining upon the normally gloomy town.

Their house was built on a slight hill surrounded by the forest and a river which flowed behind their property. So on a clear day he would be able to see for miles and miles. The house was built where the family home of his mother use to be. When Carlisle and Esme first got married they had the old house demolished and built the new modern home, which now stood gloriously like a beacon in the middle of all the greenery.

After taking his time to stretch his tired muscles, Edward got up from the bed and slowly padded towards the bathroom. After spending half an hour in there he decided to get ready and go in search of something to eat.

When he finally came down stairs, his dog was there to greet him. Being the son of a veterinarian, he grew up surrounded by various kinds of animals, and it was not a surprise to find a few stragglers in their home from time to time. His mother was too kindhearted and always gave shelter when needed.

His five month old golden retriever was one such puppy whose mother passed away, and they decided to adopt him. But today when he walked into the kitchen, his dog Max following behind him, there was a mean looking white Persian cat hissing at them from a little cat cage atop the table.

His mother was sitting a few feet away from it. She was going through a magazine pretty fast for a few minutes. Edward stopped at the entrance and watched her with a slight smirk.

"Where's the fire mom? I'm sure that beast is not spitting because you're reading it before him." The sound of his voice startled Esme from her fast forward browsing.

"Good morning Edward," Esme greeted her only son with a smile from behind the kitchen table.

"Morning, mom." Edward put his hands atop the table and leaned across it, pecking his mother on the cheek.

Edward snatched an apple from the fruit basket and sat across from his mother. The cat was right next to him and kept hissing and taking swipes behind his cage. This was really amusing so he decided to rouse its ire some more.

So started the little pissing contest between them. Esme stared at her child with a small content smile; right at this moment she was happy and content with her life. Though she wanted more kids, the only one she was gifted with was enough for her now. She had a wonderful loving husband and a healthy son with a job she loved, not to mention all the animals she gets to work with. She was an animal lover so what was not to love.

"I didn't hear you coming home yesterday," Esme said leaving her reading behind and standing up to fetch breakfast for her son.

"Let's say it was today in the morning," with all his attention on the cat and mimicking it, Edward said this distractedly.

"You didn't see Uncle Charlie while you were out did you Edward?" Esmes' back was turned towards Edward while she was heating the pancakes in the microwave, so she missed his deer caught in the headlights look.

But when she brought the pancakes to the table Edward had a serene look with good boy face, which made Esme raise a brow, expecting an answer for her question.

"We left early; drove around. Didn't get to see him. Why? What happened?" Edward asked without looking at his mother his whole concentration on his breakfast.

"It looks like someone decided to pull a prank on him," Esme said with a wry smile on her face. She could see the appeal of trying to pull one over the towns' police chief, she had a few suspicions of her own about who could be the culprit, but decided to keep it to herself.

Once Charlie got his hand on whomever the culprit that masterminded the whole plot, there would be hell to pay. But from the guilty expression that had fleetingly grazed her sons face, she deduced that Edward had at least a slight notion of the guilty party. She hoped that he didn't have any hand in this, or else God Bless him! He will be in big trouble.

"Better stay out of Charlie's sight for a couple of days, he's in a bad mood according to your dad," Esme said while picking up the nasty cat into her hands.

"Come on Mr. Smiles, let's go give you a little checkup shall we." Edward stared at his mother's retreating back. Did she know something? Does she suspect him? Edward wondered. By the tone and the insinuation it seemed that Edward's mother somehow knew that he was involved in Charlie's current bad mood.

He stared out of the window without noticing a thing, wondering when Charlie would barge into their house to arrest him.

Naaah….that's not possible, Charlie's house was situated in the middle of nowhere, and he was a hundred percent sure that nobody followed them or had any inclination about what they did last night.

His thoughts came to a sudden stop when a small movement near the shrubs caught his attention. He stared out of the window, squinting, trying to see clearly. Was it his imagination or was there two eyes staring at him? Edward shot out of his stool and ran towards the glass window. His gaze was already roaming outside, trying to find out what or who was staring at him; those big dark eyes looked so familiar.

After wasting five minutes without any result Edward gave up and decided to finish his breakfast. Which meant it had gone cold. Half way through the meal he picked up his glass of milk, deciding to gulp it down, but the color of it made him freeze; it was pure white, as white as that beast. His eyes went glassy while all the memories of last night started to flood his memory.

Edward lost his appetite with all of these forgotten memories somersaulting inside his brain and with the unsettling feeling that he was being watched; he gave up on finishing his breakfast. Gulping the rest of his milk, Edward hurriedly cleaned the mess he made and ran up to his room.

He was torn in two; Edward didn't know whether to call Emmett and tell him about what happened to him on the way home, or just wait and see what happened next. He wondered if it could be his imagination working overtime.

After his moms' sudden comments though, he was nervous, always looking over his shoulder expecting Charlie to suddenly jump out from behind a tree and reciting his Miranda rights for him.

In the light of day, what he thought was a lonely wolf could be a lost husky, that was most probably it. They had bears and mountain lions far into the forest and these animals never seemed to trudge here into the human civilization, and on top of it all, wolves were extinct in this part of the woods. Edward tried to console his fears and think about the nightmare on two legs, most probably stomping at bits to catch him right this moment.

All these silly little stories were now messing with his head, which was the conclusion he came to after a long logical talk with himself. The phone was ringing loudly by the time he opened the door to enter his room and before the call could go to voice mail, Edward leaped over to the night stand in two steps and grabbed his phone while sliding the green colored icon to accept the call.

"Finally." The booming voice that came out was so loud, it made him cringe. For a second Edward wondered, did he do the right thing in answering the call? He should have let it to go to voice mail.

"Good morning to you too, Emmett," Edward replied with an irritated voice.

There was a booming laugh coming out of the other end which made him grimace once again. Emmett had only three frequencies, of which only two he employed for everyday use; loud and louder. The third came out on special occasions and when that time came all the wild animals around a two hundred perimeter knew it.

"It is, isn't it." That was not a question by the sound of amusement and happiness that Edward could hear.

"Hummm." Edward couldn't find anything funny or wonderful to be happy about at the moment.

"It sure looks nice, doesn't it? I knew others would appreciate my hard work; Forks needed some color to make it lovelier, don't you think?" Edward rolled his eyes at the end of the speech he heard.

"What are you talking about Em?" He was not in the mood to solve riddles.

"Didn't you see it yet? Are you still in bed? I left you hundreds of messages; don't tell me you didn't see it?" There was a pause on the other side and suddenly Emmett started throwing questions at rapid fire speed at the end followed by a loud groan.

"What did I miss?" though he asked, Edward had a pretty good idea of what his friend was talking about. It seemed like the cat had jumped out of the bag, in this case, mission Blue Jay was a success and the bird has been sighted wandering the town of Forks before Edwards' father got his hands on him.

Emmett was in cloud nine, talking a hundred miles per minute when Edward decided to drop the bomb, "Mom knows." There was absolute silence, it made Edward check whether one of them accidentally disconnected, nope still good to go.

There was a loud shattering sound and a thud, Edward could hear a groan and some muffled cursing, Emmett's voice came clear the next minute.

"You told her?" Emmett asked, though he knew better.

"Wha..NO." This time it was Edward who shouted, sitting upright on the bed.

"What I meant to say is, mom knows or at least she suspects that I know something about what happened to Charlie." There was a hiss from Emmett's side.

"No, no, don't say the name. I think I'll go visit my uncle in Alaska for a week or so, until you-know-who calms down hmm." Edward had an incredulous look on his face.

"O..come… on…. Emmett. Seriously, Voldermot? Next, are you going to parade around wearing a pointy hat and waving a stick in my face?" Edward groaned into the phone. The nightmare he had earlier was not helping now; he could still remember the diaper wearing Charlie chasing after him.

"It is not a stick, it's a wand." Edward rolled his eyes at no one; Emmett had the attention span of a kid on a sugar rush.

"I don't care whether it's a wand or a bloody stripper's pole; you are not running away leaving me to face Charlie alone." Edward was contemplating how to face Charlie in the evening.

Normally most of Saturday when his dad left for the office early, both the adults would get together and spend time watching whatever sports event together. Then early on Sunday they left to fish and Edward was always roped in to join them.

"Ooo…Stripper pole, me likey." Edward groaned and face palmed. Why was he still talking to this bloody idiot?

"I can't exactly promise, my friend, but keep me in the loop will ya? Being the god son of the Chief surely must have some perks you know." Emmett said, before Edward could say anything, with slight humor coloring his voice.

"Traitor, why am I still friends with you," that was not a question, though time to time Emmett did behave like an idiot, he was loyal to a fault.

"Why, I am the awesome and handsome Emmett McCarthy. And on that note, my friend, the love of my life is here, so got to go, call me later." Before Edward could interrupt, Emmett had already ended the call.

Before putting the phone down Edward started to scroll down through all the messages and sms' he had missed; there was a flood of Facebook notifications and some twenty or so voice mails from Emmett.

He opened the most recent message which had a picture attached to it; while it got loaded Edward started tidying up his room.

Finally, when he got in to check the picture, Edward was not surprised to find a very grumpy looking Charlie getting into his truck with his new hairdo. He chuckled silently; the dye job didn't look bad, he mused. After pocketing the cell phone he was about to check out a new video game when a quiet whine came from outside his door.

Edward was quite amused to see Max, laid in front of him when he opened the door with a rubber ball next to its paws.

"What?"

The puppy nudged the ball towards him with its snout.

"You wanna play buddy?" the dog barked, its tail wagging like mad, ready to bolt out of there. Edward picked up the ball and followed the dog downstairs, through the side door next to the washing room, both of them burst out into the garden.

The sun was still up in the sky, the dark clouds were mysteriously missing from the normally cloudy town. Despite last nights events Edward felt happy, according to him the only thing missing was Jessica Stanley. He wondered what she must be up to, while walking down the path that led to a little clearing.

They started a little game of fetch the ball that Max seemed to be enjoying thoroughly. While his mind was busy with all the thoughts of how Jessica must be lapping up all the male attention on whichever beach she would be frolicking around. This route of thoughts didn't make him happy and he decided to up his game when the new school year starts.

While Edward was thinking and planning how he was going to woo little miss Jessica Stanley he didn't notice that the puppy hadn't returned with the ball he threw into the woods.

What made him aware that he was not alone in the path was that little creepy feeling he got whenever he felt as if he was being watched. Edward was quite experienced with it due to last night's debacle, and right this instance he felt that same burning sensation on the back of his neck.

Edward circled around, peering into the woods, maybe it was his dog.

"MAX….MAX…..Here boy." He started walking back towards home.

Maybe he got distracted by a wild hare, Edward thought to himself. Half way, shouting and calling to the dog he stopped, with a whoosh the ball came barreling towards him from the woods. Good thing he had quick reflexes, otherwise it would have hit him on the chest.

He was flabbergasted about the whole scene; Max couldn't throw a ball like that. So who threw it at him? The picture that he conjured up was possibly the most idiotic and utterly impossible one that had ever graced his mind.

No, no way was it possible that the same incident would repeat in the middle of the day. Edward decided to be brave; he was not going to let some mutt run him out of his property in fear. With a sudden determination he started walking in the direction of where Edward thought he saw the ball come from.

Ten minutes into the search he was frustrated, where did it come from? He rubbed his hands together; they were stinging from the force of the hit. After roaming around for some time, finally he decided to give up. Whatever it was that keeps haunting this place, it can come to him, he was not going in search for danger. He would face it when or if there was one.

Determined to forget the unsettling feeling of being watched, Edward turned in the direction of his home, trying to keep his eyes open for the still missing dog, but no matter how much he tried, his eyes kept wandering every few minutes to the woods.

He could see the white brick walls of the house through the trees when he first heard the rustling coming from his right. Edward froze in the middle of the path; it was the sound of someone or something moving quickly towards him.

It sounded like a bear was tramping on the under growth or a wolf. Stop! Right there, Edward Cullen. Don't even go there, he reprimanded himself. He was paralyzed by the fear coursing through him. He wanted to run, but fear made him immobile.

The sound of branches breaking could be heard, anytime now, his mind whispered, Edward waited too scared to breathe, with a look of a deer caught in the head light.

He felt sweat trickling down his brow.

RUN, his mind screamed at him. But he was too late, the tall bush parted and Edward swore loudly, his eyes ready to pop out of his head.

"OH FUCK"

**…..**

**-Aria**


	7. Chapter 7

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 7.**

_He could see the white brick walls of the house through the trees when he first heard the rustling coming from his right. Edward froze in the middle of the path; it was the sound of someone or something moving quickly towards him._

_It sounded like a bear was tramping on the under growth or a wolf. Stop! Right there, Edward Cullen. Don't even go there, he reprimanded himself. He was paralyzed by the fear coursing through him. He wanted to run, but fear made him immobile._

_The sound of branches breaking could be heard, anytime now, his mind whispered, Edward waited too scared to breathe, with a look of a deer caught in the head light._

_He felt sweat trickling down his brow._

_RUN, his mind screamed at him. But he was too late, the tall bush parted and Edward swore loudly, his eyes ready to pop out of his head._

_"OH FUCK"_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,AAMW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Piercing dark brown eyes were staring at him, I am so fucked, Edward thought to himself. In his wildest dreams he didn't expect to see the sight he was now experiencing.

All his nightmares were coming true one by one. He was never someone who believed in the supernatural so how could this be happening to him?

Edward felt as though every drop of his blood was leaving his body and he was ready to keel over. His worst nightmare was in front of him. The silent staring contest going on between the two pair of eyes was broken by the bark of a dog. With utmost difficulty he pulled his eyes from the hypnotizing gaze and Edward's attention went to the innocent looking dog, who was now sitting next to him.

Max had returned with a ratty Mariners baseball cap which was now flopped in front of his paws. With a proud look on its face and a wagging tail the dog stared at him. The beast was going to get him killed one of these days.

"FREEZE…." Edwards's hands automatically went up in the universal gesture when a police officer shouts it at you.

"There you are, you little rascal." Edward eye snapped at the menacing looking Charlie who walked towards them while rubbing his palms as if he was warming them up for a better hold, just like in the movies when the bad guy does it.

This sudden exclamation made him jump out of his body, He was going to be dead, and Charlie had found out that he and Emmett had messed with his shampoo.

"Where do you think you are going to run off now ha!" There was a maniacal gleam in Charlie's eyes.

Life was so unfair just because he couldn't say no to Emmett he was going to be some bitch to a big bubba in prison.

Can they put him into an underage prison? I don't think so, then what will happen to him? Will he have to do community service? Well that doesn't sound so bad.

"You thought I wouldn't be able to catch you ha?" Edwards's internal monologue was disrupted by the sound of Charlie's voice.

"And boy don't stand there like a criminal, hold that bloody hound will you," Charlie ordered the frozen teenager.

Edward moved automatically and grabbed his dog, which had the baseball cap now in its mouth, trying to wiggle free. Charlie moved in front of it and was playing tug of war with the dog, muttering curses.

His shiny new bald head right in front of him, which Edward couldn't avoid if his life depended on it. The head was shiny and very fair compared to his face and quite eye catching if you know what I mean.

After being reprimanded by his master the dog gave up the cap and ran towards home leaving Edward behind with his God father.

After checking for the damage to his favorite cap Charlie dusted it and put it back on his head.

Today was definitely not his day. First the debacle with the hair, and now the dog running of with his cap. The universe is conspiring against him.

This line of thoughts led him to look at the boy standing next to him who seemed to be fidgeting.

"Your mother is searching for you, apparently you missed lunch," he informed, walking towards the house while Edward lagged a few feet behind him.

"Where were you last night?"

"At the bonfire," Edward replied in a meek voice.

"I didn't see your car around."

"Got a lift from Emmett," to this Charlie stopped and turned looking at the boy he thought of as a son.

"And how is McCarthy junior these days? Up to no good as always?" Charlie asked with a raise brow under the baseball cap which was concealing his lack of hair atop his head.

"Good, good," Edwards reply came in a hurried manner due to the dangerous territory the conversation seemed to be heading.

"You didn't happen to pass by my home last night on the way, did you?"

"hmmm…no, no. Emmett and I left early so he dropped me at home and went to see Rose." Edward hid his trembling hands in his jean pockets.

"It seems like there is a trespasser who breaks into houses around here, better keep your eyes out. Never know when they are going to mess with your stuff," Charlie said while keeping his eyes on the boy, there seems to be something different in his manner; he decided to prod some more.

"We are leaving early in the morning tomorrow, why don't you invite Mr. McCarthy to join us?"

"Barry don't like to fish," Edward spluttered with wide eyes, staring at the back of Charlie's head.

"Don't be dense boy; I'm talking about junior. Tell him I won't take no for an answer," Charlie said with a smirk which Edward couldn't see.

"Ok! Charlie, I'm sure he would love to join us." With a defeated sigh Edward followed Charlie and entered the house.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,AAMW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Meanwhile two deep brown eyes stared at the now empty back door. Her eyes reverted to the spot where the two men were a few minutes ago. There was something unequivocally familiar about the older man. He had her eyes, the exact same coloring as hers. And the scent, she was sure of smelling it before at the place where she woke up first.

Is that her father? It can't be right. If she was his daughter why isn't he looking for her? She needs answers to all these questions, and it looks like they are all leaving for a little fishing trip early in the morning. She can wait one more day to solve this mystery, the wolf thought still waiting in the cover of the trees.

Earlier she had been following the boy and the dog down the path when the little pup had bounced up to her while the boy was lost in his thoughts. She had enjoyed the new friend very much. The pup was a young one looking to play with her and had brought the ball with him while the boy had stopped paying attention to it.

She couldn't miss an opportunity when it was thrown in her lap. The boy had a serious problem of not paying attention to his surroundings. She could still smell a bear some three miles away, and if it decided to wander here or the boy decided to go looking for trouble, she had a good idea who would be the victor of that fight.

With these thoughts on her mind she had once again pelted the ball at the boy and surprisingly he had caught it. When she decided to show herself once again, the new comer had barreled passed her and came upon her boy.

She had waited inspecting and dissecting their conversation and the responses as she felt the fear emanating from the boy. She had been ready to defend him from the threat but by the sound of it her boy was acquainted with the new man.

And there was that familiar feeling too. On some level of her subconscious she knew that her life was tangled with these people.

Planning how to uncover the truth about herself, the she wolf paced back to her familiar home under the oak tree and sat down. She decided to wait it out and also decided that she would get her answers tomorrow, no matter what.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**A/N: Chapter is beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria**


	8. Chapter 8

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 8.**

He was running, or you could say he was trying to run. Edward felt desperate as he tried to give his best, and after what felt like an hour, why was he still in the same spot? He couldn't move or in this case he was running in the same spot.

Come on Edward run. He tried to pick up speed but felt like he was in a pit of quicksand being pulled, unable to move.

Was it still following him?

He looked behind, the hell hound was following him; yes and there he was, the wolf with the Charlie's head, snarling and chasing him. For a minute he wondered how Charlie became a wolf.

Never mind that, stop wasting your time on these unimportant thoughts, you need to get away from him. His voice nudged him.

When Edward thought he had successfully run away from Charlie the snarling wolf, there the snarling beast was in front of him.

"FREEZE," the wolf Charlie shouted.

The loud sound of someone hammering his bedroom door woke Edward up with a start.

"Edward. Son, wake up. We have to pick up Emmett on the way," the loud voice of his father could be heard from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Ok dad, give me ten minutes," Edward shouted, trying to wake himself up.

Two days in a row, it was not a laughing matter to dream about Charlie hot on his heels, it was going to give him a complex. And why does every time he want to run in a dream he only runs in the same spot while whoever was following him seemed to be gaining on him?

It was so unfair, isn't it supposed to be his dream, so shouldn't he have the advantage over the enemy?

The final conclusion he came to was, his mind sucked, the traitor always helping the enemy, no wonder he was friends with Emmett.

Edward went through his bathroom routine in a hurry and got dressed in warm clothes.

Generally, he looked forward to the fishing trips they took together, but not today. Especially considering the new companion they were acquiring. Yesterday he had called Emmett to ask him to join them on the fishing trip to which he had thrown a toddler sized temper tantrum.

Finally, the threat of sicking Chief Swan had penetrated his child sized brain and Emmett had agreed to go on the doomed fishing trip; he could feel it, what with all this weird dreams and things that kept happening to him, it won't be long before his luck ran out of time.

Edward was weary of this new dangerous situation he was going to face today; Emmett had no filter while talking with someone and one misplaced word, they would both meet the end. Knowing Emmett, who has a tendency to find trouble, he had no idea what to expect today but hoped he would survive it.

Carlisle and Edward picked up a bleary eyed, grumpy looking Emmett in front of the McCarthy driveway and they drove towards the trail both father and son normally took when they went fishing.

When the Cullen's and Emmett arrived, Charlie's truck was already parked there. They collected the fishing equipment and walked towards the familiar fishing hole, in Emmett's case he stomped like an elephant; it made Edward wonder whether they would be able to catch any fish today because of his stomping. If it hasn't happened already the fish would leave or would soon.

Emmett kept mumbling and grumbling all through the walk while giving the stink eye to him. Edward was partly amused and on the other hand wondered what the end of the day would bring, will they spend it in a jail cell?

"Good morning Charlie," Carlisle who reached the destination first greeted his friend with an enthusiasm that was not quite right for the early time. (I want to say here he was so chipper giving the time he woke up-any word play or rec')(The only thing that I can thing of is an early bird. I don't know if you know the expression 'the early bird catches the worm' but it's the only thing that I can think of. That might not be helpful, sorry cx)

"Good morning." Charlie turned from where he was seated already holding the fishing pole in one hand.

"Ah! McCarthy good to see you too, why don't you put that chair next to me and learn how to bait and catch some fish." It was not a question but an order, but the little twitching of his lips went unnoticed by the two bleary eyed teenagers.

At his voice Emmett woke up with a start and looked around surveying his surroundings.

"Come on boy; don't look so scared, I have enough bait so I don't need to dangle you to catch one."

Emmett gulped and nodded his head; all this bait talk didn't look too good for his health. They all set up their station along the river and silently got to work.

It was going to be a long day for Emmett by the look of the twitching going under Charlie's mustache. Edward who was now wide awake new the signs when Charlie was up to something and it looked like Charlie was up to more than catching a few fish. It was now his duty to get Emmett far away from the good chief before his best friend ended up as the catch.

After two hours of sitting in the chair Edward was getting bored, the fish were not biting and he was feeling the effects of the lack of sleep for the past two days. His eyes wandered towards the others, his dad and Charlie seem to be doing fine while Emmett was nodding off every few minutes. His bucket seems to be empty as well.

Edward rotated his neck, there was a crick forming there. He stared some more at the water when he started to feel the hunger pangs, his stomach was ready to eat itself. Giving up on catching any fish Edward went in search of the cooler where they had packed some sandwiches.

He picked up a tuna and cheese sandwich with a bottle of water and decided that rather than staying with the others he would take a walk. There were lots of interesting things to see and it was relatively safe, the trail a head was quite peaceful and it was always better to keep away from Charlie, Edward was feeling guilty whenever he saw his bald head.

So with that thought in mind Edward wandered off on his own. Other than occasional wild hares and sometimes a deer or two who came close to the trail it was safe, and he loved to watch the wild life in their natural habitat.

The forest was quite, except for a bird cry here and there. Forks was experiencing nice whether for once, it was unheard off or them to go without rain for this long.

Edward finished his sandwich and gulped the water while wandering and enjoying the scenery. The sudden breaking of undergrowth and the sound of hundreds of angry bulls coming towards him alerted to Emmett's approach.

Didn't he know how to be quite for once in his life?

"You left me with the Devil, some friend you are." Emmett threw a nasty glare at his amused friend.

"Last time I looked, you seemed so happy and bored you were snoring and trying to scare the fish." Edward restarted walking ahead.

"Man that was the scariest two hours I spent in my whole my life, do you think he knows?"

"If he knew you wouldn't be fishing next to him, you would be dangling on his fishing line." Edward glanced behind, at his friend who seems to be lost in thought.

They walked in silence for some time, both boys in their own world, enjoying the silence. Which was a quite a feat for Emmett, he didn't know how to be silent so it was not a surprise to Edward when he was the one to first break the quite.

"Do you think we'll see a bear?" Edward raised a brow in question.

"What? I've never come this way before. You know my old man doesn't fish, he gets his thrills from grading papers," Emmett guffawed.

Emmett McCarthy Senior was a professor of Journalism, who worked at the UW and sometimes gave lectures at the community college here in Port Angeles.

"Bears normally don't wander this far, you can see some wild hare and if you are lucky some deer maybe."

"Come on lets go more inside the forest then, I want to see a bear, I always wanted to wrestle with one." Emmett stomped past him in such a hurry, making a racket.

Edward shook his head in exasperation, wondering whether they would be lucky enough to at least see a hare, what with all the loud noises Emmett was making.

They had walked so far into the forest that Edward was getting tired; he was ready to head back to their fishing spot when a loud whoop came out from Emmett.

Emmett had found a honey comb and upon closer inspection it had honey in it, but the bees seemed to have abandoned it.

What made the bees abandon it?

Edward didn't like this; bees didn't leave without a valid reason, and while Emmett was whooping and hollering loudly Edward started checking their surroundings. This had disaster written on it and when Emmett was involved it was a given.

Being highly alert made him the first to discover the big grizzly that now seemed to be coming through the trees.

Edward felt panic rising and his throat felt dry. There was no sound coming from him when he needed to alert his friend who was in honey heaven.

It was never a good idea to follow Emmett, this was the second time they were facing a danger and there were a few more days left for this week to end.

Edward shook his friends' arm that was still pulling the honey comb with a wide smile.

"Em?" The sound came as little bit squeaky and he tried to put some force in the next time.

"Emmett." Edward tapped his friends back who didn't take his eyes away from the honeycomb.

"Emmett we better run if we want to be alive," Edward said in a low voice his eyes still locked on the approaching bear while trying to pull his friend away from the landmine they were standing on.

"What? No…"

"Then you better get ready to share your treasure with someone." Edward turned a protesting Emmett around with force he thought he was never capable of under normal circumstances.

Emmett could not believe what he was seeing, he had never seen a bear this close. He gaped at the big grizzly.

Wow! That was the first thing that came to his mind.

Emmett was rooted to the spot, unable to move; it was an intimidating sight.

The bear stopped midway on his approach and stood on its hind paws, it gave a loud roar which woke up Emmett from his trance.

"RUN." Edward didn't look behind to see whether the bear was following them or not. He pulled on Emmett's hands and just ran without checking first where they were headed to.

Half way through the run they turned to see whether the bear was following them or not, but such was their luck that the bear seemed to keep up with them and was in hot pursuit.

Why won't the bloody animal leave them alone? Edward cried silently.

The two friends ran for some time when suddenly the trail came to a stop in front of a cliff. They looked around, trying to find an alternative path way, but other than the deep woods which was too thick to run fast enough and they'd get lost in, there was no way Edward and Emmett could escape.

"Oh shit! We are so dead," Emmett muttered, he was breathless after running for his life and was bent down trying to catch his breath.

The sentiment made Edward aware that he was not alone. He looked at his friend and what he saw made him stare at Emmett. He could not believe what he was seeing; Edward's eyes were wide and he forgot about the bear that was after them for a minute. With an open mouth and an incredulous look he stared at Emmett's hands, more importantly what was cradle in his hands.

"Why do you have that thing with you?" finally he broke the silence.

It was no wonder the bear kept following them.

Emmett was holding the honey comb like a precious baby.

"I was not going to leave it," Emmett said with a huff and an angry glare.

"Give it here, that stupid honey is what the bear is after, and you are dumb enough to bring it with us." Edward started to pull it from Emmett. (There are two stupid's here, do you think it should be changed if so what do you rec') (Eh, I think, in this instance, it amplifies how pissed and frazzled Edward is. I'd say change it if you don't like how it sounds. If you want to change it, replace the second 'stupid' with 'dumb'.)

"Nooo, you can't take it from me." Emmett was not letting up and had a death grip on the comb.

"Stop it," Edward hissed and pulled once again.

"No, it is my yummy honey," Emmett was whining and Edward was tugging the honey comb from his overgrown child of a friend.

"Bloody hell Emmett, stop acting like a two year old and give that to me, can't you see that we are trapped with a bear." They both had a hand on the comb .

While the two friends struggled with each other the bear was gaining ground, when suddenly with a snap the honey comb crumbled and the momentum made them fell down, leaving both friends bathed in honey. Both Edward and Emmett had an incredulous look on their faces.

They are going to die, and all because of Emmett and his love of honey. Why God? Why did you give me an idiot for a best friend whose sole purpose in life is to get them killed at every opportunity he gets?

They both were on their back, half sitting and half laying on the forest floor ready to die; Emmett was praying loudly and lamenting that he was too young and delicious to become bear food, while Edward stared at the big brown grizzly thinking about what his parents will do when suddenly a blur of white jumped in front of them.

Emmett had his head buried in his arms avoiding the approaching bear so he didn't see the white wolf, but the sudden gasp from Edward made him look up.

Both friends stared at the big white wolf that seemed to be protecting them, or was it protecting its lunch? The wolf kept growling threateningly and the bear seems to have stopped, it gave a sudden roar but the wolf didn't move, it growled so loudly and seemed to be having a staring contest with the bear.

Edward and Emmett stared at the scene that was playing in front of them with opened mouths, the silent altercation between the wolf and the bear ended with the big grizzly giving a huff and turning back to wander off to where it came from.

The wolf and the two boys stared at the departing back of the bear. One danger seems to have passed but now the boys seemed to have fallen from the frying pan and into the fire. They both stared at the wolf that slowly turned towards the boys who had seemingly been frozen to the forest floor.

Imbeciles. Stealing from the bears, she thought with a huff.

"Oh shit, it's going to eat us now, right?" Emmett was a lot closer to Edward now than what he originally thought, and the sound of Emmett's voice made him come out of the trance he had gone into.

As if it understood what Emmett said the wolf sat in front of them and cocked its head, twitching its ears.

"I don't think it's going to eat us Emmett, let's get up slowly anyway so it won't panic." Both the friends got on to their feet while keeping their eyes on the wolf.

It didn't behave like a wild wolf, was it actually a wolf? Edward wondered.

It looked like the one who followed him home yesterday. Edward stared at the wolf or dog or whatever the animal in front of him was.

"It looks like a husky, you know," Emmett's voice came next to him and Edward stared at his best friend with a questioning look.

"My Uncle Donald, you know the one who lives in Alaska, he has two of them dogs. They're a cross between a wolf and dog I think," he said with a shrug.

"And this one looks too tame to be a wolf, it must have escaped from a home." Emmett took a step towards the white wolf.

"Did you escape from home buddy?" Emmett asked with a baby voice which amused Edward now that they seemed to have escaped the danger.

"How do you know so much about huskies?" Edward asked with an amused expression, enjoying how the dog seemed to avoid being touched by Emmett.

Giving up his attempt on trying to pet the dog, Emmett stood up from his crouch.

"Uncle Donald always complains that those two like to dig up under the fence and run away from home." Emmett pouted when he saw the white husky go and sit next to Edward. They both stared at the questionable husky.

"We better get going Emmett before the chief and dad send a search party," Edward said after awhile and started walking,trying to get his friend to follow him.

They both hurried towards the fishing hole where they had set up the camp, the she wolf trotting next to Edward.

"You seemed to have acquired a new friend Edward," Emmett said with a laugh, pointing at the husky.

"I think we should take it to mom, she would know if anyone is missing a dog," to that Emmett nodded his head.

**…..AAMW…..**

Carlisle checked the time again. He was getting worried, both boys had wandered off alone some time ago and still they haven't returned, to his increasing panic.

"I think it's better if I go and check where those two are," he said looking at Charlie.

"I'm sure they're fine." Charlie was not worried yet, the trail and this part of the woods were mostly safe, still he eyed his fidgeting friend.

"Let's wait and see, I'm sure they'll be here any moment now," he said looking at a worried Carlisle.

Both Carlisle and Charlie waited silently, their eyes wandering to the surrounding forest every few seconds. So it was a relief for them when the boys burst into the clearing when they were at their last lag of patience.

**…AAMW….**

When the two boys reached the spot where they had set camp, it was to find a troubled looking Carlisle who seems to have cleared a path walking around worried and a tranquil Charlie who was trying to get his friend to sit still and wait for the two boys.

The sudden entrance of the disheveled boys and the wolf put Charlie on alert. But upon a closer look at them he couldn't quite suppress his amusement and wondered what happened to them. There was dirt on their cloths and twigs and leaves stuck in their hair.

Ah! Hair, how he missed his.

Carlisle was not amused. Always being more calm and compassionate than Charlie, but at that moment he intimidated the boys more. With the disapproving look Carlisle gave the still chuckling best friends, the two teenagers stopped in their tracks.

"Where have you two been?" the question burst from Carlisle's mouth.

"And what is that on your shirt?" He took two steps towards his only child and picked at the golden colored substance, and brought it to his nose, sniffing.

Emmett was going to town on his shirt happily licking whatever was left of the honey, which made Charlie look on with disgust.

"Honey." After sniffing and tasting it Carlisle muttered and stared at his son and his friend for an explanation.

"Well it was like this-"Edward got interrupted by the sudden enthusiastic Emmett who cut in before he could give an explanation.

"Carlisle you won't believe what happened to us, so my buddy here left me with you two and I thought, now Emmett you can't let your best friend wander around alone, so I decided to follow him." Emmett stared at the adults who had identical sceptical looks on their faces.

"Then we started walking, enjoying the nature when, Wham! My spidy senses started to tingle, and there in front of me was this giant honey comb full of honey." A loud snort disturbed Emmett's story and he threw a nasty glance at his friend but resumed narrating their adventure.

"Where was I? Ha! The giant honey comb, so anyway I was very carefully removing it when Edward here started panicking and pulling me away, shouting, saying there's a grizzly bear. And to tell you Dr. Cullen that was one huge mother fucker." To this both Carlisle and Charlie glared at him.

"Sorry, bleep the word from the story. Anyway, now there was a bear right behind us coming towards us, coming to eat us, so we both took off into the woods and ran like mother- ooops sorry, anyway we ran and ran and ran and ran and ra-""

"Enough running McCarthy get on with the rest," Charlie interrupted with an irritated look.

Emmett gave a loud huff but started to continue, he didn't feel like poking the bear, Charlie, Hint! Hint!

"So finally after running for sometime, the trail came to an end. And there we were, stuck on a cliff edge, nowhere to run to and a bear hot on our heels-"this time it was Edward who interrupted.

"This idiot had the honey comb dad, it was after it, and Em wouldn't give it up." Emmett threw a scowl and took a menacing step toward him, trying to seem more threatening when a deep growl made him stop.

The dog had its hackle raised and teeth bared(is it this bare or this bear)( you got it right, bear is the animal, and bare is when you bare something, like her teeth.) while growling at Emmett, standing in front of Edward. He stopped and took a few steps back and the husky stopped its growling and sat next to Edward.

Edward was amused and had a smug smile on his lips while the two adults were alerted to the canine companion.

"Is that a wolf?" Charlie asked with a cautious look.

"That's what we thought at first too." Edward stared at the white dog.

"It saved us, jumped in front of the bear and growled, I think it's lost maybe, I am not sure but I think I saw it yesterday near our home hmm…." Edwards mind wandered to yesterday's meeting of the dog which at the time he thought was a wolf.

"Enough of this, you boys should know better, I don't want your mother knowing this, so keep it to yourselves," Carlisle reprimanded the now guilty looking boys.

"I think I better warn the others of the bear, don't want anyone getting hurt now," Charlie said with a thoughtful look.

"Grab the cooler and our stuff Edward." Carlisle pointed towards the fishing poles.

"Junior, pick my stuff up while you're at it," Charlie said to a disgruntled Emmett.

Emmett lagged behind while Charlie seemed to enjoy torturing him. Edward kept to himself and silently followed his father carrying all the fish and gear they had around the camp.

The husky seems to have perked at seeing their catch which didn't go unnoticed by both father and son so they decided to keep their eyes on the cooler.

After trekking down to where they parked the vehicles, they all decided to go their separate ways. Emmett was once again invited by Charlie to ride in his truck which he accepted reluctantly, this left Carlisle and Edward to take the dog and go home.

After sorting and packing everything inside the vehicle Edward opened the back door of the cab, waiting for the dog to get in. It seemed to be reluctant to enter.

"Come on hurry up, we needs to get home." Edward patted the seat, gesturing it to go inside and reluctantly the dog got in.

After rechecking whether everything was loaded they left.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,AAMW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Esme heard the garage door opening and the excited bark of Max alerted her to the arrival of his son and husband. They both entered through the mud room and came into the visiting room; Edward looked so disheveled, she quirked a brow at her husband. Carlisle didn't give any answer to her silent inquiry instead gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"How was the fishing trip?" she asked looking at both of them.

The question went unanswered when an excited Max started barking and jumping around running towards the entrance and back.

Everybody's attention was on the dog when a beautiful white wolf entered the living room.

"Isn't that a wolf?" Esme asked with sudden trepidation, when a creature she never expected to find inside her house walked slowly towards them.

"Doesn't seem like one to me." Carlisle shrugged.

"It sure doesn't behave like one," Edward muttered.

Everyone was watching with rapt attention how Max was jumping around trying to play with his new friend while the wolf, and in Carlisle and Edwards case the dog, was sitting with quiet dignity, staring at the silly pup with a bored look.

"Maybe it's a cross with a wolf?" Esme was now watching the new wolf cross breed with a fascinated look on her face.

"Where did you find it?" Both Carlisle and Edward looked at each other at the question from Esme, and Carlisle gave a slight shake of his head at his son.

"It seems to have followed Edward, we thought we would bring it home in the case that someone is missing a dog, so we can help," Carlisle answered.

"Well that's a good idea, I'll check around. Meanwhile let's give her a little check-up shall we." Esme took a few steps towards the wolf dog, and picked it up and went to her home office and sometimes clinic space.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,AAMW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Edward dinner is ready." His mother's voice could be heard from his room. He put away the CD's he had been alphabetically categorizing and walked down the stairs, the new white husky following on his heels.

She hadn't left Edwards side after his mother's exam which by the look of it, she hadn't much appreciated. When Edward walked to the kitchen the new dog gave a wide berth to his mother and was shadowing him very closely.

"Set the table Darling?" his mother gestured looking over her shoulder.

"Sure."

Carlisle who was going through some paper work he brought home came out of his office to find his wife and son working in harmony. He lived to see them happy and this made him stop next to the entrance to the kitchen and dining area with a smile on his face.

The new dog seems to be shadowing Edward pretty closely and it amused him, but made him happy that it trusted and seemed to be quite protective of him.

He had his Esmes' touch with the animals, they seem to trust him.

"You seemed to have found a new shadow." Carlisle's voice distracted both Edward and Esme. The two of them turned to watch what had Carlisle's attention and laughed.

"She must be hungry, give her something to eat Edward," Esme said to her son.

Edward got a new dog dish and put it next to Max's one and poured some dog food, waiting for the husky to come and eat.

She didn't move or even sniff the dog dish.

"Come on girl, you must be hungry." Though Edward waited, the dog didn't seem to be interested.

Finally giving up on coaxing the dog to come and eat, they sat down to their own. Esme had prepared baked fish with potatoes and a salad and rice from the earlier catch.

"I think we should give her a name now that it doesn't look like she has an owner," Esme said looking around the table. Earlier she had checked her records and there was no complaint of a lost animal.

"Sure." Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"How about White Fang," Carlisle answered.

"Very original dad."

"She is so gorgeous. I think, she has more wolf in her genes than dog," Esme said with a fond smile.

"OK! Gorgeous it is," they all agreed with Esme.

While everyone was busy with their dinner Edward felt a tug on his trousers and looked down. The dog was staring at him and then at his plate of fish.

"You want some?" It perked up eager to have it.

"Sorry, you can't have it." The dog gave a menacing growl which went unnoticed by the parents who were flirting with each other pretty heavily.

The dog looked more like a vicious wolf at the time so Edward decided it would be healthy for him if he gave in to the demand of the beast.

Without alerting his parents he gave a big portion to it. And the crisis was averted.

After dinner they spent the evening peacefully while Edward repeatedly called Emmett who seems to be sulking and avoiding his calls. Finally he decided to leave a message asking his friend to come to his place tomorrow.

Emmett never could hold a grudge for long, so he wasn't worried, now come to think of it, Edward should be the one to hold the grudge; if it hadn't been for his penchant for finding danger he wouldn't have all this trouble.

As the day came to an end, one by one, first the parents and then Edward decided to retire for the night. Edward prepared a little dog bed next to Max's one for the new dog Gorgeous. He left both dogs downstairs and went up to his room definitely ready to crash down on his bed.

He finished his nightly bathroom routine, and vacated it only dressed in his boxer shorts. Edward was ready to sleep after the day he had, waking up early and on top of it all the drama he had to face in a couple of days, he was totally exhausted.

But, Alas! The universe was conspiring against him. When he came out of the bathroom there was the new pet lounging on his bed. Edward was frustrated and irritated and at end of his patience.

"You can't sleep here, you know. Come on." With a tired shake of his head and a scowl he called the wolf and they went back down, where he put out the new doggy bed.

"Stay! Don't come!" Edward said in a commanding voice, to which the dog just sat and stood staring at him.

He was so tired that he felt like he could sleep while standing up, with a tired sigh he dragged his feet to his bedroom and fell on the bed. After getting situated on it comfortably he shut off the light on the night stand and closed his eyes.

Edward was on the verge of sleep when he felt the bed dipping next to him; he woke up having been startled by the disturbance and switched on the light on the night stand.

There next to him on the bed were two gleaming eyes. He was startled, but upon closer look saw that the white husky was on his bed once again, which made Edward groan; he was not in a mood to play with a dog, he was so tired, but irritated.

"Go back, come on, you know you can't stay here." Edward started to sit up, trying to get the dog out of his bed, the half breed didn't seem to be listening to him though, it just flopped on the comforter and stared at him.

"Come on, I am so tired. Just go." Before he could get out of the bed the dog started growling. Edward thumped his forehead in frustration but decided to give up.

He knew it was not worth taking a risk trying to get the dog out of his bed and he didn't have the energy to drag the dog downstairs again, he gave up and switched off the light and fell asleep with the white dog sleeping next to him.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,AAMW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

The first thing he felt was the warmth and the softness that seemed to be surrounding him. He gave a happy sigh, there was a nice fire lit in front of him, he was sitting in front of a camp fire. Edward looked around and felt happy on the comfortable log. It smelled wonderful, so he took a long breath and enjoyed it. He was surrounded by the smell of Jasmines, green tea leaves, and fresh cucumbers. He loved it.

Edward looked at his hands, he held marshmallows in them, and Edward felt his mouth watering. He loved marshmallows; the ones he held were so soft and spongy and Edward loved the texture so much he squeezed one a little.

There was a loud laugh coming from next to him that made Edward startle and look around, Emmett was sitting a few feet away from him, eating marshmallows and laughing like maniac.

"Nom, nom, nom. How about them marshmallows Eddie." He closed his eyes with irritation, Edward didn't like when others called him Eddie.

After loudly huffing he opened his eyes, ready to shut up Emmett's loud guffaws instead what he found was two breasts in front of his eyes. His right hand was holding one, they were pink and a handful surrounded by creamy flesh.

Now this was some dream.

He gave a sleepy smile and squeezed the boob he was holding a little.

Wow they were so soft, like butter or cheese. He must be really hungry.

Edward wanted to nuzzle them; he liked this kind of dream, hoping to find Jessica's face he looked away from the mesmerizing sight of beautiful breasts to the face of the owner of the pair.

There were two clear dark brown eyes staring at him unblinkingly, Edward felt himself starting to frown and the owner of the pink breasts mimicked his facial expression.

This was no Jessica Stanley, well Jessica was more endowed in the breast department, sometimes he wondered how she was standing up right without falling forward.

This girl had dark brown hair where Jessica had white blond hair, and a heart shaped face with pink lips, this girl was very beautiful.

He didn't know this stranger, was she an actress or a model he had come upon on television or a magazine? He must have seen her somewhere for him to dream about her though. But it was strange, he liked blonds didn't he? Well a certain blond, anyway he decided that he loved this dream, it was such a wonderful dream and they were in his bed warm and comfortable while he had his hands full of boobs.

But every dream has a villain and in his case it was his cell phone. The sudden ringing of his phone made him wake up from his trance of the beautiful boobs and he looked at the ringing cell phone and back to the girl on his bed.

This is a dream right?

Couple of time he looked at the ringing phone and the now puzzled looking girl. Finally it stopped ringing and the room was silent except for their breathing.

Good, he can go back to his dream of dreamy boobs.

Suddenly the silence on the room was broken again by the shrill ringing of his phone. Edward scowled at the contraption.

Dream phone calls were such a nuisance. Whoever the fuck was on the other side was going to hear an ear full for disturbing him even in a dream.

And for that matter Edward had his suspicions about who was disturbing him.

Edward put his hand out to pick up his phone without taking his eyes away from the girl.

"Dude, are you dead, open the fucking door, my legs are going to fall off," before he could say anything the call was cut off with Emmett's demand.

Both stared at each other, Edward with a shocked and disbelieving look and the girl with an inquisitive puzzled look.

The girl moved first the sheets which were covering her breasts falling to her waist; he heard the loud barking of Max from downstairs. Edward gave a little shake and closed his eyes. His hand went to squeeze the bridge of his nose. Finally he decided to pinch himself.

Ouch, that hurt. So it was not a drea-

With a squeak Edward fumbled and on his hurry to vacate the bed he fell out of it. With his eyes looking like a frog that was on the verge of bursting,(You've seen frogs that looks ready to burst when they get squeezed, if you have a good phrase here it will be helpful)(Yeah, it reminds me of a squeaky toy, the one where you squeeze it and the eyes pop out, or a cartoon frog. I wouldn't try squeezing a real frog, it'd probably just pee on you. That's probably not helpful but I don't have any other idea for this, sorry.) he bolted out of his room in his boxers and nearly face planted while going down the stairs. After fumbling several times trying to open the front door he threw it open and ran smack dab into a bewildered looking Emmett.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny. Leave me a review if you have time.**

**-Aria**


	9. Chapter 9

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 9.**

Well that went well.

The girl thought staring at the back of the boy who nearly ran into a wall in his haste to vacate the room.

Did he get scared because she didn't have any clothes?

She didn't have any idea. When she first woke up it made her happy to see that she had shifted from her wolf form and was in her human form.

She must have felt safe.

It was obvious to her now that when she felt safe and she knew that no one would harm her, she could shift into her more vulnerable human form. Shrugging at the new revelation she took the cream colored satin sheet from the huge bed and covered herself. It was good, now that she knew how to shift from her wolf form to human and vice a versa.

Once again she wondered what made the boy get scared, she could understand that her wolf form might scare a human but why would her human form scare him, she was more vulnerable in this way.

Maybe the boy was nervous because she was naked.

Shrugging her shoulder she turned around looking at her surroundings, everything was very unfamiliar, unlike the trees and animals, all the man-made objects were new to her. She marveled at every new contraption her eyes fell on as most know, all of them were new to her.

Yesterday she had traveled in a huge machine and once she had followed him to his home all of the objects she had marveled at, from the glass showing pictures of animals and humans and mechanical beasts to things that she had no idea about. And come to think of it she was right; the boy was a walking disaster. It was a good thing she had decided to follow him and keep her eyes on him and she had no idea what to do about the other boy who was with her boy. Both boys seem to attract danger like a bee to the honey.

Well in the boy's case bear to the honey; it was a good thing she followed him and interrupted the grizzly or they would have faced one angry bear.

As she moved she felt a little sting on her buttocks and shuddered, she didn't want to remember the things the boys' mother did to her, the sting from the weird pointy cylinder that the older woman had stabbed on her back side had come as a surprise and for a minute she was ready to hurt her but the woman had been very kind and she didn't understand the custom the people living here, so she decided for once, to let it go. And her boy has been with her the whole time helping his mother while the woman had been soothing, seeing if she was healthy or not. (Okay, so the end of this sentence was a mess that I couldn't understand very well. I changed it to what I thought might be what you were aiming for. If I'm wrong let me know so we can fix it.)

Every little thing she had seen yesterday inside the big hut had made her very nervous so she had decided to keep close to her boy, these people had lights at night without burning anything and there was a big flat window on the wall where people start to talk and flowers and animals and things like the machine she had traveled in yesterday, she wanted to see where they got inside of it but had curbed her curiosity until such time she could ask questions.

She was scared as she didn't understand this world, the nature she couldn't understand and all this shiny materials made her want to run away into the forest, but she couldn't do that.

The boy, yes, there was something there. He was the key to unveiling everything, so she had to keep close to him.

The morning had been a surprise to her, she didn't expect to wake up with the boys' hands on her body and she had been shocked when they woke up next to each other and her being in human form. The sudden staring had been broken only by the sound emitted by a silver colored metal contraption, from where the other boys' voice had come.

At the time she had wondered how a large young man could live in such a small rectangular box, but then he had been outside the house at the same time, she could still hear his voice, conversing with her boy.

Giving the two males some privacy to converse the girl started walking around the room, there were lots of different things she didn't know but it was spacious and she could see miles into the forest and the river from the window, and she loved it. The room had a big cot to sleep on and was decorated in white and blacks with some cream color here and there.

There was a desk and a chair and on the table so many weird things that she was afraid to touch in case they break.

Everything was an enigma to her, shiny and beautiful.

There were two doors other than the one that leads out where the boy already ran, she decided to venture inside and see.

One of the rooms had clothes, the kind her boy was wearing and the next room had clean white structures she hadn't seen before except for the looking glass, she was sure that she had seen one of them before. The question was when and where.

The girl stared at herself, hoping to be surprised by what she saw. Except she was thoroughly disappointed by her lack of response her image had elicited from her, the girl already had a vague dream like impression of what she looked like.

If somebody asked her what color were her eyes? She knew they were brown. So there was nothing new to learn there.

After going through her surroundings for the time being she went back to the main room and decided to wait for the boy to return to his room, then she would ask her questions.

Or should she go down there and catch the bull by the horns?

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**A/N:Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria**


	10. Chapter 10

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 10.**

Emmett felt bad for his friend. For a start, he had finally accepted that everything was his fault. Initially Edward didn't agree with his plan of playing with Chief Swan, but once he gets an idea Emmett could not sleep until he put it to work.

So despite his friends' extreme opposition on his devious plan, he had decided to execute it and like always Edward was there for him despite his thousand and one complaints. They balanced each other, while he was the impulsive reclusive one of the duo; Edward was there to make everything go without a hitch and reined him in when Emmett went overboard in his eagerness. But there was a price for having this particular sidekick, the boy nagged like a bitch, Edward could compete for the world's best nagging wife contest and come out the winner; he knew it cause Rosie came as a close second but he wouldn't tell her that she get second place as she was pretty competitive.

Finally after hours of plotting he had come up with the brilliant plan of giving The Chief a good makeover, now the problem was how to get his friend to agree with him, so he had lied a little. That was until they reached the Swan residence, once they were at the site of the crime Edward had succumbed to his power of persuasion and helped him.

One may wonder what made him so hell bent on going this far to antagonize the towns' police chief. It started with all these speeding tickets, which he knew was his fault. The idea of taking his revenge hadn't been born until he came close to losing his balls. They were housing Emmett McCarthy the third. He was sure his parents wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't produce little Emmett's in the future.

So on behalf of his future offspring he had deduced that he needed to get revenge and give Charlie some of his own medicine, and he had been happy with the result, the picture was a nice bonus. All around, the only disappointment he had was that he didn't get to see the fruits of his labor with his own two eyes; well beggars can't be choosers, so he had been ecstatic and had decided to share the news with his trusty side kick.

Emmett had been on cloud nine, and felt like he was at the top of the world, so when he called his partner in crime gloating about his success he didn't expected Edward to throw a bomb at him.

Figuratively speaking, Emmett felt as though he was thrown down from the top of a mountain and was toppling down. And the icing on the cake had been the invitation to go on the fishing trip with the Cullen's and one furious Charlie Swan. It was one hell of a fall and he was supporting some nasty bruises, well mental ones and a few physical ones after yesterday's adventure.

The next day, from the moment he was picked up by the Cullen's Emmett had bitched, moaned, and complained until they reached the spot where they'd set camp for the day. The river bank was already occupied by Satan himself.

As soon as his foot touched the fishing spot Charlie had been like a hell hound sniffing for his blood. He was roped in to sit next to the Devil incarnate and was thoroughly interrogated. Emmett felt as though he was going to faint due to severe dehydration because he was sweating buckets around the Chief. In his opinion Forks Police Department didn't need dogs to sniff for drugs or criminals; the Chief was enough to catch any suspect without help from the canine variety.

He was surprised that he had survived next to Chief Swan and as soon as the opportunity arose to vacate his seat he had jumped at it.

When he saw Edward disappearing into the woods, he had literally run after him. And what a sweet result it had given him. He got to be chased by a giant grizzly bear and was rescued by a runaway dog.

Emmett had been riding high from the experience but the good, old Chief had to ruin his fun by ordering him to be his personal slave, trudging all the equipment with him to his truck and then on top of it he got an invitation to ride in it with the Chief.

And his so called best friend had left him to the wolves. After spending some twenty minutes in the confine of Chief Interrogators' truck Emmett was not in the mood to answer Edward's calls when he got home.

Now here he was, ready to forgive and forget and enjoy the rest of the holiday with his best bud. He could never hold a grudge for a long time. And what's the use of holding a grudge, he had the whole of vacation to rope Edward in to all this plans that kept popping into his head.

After giving his friend ample time to sleep in the morning, he had come to the Cullen's resident at nine in the morning. The house would've looked vacant if it wasn't for Max, Edward's dog who was making a racket inside the house barking enthusiastically.

After pounding on the door for some time, which didn't bring his friend to the door, Emmett had decided to call and see whether his friend was still alive; Eddie could sleep like the dead sometimes.

The first time his call went to voice mail but he didn't give up and had called again. Finally before the next call went to voice mail it got connected, and without giving Edward time to protest Emmett had ordered Edward to open the door.

Not two minutes passed when he heard someone running towards the door.

He must have missed me so much. This thought brought a smile to his face. What he didn't expect was when Edward barreled into him making both of them fall down, Edward on top of him.

"Dude…..! I didn't know you were this eager to see me." Emmett patted his friends back with a wide smile despite the uncomfortable position he was in.

Edward seemed to be in shock too. He kept staring back the way he came and then at him without saying anything and while Emmett got up off the floor brushing his rear he noticed the bizarre behavior.

Was he sleep walking or more correctly sleep running? If it is the latter maybe it's better to call and tell Carlisle or maybe he should take him to the hospital where Carlisle could check him out…

Edward was no feather and he was feeling the after effects of being pushed. Midway checking for any damage he had received to his body and wondering if it was good idea to suggest that they take a trip to the hospital Emmett got distracted by rather unconventional behavior of his friend.

Edward kept pointing up and trying to say something without producing any sounds.

"Are you all right? Did you hit your head." Edward shook his head vehemently to these questions. Emmett did not believe his friend.

Maybe he is still asleep?

Edward kept looking back at the living room then suddenly started cupping his chest with both hands, and kept pointing inside.

Ah! He got it now.

"Your chest hurts?" He said relieved and tried to rub where Edward was currently holding. Edward slapped Emmett's hand away, who was trying to rub his chest, with a disgusted and frustrated look. And finally after a minute of this weird behavior made some sounds.

Edward was seriously creeping him out and he seems to be hyperventilating, Emmett thought. Trying to get his friend to come out of where ever he was lost in his mind, Emmett finally bitch slapped him. He always wanted to do that, ha.. ha..

Edward was speechless for a moment and forgot what he was trying to say. But when Emmett lifted his hand again ready to slap him, Edward was able to squeak out,

"The…ther….there are boobs," Edward said his eyes resembling two saucers.

"Big boobs," he said trying to show the size and emphasizing it on his chest.

"What? You are getting boobs? Sorry dude! They are rather small, like really nonexistent." Emmett stared at his friends' chest with a pitying look.

Is Edward not satisfied being a man? Is he thinking of gender transformation? Was it his fault? Oh! Come on he was only half joking when he called Edward 'the pretty boy Cullen' he never thought the slight ribbing he gave would lead to this.

He tried to imagine Edward as Edwina.

Well, he would probably be able to pass for a girl but the height might be a problem hmmm….

Edward growled in frustration. The sudden blank look was enough to make him shout out loud, Edward was not ready to find out in what gutter his friend had lost his mind, at the moment.

"No. There is a girl with boobs on my bed," he said with a scowl.

"Are you drunk?" Emmett pouted and started sniffing around still half naked Edward.

What kind of a friend was he? If he knew this was why Eddie called him last night he would have picked up the call. Emmett pouted.

"Be serious Emmett, THERE IS A NAKED GIRL IN MY BED," Edward shouted.

"Naked?" Edward shook his head up and down answering Emmett's question.

"You sly dog, you." Emmett patted his friends shoulder smiling ear to ear.

"I didn't know you had it in you to bring a girl home while your parents are sleeping downstairs. Way to go brother," Emmett said with a wolfish grin on his face and dragging a bewildered Edward inside the house.

"Is she good? What does she look like?"

"Listen to me very carefully Emmett; there is a stranger, a girl I don't know from hell frolicking on my bed, do you get it?" Edward had a hold on Emmett's shoulders now and was staring at his friends face with a serious look.

"How did a strange girl get into your bed?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I don't know," Edward said while gripping his hair in frustration.

"Let's go and see." Emmett had an enthusiastic look on his face and skipped inside, yes literally skipped.

Edward didn't move, he was still quite shaken and to top it off he was staring at this skipping gorilla. What if his mom had come to wake him up? Sometimes she did that. He was sure that there was no one except for that bloody dog on his bed yesterday when he fell on sleep.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" Emmett had stopped his girly behavior and was staring at him with a questioning look.

"Never mind. Come on let's get her out of the house before your parents come home," Emmett shrugged.

They had both stopped next to the stair case, while contemplating what to do next that, both boys didn't realized the girl had come to the top, and was now staring at them.

Edward and Emmett both turned simultaneously to go up when they both saw movement above. The two friends stopped, one in utter shock due to the magnificent sight and the other being startled to find the girl moving around his house like a ghost.

Emmett had always thought that he had snagged the most beautiful girl in the whole town of Forks and was proud of it, but upon laying his eyes on this girl standing a few feet above him, dressed only in a cream colored sheet, her hair tousled and cascading around her, she looked like a siren.

The girl was beautiful and perfect. He would admit silently that even his Rosie isn't close to in beauty as this dark haired girl. He had a hard time coming out of the shock of seeing her beauty for the first time, still you had to be honest, this girl was simply flawless as far as he could see.

She had a creamy complexion without even a freckle marring her skin and it had that slight sun kissed glow. Her walk was not too harsh or too lazy and her hair, he stared at it.

Girls these days had short hair mostly reaching their shoulders or the middle of their back but this girl had long hair that reached the top of her rear end and it had a natural curl to it; something his Rosie had in common with the girl.

The cream sheet she had draped around herself made the hair look more eye-catching. It was glossy mess of rich dark brown and from the light catching it, he could detect the hidden various hues of blond and red tresses mixed in it.

She was not too tall nor too short, probable around five feet four or a five and her long neck and creamy shoulders were rather distracting to him, which was on display due to her attire.

Finally his attention rested on her face and what he found was rather breathtaking, she had full pouty lips which curled at the end, and they were so pink and shiny.

Finally his gaze traveled to her eyes by passing a straight nose and was hypnotized by the big orbs. They were the clearest eyes he had seen in an adult. In his opinion only babies had eyes as clear as that. He always thought that the people with blue eyes or green eyes looked exotic; brown was the most common and dullest color you could see among people. But this girl had the richest and darkest brown eyes he had seen which reminded him of rich chocolate.

"You might want to put on some clothes, you know," Edward said averting his eyes from the descending girl.

"Will you pick up your jaw from the floor, you are drooling on my mom's favorite carpet," Edward muttered with irritation at his best friend who was standing there staring at the girl like a statue with his mouth slightly open, which irritated Edward to no end.

Emmett closed his mouth with a snap, and moved forward.

"Don't mind this grouch," he said pointing at Edward.

"The names McCarthy, Emmett McCarthy. What is yours gorgeous?" Edwards snort could be heard in the background.

You are so dead if Rosalie knew about this little James Bond impersonation. He thought.

The girl raised a perfect brow at his buffoon of a best friend as if to ask, is he for real? And Edward couldn't suppress the slight lifting of his mouth at that.

"Have we met before? Maybe at Lauren's party?" Emmett asked giving the stink eye to his friend.

"You must be new to the area, so how did you meet my home boy here," he asked putting his hands around Edwards shoulder and tugging his best friend closer to him as he stared at the silent girl.

You are simply pathetic Emmett. Edward stared at his friend as though he had smelled something nasty.

"Oh where are my manners, beautiful, why don't you get dressed and I'll give you a lift to where ever you want to go. I just came to see whether this moron was dead or not, as I have the answer to it I'm quite free now and at your service," Emmett said while trying to rub Edward's head.

You are not free Casanova; you are forgetting the five foot ten inches of blond bombshell of an Amazonian. Edward's mind was running a nonstop commentary.

"I-don't-have-clothes." It was the first time they both heard the voice of the girl.

She had a pleasant voice, not too high pitched or too girly. But rather husky as though she hadn't used it for some time.

"You mean Ed hear destroyed it?" Emmett waggled his brows.

"What? No. I didn't do anything to her." Edward was ready to defend himself immediately.

"Never mind. Why don't you borrow something of Edwards, then we can be on our way?" Emmett said dismissing his friends' angry glare.

"Emmett. Shut up. And you, who are you? And how did you get in here?" Finally the cob webs were disappearing from Edwards head and he turned to the girl.

"I…..hmm…I was-hoping-you-will-give me an-answer."

Edward was speechless, what in the hell kind of an answer was that, she was asking him to tell her who she is and how she got inside his house.

Was this girl crazy?

Emmett cleared his throat uncomfortably,

"Well beautiful, for a start will you tell me your name?" he asked with a charming smile, which elicited a loud groan from Edward.

"Gor-geous?"

"I know you are," Emmett chuckled lightly.

"ENOUGH." Edwards loud voice stopped Emmett's chuckling.

"You. Yes, you. You need to get out of my house before my parents come home." Edward pointed at the girl and then turned to his friend.

"And you, you need to stop flirting. And help me get this girl out of my house." He jabbed his pointer finger repeatedly at Emmett's chest.

"Cool dude. Why don't you at least give something for this poor girl to wear." Emmett had his hands raised palms up in submission.

Edward huffed and ran his hand through his already tousled hair.

"Ok, just hurry up." Finally, he was ready to get this girl out of his house, the sooner the better. He gestured towards the stairs and with the girl following behind him they went up to his room, after rummaging through his closet he found some sweat pants and a T shirt for her.

While he was already giving clothes to the girl he picked up one of his denim trousers and a T shirt and immediately vacated the room while muttering,

"Come down as soon as you're finished dressing up." Edward closed his bedroom on the way rather loudly.

After the rather mad dash out of his room he went in search of his friend. Emmett was seated in the breakfast bar devouring a plate of pancakes, by the look of it his mother must have left it for him, he deduced.

Yup there it was.

While trying to open the door of the fridge he noticed the note that was attached to it by a magnet, telling him there were pancakes left in the microwave oven.

Giving Emmett a nasty look for stealing his food, Edward picked up a bowl and added some cornflakes and milk and sat down to eat.

"So where is the new pet?" Emmett asked while staring at Max who had gravitated towards them.

Edward shrugged his shoulder and looked around waiting for the new dog to materialize from somewhere.

Well come to think about it, she was suspiciously missing.

"Maybe mom took her to the clinic."

"Hmm…" They were both trying to avoid the big pink elephant in the room. Both were silently waiting for the girl to come downstairs. They were silent for the rest of the meal which was something unusual especially for Emmett, who didn't have a filter.

"Maybe she's a burglar," out of nowhere Emmett said while taking his eyes off the almost empty plate.

Edward didn't think it was necessary to answer the question, if it was even one.

"Like Cat Woman, you know." When his friend didn't answer he decided to further elaborate.

Edward was saved from supplying a suitable comment by the approach of the girl, who was now standing under the entrance to the kitchen. The silence and the lack of movement from Edward made Emmett stop eating and turn around to see what had distracted his friend. He already had some inkling to what he would find.

The girl was dressed in one of Edward's sweatpants, which were rolled a couple of times at the hip and a shirt which reached mid-thigh. And she was awkwardly standing there expecting someone to say something.

"Are you hungry?" Emmett asked the girl who seems to have her attention pointed at the fruit bowl sitting in the middle of the table.

Emmett gestured towards the bowl and the girl took few hesitant steps towards the bowl and eagerly snatched an apple.

"So." He cleared his throat to get the girls attention from the apple she was munching happily.

"Now will you tell us how you got here?" he asked gesturing her to sit next to him.

"hm…he…brought..me," she answered with those innocent looking Bambi eyes pointed at Edward. To this Emmett raised a brow at his friend asking silently, did you?

His facial muscles were getting enough exercise for the day. Emmett's mind got lost again in mundane thoughts.

While on the other side of the breakfast bar, as soon as the words left the girls mouth Edward started suddenly choking and gesturing wildly and shaking his head. Coming out of his silent musing Emmett thought that he was having a seizure and was ready to do the Heimlich maneuver in two seconds, but after taking a sip of water Edward was back to normal and with it came the loud protesting.

"Yo-you, stop right there. I…. how in the hell did I bring you when I didn't even leave home after coming back from the fishing trip?" He was getting really angry.

Still Emmett had a disbelieving look on his face. And that was making his blood boil more than anything.

"Oh come on Emmett when did I have time to smuggle this…this girl into my room, I was with you the first half of yesterday." He was trying to convince his friend.

"Remember the bear?" he asked, his hands in claws, mimicking the bear.

If it wasn't for the situation they were in, it would have been quite a funny sight to see.

"You could have brought her after you came home." Emmett was not ready to throw away the idea that his friend didn't bring this girl home yesterday.

"Oh… come on. I swear on your life that I didn't leave the house yesterday after we came home." To this Emmett rose a brow asking, are you serious? Again it didn't get pass him that, his best friend had sworn on his life.

"I'll come to that later," Emmett said waggling a finger at his friend.

"But tell me, how did you get into Eddies bed, here?" he gestured towards silent Edward.

"I followed him."

"See. See, what I mean." Edward jumped in to the conversation and pointed at the girl while looking at his friend.

"And what did he do?" Emmett was rather intrigued now. He trusted his friend, but someone could have drugged him right?

Didn't Edward say that he didn't know how the girl came to be here? There was that nagging question too.

"He didn't want me to sleep in his cot…but…I liked staying next to him…..so I stayed with him," she said with a sheepish look.

"No. I slept alone." To this Emmett rose a brow asking; really you are going to go there.

Eddie you already told me that you woke up with this girl on your bed.

"Well not exactly alone," Edward said with frown.

"Aha!" Emmett slapped the counter top when he got the answer he was looking for from his friend.

"The hell Emmett, not like that you idiot. Remember the husky yesterday? Well she wouldn't leave my side so she slept on the bed next to me," Edward said to his friend.

This was a puzzle that no one could get answers to at the limited time.

"All right. This is not taking us anywhere. Come on let's get you home," Emmett said standing up from his stool.

"So, where do you live?" while pulling out the keys to his jeep Emmett asked the girl.

"Hmm…here?" The answer was enough to make both friends look at each other with matching bewildered looks.

"What do you mean here?" Edwards's voice was louder than anyone expected it to be.

"Wait Eddie, let me rephrase the question." Emmett ignored his friends red face and the way he was pinching the bridge of his nose while butting into the conversation.

"Where were you before you came to Eds' house?"

"A little bit far from here, in a big white hut," she said with a confused look.

"Oh! You guys were camping? Well what are we waiting for, we could get you there. Come on Eddie boy lets go?" Edward didn't move.

"Or are you waiting for your parents?" That was enough to make his friend leave the kitchen without waiting for others as if his pants were on fire.

They all walked out of the house except for Max and got in Emmett's jeep, which was already parked in front of the house. Edward sat next to Emmett after opening the back door for the girl to sit.

Emmett got into the driver's seat and started the jeep; giving a mischievous smile to the nervous looking girl. He gunned the engine and drove towards the main road. Everybody was silent inside the vehicle, immersed in their own thoughts.

Finally after driving for five minutes they reached the main road and Emmett slowed down.

"Where to? Right or left?" he asked looking at the girl.

"Left."

He accelerated and off they went. They had been driving silently for some fifteen minutes.

"Are we near?" Emmett asked looking at the passing scenery.

"Yes."

Before he could ask any more question, the girl shouted,

"Stop," the words triggered Emmett to step on the break and made the jeep to stop, tightening the seat belt uncomfortably against Edward. He scowled at both the girl and his friend.

"Turn right from here." The girl pointed to a drive way, surrounded by old trees. There was no house visible from the main road. Emmett didn't know whether there were any camping trails around here, it was more of Edward's forte. Still the road looked familiar and he couldn't stay silent without loudly saying what he thought.

"Looks quite familiar," Emmett said peering around.

On the other hand Edward had stopped his fidgeting and was staring up a head with quite a horrified look on his face.

"Shit!" Edward muttered under his breath. It was said very quiet so Emmett wasn't sure what his friend said.

"What?" Emmett didn't hear clearly what his friend was muttering, but his annoying habit of wanting to know everything, picked at his interest, and it made him turn his gaze towards Edward. Giving up on trying to guess where they were heading to and he paid more attention to his friend.

Edward looked a little bit pale and there was a green tint to his complexion.

"Are you getting car sick?" Emmett asked with a panicky edge to his voice, he didn't want to wash vomit from his beloved jeep.

Edward didn't give an answer instead he was staring at the front. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

Emmett had a nasty feeling about this, whatever had made his friend ready to hurl was not going to be healthy for him either.

With slight trepidation Emmett turned his head slowly to see what ever had his friend ready to toss his salad. The situation he found himself was not something he ever dreamed.

Maybe in a year?

Nope not even then, may be in ten years or how about not in this life time?

And once again, why did he decide to forgive his friend?

This is entirely his fault. That was the final conclusion Emmett came to before he shouted,

"WHAT THE FUCK?" His foot hit the break so hard that the vehicle came to a screeching stop.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria**


	11. Chapter 11

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 11.**

It was slow going and he was bored, when you live in a place where everybody knows what the other person had for breakfast it was no difficult equation to solve.

Still, once in a while he wished just for a minute, that there was something to disrupt his monotonous daily routine. But in the next instance he was glad for the peace.

There were instances that his little wishful thinking did come true, for instance his summer started with a bang leaving him quite frustrated with an unsolved breaking and entering and now the town had once again gone back to being boring and slow like the rest of the year.

Well there was the bear incidence but the two rugrats had escaped without any injury and he had alerted the citizens of the community about it. Once in a blue moon a bear that gets closer to civilization was not something new when they lived surrounded by the forest.

He gave a disgusted look at the mound of reports he has to fill. There was a huge pile of paper work that had been collecting atop his desk for the past week and the nice weather was making him lazy.

One would wonder that nice weather means getting active and finishing the work more enthusiastically, but in his case the rays of sunshine were making his own life look very bleak.

He didn't want to finish it and go home early, the clear sky and the light make his house look lonely and he didn't like it. When there was no light it didn't show the emptiness.

He shook his head, stopping the depressing route his thoughts were taking, and concentrated on the screen in front of him.

_Ah! Ten more tiles._

He dragged the mouse and clicked.

There was a sudden bleep sound coming from the computer.

_Nooooo!_

With a frustrated sigh he gave up. For the past hour he had been playing Mahjong on the computer and the same format for some time. And when he thought he was winning, the bloody tiles were stuck under another pile, and he didn't have the patient to start a new game.

He gave a frustrated sigh and stood up from his chair and walked towards his office desk and sat down, deciding to put a dent on the files pilling on his desk.

It would give him something to do to pass the time and he would have more desk space if he finished at least some of these reports. If he waits another week he was sure it would reach so high that nobody would be able to see him from behind it.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,AAMW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He had been trying to finish the paperwork for thirty minutes now and so far only got two reports completed.

For someone who worked pretty fast normally his work speed was making him quite frustrated today. He never took this much time to finish his paperwork

_So what was different from a week ago or a month ago?_

Well every few minutes his hand reached his head and he lost his thought process.

_Yup, that's it_.

He growled and again started writing but just as before he couldn't help himself, naturally his hand reached his head and started scratching again.

_Gah! Damn this itching on his head,_ it was driving him mad.

With a frustrated scowl he threw the pen on the desk and reclined on his office chair.

_If I get my hands on who ever messed with me, they are going to lose more than hair on their body_.

Charlie made a vow, and again his eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

His head itched with the little stubs of hair growing atop. This was the first time he had shaved his head and while he shaved his beard, leaving the top little mustache, the new experience was giving him trouble.

He wished there was something that could take his mind off of his itchy head he thought while running his hand on it, trying to get some relief, but damn small towns and boring people.

At a time like this he wouldn't mind Mrs. Middleton screeching the neighborhood down trying to throw her husband out of the house or The Stanton Sisters trying to steal each others flower pots.

The nonexistent crime rate was what attracted him to staying here when he found out he was going to be a dad and still other than the professional boringness (was it even a word) he was thankful to be able to live here.

He had always wanted to raise his children in a safe place, being in law enforcement he knew how the outside world worked, and look where that got him.

Everything back fired on him. Just before his Isabella turned six months his wife, well ex-wife decided that she didn't like the sleepy little town; it was not wild enough or interesting enough for her.

Renée wanted the sun, the hustle and bustle of the big city. She had taken his baby and had moved across the country and overtime he didn't get to see his baby daughter.

In her quest to chase the sun, Renée had married a man named Philip Dwayer and they had lived their life like nomads jet setting all over the world.

The result was, him not getting to meet his daughter as much as he liked.

After a few years Charlie didn't have a strong relationship with his daughter who more or less resembled his ex-wife.

Charlie's eyes fell upon the only baby picture of his little Bella and he smiled at the bald, sleepy looking baby in the picture.

Now they both seem to have something in common. He ran his hand on his head with a wishful smile on his face.

His daughter had been a bald headed baby up until she turned a year, then when she had started sprouting new hair Isabella had inherited her mother's blond locks, and her once dark eyes had turned blue.

He wondered what she would have looked like today if it hadn't been up to Renee's wanderlust.

Something he didn't want to think about and something he kept a secret, even from Carlisle and Esme. Throughout the years Charlie had kept a secret watch on his child, something which nobody knew about and something he didn't want others to know about.

The first few years when Renée ran with his child he had watched over her from time to time and when she met Philip Dwayer, he had run a thorough background check on him. Charlie hadn't wanted his only child to grow up around a criminal or a pedophile.

You never know these days.

Other than his itchy foot that seemed to have a constant need to be in motion, the man was a bore and good enough to be around his daughter. So he had been relieved but was ready to soar in and rescue his child at any tiny hint of trouble in the horizon.

He had taken all sorts of precautions to save his child but alas! The trouble came unexpectedly from a way he never imagined or predicted.

The day after Christmas on 2004 he had lost his daughter who had been with her mother and step father in Thailand, in a province called Ache. He had received a frantic message from the private detective he had hired to keep tabs on his child. He had gone into shock and denial when he received the hurried and somewhat unclear call from the PI informing him that the three of them were missing and probably dead.

He had taken a sudden leave of absence and as soon as the flight to Thailand got cleared Charlie had hired a private jet and had gone in search of his daughter.

What he had found there was utter destruction and misery. Both Renee's and Phil's body were found except for his daughter. He had searched for her there for two months and found no evidence of his daughter.

Two years later his hired private investigator had found some evidence of his Bella. He had sent the information to Charlie.

It was a death certificate of an unknown child, the PI had asked conformation of whether it was his daughter or not, but one small glance at the picture and the documents were enough for him to recognize it was his missing child.

He hadn't confirmed it though, at the time he was still in denial but after another year had put a stop to the investigation.

Nobody knew that he had lost his child, he didn't like to see the pity on people's eyes whenever he went out, it was enough they already pitied him for the divorce and the estranged daughter they think he has; Charlie was a proud man by nature and it was not in his character to be fodder for the gossip.

Now let's take the latest incident for example. His bald head was making quite a stir in the small town, and if not for him being the chief of Police he was sure it would have made the headline of the Forks Journal, the monthly newspaper in Forks.

The people of the little town lived to gossip, and he could live without the added attention.

_Argh! He was going to torture who ever dared to mess with his things. _Charlie thought. His mind once again spanned towards the humiliating chain of events of the past few days.

He dreamed of catching him or them and torturing them.

_Ah! Revenge is going to be so sweet._

He had a wicked smile on his face while mentally he rubbed his hands in glee.

He had a glazed look in his eyes and stared at the door of his office with a dreamy look, the paper work still forgotten on his table.

It was a good thing his office door was locked, otherwise if someone passing by saw the look on the face of the Chief they would think he had gone barking mad with the way he was smiling like a lunatic.

Charlie's happy thoughts of torture were suddenly disturbed by the loud chiming that came from his cell phone. He sat up so fast as though he got electrocuted and reached for the chiming phone which kept vibrating while emitting an ear splitting screeching alarm.

He checked the screen and gave a loud whoop. The alarm he had set up yesterday had been triggered. He smiled gleefully at the phone and shut the alarm that showed the intruder alert.

He picked up the keys to his police cruiser and ran out of his office with a smile that resembled the Joker in Batman.

"Chief, you leaving early?" His deputy, Mark Hanson asked staring at his boss who had a maniac gleam to his eyes and a rather unnerving smile on his face.

"Yes, yes, yes. I need to pop out and get to my place real quick, I forgot to lock the front door, and we don't need uninvited guests to mess around do we?" he said with a gleeful voice rubbing his hands together like a villain in a movie.

"I'll be taking lunch as it seems to be a slow day; if there is an emergency contact me soon," with the order he ran up to his vehicle and reversed onto the main road with a loud screech and was driving with the sirens blaring.

Poor man seems he has finally lost his marbles, after all living like a recluse is not good for anybody's health. Mark stared at the disappearing cruiser, shaking his head at the bizarre behavior of his boss he turned around and entered the Forks Police Station main building.

For the first time in his life Charlie drove like a speed demon, in his glee and eagerness to catch whoever was stupid enough to invade his house for the second time. He broke the speed limit and flew right through the main road.

As he got closer to the turn of his drive way Charlie switched off the siren, he didn't want the intruder to hear it and flee.

Salivating to find the culprit or culprits he made a sharp left turn to his own private road and slowed down considerably, he was going in stealthy mode.

There was a big Jeep parked in front of his house, without checking the number plate or paying attention to it, in his eagerness to catch whoever was inside red handed, Charlie dashed towards the front door.

Charlie was solely focused on the front door which had been left opened for any Tom and Dick to see inside and gallivant without alerting.

Amateurs. He scoffed.

Still he was cautious about his approach, it could either be someone playing a prank on him or it could be a criminal. So to be on the safe side he pulled out his gun and switched off the safety lock.

Taking silent slow steps in case the intruder got a slightest inclination that his game was over and run away he took cautious steps and entered the house.

The inside of the house was dark compared to the outside, and he couldn't see clearly. Charlie passed the front door and took a few cautious steps, his eyes checking every dark shadow.

He peered into the living room but it was empty, stepping slowly mindful of the creaky floor boards, he took a few steps towards the cloak room and the stairs.

Five steps along the corridor he could see a silhouette of a giant man.

His heart started to beat faster and he felt adrenalin kicking in.

_Should he go back out and call for back up?_

Charlie was not sure what to do but inched slowly towards the intruder.

_Was he alone?_

He was contemplating going out and calling his deputy when he heard low bickering coming from inside.

He stopped his movement but once again decided to say to hell with it and teach the punks, whoever it was that had decided to mess with him for the second time in a week, a lesson they won't forget for a lifetime.

The sudden remembrance of his humiliation and his itchy head made him forget about safety and with a maniacal gleam in his eyes Charlie jumped out from where he had been hiding with a loud shout.

"FRRREEEEEZZZ"

The man closer to him jumped with a loud girlish scream while from the shadows a familiar voice groaned and muttered,

"Not again….."

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria**


	12. Chapter 12

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 12.**

_Emmett got into the driver's seat and started the jeep; giving a mischievous smile to the nervous looking girl. He gunned the engine and drove towards the main road. Everybody was silent inside the vehicle, immersed in their own thoughts._

_Finally after driving for five minutes they reached the main road and Emmett slowed down._

_"Where to? Right or left?" he asked looking at the girl._

_"Left."_

_He accelerated and off they went. They had been driving silently for some fifteen minutes._

_"Are we near?" Emmett asked looking at the passing scenery._

_"Yes."_

_Before he could ask any more question, the girl shouted,_

_"Stop," the words triggered Emmett to step on the break and made the jeep to stop, tightening the seat belt uncomfortably against Edward. He scowled at both the girl and his friend._

_"Turn right from here." The girl pointed to a drive way, surrounded by old trees. There was no house visible from the main road. Emmett didn't know whether there were any camping trails around here, it was more of Edward's forte. Still the road looked familiar and he couldn't stay silent without loudly saying what he thought._

_"Looks quite familiar," Emmett said peering around._

_On the other hand Edward had stopped his fidgeting and was staring up a head with quite a horrified look on his face._

_"Shit!" Edward muttered under his breath. It was said very quiet so Emmett wasn't sure what his friend said._

_"What?" Emmett didn't hear clearly what his friend was muttering, but his annoying habit of wanting to know everything, picked at his interest, and it made him turn his gaze towards Edward. Giving up on trying to guess where they were heading to and he paid more attention to his friend._

_Edward looked a little bit pale and there was a green tint to his complexion._

_"Are you getting car sick?" Emmett asked with a panicky edge to his voice, he didn't want to wash vomit from his beloved jeep._

_Edward didn't give an answer instead he was staring at the front. He looked as though he had seen a ghost._

_Emmett had a nasty feeling about this, whatever had made his friend ready to hurl was not going to be healthy for him either._

_With slight trepidation Emmett turned his head slowly to see what ever had his friend ready to toss his salad. The situation he found himself was not something he ever dreamed._

_Maybe in a year?_

_Nope not even then, may be in ten years or how about not in this life time?_

_And once again, why did he decide to forgive his friend?_

_This is entirely his fault. That was the final conclusion Emmett came to before he shouted,_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" His foot hit the break so hard that the vehicle came to a screeching stop._

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,AAMW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Tell me I'm dreaming," Emmett muttered without taking his eyes away from the two story white colonial styled house in front of him.

"Then it must be hell of a scary one," Edward voice grumbled next to him. Emmett didn't know that he had talked aloud and his friends reply made him come out of his shock. He suddenly turned around to confront the girl who was sitting in the back seat innocently, her big brown doe eyes on them.

"Are you trying to pull my leg?"

The girl tried to reach in front of her, trying to see whether she could reach the boys leg, and then shook her head and looked at Emmett.

"Huh…I can't reach that far."

If it wasn't for the situation they were in, Edward would have cackled like a mad man, it was hilarious how the girl seemed to be trying even Emmett's patience and for once Emmett was receiving his own kind of medicine.

"Are you shitting me?"

Before the girl could give an answer Emmett again shouted.

"Stop! Don't answer that." The girl closed her mouth and shrugged.

"You live here?" Edward asked nonchalantly, trying to catch her in the lie.

"No." She shook her head.

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Emmett asked with an incredulous look.

"This is where I first woke up," she said staring at the front door of the house, for her it looked a little bit different now in the middle of day.

"Are you a sleep walker?" Emmett was intrigued; this could explain how she got in Edwards bed. Still she must have walked a long way to reach the Cullen house. They lived pretty far from the big house standing in front of them.

The girl shrugged but still stared at the house. Both boys got out of the vehicle and Edward opened the door for the girl to get out. He didn't like this, and he didn't trust this girl.

"A word please! Emmett?" He dragged his friend away from where the girl was standing.

"There is something wrong with her Em." Both of them stared at the girl who hadn't taken her eyes away from the house.

"What? You think she's crazy?" Emmett turned to his friend, and Edward shrugged.

"Do you think she has run away from one of those psychiatry hospitals?" Emmett's asked with owlish eyes, for a minute resembling a kid.

"Who knows." Edward turned towards where the girl had been standing a minute ago, but now the drive way was empty.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked the obvious question.

They both looked at each other with panicked expression, the same look of horror mirroring their face.

"Oh Shit!" both said at the same time. Suddenly, as if they had gotten electrocuted, both of them jumped and started moving towards the house. They ran around trying to find her. The house was silent and it looked as though the girl had vanished into thin air.

The front door was locked when Edward checked so they went around to the back, same results came with the back door, and while they were once again rounding to get back to the front Edward saw the half opened window. He came to a stop next to it, and Emmett who hadn't seen it was already moving away towards the front.

"Emmett, wait."

"What? Do you see her?" Emmett started looking around.

Edward gestured towards the half open window.

"You think she went inside?" Edward shrugged and peered inside. It was dark and he couldn't see more than a few feet in.

"Move aside, will you?" Emmett tapped his friend on the shoulder and Edward turned and stared at him.

Emmett took a few steps towards the half opened window and Edward moved away giving his friend enough room to move. Emmett was rubbing his hands getting ready to do something, he was still not sure what.

Emmett tried to push the rest of the window open but it was stuck and didn't budge an inch; grunting, he started entering through the window. It was very narrow and Edward was not sure that Em would be able to fully clear it and enter through this way, and come to think of it why do they need to go this way; he knew where the other key is and they could enter through the front door. It was the easy way; still he couldn't help asking his wiggling friend.

"What are you doing?"

Emmett only grunted, he didn't think the question needed an answer, wasn't it pretty obvious.

"You know we can go through the front door, right?" Emmett's body was half way in and he was trying to get his butt inside and it seemed to be stuck, but Edward's second question made his wiggling come to a stop.

"Why didn't you say it earlier," Emmett huffed and tried to get back out.

"What?" Edward only heard a muffled sound coming from his friend.

He stared at his friend who seemed to be wiggling like a fish out of water.

"You need help?" Edward asked while he watched his friend struggle.

Emmett gave a grunt, and taking that as confirmation, he tried to pull Em's waist, but the big lug didn't move.

"I don't think you can come out from this side," after trying for a few minutes Edward said to his friend, frustrated and irritated at the situation they were in.

"Push me inside."

"What?"

"Will you push already." Edward heard it this time and put his hands on his friends' ass, it didn't feel right but what other place would he put his hands to push, he just shrugged and did what he had to do.

The minute his hands touched Emmett's back, the boy started wiggling as if he was going into a seizure and he could hear muffled sounds coming from the other side of the window.

"Don't touch the ass."

"What? Ass?"

"Don't touch the ass you homo."

"Ass? Yeah, you are an ass Emmett." Edward tried to push his friend.

Meanwhile Emmett was giggling like a girl on the other side of the window.

"I'm ticklish," he said squeaking every few seconds.

"Stop squirming Emmett." Edward gave a one final push, huffed and stopped.

"You are stuck, you big ass," Edward said staring at the wiggling butt of his friend and all the movement stopped.

"I don't have a big ass."

Edward groaned in frustration.

"You know Em, you are stuck entering a house without consent and the most interesting little information you seem to have forgotten, that the house happens to be the residence of the Chief of Police, who also happens to be highly suspicious about us, and in the middle of this crisis you are only offended that I called you a big ass?" Edward ranted at his dangling friend.

"Well I think you are just jealous. I have a small, cute, little ass."

Edward groaned loudly and looked around, his hands on his waist as if looking for someone to ask for confirmation about what he just heard.

Why am I still talking to this teenage girl?

He squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration, trying to find a solution to their dilemma and leave this place as quick as possible. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Ok dumbass wait here, I'm going to go inside and we'll try to drag you from the other side." Edward moved away from the window towards the front of the house where he knew the other key was hidden.

"Sure, me and my cute ass will hang here," the muffled voice of Emmett could be heard.

Edward walked around the house and got the key from its hiding place and opened the front door, he was in a hurry so he didn't take the time to close the door.

What's the use, they were going to leave as soon as he got his friend out of the window so no need to waste his time, right?

Edward walked towards the back of the house, he was sure it was a window in the dining room, and yup it sure was. When he entered the dining room Emmett was whistling and moving like a see saw, enjoying himself.

Upon seeing the two masculine feet Emmett looked up and grinned, he threw his hands up looking like a kid who was asking to be picked up. And Edward couldn't help himself and started to laugh.

All the excitement of the past few days had finally caught up to Edward and other than crying this was the only way to get the stress out of his body.

After trying to compose himself and get his friend unstuck, Edward took hold of Emmett from under his arms.

"Are you finished now?" Emmett grumbled.

"Yup," Edward said with a smile.

After a few forceful tugs and a few grunts, both of them toppled inside in a heap.

"Get off." Edward pushed Emmett who was suffocating him.

"Sorry." Emmett rolled away from on top of his friends body and both of them stared at the ceiling, panting.

"We should get away from this place," Edward said still sprawled on the floor.

"Why? Is this place haunted?" Edward didn't have any idea about how his friend's mind worked; he turned his head towards Em and gave an incredulous look.

"This place looks so spooky." Emmett didn't see his friend looking at him as if he had gone crazy; instead his mind was on ghosts.

It will be a good story to tell the others, wonder if I could see a ghost. Emmett was trying to imagine a good one for the next time he gets an opportunity to perform.

"If Charlie finds us here I'm sure you will permanently haunt this place when he kills you, come on Em lets go," Edward said getting up off the floor.

"Oooooh, Is Eddie boy getting scared," Emmett said getting up and following his friend, imitating a fake ghost.

"Oh! Shut up."

While they were moving out of the house both of them saw a silhouette moving near the coat closet and decided to see what it was, they still haven't found the girl.

They both slowly and silently got closer and peered around, trying to see if it was the girl.

They were not surprised when the girl they were both searching for was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" both boys entered and Edward asked her while walking closer to her. He crouched next to her and stared expectantly.

"I woke up here," the girl said with a dream quality to her voice and her eyes unfocused like she was half asleep or dreaming.

"No. You woke up in my bed," Edward said shaking his hand in front of her trying to get her attention or snap her out from wherever her mind had wandered.

"Before that," her voice dragged and stopped like she had gone into a trance and Edward snapped his fingers in front of her again.

"I was right," Emmett said looking at the girl and his best friend.

"I'm sure you will enlighten me; go on, what are you right about?" Edward muttered with a sarcastic tone to his voice and his attention once again at his friend.

"She is a burglar."

"Yup a burglar who fell asleep, without any clothes, on my bed."

"Oh that's easy, when you are naked it is easy to give the slip you know, if you apply some oil to your body, and when someone try's to catch you, you can just slither."

"And how do you explain her falling asleep?"

"Well she must have gotten tired in the middle of robbing your house. You guys have lots of stuff and not to mention the distance she had to walk to get to your house."

"Oh, stop it, that is the most absurd explanation I have heard in my life and we don't need your conspiracy theories or weird burglar theories. What we need is to get away from this place as soon as possible."

"Why? What did I say wrong?" Emmett started to whine.

In the middle of their bickering nobody noticed the shadow creeping towards them. One minute they were in the middle of arguing with each other and the next a loud voice interrupted them,

"FRREEEZZZZ."

Emmett gave a loud girlish scream and jumped in surprise and terror while Edward was able to see the perfect profile of the new comer, who had jumped out of the shadows and was pointing his service revolver at them.

Could anything get any more fucked? He groaned loudly,

"Not again….." the words came out of his mouth, and he couldn't help himself.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria **


	13. Chapter 13

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 13.**

_"Not again….." the words came out of his mouth, and he couldn't help himself._

**….AAMW…**

For the past couple of days he had dreamed about this scenario and finally it had become true.

Charlie upon hearing the familiar voice did a double take and squinted, his posture relaxed, but still he had his gun pointed at the intruders. He couldn't help himself and stared at the people who were in front of him more closely now, uncertainty and disbelief coloring his thoughts.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Huh, ah…Hey Charlie." Edward stood up from the crouch slowly and gave a nervous halfhearted wave, his gaze flickering to the gun pointed at him and back at his Charlie's big, brown eyes.

"Mind telling me what you all are doing here?" Charlie waved his gun pointed hands around and the two boys followed it like two cats staring at bait, unable to take their eyes away from it.

"RATS," Emmett shouted loudly.

"What? Where?" Charlie started turning around quickly his gaze wondering around while Edward stared at his friend open mouthed.

Emmett had that deer caught in the head lights look and was staring at the chief.

"I can't see any rats, never mind that, tell me again what you are doing here?"

"Well we were driving around and heard rats screeching here….." Emmett stopped when he saw the disbelieving look the police chief was giving him.

Edward hit his forehead with his hand and shook his head.

One day Emmett was going to getting him killed.

"Ha…ha, nice one son, try once again."

"We found a burglar?" Emmett asked in a small voice.

Edward shook his head in negative when Charlie looked at him for conformation.

"You. Stay here." Charlie pointed at Emmett.

"Edward a word please," Charlie gestured towards the living room and Edward followed after him.

"What is going on here Edward?" Charlie looked at his God son who had a guilty look on his face and seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

Finally after fidgeting and avoiding Charlie's gaze for a few seconds Edward gave a resigned sigh and stood up from his slouch and looked at Charlie ready to come clean, but what came out of his mouth was something totally different.

"Mind telling me what you are doing here Edward?" Charlie decided to prod again.

"Okay. So it's about this girl….." Edward looked expectantly at his God father when Charlie started to blush a dizzying shade of pink.

"Hmmmm…Boy I think you should get the Birds and the Bees talk from your father. I don't think I'm the best person to give relationship advice."

"God, No! I don't want to get the safe sex talk from dad once again, one time is enough to make a person traumatized for life," Edward shouted loudly while shuddering at the horrified image of long ago memory passing through his head, Charlie stared at his best friends' son with intrigue.

He never asked Carlisle about it.

"All right, all right. Go on then," he gestured.

"Well, today I woke up with this, this naked girl on my bed-"

"Son. I don't think I need to hear this, why don't you get to the part where you got Junior and yourself at my place?" Charlie once again interrupted.

"That's what I'm coming to Charlie. So last night I went to sleep alone, today when I woke up there was this girl naked in my bed, so you could imagine my surprise hm..And while I was freaking out Emmett got there and we both started to interrogate her. And wham! She tells us that we brought her home, me and dad I mean, yesterday." Edward stared at Charlie with an expectant look.

"Go on."

"And next thing we know she is talking about waking up here so we brought her here. Before you say anything we didn't know it was your house. She described your house as a white hut and gave us the direction to drive and we found ourselves here."

Charlie stared at his God son, he didn't believe this cock and bull story but decided to indulge them to dig their hole deeper.

"I think she had escaped from a mental institution, you should, you know, check it out…maybe," Edward said hoping Charlie won't question him further.

"Where is this young lady? Why don't we get some information from her too." Charlie started walking towards where the other two was still loitering, one in panic and the other without a care in the world.

Emmett gave room for Chief Swan to move towards the girl, who was still sitting on the floor. The girl sat on the floor with her hands around her bent legs, holding them closer to her body. The only thing he could see clearly of her was the hair, she had long hair that reached the floor in her sitting position and it was dark rich brown with a slight curl to it. Charlie walked towards her and squatted on his hunches and could only see her side profile which looked quite lovely, he looked back at Edward who had an expectant expression on his face.

"Hello!" At Charlie's greeting she looked at him, the girls stare made Charlie lose his already formed questions and he lost himself in her mesmerizing gaze.

Those eyes, hadn't he seen them before?

Shaking his head to get out of the binding spell her eyes had on him, he decided to find out if the boys were telling him the truth and the first thing first was to get a name, he knew people who lived in Forks and she was not a resident. "Will you tell me your name?" he asked in a gentler voice.

"Gorgeous." To this Charlie raised his brows slowly in surprise and looked at the boys. Both Edward and Emmett just shrugged.

"Will you tell me how you got to Edwards house?" He pointed towards the boy and her eyes stopped at the destination.

"I followed them."

That was unexpected, maybe the boys are telling the truth and she had runaway hmm…

"And where were you before you followed them?" It was like pulling teeth to get a complete answer from her so he went methodically.

"Here."

The Fuck…..

"Excuse me?" Charlie had a surprised look; he didn't expect that kind of answer.

"Do you know who I am?" Now his eyes had hardened, Charlie wondered if this was a prank, probably cook up by Junior there. Still the boy looked ready to die the minute he found them.

The girl shook her head but stared at his face.

"You have my eyes," she said smiling at him. Charlie was taken aback by the answer.

"Will you tell me how you got to this house?"

She probably ran away and might be missing a few brain cells….

The girl stared at him as though he was an idiot.

"I came with them." She looked at the two gaping boys who were shaking their heads pretty fast in denial.

Oh for God's sake.

He decided to follow another direction, "Do you know what day is today?"

She looked at Charlie again and shook her head in negative.

Ah ha! It looks like he will have to take a drive to the hospital and Carl will be able to help him.

"What is the first thing you remember?" Charlie was coming in to a conclusion that maybe Edward was right.

"I remember waking up here and hearing those two talking with each other."

"And then I followed them and waited near the big hut, and when the Bear came after them I didn't want anything happen to them so I saved them. Still, I think it is not good to steal from bears," she said with an innocent big doe eyes, looking at the other three people who had looks of disbelief on their faces.

Where the hell did that came from hmm…and how the fuck does she know about the Bear yesterday?

"How did you save the boys?" Still Charlie decided to indulge her.

"I said to the bear that he can't have them, the one with the copper hair is mine," she said with quiet conviction.

Hmmm…may be she was listening to the boys talking while they were inside the house?

"Dude I think she means you and it looks like she is crazy," Emmett muttered to Edward and the girls eyes snapped to them.

"I'm not crazy. I can show you." Emmett shrugged and other two didn't have much of a convinced look.

The girl closed her eyes and there was a slight disturbance in the air around the girl, everyone else was staring with expectant looks when in an instance where the girl was sitting, now stood the white wolf that saved the boys from the bear.

Charlie's mind went blank, he fell to the floor from his squatting position eyes bulging out and while he dragged himself away from the animal, Edward stared unblinking at the creature in front of him and felt paralyzed unable to move away because of the shock.

Will it hurt them? Edward wondered.

The loud sudden thud was the reason that was able to break all of their staring from the unexpected sight in front of them. The three occupants turned simultaneously towards where the sound came.

Emmett had fainted and was sprawled on the floor.

"Bloody hell." Edward ran his hands through his hair tugging at it while staring at his six feet four inch best friend.

_Could this day get any better….._

**…..**

**A/N:Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria**


	14. Chapter 14

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 13.**

"Emmett. Emmett, wake up. Come on." Edward shook his friend slightly and tapped him on the cheeks, trying to wake his friend from the dead faint.

"Arrrgghhh….." A groan came from Emmett's lips.

"Here take this Edward." Charlie gave him the glass of water.

Edward sprinkled some water on to Emmett's face and stared at his friend who gave a couple of groans and fluttered his lashes, getting ready to open his eyes. Slowly, after a few seconds he opened them and stared at Edward who had been sitting next to him.

"Where am I?"

"Heaven." Edward couldn't help it and the sarcastic comment poured out of him. It was all his fault and the fucker had the gall to faint like a girl, he scowled.

"Are we both dead?"

"Oh, for God's sake, we are at Charlie's," Edward answered to which Emmett gave a panicked look and turned his head around.

"Oh! Hell," he exclaimed and slumped back from his slight elevated position.

There was a girl sitting in front of him on a chair staring at him innocently. Emmett didn't pay much attention to her, he was starting to remember the events of past few hours and when he remembered what made him faint he looked at his friend with a scared look.

"Where is the beast?'

Both Charlie and Edward turned simultaneously towards girl in front of them. Upon following there gaze Emmett dragged his legs towards himself and tried to blend in to the couch he was sitting in.

"Can I have a lighter?" Emmett asked without taking his eyes away from the girl.

"Hm…I don't smoke son, and may I ask why you need a lighter for?" Charlie asked with interest.

"Duh! To light a fire what else." Emmett looked at Charlie as if he had gone senile.

"Why do you need to light a fire, Emmett, it's not dark or cold here," Edward said with an irritating look, he had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"Uncle Donald said that wolves are afraid of fire so, you know, it will make her stay away from me."

Charlie snorted at this while the girl huffed and sat erect, glaring at the boy who looked scared. Edward didn't say anything, he was use to the way Emmett thought so he reprimanded himself for asking the question.

"Now as Princess Emmett has awakened here, I think we should get to the root of this situation. Why doesn't everyone get comfortable." Charlie stood up from where he was sitting.

"Edward, why don't you come and help me bring something to drink for everybody," he said looking at his God son sitting next to his friend.

"NOOOOOOO…..Don't leave me with her."

The loud cry made both Charlie and Edward stare at the occupants on the couch. Emmett seems to be holding Edwards hand in a death grip while he stood next to him ready to follow Charlie.

"I'm not going to eat you, even if I did, I don't think you'd be all that tasty. All that fat….No thank you." The girl gave a disgusting shudder while looking up and down at Emmett's body.

Meanwhile Emmett had his mouth hanging open and he spluttered before Princess Emmett decided to come out with guns blazing.

"Oh please! This here is pure muscles." Emmett puffed out his muscles while Edward silently snickered and left the two of them to argue at will.

Emmett and his vanity hmmm….that will keep him distracted for a while.

"There is more to this than what you are telling me, isn't there?" Charlie had his back to him when Edward entered the kitchen; he was rummaging inside the fridge.

Edward didn't know what to say; though Charlie couldn't see him Edward shrugged instinctively. When he didn't get any answer Charlie stood up with three coke cans and a beer bottle in hand and turned around to look at his best friends son. Edward shrugged once again and eyed the beer bottle with interest.

"Is there any chance of me getting one of those?" He pointed towards the beer bottle.

"Not in hell." Charlie snorted and showed the coke cans to boy's hands.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat." Edward followed Charlie out of the kitchen.

Charlie stopped next to the phone and dialed the Forks very own, and only, Pizza joint and ordered three extra-large pizzas; he knew the boys could eat and not to mention he was aware of the mountain man sitting on his couch.

By the time they entered the living room Emmett and the girl were still bickering with each other.

"This here is prime rib. And do you see my legs they're better than KFC's Chicken legs."

"Mind if I take a bite?"

"Leave me alone you cannibal."

Edward silently put a can of coke in front of the girl on the little table and showed one to Emmett and took a seat next to him. Charlie sat in his favorite recliner and eyed the teenagers in front of him.

The girl gingerly picked up the can and turned it around; she brought it closer to her nose and sniffed it. All this didn't go unnoticed by Charlie and the boys. They all drank their own beverage; well Emmett kept eyeing the chiefs' drink more than his but nevertheless all of them paid attention to the girl without being obvious.

After two long minutes of observing the girls futile attempt at trying to open the can Edward moved towards her.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" he asked extending his hand forwards, him asking for the can.

She stared at his hand and then at his face and finally shrugged and gave it to him. She paid undivided attention to what Edward was doing and when the can opened with a pop she giggled and stared at him with wonder.

Both Charlie and Edward marveled at her innocent happiness.

How can such innocence be evil? Charlie smiled looking at her.

She took a sniff and put the can to her mouth and took a slow gulp, but as soon as it passed her throat she started to cough and sniff and showed her displeasure by grimacing. She put the can back on the table and stared at the others.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked at the young faces, some of which seem to have a nervous look and one that looked innocently expectant.

"So you are saying that you woke up in this house. Hm… when was this actually?"

"Two days ago."

"Edward was it the bonfire night?" Edward gulped down in panic,

They are going to get busted. He nodded in confirmation avoiding looking at his God father directly in the eye.

"Mind telling me which of you genius decided to mess with my shampoo?" Charlie couldn't help it. He had a pretty good idea who was the mastermind and who was the side kick, he just wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

Both boys fidgeted on the couch, unable to answer the question.

"Are you the old man Swan?" The question came from the girl and Charlie grunted.

"Then it was that big one over there who you are looking for, well he said he was a genius and something about revenge being sweet." The girl said nonchalantly while both boys shook their head in negative while gaping at the girl.

"I will come to you boys later." Charlie's threat reverberated in their heads.

"What are the chances of us getting a wolf who also seems to be a tattle tale ha…?" Emmett whispered to his friend giving the stink eye to the girl.

Edward didn't say anything but stared at the girl.

"Did something peculiar happen that night boys?" They both shook their heads but suddenly Emmett perked up.

"What? What is it?" Charlie gave his best Police Chief look whenever he interrogated a criminal.

"Well there was this statue of a wolf next to the coat closet that day…..It's not there today though right? Did you maybe, moved it somewhere Sir?" Emmett asked.

"What statue?" Charlie tried to remember whether he had a wolf statue.

"A stone one." Emmett tried to prod him.

"Ah! There was a statue. Yes I remember it now. That thing has been in the family before I was even born. What do you mean it's not there?" Charlie asked getting up from the chair and walking towards where he remembered the statue was seen last.

The others followed after him and stopped when they all found the space empty where two days ago they found the statue.

"Are you sure it was there?" Charlie once again asked the two boys.

"Yes Charlie, I even touched it," Edward confirmed.

"Did you wake up right here?" All three of them turned towards the girl who was at the back of the group.

She nodded her head and stared at them.

"Will somebody tell me what I was doing there?" she asked Charlie with an expectant look. Everybody stood silently unable to explain this bizarre situation that had fallen upon them.

"I think I might be able to give you some answers." It was Charlie's awed voice that replied.

**…..**

**A/N:Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria**


	15. Chapter 15

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 15.**

The sudden knock was like a gun being fired and it startled them into action from their frozen status previously by the sudden intrusion of Charlie's revelation.

"Ah! Good. Looks like the pizzas are here." Charlie left everybody near the coat closet to pay for their order, leaving behind the others in various kinds of curiosity and bewilderment.

After paying for the Pizzas he walked into the living room, the delicious smell wafting from inside the boxes were making him hungry and he was ready to eat.

Now where are those pansy boys hmmm…..

"Edward, grab some plates and tissues and bring them to the living room." Charlie Swans voice was loud and clear by the two teenage boys and the shape shifting girl. Both Emmett and the girl turned towards him expectantly and he just shrugged. There was no point wasting time and staring off into nothing so he moved and went in search of the items while the other two went to the living room.

"Sit, sit. We can talk while we eat." Charlie gestured towards the remaining seats, waiting for them to settle down patiently while observing the girl with a little bit of amazement and nervousness. Could it be possible he wondered, but on the other hand he had seen her turn into a wolf right in front of his eyes a few minutes ago. He had always thought all the stories his grandmother so happily told him to be wonderful stories made to put five year old Charlie to sleep without a fuss, but now it looked like some of them, or most of them, are true.

Emmett on the other hand was still feeling the effects of his earlier fainting spell and had a hard time believing what he saw, that is why when he had a hard time while looking around trying to decide which seat will be the best and most protected in the living room. He didn't want to sit next to the girl; no matter how innocent and angelic she looked he was not ready to sit next to a shape shifting Wolf.

The other option didn't look so good at the moment either. The Chief looked like a hungry lion, ready to pounce on him now that the cat had jumped out of the proverbial bag. So finally after a thorough contemplation of pros and cons of where to sit he took the furthest seat from Charlie.

He would face a thousand wolves but a lone Charlie was more dangerous in his book. Emmett was unaware of his knees bouncing a hundred miles per hour while he waited for his best friend to walk into the living room and if it were possible he wondered if he could just go home. It was one thing to tell horror stories and another to live in one.

The girl occupied the same seat she took earlier before going to take a look at the cloak closet but this time her attention was divided on the man with no hair and his eyes and the vibrating boy, not to mention the smell wafting from the white box on the table in front of her. Her sensitive hearing could distinguish the sounds coming from different part of the house and from where her boy had disappeared. She eyed the white box once again with apprehension.

The things these people ate were so weird. She thought sniffing, the food she had tasted so far had her baffled and some she was not sure whether it was to her liking or not, specially the overly sweet drink that burned her throat and nose.

As he started to register the smell wafting from the pizza boxes that sat in front of him, Emmett was getting impatient; now as the shock started to fade he was starting to register how hungry he was; if it wasn't for the presence of Chief Charlie he would have been elbow deep in yummy, tasty pizza. For a second there Emmett forgot about the mysterious girl and eyed the Chief, was it possible for him to snatch a piece, he wondered.

On the other side of the house after rummaging through a few cupboards Edward finally found all the items he needed and entered the room with plates stacked on his hands with a few water bottles and two coke cans with a box of tissues in hands. The room was so silent when he entered it but the scene in front of his eyes made him laugh silently, Emmett was salivating while staring a hole through the pizza box his hand half way there, ready to open it at a second's notice, while the girl was looking at Emmett with a confused look and back at the boxes. On the other hand Charlie was staring daggers at Emmett's stretched hand as if to say you try it boy and watch what will happen.

He must be itching to slap that hand. After the revelation of who put the dye in Charlie's hair products he knew they were doomed and if it wasn't for the unusual circumstance he was sure both him and Emmett would be sitting in front of their parents and looking into a future of picking trash around the highway for the whole summer.

"Finally!" Emmett clapped and without waiting for the plates he dragged a whole box of pizza and started eating a slice.

Charlie gave the stink eye to the mountain boy and took a plate from Edward after thanking him. He was glad that junior was not his son and according to him the boy needs lessons in proper manners, what with wolfing down and not waiting for the lady to be served.

"Help her," he told Edward, gesturing towards the girl who was staring at everything with a clueless look. Charlie was sure the girl didn't know what a pizza was and from her earlier response to the can of coke and how she didn't drink after the first sip she had a long way to go before adapting to the twenty first century.

Edward put a slice of pizza on to the plate and extends it to her, watching her reaction to all the things they were doing. The girl smiled and took the plate and looked at the others. The big one, Emmett, was eating like a hungry wolf; she turned towards the one who had her eyes. He was eating with gusto, in the middle of this people watching thing she felt someone staring at her, naturally making her turn towards the one who was left, Edward.

Edward sat right in front of her with a slice of triangular shape food on his plate. He smiled at her and picked up his slice from the plate and took a bite.

She gave a suspicious look at the content on her plate but picked it up; it was kind of spongy and warm. She sniffed it; it didn't smell bad so she took a tentative bite. The food didn't taste bad. Come to think of it, it tasted good, better than the drink she had earlier; the food tasted a little bit greasy, still it was all right. But it was not as good as fish.

Ah! What wouldn't I give to taste some nicely roasted fish…

She took another bite and looked in front, Edward smiled at her and started finishing his slice and picking another. The room was silent except for the few groans and moans coming from Emmett; Edward helped the girl to open her bottle of water which she accepted with a smile.

When Charlie put the plate down on the table only a half of one pizza was left, he gave a satisfied sigh and sat more comfortably on his chair and looked at the other occupants sitting around him.

The girl had given up eating after two slices and Edward was now sipping the rest of his coke, which left Emmett who kept eyeing the left over pizza. Charlie pushed the box toward him with a shake of his head and looked at the other two; he was ready to answer their questions.

"Did you know that I have Quileute ancestors?" Both Edward and Emmett looked surprised at that. Except for the bird surname which they couldn't be sure of coming from the tribes traditions of naming for rocks, bushes, woods and waters who would guess it.

Charlie was amused by the surprised looks on the boys' faces, "Ah! I thought so. Nobody knows or at least nobody remembers I think. Any way some three or four centuries ago the first Swan who came to live on this side of the land was a Quileute Chief. I don't remember the exact family tree, there is a family record I'm sure I can look around for it and see," Charlie said with a faraway look.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Does dad know?" Edward asked eagerly.

"It was a few hundred years ago and it wasn't something important after the first few generation I think; not to mention, from what passed on from my ancestors, they didn't quite like the tribe and kept their distance from them and I can't remember if your dad knows it or not. I mean what am I supposed to say 'Hey Carl, my great something grandfather was a Quileute Chief who could turn into a huge wolf?' I'm sure next thing will be your dad escorting me to the psych ward." Charlie snorted at that.

"I'm sure dad would have loved it, he's always boasting about how his ancestors are coming from Irish lords or something and probably my granddad would have liked it, what with his love for history." Edward leaned towards Charlie with eagerness.

"Can we get back to the subject please, for once I would like to know what Chief has to say about it and then get back home," Emmett huffed, finally finished with the last piece of pizza, and scowled when the two, Godfather and son smiling and chatting like loons.

Charlie gave the stink eye but started to tell them what he knew, "So from what I've heard the first Swan to leave the tribe stepped on this side of the land, the stone statue wolf was the only thing he brought from there with his family, it was then passed on from generation to generation. It was believed that the statue guarded our family and brought good health and prosperity with it, so every generation the statue was treasured and looked after; it was like a family heirloom. Now the story behind the statue was an interesting one, it was said that the statue was of the Quileute Chiefs daughters, who was killed by the members of the tribe."

At this Emmett gave a sudden squeak like a mouse and both the friends looked at each other in wonder and trepidation.

"Was it the white wolf?" Emmett asked with awe coloring his tone.

Charlie gave a sudden bark of laugh, "Oh! Are they still telling that story? Well I really didn't believe it up until today, but seems like there was some truth behind it. I really don't know whether the story is true or not but some of it seems true doesn't it?" he said looking at the girl.

"Does Aysu ring any bells?" Emmett asked the girl.

"I don't hear any bells." The girl looked around with a clueless expression on her face.

"Argh! Never mind, go on Chief." Emmett turned his eyes towards Charlie once again.

"From the story that passed through the family, a long time ago the Quileute's were a very intelligent and peaceful tribe. They were very close with nature and had the ability to turn into wolves. But The Quileute's always avoided the foreigners as they didn't want the others to fear them when they learned about all the extra abilities the tribe had. And like in every community there were good people and some bad; among the tribe was a man who had his eye on the chiefs' daughter, but found that the girl had fallen for a foreigner, someone not of their tribe. So taking advantage of his position while the Chief was away, he killed both the girl and the boy. It was said that a curse had fallen upon the tribe for spilling innocent blood on the Quileute land. So my something removed grandfather took his family and moved into a new civilization. His son married a girl who was a daughter of a farmer in town and settled down, and the Swan line moved on."

"So how did she turn back from being the statue to this half human, half wolf thing after all this time?" It was Emmett who decided to ask the question that had being niggling behind while Charlie told about his ancestors.

"There is some kind of old journal here somewhere that has the story written in it…..I will have to search for it and if I remember correctly it was written by Seth Swan the son of the Chief, the girls' brother. From what I remembered of the story, the goddess of moon came to the girls' father in a dream one night and told him he had to protect the stone statue until the time when the dead's imprint's spirit once again reaches this earth. Until such time it was the families duty to protect the wolf, in turn the stone wolf would guard the family. Well, if you look at it all of my family passed away due to old age, and they were all happily married. Seems like the luck has skipped my generation," Charlie said with a little laugh.

"So if the stories are true my dear, it looks like we are related in the end, it will explain the eyes of course." Charlie smiled at the girl.

"Does it mean that she is your great, great something aunt Chief?" Emmett snickered.

"She doesn't look that old to me, maybe around your age or one or two years younger, what do you think Edward?" Charlie asked his silent God son.

She certainly looked around their age. Edward just shrugged neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Now enough of these questions, I think now it's my turn. So as it seems you two were here yesterday, mind telling me which of you is the virgin?" Charlie suddenly asked with a smirk.

_Ah! Now this is going to be interesting. He stared at the two boys with glee._

**….**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny**

**-Aria**


	16. Chapter 16

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 16.**

_"Now enough of these questions, I think now it's my turn. So as it seems you two were here yesterday, mind telling me which of you is the virgin?" Charlie suddenly asked with a smirk._

_Ah! Now this is going to be interesting. He stared at the two boys with glee._

…**.AAMW…**

Both boys stared at the gleeful looking Chief with shock.

What kind of question was that? What does wolves have to do with virginity? Edward closed his gaping mouth with a snap.

"Mm…..That doesn't sound relevant to the topic we were discussing before, is it Charlie?" He gave a half nervous, half chagrin look.

"Oh! It has everything to do with it." Charlie gave a chuckle and looked at the two, waiting for the reply.

"I'm not saying anything," Emmett said with a scowl.

"I know what you are up to, I know the laws and I know my rights. The age of consent in Washington State is sixteen, so yeah! You can't arrest us," he said with a stubborn arrogant note to his tone.

"Do virgins turn into wolves? Or is her condition contagious or something?" Emmett turned to his friend with a gaping mouth. It didn't come to his mind then it should be alright. But why is Eddie looking so pale?

"All right boys, let me explain then. Do you know about how the Quileute wolves find their compatible mate? It's the one person that will give you the healthiest children."

"What does it have to do with virginity?" Emmett was impatient and more interested in this while Edward kept quiet and listened to the duo.

"From what I've heard imprinting was a rare occurrence among the tribe, because the person that get imprinted needed to be a virgin so the mechanism could get activated, otherwise if he or she is exposed prior they could get diseases and the like,maybe that was the more scientific look into it, nevertheless the imprint is always a virgin. It is said that all the girls in the village weren't supposed to get married until they were eighteen. So the men who turned in to wolves have more suitable mates in the tribe left for them to imprint and find their match. After they turned eighteen they could marry someone, but being an imprint will give you a higher chance of survival. It is said that the imprint shares the good health and luck of her mate, so people like being imprinted better. And the bond was one of the most respected and most sacred one."

"So what you are saying is that that thing argh, girl imprinted on one of us," Emmett asked with an incredulous look on his face. But I'm not a virgin and it's the same for Ed boy hmmm…..

"If she is the white wolf in the Quileute legends hasn't she already imprinted some centuries ago?" Edward was quick to ask his own question.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you what made her wake up from her frozen state?" Charlie smirked at the two boys.

"So you are saying one of us has to have kids with her?" Emmett pointed at the girl and looked back at Charlie for confirmation, his eyes wide.

"I don't want to mate with either of them-" The girls' voice came loud and clearly.

"Thank God!" Emmett exclaimed loudly interrupting her.

"No offense, I'm sure you are a nice girl, but I really don't want my children to have four legs and a tail," Emmett said looking at the girl while others stared at the pair incredulously.

"None taken, I sure would like to have kids with a higher intelligence," she said with a sweet smile while the others snickered at Emmett's flabbergasted spluttering.

"So, mind telling me who is the virgin boy lucky enough to get imprinted here?" Charlie cleared his throat and pointedly stared at the two.

They both avoided looking at Charlie.

"You said I had imprinted before, so how can I imprint on another person?" The girl was the one who asked the question this time.

"And why can't I remember any of this? Are you sure that all these stories are true?" she asked looking at Charlie and then everyone.

"Well you sure can turn into a wolf so there must be some truth to it," Edward replied looking at the girl.

"What you are saying, Charlie, is that any virgin boy could have released her from her statue form?" Edward questioned Charlie Swan.

"Well I'm really not sure about the exact mechanics….but when they see the eyes of their soul mate the bond starts, so who saw her first?" Charlie was not hundred percent sure about that so he was also wondering what made her wake from her sleep.

"Imagine Newton trespassing through your house and accidentally getting imprinted," Emmett said with a nervous cough.

"Oh! Don't worry I won't forget how you both seem to have accidentally trespassed through my property," Charlie's loud voice woke Emmett from his day dreaming and stopped his immature snickering.

"Well maybe there is more to this than what we see," Edward interrupted the staring contest between Charlie and Emmett.

"From where I stand, what I see is that one of you is a virgin and is not ready to tell us." Charlie looked at the boys and then turned towards the girl.

"There is only one way to find out. Girl, who do you like from these two idiots?" Charlie gestured towards the two boys.

"Right now, no one." She was also being stubborn.

"Then tell me if both of them are drowning who will you save first?"

"Oh! That's simple. I will save the one who doesn't know how to swim." She smiled at Charlie with an angelical smile making Emmett snicker and Edward glare at him.

Edward didn't want to get on the bad side of Charlie anymore if he could help it but it seems Emmett was hell bent on poking the sleeping bear aka Charlie's anger.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea who your imprint is but I want to be sure, so tell me who you want to make happy the most in here," he asked eagerly, it was the simplest way he knew to get the right answer.

"Him." She pointed at the frozen boy sitting in front of her.

"What? It can't be. He's no virgin," Emmett shouted out, standing from his seat.

"Stop it Ok, I don't know what you are saying, I don't care whether you imprinted on me or not, I'm not going to suddenly fall in love with you and have babies with you. I'm seventeen for God's sake. So please get all these ludicrous ideas out of all your minds, and for your information it was Em who saw the statue first. So forget it. I'm not and never will fall in love with you." By the time Edward finish his rant the room was so silent except for the sound of their breathing.

"All right, all right let's leave this topic alone; we are going with what we've heard so nothing is hundred percent and I'm sure we will find answers as we go on so that's enough. It doesn't matter now that he is a virgin or not, we need to discuss what we are going to do next so we can find what happened and I have a family journal of sorts, it might be better to check that also," Charlie interrupted the awkward silence.

"So what are we going to do with you girl?" Charlie looked at her, who was sitting silently in his living room.

"Well, she is a wolf, so she can live in the forest right?" Emmett asked the Chief ignoring the silent duo.

"Boy, I think your parents must have dropped you on your head regularly," Charlie Swan said to the innocently smiling Emmett.

"No. It was the other way; my mom told me that I use to bang my head for fun when I was little." Charlie shook his head,

There is no point in debating with the boy, why was he still trying?

"She can't stay in the forest Emmett," Chief Swan explained looking at the girl; she looked too delicate to live in the wild.

"Well, where is she going to live then? Not my place," Emmett said with a panicked look.

"With me of course. What do you say girl, would you like to live here? You are my family in some way so I think it is the best thing we should do," Charlie replied looking at the girl.

The girl stared at the middle aged man who had her eyes. She liked him, he felt familiar in a way you must be with your parents, who she couldn't remember. And she didn't have any parents, if what all of them were saying was true then, Charlie Swan was the only living relative she has now. She looked at the earnest expression on his face, though he looked strict, there was kindness in his eyes and she knew she could trust him. After staring at him for a whole of thirty second she finally agreed and nodded her head.

"Fantastic," he clapped smiling widely.

"Chief, what are you going to say to all of the blabber mouths, when they question you? And we can't keep calling her 'girl'you know, how about we call her by her name, Aysu?" Charlie stared at Emmett.

The boy had a point. He wondered what to tell the others. Everyone in the town knew that he was an only child of two only children. All of his relatives were people who lived in Forks and now nobody was alive.

He was sure if asked from one of the gossip mongers, they could draw his family tree better than him.

"I don't want to be called Aysu," the girl piped up.

"I might have had that name a long time ago, but I can't remember who that person is and I'm sure I want to start this new life with a new name and I don't want to get noticed by the Quilieute. The tribe is still there, right?" she questioned her audience.

"All right then, how about Jane? No it's too common. Hmm…. Kate? Nah… we have a three Kate's already in Forks and one of them is in our grade." Emmett was going on without waiting for others to comment on the names.

"So what do you think of the name Jessica, Edward?" Emmett asked nudging his friend and a wolfish grin on his face.

"Shut up, moron," Edward scowled.

"How about Maria? No?…Lindsay Lohan, Brittney Spears, Paris Hilton? Wait, wait, wait. I know the perfect name. Angelina Jolie? What? You have long hair like Lara Croft in Tomb Raider." Everybody looked at him with various expressions coloring their face.

"Very original Emmett." Edward was not in the mood to joke.

"Why? Do you have any better suggestions? Come on, I'm waiting," Emmett challenged his friend.

"Well I think it should somehow suit her, it is going to be her name for the rest of her life you know, shouldn't it be something special?" he asked his friend and looked at the girl and Charlie.

"So, do you have this special name?" Emmett asked with a mocking look at Edward, but the answer didn't come from him.

"Bella. Short for Isabella. Do you think it is special enough?" Charlie asked the two boys who knew the importance behind that name, while they stared at the Chief as if he had gone mad. They both wondered,

Why would he give his daughters name to this girl?

**…**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 17.**

_"So, do you have this special name?" Emmett asked with a mocking look at Edward, but the answer didn't come from him._

_"Bella. Short for Isabella. Do you think it is special enough?" Charlie asked the two boys who knew the importance behind that name, while they stared at the Chief as if he had gone mad. They both wondered,_

_Why would he give his daughters name to this girl?_

**…AAMW….**

"What do you say about the name Isabella Marie Swan? It suits her doesn't it boys?" Charlie said with a nervous but sad smile on his face. While both Edward and Emmett looked confused now that they heard the full name Charlie was suggesting.

The girl stared at the other three occupants in the room. She didn't know why they were behaving like this but she was sure that it has something to do with the name.

"Charlie I don't think your daughter will like someone else having her name and living here," Edward said looking at first Emmett and then his God father. They all knew that Isabella and Renee was a sore subject in Charlie Swan's book. He and his family have avoided asking about them a long time ago and Charlie had never volunteered to answer any questions that has arisen every once in a while at the dinner table or on major holiday celebrations.

"I'm sure she would have loved it. There is something I want to tell you right now, but this can't leak out of this room if what we are doing is going to be successful, it'll be important for all of us here to keep quiet about what I'm going to say here now and one word of it getting out will mean failure. Do you get what I'm saying?" Charlie threw his famous glare at Emmett specially which made him gulp in fear.

"Promise Chief, I won't say a word to anyone." Emmett crossed his heart nervously.

"Promise Charlie, you know I won't tell anyone. Even to my parents if you don't want me to." At this Charlie nodded his head confirming that he didn't want his best friends knowing about whatever he was going reveal. Maybe in the future, someday, but if they were to show this girl as his daughter he would have to keep quiet about his real daughter, but he can surely hope can't he?

"I promise." The girl replied following the others example.

"You might not know this Edward but after my divorce I kept-"

"Hmm..I'm sorry but, what is a DIVORCE?" The girl asked with intrigue. Charlie gave a little laugh,

"These days when two people think they love each other they want others to know that these two are living together and are responsible for each other; they write their names on a paper and make a promise to be faithful and love each other, which is what we call getting married, but when they lose their love for each other they write their names on another paper and a person who has authority says that they can now live separately and marry someone else again if they want," Charlie explained in the simplest term she could understand.

The girl nodded her head at his explanation and Charlie went back to what he was going to say before being interrupted.

"So after I got divorced from my wife Renee she took my daughter with her and left here, they moved to different places throughout the years and finally Renee got married to a man named Philip Dwayer. He was also like my Ex-wife and liked to travel, so the three of them traveled around the world and I kept a close watch over Isabella through a PI." Emmett saw the girl opening her mouth to ask the question.

"PI is short for Private Investigator; they are people you pay money to keep a watch over other people without them knowing about it," he replied and Charlie nodded at the explanation.

"As I was saying, I wanted to know how my daughter was living and whether she was taken care of properly, ten years ago I got a sudden call from the Private Investigator saying that my child and her mother and step father have gone missing when they were in Thailand."

"I took a leave of absence and immediately went to the airport, your family was in England at the time visiting your grandparents, otherwise I'm sure Carlisle would have found out." Edward nodded his head, they went to visit his dad's parents who lived in England time to time or they came to America sometimes.

"As soon as they gave the clearance to fly there I hired a private jet and went to Thailand. Nobody would believe what I saw there, it was utter devastation in that place and so many had disappeared or were dead. After searching the whole place where they were supposedly vacationing two weeks later I found the bodies of Renee and Phil, but there was no sign of my little Isabella."

"For one month I searched there and when I couldn't stay anymore I hired the same PI to keep on the search, I never gave up on finding my girl. Two years later the man contacted me and sent some pictures he found asking whether Isabella was in one of them. I knew when I saw the pictures that I had lost her forever but I didn't want to believe it so I didn't say anything to him. After some time I just knew I couldn't do it anymore and called of the search."

When Charlie finished all of them were feeling bad for him, especially Edward. Though Charlie was strict and a stickler for rules he was always there for all of his family and he knew that if his parents knew about this they would have been pretty upset but they would still be there for Charlie. They thought of him as an honorary family member and Edward felt betrayed on behalf of his parents. He should have told all of this to his parents and they would have been there to share in his grief.

Charlie Swan knew the expression on Edwards face for what it was, he knew what he did was not fair to his best friends and now the burden he was putting on Edward and the others was also not fair but he didn't know any other way he could live with it.

"I didn't say it at first because I didn't believe it. Actually I refused to believe it and I was in denial. Then when I finally accepted it, I didn't want the others to pity me. You know how it is to live in a small town and certainly you are aware of how fast the gossip spreads in this place, I didn't want people to look at me and say poor Charlie, first he lost his wife and now he has lost his daughter. So I decided that everything will die with me, it will be better if people thought that my daughter is living somewhere happy rather than looking and living with their pitying glances following me my whole life." Charlie said all this to Edward who he knew felt betrayed more than anyone else and Edward nodded his head in understanding though still thinking he should have at least told his parents who would have kept it a secret.

"I want her name to live, though she is not in this world I want her name to go on. And I'm sure she would have loved it, you are her family in a way, we are family and we are the only surviving members of the Swans now. So what do you say, will you take my daughter's name? It will bring me no greater joy than that," he asked the girl with an expectant look.

"Are you sure about it." The girl was moved by what she heard and getting to know that this man was her last blood relative.

He nodded and smiled at her,

"Hundred percent." Charlie's eyes were suspiciously glassy at the end.

"Then I will be honored to have your daughter's name, I do promise I will never bring shame to it," the girl vowed staring at Charlie's eyes, so much like hers in color.

Charlie smiled at her and looked around at the other two faces with eagerness and a twinkle in his eyes that had been missing for some time.

"What are you going to say to people when they ask about her?" Emmett still shaken from what he heard earlier and little unsure about using the new name gestured towards the girl and back at Chief.

"Any good ideas, boys?" Charlie looked around with enthusiasm, finally finding a family member who had decided to wake up from the grave and liking the idea of not being the last surviving Swan, asked the two boys.

"How about an accident, and her mom passed away and she's lost her memory?" Edward looked around; Charlie nodded while thinking it was somewhat believable.

"Well, that is a good one, as she can't remember anything from before and with the way everything is new to her, so if she made a mistake people won't doubt it," Charlie agreed.

"So are you going to send her to school?" Emmett wanted to know.

"As of now let's not go that far, we have to keep short time goals. She has woken up from whatever magic or miracle that happened and she needs to blend in right now, if someone get word of this and alerted the media," Charlie looked at the others, "we don't want to go there," he emphasized with a hard look.

"And we don't want you to turn in to a wolf suddenly, Isabella" Charlie was startled having use that name for the first time when addressing a person after his daughter passed away, "Well that was different saying that name out loud…" He smiled at the girl who was going to be living with him and in a way going to be depending on him like a child.

"It is quite a mouthful sir, how about we shorten it for like Izz? Or Izzy-B? Like how Puff Daddy goes by P-Diddy?" Emmett was on a role now that he had found something interesting to do and had that eager puppy dog look for someone to pat his head and say good boy with his brilliant idea.

"Sorry to disappoint you Em, Isabella is not a rap artist so let's keep it as it is." Edward felt almost sad (insert sarcasm) to tell his friend as he saw Emmett's happy boy look melt in to a pout.

"Bella." Charlie piped out and muttered looking at the girl.

Yes! It suited her. She was of course very beautiful and it would make it easier to say that name and not feel sad. He had always called his daughter Isabella so in his mind he could differentiate the two and not feel guilty.

"Well, that's also okay I guess." Still pouting for getting his idea rejected Emmett reluctantly nodded his head agreeing that the name suited her better than the one he had suggested.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked her.

"What does the name mean?" the girl asked with a thoughtful look.

"Well, the name Isabella means devoted to God, and Bella means beautiful in Italian. And I think Bella suits you more, you certainly are a beautiful girl," Charlie said to the girl who didn't look embarrassed or arrogant like a typical teenager but thoughtfully nodding at the words taking what he said as a fact.

"What does Edward stand for?" She wanted to know the meaning of the names of the others.

"It means guardian," he replied. His name made him sound like an old man, but what was he to do with all those English relatives and their traditions. With them hovering around it was bound to happen, and he was made an Edward; as the name is aptly defined, he was now left to guard his own name from being dismantled by Emmett, which was a job in of itself.

"And yours?" she asked after nodding at Edward now her gaze falling on Emmett.

"O! It is the best among the bunch. Emmett means 'Powerful', just like me," he said puffing his chest and Bella smiled and turned towards Charlie who was ready to fade into the chair.

"Mmm…. Agh…..Charles means 'Manly'." Charlie had gone deep red after he spluttered the meaning behind his name.

Emmett covered his sudden bark of laughter with a cough and looked like a kid who found his favorite toy who was now itching to play with it.

Ha..ha..Manly Swan. Who would have thought it? Pity he couldn't say it to anyone.

Edward was amused by the name but glared at Emmett who seems to be buzzing like a bee. Emmett didn't care for the glare she kept receiving from his best friend; he was on the verge of exploding, so it was not surprising when he blurted on.

"Nice, Chief. The name suits you. Just like the name you are pretty manly." Charlie was glaring daggers and had gone an alarming shade of red that Edward feared that he would have to call nine one one, either to take Emmett to the hospital when Charlie shot him or Charlie himself was going to have a heart attack due to embarrassment or anger.

"Enough! Emmett. We have so many things to discuss," he rebuked his friends comment and tried to defuse the situation and turned towards Charlie ready to get him away from putting a bullet through Emmett's head.

"Let's say everybody in the town will accept that this is your daughter but what about my parents? I don't think they will accept her that easily."

"You are right on that Edward, but when Renee left, Isabella was around six month old and nobody saw her after that. It won't be that difficult to see the family resemblance. At first I was kind of intrigued too and that was before I knew who she was. Well we do have the same eyes don't we? And the hair is the same color before I met with that untimely accident," he said glaring at Emmett.

Emmett had the grace to look ashamed while Edward avoided Charlie's gaze altogether. After listening to what happened to his God father he was feeling guilty and he vowed silently that he would help Charlie anyway he can.

"First thing first is making Isabella Marie Swan a legal residence of United States of America, and I know just the person to do it," Charlie Swan said loudly to the room with a gleeful smile.

**…..**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 18**

"Edward, at least take your time to chew properly, I'm sure there won't be any fires starting at Charlie's while you're eating your dinner, didn't you mention that Emmett is there?" Esme watched her son who seemed to be inhaling his dinner at a fast rate with a disapproving look on her face.

_That is what I'm afraid of mother_. Edward just grunted and kept on shoveling food quickly as if afraid that someone might steal it at any given moment. Esme shook her head in resignation and turned to her husband who seemed to be finding their only child's behavior quite amusing.

"What got you tickled Carlisle, stop laughing, aren't you a doctor? Advice your son to chew before he swallows the food will you, wouldn't you tell one of your patience if they are were doing the same?" Esme admonished her husband.

"Why Doctor Esme Cullen, what do you do when your patients don't chew?" Carlisle snickered imagining his wife asking a dog to chew its food; the scene was hilarious in his mind.

"All my patients do chew before they swallow unlike yours," Esme huffed and once again turned to her son, finally giving up on reprimanding his dinner etiquette.

"So Charlie adopted the new dog did he? I never knew he liked dogs or I would have given him a good one a long time ago, living in that house it must get pretty lonely, I do worry about him." Esme felt bad for the man who was like a brother to her.

"I wish he would find a good women and get married again, I mean it's not like the man is ugly, in fact I would say he is quite a catch, what with those handsome dark good looks and wealthy; I would say he is just someone out of those harlequin romances." She turned to her husband but didn't wait for him to give an answer and kept on going, "I mean there is this hunk alert run by the ladies of the Gardening club-" She came to a sudden stop when one of the best guarded secrets among the ladies of Forks fell out of her mouth.

"Ah! Yes go on Darling, this is something I've never heard of, and do I need to worry about these rugged good looks of Charlie?" Carlisle raised a surprise brow and paid full attention to this little gossip.

"Don't look at me like that; I have eyes only for you anyway, you and Charlie both have your own fans so no need to get jealous and I prefer my man to be fair and handsome who strictly wields a surgical blade instead of a gun," Esme giggled.

"Underage child eating here, if you don't mind please keep it PG 13 and I would like my food to get digested so please keep it down alright." Edward shook his head and groaned making Esme clear her throat and get back to her previous topic.

"Anyway, I'm glad that Charlie at least got a dog, still I prefer it was a woman though, that is what that man needs. A good woman to come home to and take care of him," she said giving a loving smile to her husband.

I think Charlie had developed the second sight. Why else would he suddenly go away? The man must have seen Esme trying to play the cupid. The guy had a built in meddlesome women alert or something so he knows the right time to hide. Women are way more trouble and expensive than a dog so who would want to get into such an expensive companion and he had a huge credit card bill to pay for the last month when they both went for a conference in New York as an example.

"Well, a dog is the easy, less expensive choice, love," Carlisle chuckled, simplifying his inner monologue.

"Very funny, remember that when you get home tonight and I'll send Max to keep your company. Anyway, I still believe that animal has more wolf in it than dog so please mention that to Charlie the next time Edward." Esme had gone into doctor mode while giving the stink eye to her husband about the little dig on the shopping trip she took while in New York.

_Too late mom, I wished you had mentioned this a few days earlier._

"I still can't believe that Charlie left you two to house sit, it's like getting a wolf to safe guard a hen house," Esme said looking at Carlisle and he kept nodding his head his imagination going haywire over what kind of trouble his son and his friend would get up to.

Edward started to cough loudly at the word wolf, having finally gotten food in the wrong tube. Esme hurried towards him and rubbed his back and gave him water to sallow.

_Sorry! Mom. You are wrong. It should be the other way__,__the hens are looking after the wolf. Okay, they were not hens but they got the babysitting job so they were the nannies or mannies according to Emmett__._

"See what I mean, you should listen to me more, mothers are never wrong in these things." Esme held an I-told-you-so look in her eyes while Edward had tears in his from the burning sensation in his nose.

After finishing his dinner at record time, he looked at his parents who were now deep in discussion about some colleague they met while in New York. Edward was itching to get out of the house and check on Emmett and Bella; he was already dreading on finding both of them at each other's throat, literally. Why, he was sure if it was left to Em, the guy would bite Bella for retaliation if she decided to be the first to go after him in wolf form. You can never be sure of what Emmett will do from one minute to the next, he had ample examples that he didn't even want to remember.

"May I be excused?" Both of his parents who were thoroughly engrossed in their conversation turned in turned simultaneously, which in fact reminded him of those horror movies where the ghost turned with those hollow, vacant eyes.

Edward gulped nervously at the similar expressions his parents supported but didn't falter in maintaining his innocent appearance, and to his relief it worked just like he hoped, his mother beamed at him for being the polite boy she raised, not the neanderthal that had terrible table manners. Meanwhile his father had his right brow reaching his hair line, looking suspiciously at his only child who had the wonderful habit of being extremely polite when he was either feeling guilty or in trouble.

_What are you up to O__'__…Carrier of my genes? I have seen that similar expression too much on the mirror and have used it to get my way._

_Oh! Shit, I'm so going to get busted_, Edward's mind screamed.

"You may." Esme's enthusiastic reply broke the staring contest between father and son, leaving Edward to take a relieved breath. Before he got interrogated by his father Edward took the opportunity and ran away or more correctly walked fast out of the room as if he was on fire.

"Sometimes I can't understand that child Carlisle, one minute he is like a Tasmanian devil, eating out like he hadn't seen a meal for days and the next he is the perfect gentleman," Esme said getting up from the table while starting to collect the plates.

Carlisle followed his wife to the kitchen with the rest of the cutlery, while nodding in agreement with what Esme said. Yes he was behaving like a gentleman and it was tickling his senses, now what was he up to? A party at Swan house? No, no he wouldn't be crazy enough to do something like that, but…..Emmett could. Argh, now that is why he is trying to get there and stop whatever mad scheme Emmett might try to plan. Yes, that might be it or has the boy found himself a girl and trying to sneak her in to Charlie's place? Carlisle tried to mentally find a good prospect who might be under his sons radar.

"Edward, I packed the leftover spaghetti in the blue box take it when you leave" Esme shouted.

"Thanks mom," a muffled reply came from upstairs.

Two minutes later Edward dashed down the stairs but stopped at the threshold to the kitchen, Carlisle watched him walk into the kitchen at a leisurely pace, a duffel bag in his hands; he was definitely up to something. Edward grabbed the left overs off their dinner table and made a beeline towards the pantry cupboard where his junk food stash was being kept, in the middle of pulling out various packets of chips when Max started making a racket, loudly barking and running from the front door to the kitchen and then back. He just shrugged and kept on stuffing the duffel bag with whatever he though could be consumed.

Edward didn't pay much attention to his pet that was going crazy inside the house instead he was in a hurry to get back to Charlie's. That's why when his mother coddled it and went to see what had it running around like a mad dog he didn't give much thought to know the reason.

"Oh!Edward. Look who's here to see you." Edward heard his mother address him in a sing song voice and wondered who was here to see him at this time of the day and who made her go to such trouble to be oh so flattering. He groaned internally and scowled, a bag of Lay's in his hand.

"Coming mom." He hurriedly pushed it inside the bag and zipped the overstuffed duffel and hurried towards the main entrance.

Was it someone from school? He wondered trying to come up with a possible list of people and came to a sudden halt. Fucking shit, it must be Emmett; or is it? No it can't be, mom won't shout like that if it is Emmett, and Em wasn't someone to wait patiently outside the door and probably would have stomped in so who could it be? Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside his head.

_Oh! No, no. It couldn't be her, could it? But how can she be here?_

Esme was grinning as she walked back towards the kitchen while Edward was still frozen to the spot, a stricken look on his face.

"Arrr…Mom, who- who is it?" he asked in a small voice, still not ready to believe that finally all his prayers had been answered and she was here to see him.

"Why don't you go and see." Esme laughed at the expression on her sons face.

"Is it a girl?" His eyes gleamed in anticipation making Esme laugh while nodding her head in affirmation.

"She must have missed you a lot, go take her home, and don't forget this." She put the overstuffed duffel bag back in his hands, it must have slipped in his slight panic, and gently pushed him towards the door.

"Be careful, don't get into trouble and drive safe, baby." She gave a confused glance at her stumbling son who came to a hasty stop and seemed to be checking his hair in the reflection on the glass window. Esme shook her head and chuckled at his attempt at trying to tame the crow nest (That is what she called his untamable head of hair) and went on her way.

Edward couldn't believe it; _she had finally come to see him. And it was still early_, he wondered how she got here.

_It didn't matter, stop primping like a girl and go see her you idiot_. He mentally scolded himself for dragging his feet in unnecessary things and walked with apprehension.

He was going to ask her on a date today. If she is home early from her vacation it means she missed him right?

He was not going to waste his time anymore. From the minute his mind came to the conclusion that the unimaginable had happened and waiting in front of his door. Edward forgot all about shape shifting wolves and possible imprinting, maybe being the future father of a gaggle of wolf cubs, his sole attention was getting his first love to accept go on a date with him, which he was going to make happen as soon as he sees one Miss Jessica Stanley.

Yes! She had finally come to the conclusion that those buff surfer dudes weren't for her, and he was. The only thing left to do was to sweep her off her feet and show her how they were meant to be together.

With a little swagger to his steps after his mental ego boost, Edward walked confidently towards the front door, which his mother had left half opened.

"Hey! Jessi….. huh"

He stepped out of the front door and came to a stop, the greeting getting cut in the middle in surprise at his visitor. Edward looked on, tongue tied, staring at the site in front of him.

He had a whole speech ready on how they were going to be the best couple Forks High would ever know in its history. Then the whole hoopla went down the river as his brain registered who was in front of him.

"How? How did you get here?"

**…..**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 18.**

Jason Jenks sat in one of his offices, the more lucrative one with posh carpets and gleaming hardwood and a pretty secretary at the door. He also had a rather dingy room that was run behind a little Chinese restaurant in the unsavory part of Seattle where a few questionable characters were being represented, but right now he was meeting a man he had respected for a long time and he stared at his stoic figure. For the past hour he heard the most fantastically woven tale, Jason himself was having a hard time seeing which part had been fabricated and which part was the truth, or close to it. But then, when you'd known the person who said it as long as he did, Jason wanted to recommend him to a doctor for further evaluation. Can a death of one's child run a person into such strong denial that he would make such a fantastical story?

He stared silently at the man, applying the same method he used on a difficult client who was reluctant to divulge the needed truth. So on his quest to uncover the truth, for a second, Jason forgot he was working with a professional who was a master at wrangling the truth from crime hardened crooks. So after two minutes, reluctantly, Jason had to accept defeat and come to the conclusion that the fine tale indeed did happen in real life and he had to help Charlie in every way possible. Even if it was a lie Jason knew he owed it to Charles Swan to come to his aid, the man had saved his life and his families once and it was a debt he couldn't pay this life time. Still, it stung his professional pride that he couldn't find that tic, the one that could give him proof if the good chief was lying.

He stared at the solemn, but tired eyes of a desperate man and he remembered all those years ago, being one of the liaisons in following Isabella's disappearance in Thailand he had believed the girl to be dead. The man had vehemently refused to believe his daughter was deceased but a few years later called off the search. Didn't that mean he believed her dead?

He stood up and walked behind his high back office chair and over to the floor to ceiling glass window which provided a magnificent view of the Seattle skyline on a good day from his office on the thirty seventh floor. He frowned when heavy rain made it an impossibility today, his hands deep in his trouser pockets, one foot tapping on the luxury carpet, something he seemed unaware he did when immersed in thoughts.

He forgot about the rain, the man sitting behind his desk, and delves into the story he heard from Charles.

Yesterday evening when all of a sudden he received a call from Charles Swan asking an emergency meeting with him; Jason never expected to hear such a mind boggling story. He had been in New York at the time and immediately caught the red eye to Seattle to meet with his friend. Yes, despite his reluctance to accept the story, Jason thought of Charles Swan as a friend and that's why he hadn't opened his mouth and voiced his suspicions.

His gazed wandered towards the Seattle sky line and he speculated on the story, could something like this happen? Could a girl, who was for all intent and purpose, known to be dead by the few who had the knowledge of her, be actually alive? And what are the odds of her making it to the States on top of that?

And the story didn't stop there, it got more fantastical as it progressed, so according to Charlie his daughter Isabella had survived in Thailand and went unnoticed by the authorities in the middle of the mayhem and most probably the PI he had hired via an acquaintance of Jason's. Then the girl had the misfortune of getting caught up in a human trafficking ring, and was shipped to US illegally.

While he went to a conference some two weeks ago in Chicago, Charlie had seen her when he got lost and wandered to some unsavory part of the city and seen the uncanny resemblance to his mother and him in the girl and followed her. At that part of the story Jason had interrupted, asked what made him sure that it was his daughter not his mind making a girl who had a familiar resemblance into what he thought to be his lost daughter.

There is a birth mark apparently, he had forgotten the little detail after so many years later and Charlie had made sure after discreetly confronting the girl and finally finding a familiar birth mark, which every Swan had inherited down the generation on the spot. Isabella had inherited it and the girl who resembled her carried the same one with her, so that had been enough for him and more than that, at first glance Charlie had known she was a Swan in his heart. At this point Jason had shut up and listened to how she was brought here to Washington from the dregs of the Chicago slums.

To the misfortune of his curiosity, she was suffering from amnesia, so there was no way they could get answers from her and she wasn't talking much. According to Charlie she was rather shy or wary of people and if she was used in sex trade Jason could understand the impact it would have caused her both psychologically and physiologically, that's where he sympathized with Charlie and his plight.

According to Charlie, Isabella was smuggled to the country, she didn't have the proper documentation and Charlie didn't want to dig and mess the pot up because he had smuggled her himself back to Washington and didn't want any unwanted trails leading them back to Seattle.

To him, the best solution was to get Isabella her proper identity back without alerting what happened so she didn't have to face scandals and all the media hoopla when people find out about her. Jason could understand that as a father he would act the same way. Finally that thought made him make up his mind but for one last time he turned around and stared at Charlie Swan with a solemn gaze, "Are you a hundred percent sure she is indeed your daughter Isabella?"

"I swear she is my blood and once you see her you will see what I'm talking about. I know you must be thinking that I've gone mad but believe me, I was as shocked as you when I first found her, even if she is not my family I would help her. She is the most innocent human being I have ever met in my life and I can't abandon my family." Jason kept his eyes on Charlie the whole time and finally nodded his head. Even if she is not Isabella they were ultimately saving a girl from a cruel fate and what if Charlie gets a daughter as a byproduct? People always adopt children and he knew Charlie to be a wonderful father who lost his opportunity to care for his own as a result of his ex-wife's selfish immaturity.

With a firm nod, finally coming to a decision, he walked to his chair with determination and sat making the leather seat squeak in distress, accommodating his girth and weight. It was time he followed his doctor's recommendation and took up joining a gym but right now he had the job of reviving Isabella Swan from the dead or according to the government, missing while on vacation with her mother and stepfather.

"So we need to get the official paperwork done in an unofficial route? Are you sure about using such methods Charlie? I mean we both know you are a stickler for rules, no offense." Jason looked at Charlie for any kind of doubt.

"I can't do it the official way, there would be the question of how she got into the country and next thing I know she'll have to face a nightmare. I don't want her to live in fear." He was firm in his decision.

"In that case, I know a guy who knows another that can help us, but this will cost you."

"You know money is not a problem. Give these people what they want but I need it done."

"All right then, first thing we need is passport sized photos of Isabella, do you have them?"

Charlie gave him a closed envelope, "I got few dozen here."

Jason couldn't help himself and stared back at Charlie, "May I?" he asked noticing the sealed flap, he nodded and sat back.

Charlie couldn't help but smirk when Jenks gave a low whistle as he pulled out the strip of photos, "Wow, she sure is quite the looker." His eyes move on the film taking in her features and trying to mentally see the similarities to the man sitting in front of him and his deceased wife who he was sure was a blond.

"She sure is a beauty, what about the color of her hair, I thought she was a blond like your ex?"

"She was but we both decided that a change was necessary for her to blend in. No matter how unlikely being pursued is, if there are trafficking gangs looking for a girl with blond hair and we have a brunette... Doesn't it look like mine?"

"Nope sorry, you don't seem to have any hair on your head. By the way, I don't mean to offend but what happened to your hair, Charlie?" Jason chuckled staring at the scowling Charlie.

"That, my friend, is a long story."

"Oh! We have time, you'll have to stay here for a week until the papers are prepared. You want to take it home with you right?"

"I would prefer that very much."

"How about some lunch?"

"Yes, I could eat." Charlie stood up following Jenks when he picked up the envelope and started towards the door.

"Melody, please send this to Roderick, it is a priority case so ask him to put others behind and get on with this first. I'm going to lunch." A red head who was in her late twenties picked up the packet and smiled at her boss.

"Right away boss." She was dialing on the phone when they both walked out of the office towards the elevator.

"Are you sure you want to wait and take it home with you? I could call you and you can come back when it's finished, I mean Isabella must be alone." He pressed the button for the twentieth floor and waited.

"She is at home being babysat by my God son and his friend; last time I called they were fine so I'm not worried yet."

"She's comfortable with other males?"

"Edward is a good boy, I trust him though he has a tendency to be led astray by his friend." The last statement was made with a scowl.

"Cullen, right?" Jason tried to remember what he knew about the family. Charlie had included the family in his last will.

"So they know about Isabella?"

"No, no, only Edward and his friend, even that was an accident, but the boy is trustworthy when it comes to keeping a secret, until I get there at least. It's his punk of a best friend I'm more worried about, the little fucker is always up to no good." He rubbed his bald head that had prickly new hair coming out now, making a wired scraping sound.

"Seems like a story." Jenks couldn't help but chuckle while staring at the angry read blush on Charlie's face.

"You could say that, as he is the reason behind me losing my hair."

"Come on, we're here and I would like to know that, don't try to escape from telling me now." They walked into the restaurant that Jenks had an ongoing reservation in.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, see your son has gone mad." Esme elbowed her husband in the stomach; Carlisle was busy scrubbing the dishes but he finally took pity on his wife's nagging and looked up, following Esme's line of vision. The kitchen faced the driveway where Edward had already parked his car in preparation to immediately leave. Currently, he was having a very serious and rather invigorating one sided conversation with Charlie's newly acquired dog eliciting a snort from the father at the odd behavior of his son.

"Does he think he can talk to animals?" He was just voicing his thoughts.

"Wasn't she supposed to be at Charlie's?" Esme asked her own in return, shedding some light.

"Ah ha! Emmett is house sitting and his charge is here." Carlisle nodded his head finally finding the reason for his son's bizarre behavior, still it did not explain him giving a full out lecture to the escaped dog.

They both had stopped washing and watched Edward with a myriad of emotions passing through their faces with each new gesture and look on Edwards. Unaware of his audience Edward kept on scowling and admonishing the girl turned wolf while time to time tugging at his hair or groaning in frustration. It was fascinating to watch the duo, even though they knew that the dog couldn't understand, it seemed to pay wrapped attention to the boy and followed each and every gesture with its eyes and head. The behavior was eerie after a while; it was as if the animal could understand what he was talking about.

Naaa….it was just his imagination. Carlisle shook his head and chuckled in embarrassment at even thinking such idiotic thoughts, giving a sheepish glance to his wife, he went back to resume helping his wife while paying attention to the boy.

Hmmm…maybe it was time that he thought about asking Edward to volunteer at the psychiatric ward for a change.

…**AAMW…**

"You! Wh- What are you doing here?" Edward spluttered. Seeing Bella, especially in her wolf form at his doorstep was still something of a nerve wracking experience to Edward. He had never expected for Charlie to leave him with such a huge responsibility after finding out about how they messed with his stuff, but Charlie had thought it was the perfect punishment to leave them responsible in caring for the girl and his house.

As soon as Charlie left for Seattle, Emmett had jumped into his jeep and disappeared leaving Edward behind with the girl who, to his relief, left him alone for the rest of the day until Edward had threatened Em to come back.

It was only two hours he needed to get a shower and pack a bag that was now too many 'cause now the girl had shifted and was sitting in front of him instead of at Charlie's with Emmett the babysitter.

Edward was livid; can't he keep eyes on the girl for two hours? And what's with her, he had asked her to stay inside the house repeatedly and here she was now, "Where the hell is Emmett? I asked you to stay inside the house and how could you disobey my orders?" In his anger it came as arrogant reprimand and the wolf didn't seem to like the manner he talked to her.

The she wolf growled at Edward lowly reminding that he was talking to a girl who has shifted into a wolf, and the animal version can do more damage and quite seriously. He still didn't know what to think of this whole shape shifting phenomena and their temperament. Edward stared wide eyed at the growling wolf who was not his pet the friendly little Golden retriever who would cuddle up to him no matter what.

"Oh! Eh, Come on Bella, you know it was done for your own safety and you can't just forget it, I specifically asked you to stay at Charlie's place until I get back. Does Emmett know that you are missing?" He waited for some kind of an answer and the she wolf looked down making it easy to come to the conclusion that he has an escapee," You know I'm responsible for you until Charlie comes back right? You can't be seen like this wandering around alone, someone might shoot you thinking you are a real wolf. I mean I know that you are a wolf but they don't know that you're not dangerous, you know, a human killing feral wolf," Edward rambled on.

"We are going to have a long talk, yes! You me and that lousy fucker of a warden, Emmett. Argh! I'm going to kill him when we get to Charlie's, how come he couldn't watch a girl for a few hours until I take care of everything else?" The last part was muttered and he didn't expect anyone to answer it, Edward was frustrated and was stomping at bits to get to see if Emmett had realized that the girl was missing from the house.

"Come on let's go, I want to see what that lazy fucker is up to." Edward walked towards his car which had been parked in front of the house. He opened the front passenger door for Bella to get in and shut it with a bang and stomped towards the driver's side hurriedly.

Let's see how much longer it will take Emmett to realize that Bella is missing. Edward checked the time, yup let's see.

Edward drove slightly slow, not worried, as Bella was sitting next to him in the passenger seat; let him sweat for a few minutes when he finds out Bella was not at home, he thought.

He checked his phone again, there were no missed calls.

Had he not noticed that Bella was missing? The world would fall upon his head but still Emmett would do whatever he likes without paying attention to what is going on around him. He was either playing a video game or on the phone with Rosalie. Surely he wouldn't leave the house would he?

"You shouldn't have come, Bella," he said looking at the she wolf that had her head hanging out of the window, staring out.

Edward shook his head in amusement, as he took the turn to the Swan residence when his phone started to ring loudly inside the car.

_Ah! Finally._

Both the wolf and Edward turned and stared at each other; "Emmett." Edward pulled his phone out of the pocket and checked the caller Id.

"Looks like someone is finally aware that you have thrown sand into his eyes." He gave a sardonic smile and put the phone in the holder.

The phone kept ringing until they reached the house and as soon as he parked the car Emmett came out of the door running, his eyes wide and frantic. Edward got out at a leisurely pace while Bella the wolf jumped out of the window.

"Ed man, where were you? Why didn't you pick up the phone? I've been calling you like for ages. We are so dead man. The beast has escaped and I've been searching around the house all this time." Emmett panted while sweating profusely.

Edward stared at his wide eyed, sweating friend nonchalantly. Let him sweat, serves him right.

"We need to make a plan and lets divide and concur, come on man, we need to go ASAP." Emmett was already trying to drag Edward, who didn't budge from where he was leaning on the car, making Emmett turn and stare at him with disbelief, "What are you doing staring at me like this? Come on hurry up."

"So when did she go missing?" Edward asked pulling his hand away and getting comfortable where he was now.

"We don't have time for this. We need to go search for her, I'm going to die if Chief Swan found out about it."

"Listen Emmett, we can't go out there guns blazing at this time of the night. You need to tell me what happened after I left both of you here after a whole day of making sure she was at home safe and sound."

Emmett lost his nervous energy and slouched, closing his eyes; he rubbed his face with a hand finally seeing as Edward wasn't moving until he provided some answers. "All right, all right. So I was minding my own business and letting her mind her own, then five minutes ago when I checked she was not anywhere to be found and before you shout, I did check everywhere, I just closed my eyes for like five seconds and whoosh! She had disappeared."

"Really Em? Was it five seconds or twenty five minutes, are you sure she disappeared when you fell asleep or she might have escaped while you were playing that new game-"

"How did you know I played th-" Emmett closed his mouth in mid-sentence when Edward scowled at him.

"This is entirely your fault, and if, it is an if not a when we find her or not by the time Charlie calls I'll leave it all for you to explain."

"O! come on man don't do that, come on let's try to find her and if you help me I will do whatever you want, I mean I'll get Rose to stop making snide comments on Jessica." Edward contemplated while Emmett looked desperately at Edward, well that was not a bad one and Rose had been a thorn in his little attempt at wooing Jessica hmmm…

"Call off Rose and you are going to stay with me here every night until Charlie gets here." Edward was never going to be alone at night with the girl if it was left up to him.

"Oh! Come on man. Rosie will kill me, but Okay! I promise I will stay with you here tonight if you come and help me, that Hitler Swan will kill me Edward, help a brother will you?" Emmett was so desperate he was ready to cry.

"No, it is every night until Charlie comes back or it is your ass that will be talking to Charlie and telling him why his last remaining relative was not home, so what do you say?" Edward pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen ready to call Charlie or, acting like he was going to call him.

"Okay fine."

"So you promised, ha?"

Emmett nodded his head quickly.

"All right let's see….where could she have gone hmm….." Edward stood up straight and slowly turned looking for the wolf.

"BELLA!...BELLA!"

"That's no use, I tried that but she won't come or she isn't close enough to hear us."

"Are you sure?" Emmett scowled at that.

"Yes I am."

"Ah! Then what is she doing there." Edward had his eyes pointed right behind Emmett and Emmett didn't want to believe that his friend had found the girl this quickly while he ran around the house like a headless chicken for the past few hours, well it might be ten minutes or twenty but it felt like half a day to Emmett in his panic.

So it was with relief and disbelief but he turned around expecting Edward to be joking but yes, there she was sitting on her hunches head lolled to the side with those big eyes staring at him and her tail sweeping at leisure side to side.

"Oh, thank baby Jesus!" Emmett said to the sky and after his relief of being out of danger of Chief's wrath passed away he stared at his friend and the little freaky fur bag with suspicion. It had been too easy for Edward to find the girl and now he was stuck babysitting instead of spending his time sexing up his girlfriend.

With the sudden comprehension that he got played he turned to Edward with anger, "What the Fuck! You knew all this time where she was didn't you? I can't believe this. And I won't accept, this is cheating." Emmett stared at the wolf and back at his friend.

"Just think about it this way, I couldn't believe it too when she showed up at my doorstep twenty minutes ago when I specifically stressed repeatedly for you to keep an eye on her. Anyway, a promise is a promise and as I found her now you are going to be staying here with me, so all the problems are solved or maybe I could mention this little incident to Charlie…."

Emmett looked guilty and frustrated; he knew that Edward had tricked him into staying at the Chief's house with them.

"Come on Bella, let's go inside." As he was walking away Emmett's phone started to blare loudly with the song 'So Hott' by Kid Rock.

"If it's Rosalie, you better change that ring tone, and if it is a different girl pray that it won't ring in front of Rose, either way she will kill you when it starts blaring around her so good luck." With a chuckle Edward left a scared looking Emmett standing next to the Volvo.

Emmett answered the call while staring at the departing back of his best friend and she wolf, which followed behind the said best fucking friend.

"Hey Rosie baby," he greeted halfheartedly expecting a temper tantrum when she found out about why he was not going to be at her place.

"Emmett, where the hell are you? I've been waiting here for like an hour hoping you are going to you come, why are you still not here?" came the loud voice of his girlfriend of six months.

"Well you know how I love you so much right? But the thing is baby; Chief Swan asked me and Edward to babysit...argh….the house. Yeah! I mean he asked to house sit because he had to go somewhere suddenly. So you know how responsible I am and you know how scared Edward gets right, staying alone here is not his cup of tea" He didn't wait for Rose to reply but went on.

"I'm sorry baby, he is begging me not to leave and I don't have the heart to say I can't so yeah I don't think I will be able to come to your place today. I'm sorry Rosie baby you know how much I was looking forward to coming right, you got it, coming huh." Emmett in his typical lurid behavior tried to emphasis his point while crossing his fingers in expectation that his girlfriend will forget that he was not going to her place with his dirty euphemism.

"All right then. But you are going to come tomorrow, no discussions. Got it?" Rosalie's voice came from the other side and Emmett took a relieve breath and smiled.

"Of course I'm going to come heh…heh….you know how I love when you talk dirty to me, I'm looking forward to seeing you come too," Emmett said with a lewd tone to his voice.

"Okay! Gutter mind, see you tomorrow, good night baby, I love you!" came the slightly amused reply from his girlfriends end.

"Love you too Rosie baby."

Emmett took a relieved breath and tucked his phone into his pant pocket and jogged towards the house, he had no idea how to look after a wolf, and here he was stuck with a female one who is prone to run away from home.

How were they going to keep her safe inside until Charlie Swan got home?

…**.AAMW….…..**

It has been two days and Edward had enough. What ate him was that he had not only one but he had to babysit for two toddlers inside the house, one of them a shape shifting she wolf and the other a two year old inhabiting a seventeen year old teenagers body.

For the first few days Emmett had been scared to go near Bella and then little by little his curiosity had taken him closer to her and then to following the girl around asking all the ludicrous questions that came to mind.

There had been some amusing highlights involving Bella among these where she had tried to see where the people were entering the TV and trying to get them out of it.

He could understand to some extent what she must be feeling, so Edward had been patient while trying to explain things to her. But Emmett's patience had been trying; there have been a few fights when it came to the grilled fish he brought from home and Emmett trying to eat most of it.

Bella had become possessive over the said fish and when Emmett taunted her there was a huge fight and Emmett was supporting a few scratches on his neck and chest where Bella had drawn blood.

Edward and Emmett had taken shifts in babysitting the girl and Charlie called them a few times to give them an update on what was going on on his side.

The paperwork was getting done as fast as possible, but still, it was going to take a few more days for them to get everything done and Charlie to get back home.

Edward's parents had been concerned about Charlie's whereabouts, so the next time he got an opportunity to call Charlie, Edward had mentioned his parents increasing concern of his whereabouts. Charlie had thanked him for trying to neutralize the situation to the best of his abilities and asked him to keep it quiet until he gets the papers ready so they have something solid to go on when he was going to explain the situation to Carlisle and Esme.

On the home front, after spending time with Bella, little by little they were starting to get an idea on what kind of knowledge was buried in her head. So far they have found that Bella was able to identify trees, animals and has some basic survival skills, she would make one hell of a Girl Scout in his opinion and if he was ever lost in a forest she was the one he would pray to have instead of Emmett; the fucker would get him killed in the first five minutes they stepped into a forest, he still had nightmares about a grizzly chasing after him.

Back to getting an idea on the skills she has, Bella knew how to light a fire using stones or two sticks, something unexpected and the way they found out about it was quite amusing too.

So to come to that story, it happened two days after moving Bella into Charlie's house. Edward had once again left the house to pick up some groceries while Emmett was left to keep his eyes on Bella after a thorough lecture given by Edward on how to keep your ward in your eyesight.

As usual, Emmett had been summoned by his dictatorial girlfriend and he had run to her house with his tail between his legs. So it was not a surprise when Edward came to Charlie's house and the kitchen was a disaster.

Bella had lit a fire on the electric cooker using fire wood and was happily grilling a fish, Edward had been speechless and upon inquiring about Emmett's whereabouts had found that he had left for Rosalie's place; Edward was glad he got there before the smoke activated the fire alarm.

After the incident Emmett had been thoroughly admonished by Chief Swan via phone and Emmett and Bella had gone back to bickering and wrestling with each other, while Edward played the referee between the two. He was glad that despite a few minor abrasions on Emmett from their fights no one was suffering any major injuries.

He couldn't wait for Charlie to come back home.

While the boys' babysat the she wolf, Emmett didn't know that his unusual behavior was starting to arouse suspicion on his girlfriend's mind.

A week passed on this same routine and finally Emmett and Bella were getting kind of close, like two siblings that irritate each other but couldn't live without the other. Emmett liked to goof around and Bella was always game to follow his stupid ideas. Emmett had taken it in his hands to teach Bella about the new world and they had found that though Bella had basic knowledge in English she had a limited vocabulary and she didn't know how to read and write.

Emmett had gotten it in his head that he was going to teach her how to read and write. Either Bella seemed to be a good student or Emmett was a damn fine teacher because after two days she was already making sentences and reading children books, some of which Edward brought from his house. His old story books, which his mother kept safe all these years, were coming out of their trunks and getting some use.

Today both Edward and Emmett were at Charlie's place and were watching a football game. Emmett had decided that Bella needed to learn about football as he was the Quarterback on their high school football team.

They were watching it while Emmett and Bella started to bicker and Edward took the opportunity to get some snacks.

"Want something to eat?"

"There is a bag of chips in the back of the left third drawer next to the oven, bring me that and a beer," came Emmett's distracted reply.

"Bella?" Edward looked at the girl.

"May I have an orange please?" she asked with a smile.

Bella was learning more English vocabulary and she was very polite due to all the books she was reading, he wondered what would happen to her when she starts to read all these gossip magazines? Her vocabulary is going to make a hundred and eighty degree turn, thank God he brought the books otherwise he didn't know what magazines Emmett would have given the girl to read. Manners and polite speech would have been a dream.

Edward nodded his head and went towards the kitchen; halfway there he heard Emmett's awful ring tone, once again, blaring loudly.

One day he's getting killed, who would put that song as a ring tone for his girlfriend?

Emmett picked up the phone with a smile.

"Hey Rosie baby, missing me already?"

"Emmett, you are coming over in fifteen minutes, right?" Rosalie was painting her nails to the perfection in a cherry red color while her friends were lounging on her bed gossiping as usual.

"Sorry love, I have to help Edward today. I'm so sorry, I will make it up to you, I promise"

"Doesn't matter, bye!" Rosalie huffed and cut the call before Emmett could reply.

Rosalie Lillian Hale, the middle child of Lily and Harrold Hale had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's intelligence. Rosalie, from the day she was born, could be called a very opinionated person and someone who knew what she wanted and went to get it with guns blazing. She, as an intelligent person, didn't tolerate stupid, vain personalities. Rosalie was the first person to show her displeasure when she saw something wrong happening around her and didn't hold back while loudly announcing her opinion.

With all these headstrong qualities, her mother's Grecian good looks complimented her personality. Rosalie had golden blond hair that flowed down her back and had a beautiful figure that boasted of health unlike all these paper thin girls that were modeling in magazines.

Rosalie knew she was beautiful, and with the loving family she was surrounded by, didn't have the low self-esteem most girls or women secretly harbored no matter how beautiful they looked. So all of it made her stand out among the Forks High population and she loved the attention she got where ever she went

Now, for the past week Rosalie was having some difficulty in getting hold of her boyfriend and becoming quite frustrated with this game of dodge ball he was playing with her. Don't get it wrong, she loved Emmett, though she might not announce it for all the sundry to hear, but he was her type. Emmett was kind of goofy and had some idiotic tendencies but in her book he was adorable and not to mention, the boy was easy on the eyes.

But what had him so busy that he was missing time with her?

She knew that Emmett and Edward were house sitting for Chief Swan, but still, Emmett was always ready to run to her at the drop of a hat; you just needed to give a little incentive and he would be like a dog after a bone.

So what was stopping him now? Was there someone else?

"I think Taylor is cheating on me," Lauren said loudly to no one, but all the girls stopped there various pursuits and stared at Lauren. Rosalie wondered about her situation while looking at Lauren.

Was he cheating on me?

"Why do you say that?" Kate asked, sitting up on the bed now, giving her full attention to Lauren.

"He's been avoiding me lately, whenever I ask him to meet me, he's busy. I mean it is the summer right, what does he have to get busy with? We don't even have school so he doesn't have homework," Lauren said while playing with her toe nails which she had painted an electric blue.

"Aww…come on sweetie, you know he's crazy about you," Kate said pulling her friend into a one armed hug.

"I don't know…..it was just, well two days ago he came to meet me while smelling like he had taken a tumble inside a florist's, you know he smelled like some expensive flowery perfume and when I asked about it, he started to stammer and avoided the subject and left in a hurry," she said meekly while Kate gave a pitying look to her friend.

"I don't think he's cheating, there must be some other explanation to all this secrecy. What do you say Rose?" Kate turned towards Rosalie who seemed to be lost in her own world.

"Huh! What? Yeah..yeah, I don't think he is cheating," she said in a daze.

"You know what? One of these days I'm going to follow him when he says he is busy and going to catch him red handed." Lauren stood up with resolution and stared out with a determined look on her face.

"You know what Lauren? You should go and confront him and on that note, I'm sorry girls but I just remembered I have some important stuff I have to do for my mom so I got to go now. Is it okay if I leave your girls here or are you two going to wait here until I come back?" Rosalie stood up walking towards her closet.

"Hey! Don't worry, we should go too. See you later Rose and call me. Come on Lauren, I could use your help with the twins, they love you specially Mandy." Kate dragged Lauren out of the room and the later followed her friend meekly, her mind still on Taylor.

Rosalie hurried into her closet and put on some sneakers, she was in a hurry now that she'd made up her mind. The idea of finding out what had Emmett made so busy was making her itch to be out of the house and get answers as soon as she could.

The weather had been uncommonly nice this year and it had been dry so far and the sun had shined over their town for the past week, so she was dressed in denim shorts and a tank top.

Rosalie ran downstairs and got into her car and left the house in a hurry, she was going to see what Emmett was up to, her doubts growing in her mind.

Was he really busy with Edward?

As she drove towards Swan residence Rose started to think about Emmett's behaviour for the past few days.

First and foremost Emmett was always busy when she asked him to come and meet her. Come to think of it, this all started just a few days into the holidays. Emmett had been so jumpy like a cat that got on a hot tin roof, so distracted and getting spooked all the time. He behaved like a man who had gone on a killing spree and was waiting for the police to knock on his door.

Then he had become so busy, always postponing their plans and ready to fly to Charlie's house. The next time she met him, Emmett was supporting some scratches on his neck and chest, but when she asked him how he got them Emmett had stammered and said a wild beast that was brought to Dr. Cullen's clinic had taken a swap at him.

Rosalie just shrugged and forgot the incident but then the next time she had found a few long dark blackish brown hairs sticking to his clothes, this time Emmett's explanation was that a new dog was brought to the clinic and it was shedding like crazy and the hair must have gotten on his t-shirt.

So what was he doing in Dr. Cullen's clinic when he was supposedly house sitting for Chief Swan?

Rosalie didn't know what to believe anymore. So now she was going to see all these animals or she was going to ask Emmett point blank whether he was cheating on her or not.

She turned into the Swan driveway and kept going, eager to get the answers to her questions.

…**AAMW….**

"Nooo….Bella, give me the remote," Emmett said to the girl who had changed the channel once again.

"I want to watch this, I love Woody wood pecker," she pouted and got back to watching the cartoon.

"Don't be childish, God! Why did I teach you how to work the remote controller?" Emmett groaned and looked at the ceiling and talked to himself.

"You taught God how to work the remote controller?" Bella turned her surprised gaze towards Emmett.

"No. And stop this childish behaviour and give me the remote." As those words came out of his mouth Emmett lunged towards the remote in Bella's hand, and in typical Bella and Emmett behaviour started to wrestle for the remote.

Though Bella was a girl she gave as good as she got and Emmett found the perfect person to wrestle and play with, he always wanted a little sister to bicker with and being the third boy in the family he didn't have any sisters, only brothers, who were all in college now.

So Emmett enjoyed rough housing with Bella, she was unlike the other girls he knew who didn't like to get dirty and fight because it will rumple their hair or break their nails. Already, Emmett was thinking of Bella as his long lost century old kid sister, well other than the shape shifting which was growing on him, she was fun to tease and to be around and a hoot with her questions.

Edward could hear the loud shouting and the thumping sounds coming from the living room, he shook his head in amusement. Edward knew that Emmett loved to fight and Bella being the girl she is, was ready to punch and fight at any time without any complain. She was the typical tomboy who was not afraid to get dirty.

He collected all the snacks with the drinks and an orange for Bella. When he reached the living room Edward stopped and stood staring at the two people who were now wrestling on the floor. Bella had Emmett in a headlock and Edward found the scene pretty funny, but just a few seconds later his attention was caught by a sudden movement he noticed from the corner of his eyes. Edward turned towards the window which faced the living room.

He put down the stuff in his hands on the table and went towards the window, ready to inquire at what caught his attention.

_Is that….. Rosalie?_

The girl had long blond hair and the colour looked the exact same as Rosalie's. When she got in the car he saw her face.

Yep! It was Rosalie, and why was she in a hurry to leave? What did she see?

Edward turned around and tried to see what had Rosalie running like the devil was on her tail. Other than the sumo wrestlers, there was nothing scary looking or disturbing on the floor.

Oh! Fuck. She had seen the two bumbling idiots frolicking like kindergartners and must have misunderstood it probably, yes.

"Emmett! Bella! Stop this. Emmett stop it!" Edward ran towards the two and shook both of them getting their attention.

"NO! Tell her to give me the remote, then I'll stop." Emmett was ready to go back and wrestle the remote from Bella.

"You have a bigger problem than a fucking remote you idiot. Rosalie was here." As soon as he heard the word Rosalie, Emmett stopped all his struggling and turned towards Edward.

"What? Where?" He got up from the floor in a quick movement and searched around, looking for his girlfriend.

"Sorry man, I think she saw you and Bella."

"So what? I was just trying to get the remote." Emmett said still looking for Rosalie.

"Mmmm…..You guys were on top of each other, wrestling, and I think she got the wrong impression you know…"

"Fucking shit!" Emmett dragged his hand through his hair and started dialling Rosalie's number, the call went to voice mail and Emmett started to walk toward the door in a hurry.

"Come on I'll come and help you explain, I don't think she saw me and probably misunderstood, thinking you were here alone with Bella," Edward said following Emmett and getting into the jeep.

"What is she doing?" Emmett looked at Bella who got in the back seat and closed the door.

"I can help," she said stubbornly and sat on the seat comfortably.

"Come on, let's go. We'll be able to catch Rosalie if we leave now." Edward nudge his friend, the name was enough to make Emmett forget about the girl sitting behind them and fly through the driveway in pursuit of his girlfriend.

When they reached the main road the boys saw Rosalie's car disappearing around the bend towards the reservation and Emmett gunned his jeep and followed.

Rosalie was a fast driver so when they reached the vehicle she wasn't inside. The car was left abandoned on a dirt road, near the main road, which went towards reservation. The dirt road was a dead end except for a few paths that lead to different directions.

"ROSALIE…." Edward shouted, but there didn't seem to be any kind of movement or an answering shout coming from the forest and even if she could hear them, Edward wasn't sure she would call back. The place looked isolated, other than the three of them, it looked like there was no one to point out which path Rosalie had taken.

"COME ON ROSE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Emmett had joined Edward and was looking around.

"Where would she go?" Emmett asked no one but before Edward could say anything a white wolf jumped over a low bush and started running towards the trees, taking one of the overgrown hardly used paths to their right.

"Bella?" Edward turned around and saw her clothes on the forest floor.

"BELLA! Come on Emmett, let's go. I think she knows where Rosalie is." Both Emmett and Edward ran after the she wolf that kept disappearing around the trees.

…**AAMW….**

Rosalie didn't know what to believe any more. She was sad and angry. Sad because, she had loved Emmett; angry because, she had been fooled.

She stared at the horizon without seeing anything. Rose knew this place, where sometimes she had seen boys at the reservation jump into the ocean.

Don't get her wrong, Rosalie was never stupid enough to commit suicide over a boy, no matter how much she loved him. But she was angry and needed to think and this was the best place, Emmett didn't know about it so she was safe to think and plan.

And she was going to teach him a lesson.

How how dare he make an idiot of her, she will teach him what happens when you mess with Rosalie Hale.

She sat on the edge of the cliff and stared at the water, it was a nice day but Rosalie wasn't enjoying it. She was deep in to planning her revenge when the silence she was looking forward to suddenly got broken by a loud howl, which came just a few feet behind her. With her heart beating fast and ready to jump out of her body she stumbled onto her feet and turned around, all the while praying that she was wrong and what she heard was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Rosalie cursed silently at herself.

_Why did she decide to come here once again?_

There, stood in front of her something she had only seen in the zoo and that was behind a metal cage. A big white wolf was staring at her; she was speechless with panic and praying for it to go away.

This was not her day.

How could something like this happen to her? First she found her boyfriend cheating on her and now a wolf has found her and looking at her as if she was a tasty morsel. This was the worst day of her life if she survived it, and vowed to get a gun license and carry the thing like it was her best friend.

As the wolf took a step towards her Rosalie took one away from it, she was not going to be wolf food today. Just as the wolf stopped there was a sound coming from the forest, it sounded as though a whole pack of wolves were running towards her.

Rosalie was panicking now and just as she took a step back Edward and Emmett cleared the trees, but the step had been taken and Rosalie felt her foot slipping, with a loud scream she felt the empty space and the air. Both Emmett and Edward shouted loudly.

The wolf took a running jump and followed Rosalie to the sea in just seconds. Both boys ran and stopped at the edge of the cliff, while searching for both the girl and the wolf. Bella, the wolf, was swimming pretty fast towards the struggling Rosalie.

"Come on Em, we need to help, the current is too much for Rose," Edward said taking of his shoes and shirt in a hurry.

"I'm a football player not a good swimmer, I'm sure I could catch her if someone threw her from two hundred yards, but I don't think you want to decide whether to rescue me or Rose if I jump," Emmett said looking down where Rosalie seems to be struggling with the pull of the current.

"Come down to the beach then, I'm going in," with that Edward jumped over the cliff.

Emmett watched his friend emerge out of the water and paddle towards Rosalie and Bella who was dragging the former towards the shore. He picked up his friends shoes and the shirt and dashed towards the foot path, which seemed to be leading down towards the shore or he hoped it was.

Both Edward and the she wolf dragged Rosalie to the beach and fell on the sand exhausted, though Rosalie was still having a difficult time trying to catch her breath, from the corner of her eyes she saw a girl where the wolf had been just a few seconds ago.

To be more precise, a naked girl with long hair was sitting on the beach where the wolf had been.

_Was she hallucinating? Yeah, most probably. First it was a wolf and now a naked girl__,__gah! She must be going crazy or she must have __hit __her head while going down._

Rosalie was quite sure that she didn't hit her head, but how could this happen?

Her thoughts were suddenly cut out by the loud footsteps that came running towards them. She turned her head around in search of where the sound was coming and found a panicked looking Emmett barrelling towards them.

"ROSIE, thank GOD you are okay." He knelt down next to Rosalie and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She was speechless about what happened to her and still made sure to have a clear view of the girl while being hugged to death by Emmett.

Edward picked up his shoes and the shirt which Emmett had thrown down in his eagerness to check on Rosalie.

He gave the shirt to Bella, she was once again without clothes but the girl was brave and he was thankful, Edward suspected that Rosalie must be thinking what to make of what she saw, but hoped that the situation made her to not pay attention to it or think that it was just her imagination.

But it was a hopeless wish.

"Emmett, what's going on?" The sudden question from Rosalie made everyone stop whatever they were doing and looked at the thoroughly soaked girl.

"Mmmm….you jumped from the cliff when you thought I was cheating on you and they saved you from drowning," Emmett said with a frown on his face.

"I didn't jump. Why would I jump? Are you nuts?" Rosalie stared at her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend; she was not sure about the title yet.

"Oh please! Are you going to tell me that you went cliff diving?" Emmett snorted and Rosalie pushed out of his embrace and stood up angrily.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to go cliff diving nor am I an idiot to try to commit suicide because my boyfriend is a lying cheater, I fell because there was a huge wolf ready to attack me."

"Ha! A Huge wolf right….."" Emmett said with a sardonic look at his girlfriend.

She is as tame as a house cat, Rose must have hit her head or she's inhaled a lot of salt water.

"I didn't see any wolf. Did you Edward?" Emmett looked at his friend. He was not ready to get killed from a bullet to the head from Chief Swan.

"No, I'm right. I saw a wolf and she rescued me from drowning… and then Edward was there. They both dragged me here and now there is this naked girl where the wolf was a few minutes ago….." she said pointing at the girl who was dressed in Edward's t-shirt and standing next to him.

Edward knew that cat had leapt out of the bag or in their case the wolf had leapt off of the cliff. There was no way to get out of this other than making Rose an ally.

Rosalie had seen everything and she was not going to let go until she found the truth. There was only one way to go from here and that was to tell as much as they could. Rosalie was the trustworthy sort, who would be a huge comfort if she was on their side and they desperately needed a girl on their side at the moment. Finally coming to the conclusion, Edward decided to put a stop to the bickering between his best friend and Rosalie.

"Stop! We are all wet, hungry and tired and we can't discuss everything here. Let's get back to Charlie's place and we'll tell you what we can Rosalie, I think Chief would like to hear about the new development too." Edward turned and dragged his tired cold body up the hill towards where they had parked the vehicles while the others followed silently behind him.

_Rosalie was loyal to the bone and it __would __be good for Bella to have a girl to talk __to __and learn the things they can't teach, yes__, maybe __it was a good thing Rose took a dive down __that __cliff._

**…..**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AYSU aka Moon Water**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: While sulking in his "woe is me" attitude concerning his lack of a love life, Edward ends up waking a centuries old wolf (Bella) from slumber who has no memory of her past life; the only thing she know is sure of is that Edward is hers. Looks like some legends are more than what they seem.**

**This story is Alternate Universe (AU). No vampires, just wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Chapter 20.**

Rosalie mimicked a goldfish while staring at the girl in front of her, eyes ready to pop out while sitting in Charlie's living room after they had finished their story. After two minutes of this Emmett pushed her chin up and her mouth shut with a snap making Rosalie glare at him.

"What? There was a fly zooming around, I wanted to save the poor fellows life before it entered the black hole." Emmett innocently shrugged while Rosalie shot death glares at him.

When he didn't respond to her accusatory stare, Rosalie gave up and turned towards Edward when he cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Rose, I need you to make a promise that you won't tell anybody about what we told you or what you saw today." Edward stared solemnly at her eyes waiting for hysterics, even Emmett had his bout so it was expected from a girl right but no, Rose took a deep breath and settled down more comfortably.

"If this chatty Cathy can keep a secret why not," she shrugged, "you know I'm a thousand times better at keeping a secret than him," she said pointing towards the now pouting Emmett.

She couldn't help but ask though, "But are you sure that she isn't dangerous?" It was whispered in a nervous voice, "What if she went crazy and bit one of us and making us into a werewolf?"

"Dangerous as in?" He had a slight smirk on his lips while he stared at the nervous girl.

"Are you sure she is not feral when she turn into a wolf?"

"Feral like, she would take a bite out of you?" He was amused by this line of questions.

"Don't wolves kill humans for food?"

"Nah…..She likes fish, I don't advise you to eat her portion of the grilled fish though," Emmett said absentmindedly touching the scratch on the neck.

"What if she bites one of us, or has she done that already?" She stare wide eyed while the other two looked with blank faces.

"Are you afraid of catching Rabies? Don't worry she had been vaccinated properly." Edward was enjoying the disbelieving look on Rosalie's face; you don't get opportunities to fluster her into silence.

"What?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face after few seconds, "No, I mean can she turn one of us in to a werewolf if she bites one of us?"

"Wow, can she?" Emmett looked like a boy that suddenly found out Santa was real and Edward almost felt sad to squash the light from his friend. Edward knew what that look meant and thank the God, Bella was not your typical werewolf in horror stories but a shifter who could change at whim.

"It's genetic I think, and Emmett was scratched a few times, and he is fine."

"May be I should check on the next full moon yeah?" Emmett's eyes sparkled while Rosalie looked horrified.

"Never mind Rose, actually there is nothing you have to worry about she is human and she is a descendant of Chief Swan, I know you trust the Chief so rest assured, she is not dangerous."

"Don't worry Rosie, Bella is cool." Emmett tried to reassure her while secretly hoping he could turn into a wolf. Emmett's words didn't bring Rosalie any comfort. Giving up on her immature boyfriend she turned towards the silent girl with big brown eyes, maybe she could get answers from her and she couldn't be all that bad as she saved her life hmm..

"HI! M-Y N-A-M-E I-S R-O-S-A-L-I-E," she said gesturing towards herself and emphasizing every syllable while Emmett stared wide mouthed, looking at both Bella and Rose.

_Oh! Man, Rose must have hit her head hard or part of her brain mat__t__er is floating in the sea._

Edward did cover his smile and waited to see how the scene will play, while Bella looked at the light haired girl with a thoughtful look.

"Hello! My name is Isabella, you can call me Bella," she said while Emmett gave a wide smile at the girls. He was happy, Emmett had taught her how to introduce herself properly and she had done wonderfully, which made him proud.

On the other hand Rosalie looked dumbfounded and looked at the people around her, she couldn't believe this.

"She knows English, how can she know English? I mean isn't she like, a thousand years old?" she asked no one in general but the question was voiced loudly.

"Pssh..She is not that old. Maybe around three hundred or two hundred years, we should check Chief Swans family tree though, come to think about it that might help a lot," Emmett replied nonchalantly.

Rosalie's eyes had widened as she heard the age of the girl and she stared incredulously at her and back at her boyfriend.

"She has a basic knowledge of English, we don't know how she learned it but it had been pretty helpful." Edward decided to help the poor girl who looked ready to faint and he was not in the mood to see another person fainting in front of him.

"I've been teaching her, what do you think? I'm a good teacher right?" Emmett said with a big, proud smile.

"God help her, I think it'll be better if I took the responsibility of teaching her from now on." Rose shook her head and said with finality to her voice.

"Noooo…."

"You are going to help us?" Edward's words were heard amid Emmett's protest.

"Of course I'm going to help. I don't know how you guys kept it a secret this long, but now we need to be more careful or else, like how I found it today, the whole of Forks will know it tomorrow," she said with an exasperated tone to her voice.

"It was all going well until you decided to be a peeping tit," Emmett pouted.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Rosalie turned fully towards Emmett with a disbelieving look.

"What? You know, like peeping tom, you became the female version." He shrugged and sat innocently.

"Did you just call me a tit? Seriously?" Rosalie was mildly disgusted and a whole lot more exasperated.

"God! What did I see in you Emmett," Rosalie groaned but didn't expect an answer to her comment.

"Well, I'm awesome, and handsome, and a genius with a nice sense of humor, dashing, manly. Do you need some more qualities? I can give you a whole list." Emmett winked at Rosalie while she glared back at him.

"Though this conversation is very entertaining, we have more important things to discuss, so shall we?" Edward decided to interfere before Emmett was fish bait courtesy of Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded at Edward but moved away from the place she occupied next to Emmett to the other side of the couch.

"So what is the plan?" Rose decided to talk solely to Edward though he had some questionable taste when it came to girls, in this case he looked like the most level headed person other than the girl who she knew had a long way to go before she could make decisions.

"Right now our main priority is getting Bella more acclimated to the twenty first century," Edward said getting in to business.

"She will need clothes first, from the look of it. If she is to blend in, the way she looks is more important."

Both Edward and Emmett nodded at her.

"I might have some clothes she can use. Hmmm….maybe, Bree….. Do you have tape?" she said after looking at the girl more thoroughly.

"What for? I don't think you need tape? She is pretty tame you know, you don't have to bind her to get close to her," Emmett said with a perplexed look.

"It is to take her measurements, not to bind her. Who do you take me for? Some kind of torture artist?" she huffed.

"Awww…baby, you torture me every minute of every day with your quick wit." Edward snickered at Emmett's attempt at trying to loosen the noose around his neck.

"Yeah, there is one in the tool box, I'll get it for you," Edward replied taking pity and diverting Rosalie's attention.

"I wonder what really happened; I mean there must be more to all these stories. I don't believe all of it but since she is here there must be some truth hidden in the legends. What do you think woke her Edward?" Rosalie was ready to solve this mystery.

"Don't know. Something must have triggered it." He shrugged while Rosalie followed in his wake.

"Do you think she imprinted on Emmett?"

Edward stopped his search of the measuring tape and looked at Rosalie.

"To tell you the truth Rose, I really don't believe this imprinting nonsense. We all have a brain and we have the independence to find and fall in love without giving in to this entire mambo jumbo."

"Still, you can't just throw the notion out of the window. There must be some truth to it." They both, once again, started their search for the tape.

"Do you know who the boyfriend that got killed first? We might be able to get a clue if we could find who he is," she said.

"It's just a legend and there is no mention of the guy, maybe we should ask Charlie, he might know something."

"Maybe this is a case of reincarnation? I've read some articles about it. Maybe she is to meet him in this time and that triggered the change." Rosalie had a hopeful look.

"Hmm…that is a nice theory," Edward said pulling out the tool box and rifling through it.

"Ah! Here we have it," he said pulling out the tape.

"Rose," Edward called after his friends' girlfriend when she started to leave the room.

"Yes."

"Emmett thinks of Bella as a sister and he loves you too much to cheat on you."

Both Rose and Edward stared at each other after what Edward said and a few seconds later Rosalie gave a nod and left the room. Edward knew his best friend, Emmett was loyal and he knew, though he made fun and behave like a juvenile monkey, Emmett loved Rose very much and he didn't want them to harbor wrong notions about the others feelings.

Rosalie Hale walked towards the living room with a spring in her step. Now that she knew the situation she could look at it from a different point of view and what she saw when she stopped before entering fully into the living room made her smile contentedly.

Bella had a handful of Emmett's hair grasped in her hand and was pushing him away as Emmett struggled to pull the TV remote from her other hand.

"Ah! You are still here? Are they still at it?" Edward said standing next to Rose and watching the grunting and cursing duo.

"I'm glad now I have another adult to supervise these two."

Rosalie decided to break the fight and get the fighting teenagers away from each other and entered the battle field.

"CHILDREN! Stop this nonsense." Both Emmett and Bella stopped and froze at the command and turned towards the sound.

"You, follow me. Emmett you go and help Edward, I'm sure there is more to do around here than waste your time." Without waiting to see if the girl was following her, Rosalie took to the stairs and reached the guest bedroom which she found upon climbing.

This was her first time here in Chief Swan's house. Rosalie and her parents knew him, who wouldn't in such a small town, but she had never come to his place. She knew where the Chief lived but there had been no reason for her to come here before; now that she had come, Rosalie paid more attention to her surroundings.

The house was pretty big for a lone person to live in and it was, technology wise, decorated up to date. She looked around and wondered how much the Police Chief of a small town earned.

"Why did you call me?" The unexpected sound made her jump and Rosalie turned around. Bella was standing near the door. She had been so silent that Rosalie didn't hear the girl creeping behind her.

"Come inside and close the door," she said putting the tape on top of the bed.

"Whose clothes are these?" she said when Bella stood up in front of her and Rose looked her over trying to get a general look on what she has to work with.

"Edward's." With a nod they went to work, it was easy and the girl didn't seem shy about being stripped down and they went to work quickly.

"So you can't remember anything, ha?" Rose started to take Bella's measurements.

"I know the trees and animals, and when it is going to rain," she said matter of fact.

"Hmm," Rose said taking measurement of her feet while keeping an ear to what Bella was saying.

She will need comfortable foot wear.

"What are you going to do now? Do you have any idea why you woke up?"

"Maybe it is time."

"You speak very well, I wonder how you learned English, I mean doesn't Quileute's have some dead language."

Bella shrugged but stayed silent for a while.

"I want to learn about what happen to me or why I'm here now. I want to know about myself. When I woke up first I followed everybody around hoping that someone would be able to give me an answer." Rose had finished her work and sat on the bed listening to the girl.

Now, as she knew more about the situation and the girl, she could sympathize. Rosalie didn't have any idea how this girl felt, maybe if she was to get dropped in the middle of the Amazon to live with a whole new tribe that didn't speak English cut out from the civilization….yeah, nervous and clueless might do.

"I followed Edward for two days and then finally came here."

"Why Edward? You could have stayed here and asked Chief Swan?"

"I have this feeling that I need to keep closer to him, I really don't know how to explain it…"

"Do you think, you imprinted on Edward?" Rosalie was eager to know the answer to the question. That would surely be nice; according to Rose a shape shifting wolf girl was thousand times better than a vain, manipulative girl.

"I really don't have any idea." The reply made Rosalie's hope to diminish a little. But it didn't matter to her, if she had anything to do with Bella and Edward, and if Edward is Bella's imprint, she would help this girl, she deserved to be loved and have someone in her corner.

"We will find out I'm sure about it, and until such time it is our responsibility to help you, so I'm going to turn you in to a twenty first century girl that no one will suspect that you're actually old enough to be their great, great grandmother." With a smile she stood up from the bed.

**…**

**A/N: Beta'd by CallMeBunny.**

**-Aria.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight saga. This chapter is not edited so all the mistakes belong to moi.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 21.**

"Carlisle, do you know why Charlie would suddenly want to talk with us?" Esme stared at her husband who was lounging near the breakfast bar.

"It has been three days he came from where ever he disappeared I expected to see him sooner, are you sure he didn't tell you anything?" Esme turned back to the pot she was stirring.

"Give the man some room to breathe darling, I'm sure he will tell everything in due time" Carlisle said while walking towards Esme and peering in to the pot.

"I can' help it, he is such a recluse…." She kept stirring and looking out of the window waiting to catch a glimpse of a light of their guests' arrival.

"You worry too much my dear, he is not a child. If you want to worry about something, keep an eye on your darling son, he seems to be up to something. I just can't catch what it is" Esme turned towards her husband and chuckled at his disgruntled expression.

"Simple my dear Watson, your son seems to be trying his hands on burglary these days" To this Carlisle gave a surprised look.

"Do I need to call Charlie? Where did he hit on, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh my! I don't think you would want to call Charlie, if you take all the clues I'm sure you would know who suffered due to his new found hobby" Esme raised her brow and waited her husband to catch on to it.

Carlisle was riffling through the incidents of the past few weeks and suddenly a light bulb went on his mind.

"Ah ha! Really?" He had hard time believing it. Edward was normally a boring child. He would never say this to his face but when he was Edward's age Carlisle raised hell in the house and around the town with his friends, well one friend who is the current Chief of police of their town now.

"Yes, Really. May be the Cullen gene had been dormant up until now" Esme said giving stink eye to the husband who had an elated look on his face.

"And don't worry; I'm sure Charlie has some idea" Esme burst Carlisle's happy bubble.

There was a sudden commotion that brought there discussion to a stop and both of them turned to see who was making such a racket.

Their dog ran in to the kitchen with a pair of boxers firmly held from its mouth while Edward was running after it abusing the English language to his heart's content.

"I asked you not to leave your clothes around Edward" Esme reprimanded her son while trying to coax the puppy to give up his treasure.

"Come on mom I did-"Edward's whining was drowned by the sound of a vehicle approaching the gravel. Or more importantly Esme's attention which has been more spent on trying to see Charlie diverted towards the sound of the vehicle.

"Oh! It must be Charlie. Edward check who it is dear?" she asked her son while she was sure it was Charlie.

"It's Charlie, with a….girl" Edwards's voice came from the dining room.

"What? A girl?" Esme turned with a surprise look towards Carlisle.

"Don't look at me like that, this is news for me too" he said putting his hands up in front of him in a gesture that said he was innocent of whatever she was accusing him.

"Do you think he got married in secret? Don't tell me he eloped and got married in Vegas. I wonder who it is." Esme said switching of the cooker and walking hurriedly towards the front door, all the while muttering quietly all her questions.

They all stopped half way through the living room when they heard the front door opening and footsteps coming towards them.

Charlie walked in apprehensive disposition and weary with all the lies he have to say, he felt nervous because he had never been a good liar. He was good with denial and he lived like that for the past few years but lying didn't come easy for him.

When he returned from Seattle after getting all the paperwork and necessary documents he had been surprised to find Bella already settled in his house.

Charlie was glad that a girl was in on the secret now and it had made it easy for him, he had no idea how to take care of a girl, and a teenage one was more trouble from what he had observed around the town, but she was his only living relative left in this world and it was his responsibility.

Charlie ushered Bella inside the Cullen residence and was greeted by Edwards's mutt wagging his tail a mile a minute while looking towards Bella.

"I wonder where everyone is." He said while walking in to the living room while Bella tagged behind him. The house was silent expect for their caning companion and it made him uncomfortable, he wanted to get this meet and greet out of his system as soon as possible so he could breathe again.

He turned towards Bella to see what was making her so slow and drag her feet, on his quest to find the reason he didn't realize the audience that had stopped in front of him watching the girl and his interaction.

"Come on Bella" he put his hands behind Bella's back and gave the girl a little push to hurry up. When they both turned and lift their heads the whole Cullen family was right in front of them in the living room with various expressions frozen on their faces.

Charlie gave a nervous chuckle and stopped looking from one family member to the other.

"Hello! Carlisle and Esme, I would like to introduce someone to you"

Turning to Bella he addressed,

"Bella, this is my best friend Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Dr Esme Cullen. And that is their son Edward. Everyone this is Isabella Marie Swan" Charlie fidgeted at the end of his introduction.

Bella gave a nervous glance at the people in front of her.

"Hello!" She gave shaky smile and a half wave.

The girls' voice was enough to wake the family from whatever spell or shock they were under and Esme looked wide eyed at Charlie.

"Isabella?" She asked looking at Charlie, her eyes brimming with tears and Charlie nodded his head with a sheepish smile.

In two leaps Esme was in front of Bella and pulled her in to a bone crushing hug.

Bella hadn't received this kind of greeting from anyone and she went stiff at first but when her eyes fell on Edward he gave a slight nod and she relaxed.

"Oh Charlie! She looks so beautiful, why didn't you tell me that you were going to get her, I would have helped in some way" Esme said looking at the girl and then Charlie.

"There is a lot I have to tell you. Edward, mind giving Bella a tour of the house?" Charlie suggested.

"Oh yes! Show your music collection Edward, and take some snacks until I call you for dinner."

"You go ahead dear, his room is upstairs-"she was interrupted,

"Third room to on the left" Bella replied and everybody looked surprised at that while both Edward and Bella panicked.

Esme had a surprised but clueless smile on her face while Carlisle looked suspiciously at her.

"Well I thought mmm…. since my room is the third one on the left side that all kids get the same room" She replied nervously.

"Yes! Yes, why don't you go upstairs dear, Edward be a gentleman and show Isabella around the house" Esme pushed her son after the girl.

The teenagers disappeared from the living room and Esme turned her piercing eyes towards Charlie.

"You have some explaining to do mister." She waggled her pointer finger at him and said in an authoritative voice.

…**..AAMW…..**

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier Charlie?" Esme said wiping her eyes and looking heartbroken at him.

"You should have told us. We would have been there for you" Carlisle felt sorry for his friend but slightly betrayed.

"I know and I'm sorry. At the time I thought Isabella also died with her mother and stepfather, I was in denial and when I got the call saying my daughter is alive and had been in a coma, I just didn't think about anything but flew directly to Thailand." Charlie said looking out in to the back garden.

He felt guilty about all these and more importantly for not telling them when he found all those years ago.

"So she was in a coma…..Is she alright now? It must be hard for her, losing so many years of your life" Carlisle inquired.

"That's the thing Carlisle; she has a form of retrograde amnesia. Well according to the doctors when she woke up, Bella didn't have one single memory and when I got there she was undergoing occupational therapy and she has no memory about the life she spent with her mother."

"Oh! That poor girl" Esme had a sad expression on her face.

"Well, in a way it is good. I mean she doesn't have any memories of Renee and Phil so she doesn't know what she is missing and she had never met me and this gives us both a chance to build a new relationship without her having suffering all the heart ache of the trauma she went through."

"So what is her condition like?" Carlisle was more interested in the medical aspect; he wanted to help his best friend and his daughter.

"Her vocabulary is little bit limited and generally she has to learn everything from beginning, I'm thinking about hiring someone to tutor her. Other than that she is hundred percent medically fit." Charlie didn't want Carlisle to run tests on Bella, there were no telling what will come up on a medical examination. He was sure that Bella had some abnormalities in her genetic makeup so it was better that she stay away from the hospital.

"I'm glad to hear it, so did you think about hiring a therapist? It will benefit her" Charlie didn't want to do that.

"Hmm….I think right now what she needs is security and the care and love of her family; I don't want to spook her. And talking about her memories, I think it is a blessing in disguise, so I'll leave everything to the time" Charlie replied and Esme nodded her head.

"I think Charlie is right" Esme got up and walked towards the kitchen,

"Brain is a mysterious thing, if she is happy like this we should let her be and get her more acclimate to her new surroundings, what is the use of poking a sleeping monster"

"Call the kids Carlisle, dinner is getting to the table in a minute" she said shutting up her husband's protests.

Shrugging and giving up further delving in to the medical aspect of the condition of Bella's health Carlisle shouted for the kids to get down to eat dinner.

…**AAMW….**

"So Isabella, do you like living in Forks?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Please call me Bella Dr Cullen; yes I do like it here. I'm sorry I can't remember much but I love the trees and the whether here" she said with a smile.

"There are two Dr Cullen's in this house so you better call us Carlisle and Esme" Esme replied looking at the girl with a fond smile.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Charlie are you sure this is your daughter? She is too beautiful to be yours" Carlisle laughed.

For a second three people around the table stiffened but Charlie laughed nervously.

"Oh stop it Carlisle, See that famous Swan hair. I always wondered about your hair Bella." Esme said while admiring the dark main which Bella had flowing freely down her back.

"When you were small, you didn't have hair on your head and I always liked Charlie's hair color, and it is such a pity you had to cut it Charlie" Esme turned towards Charlie while Edward choked on his food.

"Here, drink this" Bella pushed a glass of water towards the choking boy.

"So, what are you going to do about school Charlie, I'm sure Bella will have to go, or are you going to home school her?" Carlisle turned towards Charlie diverting his friends' laser dagger gaze from his guilty child.

"I was thinking about hiring a tutor, do you have any recommendations? Edward what about you, do you know someone who is good?"

"Rosalie might help, and Emmett is good most of the time when he is not getting in to trouble." Edward replied nonchalantly, before coming to Cullen residence all of them had discussed how to proceed so he knew how to respond. So far everything was going according to the plan take one or two hitches here and there.

"I'm sure Edward can help too, it's the summer and he is free" Esme volunteered her son enthusiastically while Edward scowled at his plate.

He was hoping to get his head out of this mess. Edward didn't like the situation he found himself in and all the supernatural facts around it made him vary. He had been in the mindset that once Charlie got back to Forks he would give all the responsibility to him and go on with his life as usual, but it looked like a dream now that his parents seems to be trying to rope him in to tutor the girl.

Without giving any direct reply Edward grunted and got on with eating his food.

…**AAMW….**

The sleepy town of Forks which was enjoying the nice warm weather was suddenly buzzing like a bee hive and the reason for this was, the news that was spreading like a forest fire which is that the police chief Charlie Swan's estrange daughter was back in town.

There was a wide variety of stories circulating the forks gossip mill, the most famous one being that Isabella had been suffering from a psychotic disorder and had been in the psychiatric hospital for the past few years.

The second place goes to a story about how Renee took Isabella and joined a cult and marrying the leader, and how the whole community killed each other and Isabella was in the hospital and the sole survivor.

There were lots of variations and speculations about her suddenly arrival but the official story that Charlie had told the principle Barns of Forks high school was that, Bella and her mother and her husband were in an accident and they had passed away leaving Bella with some memory loss.

The people of Forks didn't want to believe such a tame simple story and gave their own exotic twist to it and spread it around.

While all of this was happening Bella was being tutored and in Edwards case reluctantly, and was getting adapted to the new world.

_**At Charlie's**__,_

"Did anybody saw my roasted Hazelnut packet? It was right next to the tub of Pringles" Emmett's muffled voice came from the kitchen.

Rosalie was once again helping Bella in Geography and Edward was going through a box full of books she had brought with her.

Nobody thought it was a question that deserved an answer; Emmett was like a huge truck of garbage disposal that needed to eat every half an hour and nobody dared to put their hands on his food. So he must have misplaced his food.

There was a loud crash and to this both Rosalie and Edward looked at each other with raise brows, both of them wondering about the damage while going through their respective jobs. For a minute no sound came from the kitchen and then they all heard the loud thuds of Emmett dragging his feet towards the dining room.

Emmett entered the room and stopped few feet's away from the others and waited for someone to notice him and give an answer. When it didn't work and no body looked at him, he huffed and stomped his feet like a petulant child.

"So did any one see my nuts?"

Edward who didn't expect that question started to snicker while Rosalie lifted her head from the book.

"Really Emmett, very mature" she said sarcastically.

"Can't you buy more?" This time the question came from Bella.

"No, I can't. They were my nuts and I want them now" he said avoiding Rosalie and looking directly at Bella.

Bella looked apologetic.

"Did you eat it?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"No" Bella shook her head with the same guilty look on her face and Emmett didn't want to believe her and decided to prod more.

"Then what happen to my nuts?" this time the question came louder.

"I gave your nuts to Alvin" Bella's reply was very meek but every one heard it clearly.

"Who the fuck is Alvin, and why in the hell did you give him my nuts?" By this time both Edward and Rosalie had given up what they were doing and listening to this bizarre conversation with full attention.

"Alvin is my friend and he was hungry"

Now everyone was confused. For the past three weeks they all had been holed out at the Swan residence and as for Bella, she was never left alone. There was someone with her twenty four hours a day, other than that first time when she gave the slip to Emmett and followed Edward to his house she didn't have any opportunity to meet new people.

"Where did you meet this Alvin, Bella?" Rosalie asked the question that everyone was itching to.

"When I was walking around the property" she shrugged.

"We asked you not wander far from the house, so how did you get away?" Edward decided to get in to the interrogation. Bella huffed and pushed her book away from in front of her and had that stubborn mule expression on her face now.

"I didn't go anywhere. He was here and looking for nuts. So I thought that he will need it more because it is going to get cold soon, so I gave it to him. He has babies to feed, I'm sure Emmett can buy more"

"What does this Alvin look like Bella?" Edward was not sure about this mind boggling discussion, you never know with Bella so it was better to clarify before jumping in to conclusion so decided to know what they were talking about, more importantly who.

"Well, he had brown hair and black eyes"

"And?" Edward prompted.

"Oh! A Grey tail and tawny stripes" she said happily.

"What?" Emmett shouted loudly.

"You know the film Rosalie brought me; he looked like Alvin so I call him that." Emmett looked dumbstruck while Rosalie was rolling on the floor in a very unRosalie like behavior; she had tears running down her face.

"You gave my nuts to a chipmunk?" Emmett was ready to cry.

"Em, stop saying your nuts, it is weird and wrong man" Edward laughed at his friend, he had this weird mental picture of Emmett running after a chipmunk asking for his nuts and in reality, the said friend pouted like a two year old.

They had found out that Bella had the ability to communicate with animals and that ability had saved both Edward and Emmett that time from the bear.

After sulking for some time Emmett finally gravitated towards the girls and Edward once again,

"The others are going to the beach; do you guys want to go?" He asked them with a hopeful look. He was itching to get out of the house and enjoy the nice weather.

"Why don't you guys go, I'll stay here with Bella" Though Rosalie wanted to go she volunteered to stay behind, they were still wary of taking Bella to meet new people, other than the immediate few she had already met the rest of the Forks population was a tricky lot.

"It's okay Rose, you should go out and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine here" Bella didn't like that because of her Rosalie missing all the fun.

"No, no, we can't leave you alone here" Rosalie protested.

"Alright how about this, I can come with you, so you guys can enjoy and can keep an eye on me"

"Bella we don't think you are ready to meet the people of Forks yet, especially teenagers. They are a different breed" Edward replied stopping Bella midway.

"Are they like the girls in that movie Mean girls?" Bella had been subjected to lots of movies and documentaries for the past few weeks and she was learning about the world around her through most of them.

She knew the different between movies and all the books she was reading and was getting the important stuff that she will need in future to interact with others and to get an idea. It was the only way Charlie and the others knew how to get Bella acclimated to the society without exposing her.

"Yes, there will be girls like that movie Mean girls and Pretty in Pink" Rosalie supplied with a smile.

"And Prom night?" Bella asked perking up a bit; the girl was obsessed with horror movies, she seemed to like all the horror stories more than the romantic drama despite Rosalie's constant interference to change her.

While Rose had been down about it Emmett was in cloud nine, now that he had a supporter in his corner he had taken it upon him to show Bella all his favorite movies. Both Bella and Emmett seemed to have gravitated towards Action movies and comics, found something they both agree on.

"Sorry Bella no Prom night, look alike" Edward supplied.

"Well, that is bad. Anyway what I'm suggesting is that I go with you as not Bella Swan but in my other form. I don't think anybody will want to pet me"

The others wondered about it and finally after giving a whole list of don'ts and do's they decided to go on with the plans and take Bella with them to spend the day in the third beach in La push.

…**.**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it, and the next chapter is where the wolf Bella gets her first impression on the youth of Forks, other that the three she is already acquainted.**

**So who do you want her to meet? I have one or two people, I want her to meet but I'm always open to suggestions. So tell me who do you like to see in the next chapter.**

**Now for the people who reviewed the last chapter and those who told me how you found this story, I really liked knowing that so thank you so much, and to those new comers to this story, welcome and hope you enjoy this.**

**So thank you,**

**alc1002, maymay74 , serenitywings87, Fantasiam , sujari6, jamiebaker68, cbmorefie, kouga's older woman , pumpkinmykitty, brebre99, aelita48 and the Guest, thank you so much.**

**So have a good day and enjoy! And happy Halloween it is coming closer right? we don't celebrate where I live so celebrate it for me also :o)**

**Aria.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by SM. I'm little bit tired so there will be more errors than normal and all of them belong to me. So if you feel sad about me point them out.**

**...**

**Chapter 22.**

"So you remember the rules B, no wondering out of our site, and while you are out please keep either closer to me or Edward, I don't trust Emmett with you" Rosalie was sitting in the back with Bella the wolf in Emmett's jeep.

"Real nice, Rosie. What are you going to do when we have kids?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"O! I have already decided on that. I'm going to hire an au pair, so one can look after the baby while the other can keep their eyes on you" Rosalie said airily while Edward silently snickered at his friend and his girlfriend.

"Baby B, can you do me a favor, can you take a bite out of Justin, I'll show you the fucker, He hit my baby last January and I've been itching to get my revenge. I know baby, Bella will help us" Emmett said while patting the steering wheel lovingly.

"No, don't listen to him, B you are to behave and keep closer to us at all the time" Rosalie said while giving the stink eye to her childish boyfriend.

The rest of their drive was spent bickering with each other and planning and talking about their classmates and Bella listened to all of this silently and was happy that final she got to see the outside world. Other than the first time she went to the Cullen house she had been spending all her time in Charlie's house.

By the time they reached the third beach it was filled with teenagers as well as most of the citizen of Forks and reservation.

The beach was lively and time to time they could hear music and screams of children wafting with the wind.

"Ah! This is the life" Emmett said getting out of the jeep and stretching his arms up while enjoying the lively atmosphere and the surrounding.

"Emmett, help me with this stuff" Rosalie command came loud and clear so Emmett ran towards the back of the vehicle.

"Need any help?" Edward peered inside and asked the busy duo.

"Nah, I got it" Emmett grunted while lifting the cooler and couple of towels.

They traversed along the beach looking for the perfect spot, or in another word Rosalie dragged the boys around trying to find her friends.

"ROSE!" The loud shout made them stop and turned around looking for the owner of the voice among the beach goers. Both boys were happy now that after walking for some ten minutes that they had finally found what or who Rosalie had been searching for all along. They saw Kate bobbing up and down from some hundred meters away.

"Oh My God! It feels like a year from the last time I saw you, where have you been?" As soon as they came closer Kate leaped and hugged Rosalie.

"Been busy, parents wanted me to be more responsible and decided that I need to find a job, so I got a tutoring gig" Rosalie said vaguely trying to divulge less of the information, while taking the vacant spot next to her friend and spreading her beach towel.

"So, where is Lauren?" she said looking around, when the boys and Bella left to jump in the water.

"There" Kate gestured towards the beach volley ball game.

Rosalie looked towards where Katie pointed and saw a happy looking Lauren jumping up and down in a rather skimpy bikini, who in fact seems to be throwing flying kisses at rather goofy looking Taylor.

"Really? I thought she was going to break up with him, last I heard he was supposedly cheating on her, wasn't he?" she said pulling her sunglasses back and getting more comfortable on the beach towel.

"Ha…Now that you mentioned it, that was a pretty interesting story. Well as it happen those two idiots celebrated their six month anniversary few days ago. And according to what I heard from Lauren, Taylor took it upon himself that he was going to surprise Lauren and was shopping for a perfume that Lauren liked, while on the store he accidentally fell and a bottle of perfume was broken, you can probably imagine what happened next right?" Kate said with a sarcastic voice.

"Where is Gar?" Rose sat up looking for her boyfriend and their mutual friend. All three of them were missing and she didn't trust them. She knew that Edward was the responsible one but when that boy is with Emmett the responsible behavior seems to fly right out of the window and they get in to heaps of trouble. The best example was now tagging along with them she was not ready to take home a big shark who turns in to a mermaid.

"Ah! There they are" Kate pointed and stared towards the sea.

Three dripping boys were coming out of the water with content smiles on their faces while a thoroughly soaked wolf happily jumped in the waves and kept closer to them.

"Damn, in which country is this acceptable for nerds to be hot" Katie said with a wolfish smile on her face.

"That's typical stereotyping. Do I look like a nerd to you?" Rose said still staring and enjoying her boyfriend.

"That's what I'm talking about girl, Forks is weird, all this hot nerds"

"When two of those nerds are in the football team and the other in the swimming team I don't think your theory will apply here" Rosalie kept her eyes on the boys.

"Hi girls, Oh my! Rosalie, where were you hiding? I missed you" the loud shriek of Laurens voice made the two girls stop their ogling fest and look towards the sound.

Lauren barreled towards them followed by the whole gang.

After all the greetings they settled down and started to catch up when the three boys who had been playing in the water came up to them and sat near Rose and Katie. Bella decided to plop next to Edward.

The arrival of the three boys and the new canine company made every one stop their talk and look towards the wolf.

"You got a new dog Edward?" Amanda asked looking at the white wolf that had her head on its paw and her tail wagging leisurely which kept brushing Edwards's leg.

"Ah, no. It's Charlie's" he said uncomfortable with the question and praying that the conversation wouldn't go in to discussing the return of Chief Swan's prodigal daughter.

"Really, Swan got himself a new dog?" It was Taylor who piped up next.

"So did you meet his daughter? I'm sure you have, aren't Dr Cullen best friends with the chief?" The next question came from Mike.

"Hmmmm…." Edward hummed neither confirming nor rejecting to answer; he did not want to go there.

"I heard she is crazy" Mike said while looking at Edward waiting for him to confirm it.

"My mom knew Renee, told me that she was kind of an air head that didn't pay much attention to anything or anyone" Lauren piped up.

"I wonder if the daughter is like that" Katie commented.

"So what does she look like? Is she hot?" Mike waggled his brows and once again turned to Edward and all the others stopped their discussion and waited to hear the reply.

"Hmm…She has brown hair and brown eyes, like Charlie" Edward took his time and gave the answer that will make this line of questioning, he knew that the boys will lose their interest as soon as he mentioned that she resembles Charlie and the girls for obvious reason, if the boys don't pay attention to the new girl they were not going to do so.

And his plan worked, after getting the idea that the new girl looked like Charlie, all the boys lost their interest and most of the girls were relieved and didn't pay much attention to the subject anymore. It was hard in small towns the gene pool was very limited and most of them were one way or another related to each other, so dating was such a difficult thing when half of the your grade are your cousins.

"I heard she was in an accident and lost her memory" Angela looked at Edward for confirmation.

"Yeah, both her mom and step dad was involved in it and had passed away"

"Oh! Poor girl, it must be really hard for her" Angela sympathized while the others nodded.

"Will she be in school when the new school year starts?" Angela asked once again.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what Charlie will do" Edward wanted the topic to be over and the others soon forgot it when the girls dragged coolers of food closer and start distributing food around.

They all happily munched on their lunch and started discussing the upcoming school year and where they had been, what they had been doing and about the people who was away from Forks.

Edward kept an ear out so he could catch a snippet of what Jessica was up to, he wished that she was here so he could go and start the already trying to get her to go out with him. This past year she had shown interest in him from time to time, but whenever he got the nerve and came closer to ask her on a date she would always act cool, so he would lose the confidence and give up. He didn't know how to get her to agree to go out with him and this is going to be her senior year he was running out of time.

Edward had only eyes for her and was determined that this time, come low or high water he was going to get where he needed to when it comes to Jessica. So, when Amanda started to flirt with him, Edward tried to slip away but the girl was quite persistent and followed him around like a lost puppy.

"So Edward some of us are going for the movies later, would you like to come? It won't be fun without you" She said while touching his arm.

"Sorry, I'm busy" He said squirming away from the girl.

"With what?" She asked with a pout.

_This Amanda girl was either rude or she was stupid_, _it was so obvious that Edward didn't like her but she kept pestering him, if she could see that after watching all those teen movies and get the clue, how could this girl behave like this?_

Bella was watching the interaction between them with interest; it was different to watch all of this young adult behavior on TV than to see it in real. Most of the movies had gotten lot of aspects right but getting to observe all of it more closely was so different for her.

Bella was happy that she came here in her wolf form, though Charlie had decided that she was bright enough to attend school with Edward and the others she was weary of the prospect of interacting with others. She was still learning new things every day so far though she didn't make any mistakes, Bella still didn't felt hundred percent satisfied in her ability to act like a teenager of twenty first century.

According to what the principle of Forks high had informed Charlie, Bella will have to sit for a test to evaluate her level and then according to the results she will be placed on the relevant grade.

Bella liked reading and when you are being tutored by the best in Forks high according to Charlie and not to mention the not so humble Emmett McCarthy, Bella was sure that she will be more than able to do well in whatever the test she will have to take.

But it was not the academics aspect of the school that made her lag in making a decision, it was the social part of the school that Bella was nervous about.

And while she was here, the way the boys and girls made assumption about her and all their comments made her realize that most of the high school movies got it right. And that was one scary thought.

"Oh come on Edward, I'm sure you can get away for few hours, I would really like it if you can come" The girl once again invaded Edwards space and he looked like a rabbit who was scared of big bad wolf.

Bella laughed silently but decided it was time that she saves him, Bella didn't like to see him suffering like that and on the other hand Edward had been there for her from the beginning, it was her responsibility to help her friends.

Edward didn't know how to be more obvious with his disinterest in Amanda other than coming right out and telling her in plain English that he will never date her. If this keeps happening Edward was ready to bolt out of this place and hightail home, the only reason that kept him rooted to the spot was that he came with Emmett, so he didn't have the means to leave the beach alone.

He stared at the girl wide eyed while she kept coming closer and try to start to rub his arm up and down.

So when a sudden growl erupted next to him, Edwards gaze snapped towards where the sound came. The wolf Bella had her hackle raised and ears down, while she kept emitting threatening growls at the girl in front of him.

At the same time he noticed Amanda who kept incessantly flirting with him turned to see what had taken his attention away from her attempt at flirting.

The growl of the beast awoke dread in Amanda that hadn't been there before, earlier it had looked docile but now the wolf was showing its true form and Amanda was thoroughly scared. And this lead to her trying to move closer to Edward in an attempt of trying to find protection.

But every time she shrieked and tried to hold his hand cling or hide behind him, the growls kept getting more intense and more frequent.

All of this hadn't gone unnoticed by Rosalie, who was still sitting few feet's away from the commotion that seems to be attracting others attention.

She had watched all of this silently, up until Bella started growling and scaring the poor girl. Rosalie knew about Amanda's interest in Edward and had encourage it, she didn't like where Edward's eyes and thoughts wandered often, so as a good friend she always tried to thwart Jessica the octopus from getting her tentacles attach on the poor boy.

While Jessica was chasing boys in the other side of the country she was hoping that Edward would give up on his lifelong dream of becoming Jessica's bitch and start going out with another more human girl.

But now this behavior of Bella made her second guess her previous decision.

_Is she jealous? Is that why she is growling when Amanda try to flirt with him? Still a she wolf is better than Jessica._

When the situation started to get out of hand Rosalie decided to intervene and help the poor girl, Rosalie didn't trust Bella, if she didn't know it better, she would mistake Bella for Emmett's sister by blood, they both were so unpredictable and if given the opportunity she was sure that Bella would surely take a bite out of the girl.

"Amanda, I think you should move away from Edward, B doesn't like people she isn't familiar with getting closer to him" though she pitied the girl she couldn't help but find the humor in the situation.

"You got yourself a new bodyguard eh! Edward, nice" Justin who was closer to the commotion snickered.

"Grow up Justin" Rose decided to interfere and this didn't help the matters and he kept full on laughing.

"First a dog, now a girl, man you are like a damsel in distress who needs a knight to save your sorry ass" He was belly laughing while Edward was ready to pummel the boy.

"Pretty big words Justin, are you sure you didn't hurt your brain trying to come up with them" Rosalie was turning a bright shade of red not due to been over exposure to the sun, because she was getting pissed.

While both of them were having a glaring fest with Justin, they both missed the little white blur that by passed the two and ran towards the receiver of their anger.

One minute they were all hurling insults and the next the white fur ball was on top of the boy who had dared to insult Edward and Rosalie. Both Rosalie and Edward shouted when they noticed the boy falling down and Bella jumping on top of him, snarling and ripping his shirt while the boy screamed like a banshee.

Both Edward and Rosalie tried to pry Bella away from Justin but she was one determined wolf and kept slipping from their grasp, so finally a much harried looking Rosalie turned around while trying to hold the wolf at bay and kept searching for her giant of a boyfriend.

Emmett was lounging leisurely just few feet's from them and had a big smile on his face. Every time a ripping sound came and the boy screamed Emmett gave a small whoop and kept giving low commentary and kept on pointing the week points on the defense that tried to pry Bella away from the boy.

Rosalie scowled when she noticed the gleeful looking Emmett.

"EMMETT, it would be nice if you stopped giggling like a school girl every few seconds and help us" the sound of his girlfriend shouting at him made Emmett look like the kid whose favorite toy was being taken away. He dragged his feet in to the battle zone reluctantly.

"Oh God! Stop pouting and help us will you" Rosalie huffed while trying to hold a failing wolf limb.

Reluctantly in Emmett's case, but all three of them were able to get Bella away from the boy who had scratches on his body while his clothes were in tatters.

"You and your mutt both are dead, I'm going to complain-"

"To whom? Chief Swan? You are going to complain about his own SAR dog" Emmett scoffed.

"I don't care if it is SAR or whatever, that dog attacked me" Justin said getting up while every few seconds his gaze nervously wandering towards Bella.

"You know that SAR stands for Search And Rescue right? She is also good on identifying threats and specially trained to find drugs" Emmett said while staring pointedly at Justin who gave a panicked look. Without waiting anymore he walked away leaving everybody around them staring at him and coming to their own conclusions about his sudden departure.

"I think we had enough sun and excitement for the day" Edward said in a low voice while all four of them stared at the silhouette of the departing boy.

"I'll get the cooler, why don't you guys go" Emmett said turning towards their group of friends and leaving Rosalie and Edward with Bella.

They all silently trudged towards the jeep and, got in without saying anything. All of them deep in thoughts.

_Hmmm…that was interesting. It looks like Bella didn't like other girls flirting with Edward. I wonder…._

_Man that was so awesome. I wonder if I can get Bella to scare my brother in to giving me his signed baseball collection, Nathan never even let me touch it._

_That was close, I hope the fucker won't go and complain to Charlie._

_I hope we get grilled fish for dinner; I'm so hungry after playing with the others._

When Bella was let inside the house Edward followed after her.

"Thank you"

Bella stared at Edward and after few seconds ran up to her room to get shift in to her human form.

…**.AAMW…**

"You are grounded, young lady" Charlie said with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh come on Charlie, century's old shape shifters don't get grounded, that's not fair" Bella was whined.

"Ha! Nice try Bella. Of to your room, come on, go on now"

Bella dragged her feet and climbed the stairs to go to her room; Charlie shook his head but couldn't help chuckling when he saw the expression on the girls face.

Charlie was enjoying being a parent finally and was happy that he got a second chance at being a father.

**...**

**A/N: I know it is just the middle of the week but I'm so ready to take a vacation. Please point out any mistakes because I'm half asleep most of the time I was typing this chapter.**

**But I really need to say I appreciate all the support and ideas I keep getting so everybody, thank you from the bottom of my heart,**

**Fantasiam, tushkabeau, sujari6, alc1002, memeylupht, maymay74, kouga's older woman, cbmorefie and the Guest,  
><strong>

**you guys make me write this and post it on my usual schedule :o)**

**Hope you guys would have a less busy week than me, take care!**

**Aria.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight saga. And as this is not edited all of the mistakes belong to me. **

**This chapter is for all of the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't reply because I was drowning in school and so tired and didn't have the energy.**

**...**

**Chapter 23.**

"Come on hurry up, guys stop dragging your feet. It's not the end of world if you have to lift few shopping bags" Rosalie's voice came loud and clear from the drive way of the Swan residence.

Bella had a bright smile on her face while she kept moving her weight from one leg to other in her eagerness to leave.

The two boys dragged their feet in order to stall. They hoped that by the time both of them reached the vehicle Rosalie will magically decide to let them stay and leave with Bella alone.

"We need to go, now. Have you seen old dogs walking in park? You are worse than them" the insults kept coming left and right and finally after getting verbally abuse for hours they were on their way to Port Angeles.

The reason for this trip was, now that Bella had sat for her evaluation test; she had passed it with flying colors and had gotten in to the same grades as the other three including some of the AP classes they had.

This lead to her needing a new wardrobe for the new school year and the other stationary she lacked so far.

Bella was giddy with the prospect of shopping, she had watched movies where girls loved to shop and she wanted to experience it. This is the first time she is stepping in to the new world and interacts with people in her new identity of Isabella Swan.

"Keep closer to one of us as usual Bella, and please for the sake of my sanity don't leap in to a fight with the first person that offends you" Rosalie instructed with a sour look on her face.

"I'm sorry about it; you know I couldn't help it when I'm in my wolf form. He was being mean to both of you and you guys always help me so, I thought I will scare him a bit. And I didn't bit him you know" Bella said looking at Rosalie and the others from the place she was seated with a contrite expression.

Bella had been grounded for a week for her first offense and Charlie had given her a lecture in rules and regulations.

"And for your information, I only ripped his clothes. All those scratches were your doing Rosie" Bella chuckled while staring at Rosalie's disgruntling scowl.

All the others laughed at her comment while Rosalie huffed and turned away from them and stared out of the jeep.

"Oh come on, don't be such a grouch. You know, you are the best, and I'm the luckiest person to have such a good teacher and a sister" Bella said throwing her arms around Rosalie, and clinging to her while Rosalie tried to pry her arms out of Bella's cage.

"I must be a wonderful teacher, if you are now seems to be using such articulate vocabulary to try to butter me up" Rosalie slouched in to the seat when she didn't get to detangle Bella from her and gave up her quest for freedom.

"But you are not a slice of Bread, so how can I apply butter on you"

At this Rosalie groaned while the other two laughed again.

Bella was happy, she was getting used to this world and this new people. She knew there were lot of things she needed to learn and the reason behind her waking up.

If according to Charlie she was woken up because of the imprinting thing, she hoped it was Edward she mates with. Bella didn't want to hurt Rosalie and Emmett who was so in love despite their daily bickering. On the other hand she didn't feel anything for Edward except this protective feeling she has whenever he was in danger but she felt protective over Em and Rose too.

All of this was thoroughly confusing to her, and she didn't think that Edward saw her as a potential mate, well for instance the pheromone level was nil and he didn't care about her like Rose and Em.

So for now she was ready to go shopping, Bella wondered if it would be like in movies.

…**.AAMW…**

With Emmett behind the wheel it didn't took much time for them to reach Port Angeles. The vehicle was parked in front of a huge building and they all got down ready to tackle the shopping.

Bella stared at her surrounding with wide eyes.

"It's so big" she murmured and Rosalie who was standing next to her heard it and gave the girl a fond smile.

"It's nothing like Seattle, we should go there someday" She said while walking towards the entrance with purpose.

When they entered the mall Bella was like a kid. She didn't know where to look at, everything fascinated her from bustling crowd to the shining lights and all the music and the store fronts decorated with various items.

The others found her innocent bewildered expressions fascinating and refreshing.

After ushering her from various eye catching distractions they were able to walk towards a clothing store. Bella stared at the rows and rows of clothes with wide eyes.

…**..AAMW…..**

Four hours and countless clothing stores later, Bella was ready to bolt out of the mall. She didn't know how Rosalie was able to look bright eyed and bushy tailed after the torture they had gone through. The boys had begged, nagged until Rosalie had enough of their whining and let them go to do whatever boys did and Bella wanted to cry and ask Edward and Emmett to take her with them.

Rosalie had then dragged her around picking clothes left and right from the racks and had her trying them until she mechanically did what was asked of her.

There were all types of clothing that she didn't have any idea how to wear even.

Bella normally ran a little high on temperature wise so she loved all the cotton dresses and shorts but some of the clothing Rosalie was picking didn't look very comfortable to her. But she kept quiet for now.

Bella was lagging behind while Rosalie power walked to another clothing store.

…**.AAMW…**

"Hey Ed if you are finished jizzing to that crooning, shall we go to the gaming store?" Emmett pulled out the head phones away from Edwards's ears and said not so quietly to his friend who scowled at the interruption.

An old woman who stood few feet's away, browsing through the vinyl albums clucked her tongue and turned towards them with a scowl.

Emmett gave a low bow and lifted an imaginary hat. "Good day to you madam, isn't it such a lovely day?"

The old lady huffed and bustle away from them, her big hand bag hitting Emmett on the stomach when she passed him.

"One day you are going to get us in serious trouble, well come to think of it you had got us already in serious trouble" Edward gave resign sigh and picked up the album and walked towards the counter.

"And don't insult Beethoven, I was listening to 'Hammerklavier' one of my favorite piano sonatas"

"I wasn't aware about a piano sonata in Beethoven. Which one was it, Beethoven one or two?" Emmett who didn't pay much attention to the question asked, winking at the girl working on the counter.

The girl giggled at Emmett while Edward had a baffled look on his face.

"It is sonata number one zero six in B flat major" Edward said with an incredulous look while paying for his purchase.

They both exited the shop and Emmett had a slightly more confused look.

"Wow, I didn't know Saint Bernard's can play piano and you like to hear them playing it" Emmett said with a surprised look.

Edward had stopped walking and gaped at his friend.

"What is wrong with you? Even a child knows who Beethoven is. Emmett you've gone mad, and stop insulting one of the greatest musical geniuses in the history" Edward snapped at Emmett and started walking in hope of finding the girls, he had enough with Emmett.

"Oh! Come on man….I was just joking. I know who Beethoven is. My ears bled when you started practicing that 'Moon light' thingy you played the summer we turned fourteen" Emmett said while trying to pull Edwards bag of purchase from his hand when he didn't stop walking away from the Gaming store.

"No. No talking until I say so. I don't want to hear a word coming out of your mouth while we are here"

Edward pointed his finger at Emmett who mimicked zipping his mouth and throwing the imaginary key away with an innocent face.

"Argh! Act your age McCarthy; I think you have taken too many hits to the head during football practice you are starting to act like an immature child."

Emmett dragged his feet feeling thoroughly admonished by his best friend while he followed him few feet's behind.

Edward was determined to find the girls and go and have some lunch. He was starving and if he is not mistaken Rosalie must be still dragging Bella out to shop and haven't thought about stopping to eat.

In his eagerness to find his target Edward didn't notice that he was going to be targeted by a very infatuated girl who had decided to come shopping with her friends.

"Eeeeeeeeeee…..Isn't that Edward? Oh my God! It is him. Come on, I want to ask him out this time" Through the hustle and the bustle of the shoppers Emmett heard the unmistakable voice of Amanda.

He turned around and peered.

_Yup, there she was, trying to get to them or in this case to reach Edward like she was possessed._

For a second there Emmett wondered if he should alert his friend about the possible stalker situation or, let him suffer through an encounter. But being the good friend he is, Emmett decided to tell him about the hurricane that was quickly approaching them.

Emmett turned around in search of Edward who was still fuming and kept muttering few feet ahead of him. In his anger towards Emmett, Edward hadn't noticed the commotion that was following him.

When Emmett pocked his shoulder from behind Edward shrugged and walked without turning back. Then two seconds later he felt some one pocking him on his back few times, and when this didn't make him stop and turn the third attack was upon his arm pits. So with a scowl he turned and snapped at his wide eyed innocent looking best friend.

"What?" he scowled and waited for an explanation.

Emmett started touching his arm flirtatiously and started batting his eye lashes at him. Edward stared at his friend with an expression mixed with disbelief and disgust not sure what he was up to now.

"Are you going crazy?" Edward didn't expect an answer to that question but couldn't stop himself from asking. But if he wasn't sure that there was something right with Emmett before, what said friend did next made him certainly question it.

Emmett stopped his flirting act and started to growl while he had his hands in claws. Edward heard the snickers and saw the stares they were receiving and how the people around gave a wide berth when passing them.

He was already feeling embarrassed and glared at the antics of his best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered.

Emmett opened his mouth and mimicked being mute. Edward was reaching his limit of tolerance and he snapped. "For God sake man stop this nonsense and speak up will you?"

Emmett took a relieved breath. "I don't know how mute people survive"

Edward raised a brow in question and thought,

_Seriously Emmett?_

"Oh! And you got yourself a stalker, better get a restraining order. I'm not going to come and pick up dead cats from your front porch in the ass crack of the morning" Emmett added that as an afterthought.

"ha!" When Edward stared at Emmett with a flabbergasted look he huffed and put his hand on either side of Edwards head and turned toward the hurricane Amanda that was blowing their way pretty fast.

At first, Edward stared at the crowd in front of him without noticing anything different, until he heard the distinct sound of being called, "Eddieeeee…."

Edward's gazed locked on the culprit of the voice and his eyes widened with fear.

"Fuck! We need to get away from here" Suddenly coming out of the nightmare that was coming towards him, Edward turned and dragged Emmett looking for an escape route.

"There, the elevator" Emmett said pointing towards the elevator that was emptying, and the boys dashed towards it.

As they both entered last, Edward didn't wait for anyone else and started to jab the button to close the door and to the fourth floor, where most of the clothing stores were situated.

He was jabbing it like a mad man when he heard the unmistakable shout and the hurried footsteps approaching the elevator, "Hold the elevator Eddie…"

It was a glass fronted one, so as the girl was a few feet's away trying to reach the elevator, the door got closed with a whoosh while Edward and the girl Amanda both stared wide eyed at each other.

The elevator started to move up while the girl looked as though Edward had kicked her puppy. He couldn't help himself giving a triumphant smile and a mocking salute to the girl who looked frustrated.

Edward was busy celebrating his victory and turning around while sagging against the glass that he missed the girl perking up after receiving his smirk. She turned around to dash towards the escalator few feet's away.

Edward smiled at the few people who stared at him with various degrees of expressions on their faces. Edward turned to his best friend and gave a blinding smile which he received with a high five.

Edward took out his phone and sent a massage to Rosalie asking their whereabouts, still supporting a cocky smirk.

Emmett let his friend celebrate his victory and took few steps towards the glass door and stared at the outside while Edward scrolled through his phone. As he was enjoying the passing scenery Emmett noticed Amanda climbing the steps of the escalator in order to reach them, most probably.

"You might want to tone down that smile buddy; hurricane Amanda is approaching the fourth floor leaving mass destruction behind her"

Edward gave a startled squeak and jumped around to survey the surrounding. It was not hard to see what Emmett meant about the devastation; Amanda kept pushing people in her eagerness to reach them and Edward once again ready to bolt out and hide.

As soon as they reached the fourth floor both boys dashed out of the lift and ran away from the steps of the escalator.

Edward heard the ping of an incoming massage which was from Rosalie telling them where they were and Edward made a beeline towards the store, Emmett close on his heels.

When they reached the store and entered it both Rosalie and Bella was not around and the boys started to search for them. In their eagerness to find the girls and get away, they missed Amanda homing on Edward through the glass windows.

There was a rapid knocking on the window of the store which made Edward snap out of his search and look at the frantically gesturing girl. He froze at the site and when the girl moved in search of the entrance he suddenly snapped out of his paralyzed fear and muttered few curses while dashing towards the dressing rooms.

…**AAMW….**

Bella was tired and hungry, still Rosalie kept pushing cloths at her standing in front of the changing room. She was ready to snap at her friend.

When she pulled out the newest combo of a tank top and denim skirt she heard her stomach growling ready to gnaw itself.

"I'm hungry Rosalie. If you keep me any more inside this room, I'm going to eat all of these clothes" She whined.

Rosalie huffed from the outside of the door while matching the next blouse and a kaki skirt for Bella to try out.

"O! Stop your whining Bella. After you try this I promise to take you to get something to eat and the boys are on the way so hurry up and wear this"

Bella opened the door half way and put her hands out for Rosalie to give her the blasted clothes when suddenly Rosalie was jostled and pushed out of the way and a disheveled looking Edward dashed inside the changing room shutting it with a resounding click.

Bella upon finding an unexpected guest inside the room gave a little squeak.

Edward without thinking and only acting in panic covered her mouth and pulled her back to his chest and listened for the hurried footsteps that he knew were going to be there few seconds behind him.

Rosalie was bewildered about what happened upon managing to collect her balance and stared at the door. She muttered few curses under her breath and was ready to reap in to Edward for pushing her when fast approaching sound of the footsteps made her turned towards the new comer. She stared in disbelief at the huffing and puffing familiar form of the girl.

"Oh! Rosalie, thank God I found you hear. Did you see Edward coming this way?" She said looking at Rosalie who looked at the closed door of the changing room with suspicion.

She had put two and two together was already on the way to finding the answer.

"Hmmmm" she kept glancing around. "I…didn't see Edward. I mean, I just came out of the changing room" she said clutching the clothes in her hands to her chest.

"Really? I was so sure I saw him dashing this way. That boy is so shy" She kept opening and peering at the changing rooms that were not locked. And lucky for her only one room was occupied.

On the other side of the locked changing room, Bella was starting to get dizzy. Edward had a strong grip on her and his hand was cutting her oxygen supply. When he didn't look ready to remove it how much she struggled, Bella bit his hand and Edward gave a loud groan when he felt the pain, but didn't let her out of his hold.

The groan was heard by the two people outside the room and both the girls stared at each other in panic.

Bella tried to get away from Edward and started to struggle more vigorously and in their squirming in the rather confined space Edward got jabbed in the stomach and bumped his head on the wall with a loud thud and a groan.

"Oh My God! Is what I think is happening inside the room?" Amanda tip toed towards Rosalie and whispered staring at the close door.

"Ah?" Rosalie didn't know what to say.

On the other side, finally Bella was able to get away from Edwards suffocating grip and she gave a loud moan when she took a breath and thumped her back on to the other side of the wall groaning in relief.

"Oh Jesus! I think someone is having sex inside the fitting room" Amanda's not so hushed whisper reached the occupants this time inside the room and Edward started to chock on his spit.

Bella stare at the boy who was slowly turning blue, while struggling to breathe. She stared at the bulging out eyes and started moving towards him. She hit Edward on his back trying to dislodge whatever that was blocking his respiratory tract but the sound echoed inside the small room.

"Do you think we should tell a sales person" this question was enough to snap Rosalie.

"No, no, no. Let's leave them there. I think there is another exit around here somewhere I'm sure Edward must have slipped out from that way. Didn't you come here to find him?" Rosalie said ushering the girl away from the changing rooms.

At the mention of Edwards name Amanda perked up and looked around searching for him.

"May be he went to the theater. They are showing some action movie and I heard Edward and Emmett saying something about watching the show today. You should probably check there, the theater is on the fifth floor and he must have taken the stares"

"Really? Thank you Rosalie for all your help. When we have our first kid I promise to name her Rosalie, after you" with that comment the girl left Rosalie staring wide mouth at her departing back.

"That is good Edward gets to name his kid Rosalie, so we can name ours Emma, after me" the sudden appearance of Emmett out of nowhere made Rose jump out of her skin and hit him halfheartedly for scaring her.

"What the hell Emmett, I hope you guys have a good explanation" she said retracing her steps towards the changing rooms while Emmett followed her.

"Before that, I think we should get those two out of that room or we are going to get thrown out of this store" Emmett chuckled gesturing towards the dress fitting area.

"All right you two, stop humping like rabbits and get out of the love shack" Emmett kept on loudly knocking on the door.

The lock gave on with a click and both Bella and Edward stepped out of the room, the latter still in search of his stalker while the former kept her worried gazes at him.

"He was going to die from chocking" she said to the other two.

"Don't worry Bella I'm sure he preferred it comparing to what awaited him outside" Edward glared at his friend.

"Are you guys finished? Can we leave this place?" He said still peering around waiting for the girl to jump out of thin air.

"Sure" Bella replied before Rosalie could say otherwise.

They paid for the clothes and lugged the bags to the jeep. Well in case of Edward, he ran out like the devil was on his tail while Emmett kept chortling from time to time with a dreamy look on his eyes.

Half way towards driving towards Forks Rosalie couldn't take it anymore and decided to interrogate the boys, "So what was that all about Em?"

She knew from the two sitting in the front Emmett was the easy one to crack and spill the beans.

Emmett gave a loud guffaw while Edward sulked like a child while he glared at Emmett.

"Oww..You want believe what happened Rosie. This semester is so going to be interesting for Edward…."

While Emmett started to go on about their mad dash through the mall, Edward sat silently. By the time Emmett had finished the story the girls were in hysterics. And when they reached the Swan residence Edward had finally cracked a smile or two as he also found the situation quite a bit funny now he was away from the scene.

He knew this new school year was sure going to be more interesting than all of his past school carrier.

…**..AAMW…..**

**He had slept uncomfortably for the past month because of the nightmares that kept plaguing him and when as usual he started to dream the same dream that night he waited for the mind numbing fear.**

**But there was something different this time; he could feel someone approaching him from behind. He felt their breath on his neck and he started to sweat in dread.**

"**The time has come son of my blood" A cold voice whispered in to his ears.**

**With a start he woke up and looked around expecting the owner of the voice to be next to him. But other than the loud snoring that came from across the hall, the house was silent.**

**He gave up on falling sleep and opened the secret compartment that was built in to his bed and took out a book that had seen better days.**

_**He was going to find out if all of it was true, if it was he might get what was his, rightfully his.**_

**…**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I couldn't reply to the most or all of the reviews but I read them and I really appreciate them.**

**So thank you guys,**

**memeylupht, SandraBR, maymay74 , Fantasiam, kouga's older woman, sujari6 , brebre99, cbmorefie, aelita48 and the Guest.**

**You all are making me to write no matter how tired I get so thank you for giving me the support to keep going and finish this story.**

**So what do you think? **

**By the way I have a recommendation this time,**

**Rescue to Release by Bower-of-Bliss. I don't know if I have recommended this, but I love the Aussie Cullen and Camera toting Bella.**

**Have a nice week and see you soon (I hope)**

**Aria.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belongs to SM. This is not edited so sorry about all the mistakes.**

**...**

**Chapter 24.**

"Bella, Rosalie is here to pick you up" She heard Charlie shouting from downstairs, but he didn't have to, she had already heard her car when it turned to their driveway.

"Stop second guessing and come down young lady" The muffle threat coming from Charlie made her smile.

She really liked Charlie; Bella was glad that he was her relative.

She once again checked the content of the side tan color side bag she chose to take to her first day of school. Finally giving her a talk of encouragement she flew down the stairs and landed on the kitchen waiting for Charlie's approval.

Charlie stared at the girl who is now his daughter, which he did like and smiled wondering this must be how he would have felt if his Isabella lived with him.

Charlie Swan was proud of Bella's accomplishments, she had been brave with things thrown at her from the moment she woke up, and now looking at her, nobody can guess about her past or what she is. Bella looked like a typical twenty first century teenager.

"Good morning Charlie! Morning Bella" The front door closed with a thud and Rosalie's voice ranged out from the living room.

"Good morning Rosalie, ready for the junior year?" Charlie asked from the girl who had been spending most of her summer in his house.

"It can't be bad from the last year" she said nonchalantly walking in to the kitchen and picking two apples from the fruit basket.

She turned towards Bella and gave her the once over. "You ready?"

Bella nodded her head and shrugged a shoulder.

"Good. I have few more things I need to tell you so we should go before it get too late" Rosalie said throwing one of the apples to Bella and taking bit from the one in her hands.

"Ah! Bella, I have pre-registered you, so you won't have to worry about all the paper works and have a nice first day you two" Charlie said giving the paper work he took from the school and smiling at Bella and Rosalie.

"Thank you!" Bella said taking the packet from his hands and following Rosalie.

"Have a nice day Chief" Rosalie hollered as she closed the door behind.

"You look good" Rosalie said starting her car and making it to the main road.

"Thank you! I was not sure what to wear for the first day" Bella said while flattening the skirt of the gown she was wearing.

Bella had a white knee length gown with a flaring skirt. It looked simple with thick straps and she was wearing brown sandals.

"When the weather starts to turn cold you will have to wear denim trousers and wool coats, so it is better you take advantage of the nice climate while you can"

"So you have the papers with you ha…that's very nice of Chief Swan. Can you find the class schedule from it?" Rosalie said glancing at Bella.

She opened it and went through the various sheets of papers, "Is this the one?"

Rosalie glanced at it and went back to keeping her eyes on the road. "Yup. Can you tell me what you have there?"

Bella went through her schedule while Rosalie hummed and aahed at what she was saying.

"Well, it looks like most of the classes you have with me, I mean it is a small school so I'm sure the rest you will have either with Em or Edward, may be both or all three of us"

"I hope so, I don't want to make any mistakes and if you guys are with me it will make it easy"

"Don't worry Bella, stick to what we said and if you are unsure about something, it is always good to keep quiet"

"So what if someone asks me a question I don't have an answer for?" Bella stared at Rosalie.

"First of all, one of us will be with you most of the time. And remember you were in an accident and lost your memory, people know that no matter what kind of bullshit story they are spouting about you."

"The best advice I can give you is, listen and watch, you will find it easy to live that way. You have me and the guys and kids are kind of scared of Charlie so they won't try to mess with you" Rosalie said with a little chuckle.

Bella nodded her head, "Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"They must be already here" At the comment Bella turned to see that they had already turned towards the road which had the Forks high school written on a stone pillar.

"That was fast" she murmured.

"Don't worry, you will be fine Bella" Rosalie said parking next to Emmett's jeep in the Forks high school parking lot.

…**.AAMW…**

"Well, well….well McCarthy, nice hair cut ha!" Garrett said while looking at his friend with an amused smirk.

"Emmett, what happened to your hair?" Lauren said trying to touch his head.

Emmett scowled at her and moved before her hand made contact with his head.

"A group of wild beasts attacked me" Emmett sulked.

"Ha! Right" Angela standing next to Ben said with disbelief.

"What happened Edward? I'm sure you must know" Lauren turn towards Edward who had a smirk on his lips.

"Yup he was attacked by a ferocious beast" He snickered.

"And where were you? How come you were unscathed?" Lauren asked eyeing his mop of hair.

"Apparently the beast's daughter seems to have a liking for that rusty color head of hair. So he survived." Emmett glared at his best friend who looked pretty smug while running his hand through his rather disheveled hair.

"Hmmm….So it was you, that had something to do with messing with Chief Swan at the beginning of the summer holiday…." Angela said while looking at the fully shaven head of Emmett McCarthy.

"That was you? Dude…you are awesome" Mike high fived Emmett with enthusiasm while the others snickered.

"Emmett, where is Rosalie? I thoughts she would come with you" Kate said sliding next to Emmett while her eyes searched for her friend.

"She is giving a lift to Bella"

"Bella? You mean Isabella Swan? When did Rosalie met her?" Lauren piped up.

The first day back to the school, Emmett and Edward and their normal acquaintances were gathered and were loitering in the parking lot until the bell rings. The hierarchy of the Forks high school was quite different than the ones you mostly see in lot of the schools you see in United States of America. There were still cheerleaders, ballplayers, nerds and Band geeks and such but when you have a small population sometimes the geek is also a ball player and the nerd a cheerleader so everyone got along without lot of animosity.

Still there were snobs but time to time they were given a reality check and were not too mean when mostly they are related in one or the other way.

"Rosalie is one of them who tutored her" while Edward replied his eyes were scanning the Schools student parking lot, looking for a dark blue sports car.

"Oh really! I didn't know that" Kate said with surprise.

Slowly as the time neared for the school to start their friends started to trickle in, they were joking and discussing the holiday when Mike suddenly exclaimed.

"Wow, who the hell is that?" He gave a low wolf whistle and the others who were still in mid conversation turned to see what or who had caught his attention.

"Are we getting a new student? I thought only Chief's daughter is coming" Eric Yorkie said while staring at the new girl.

"Is that Isabella? That's Rosalie's car" Kate said with disbelief.

"Isabella as in Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?" Garrett spluttered while Kate scowled at him.

"But you said she looked like Chief Swan?" That little whining came from Mike.

"Hmm….We seems to be attracting lot of attention" Rosalie said coming around the car to collect Bella who was waiting and staring around.

"Why are they staring at us? Are you sure I don't have anything on my face?" Bella turned towards Rosalie and Rose gave a low chuckle.

"There is nothing wrong in your appearance, it's all good. I think it is too good" she said while ushering her towards to the group of her friends who had gathered near Tyler's van.

"Well if you are worried, that guy he is not staring" Rosalie gestured towards a boy that was passing in front of them.

"Ah! He looked, never mind. Come on Bella let's meet everyone officially this time" Rosalie walked with Bella and stopped next to Edward.

"Hi guys! I want you all to meet Isabella Swan, who by the way goes by Bella. Bella this is Kate, her boyfriend Garret, Lauren and Tyler, Mike, Eric, Ben and Angela" She pointed at the people.

"Hi!" Bella gave a shy smile and waved her hand timidly, still little bit nervous about meeting new people.

"Welcome to Forks high school Bella, I'm the junior year class president so if you have any problem, come to me I will help you" Angela said while standing next to Ben.

Bella nodded her head with a little smile playing on her face.

"Hi, I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie, do you mind if I do a feature in the high school paper on you?" He said with eager puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! Leave it Yorkie, she is not interested" Rosalie said with a bored tongue to her voice while the rest of them snickered.

When the first bell signaling the start of the school went off the girls turned to enter the building while the boys stayed until the warning bell went on.

"Do you think she will say yes if I ask her out on a date?" Mike stared at the departing girls and said with a dreamy look on his glazed eyes.

"Mind telling me before you are going to pick her up for this date?" Emmett said looking at Mike's dreamy expression.

"Why? Are you going to put on a good word about me to the chief?"

"Na…I want to buy some popcorn and be there, ready to see how chief will try plucking your body hair one by one" With that parting comment Emmett went towards the entrance while Edward still searching the parking lot with a disappointed look.

_Where is she?_

…**...**

**A/N: Well the next chapter I do hope to post before Sunday, and it will include how Bella spent her first school day.**

**Now thank you to all who reviewed this story, I was happy to see pv back here so Hi!**

**And there were few guests reviewers so thank you and some of you guessed who is the mystery person in the last chapter and I want to say you guys are brilliant.**

**So I'm going back to writing the rest and stops here, see you soon**

**Aria.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 25.**

When the Bell rang announcing the lunch break, chairs squeaked in a hurry and doors burst open with students spilling out in to the corridors, trying to get away from the class rooms for the duration of the lunch time.

Bella stared at Rosalie who shut her Geography book with a snap and stood up putting the books in to her bag.

"It's lunch. Come on, others will be there" Rosalie looked at Bella who was standing next to her.

Half way walking towards the door Rosalie was able to see Mike Newton who was already next to the door, with his big blue eyes searching for someone and his whole body vibrating impatiently.

Rosalie choked on her laugh which made Bella to turn and stare at her in puzzlement.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone you know?" Rosalie said while gesturing from the corner of her eye towards the corridor.

Bella followed Rosalie's gaze and turned back with a blank look unable to pin point what she was talking about, "Who does he resembles?"

"When Edward goes home have you seen how Max wait vibrating, ready to jump on him…." Rosalie snickered.

"Hmmm….But his pheromone level is not like this Max is a little puppy waiting to play…..Mike is ready to mate with someone; I don't think he want to play. Isn't it illegal to have sex in school? He is going to be in so much trouble" Bella said looking around searching for the person Mike was trying to mate.

Rosalie choked on her breath when Bella said about mating and sex, She couldn't wait to find out what Bella will do and say when Mike start to salivate and hump her leg.

"Oh! Hey Bella" Mike stepped towards them when the girls came out of the room.

Bella gave a puzzle look and searched around looking for Mike's target, but the hallway kept getting deserted.

"Are you going to sit with us for the lunch?" Mike fell in to steps with them and started to chat while Rosalie kept quiet and watched the two.

"Hmmm" Bella hummed and followed her nose towards the smell of the food.

"So how did you like the English literature class? I kept a seat for you, but you sat with Emmett….." He said with a pout.

"Talking about Emmett, Edward and Em had Physics they must be in the canteen already" Rosalie said hurrying up towards the canteen.

"Well, Edward is not there" Bella said offhandedly.

"Oh!" Rosalie slowed her steps. For the past few weeks or so Rosalie had noticed how Bella was always able to pinpoint Edward's exact location. Bella had an uncanny ability of finding people but with Edward, she was hundred percent accurate, Rose wondered about this ability of Bella's but for the time being shrugged it down.

When they entered the canteen it was buzzing with the laughter and chatter of the high school students. Mike was able to find their usual clique of friends in a matter of minute and ushered the girls toward the table that was half filled.

After the girls settle down, Mike made a beeline towards the lunch queue leaving Bella and Rosalie with the others, who were eagerly waiting to get to know the new girl.

"So Bella how was your first day of school so far? I saw you sitting in the back with both Edward and Emmett in world history" Angela said starting the conversation.

"So far it is good but still, I don't have previous memories to compare" She said when both Edward and Emmett walked and sat either side of her and Rosalie.

"Where were you?" Rose asked quietly from Emmett while a distracted Edward looked around the canteen searching for someone.

"Edward had to go to his locker" Emmett shrugged while picking a sandwich from Rosalie's lunch bag.

Rosalie looked at rather distracted Edward and harrumphed loudly but turned to Bella, "Here Bell, I made this. I knew you like tuna sandwiches" she said pushing the bag towards an eagerly awaiting girl.

"Thank you Rose" Bella started to munch on it while the rest of them went back to their own lunch and discussions.

"Oh! You are on my seat Edward" the disgruntle sound of Mike coming next to him made Edward and most of the others occupying the table to stare at him.

Mike made a move away gesture with his head and waited impatiently for Edward to vacate the seat.

After staring at Mike for few seconds Edward slowly turned around and checked on the back of the chair, "It doesn't have your name written on it, I checked" With that answer he went back to his scrutiny of the surrounding.

Mike sulked away with a huff and sat next to a snickering Eric. "Bella, would you like some pizza?" Mike was not ready to accept his defeat and thrust his lunch tray across the table towards her.

"Hmm..No thank you Mike, it looks like leather and I'm not interested on chewing leather, it taste nasty" Bella scrunched up her nose and pushed the tray back towards Mike.

Edward snickered at hearing her comment because, while Bella was grounded after the beach incident three days in to her house arrest she had gone on a rampage trying to get out of the house, in her rebellion she had shifted in to her wolf form and had chewed half of Charlie's leather belts and shoes.

Mike, whose ego kept getting crush left and right upon seeing Edwards chuckling face decided to take his revenge from him, Mike didn't want to lose face in front of the girl he was hell bent on wining over.

So with that thought in his mind Mike stared at Edward in search of the perfect opportunity.

Edward was rather distracted and didn't notice Mikes scheme to humiliate him.

"Looking for someone Edward?" Mike asked with a smirk.

Edward just grunted but didn't turn towards the boy who was staring at him with a smug smile.

"I think the person you are trying to find is stalking Riley Biers these days" when it registered on Edward what Mike said he turned slowly and looked at him.

"You know this how?"

"Riley's brother lives in Cali, I heard him saying something about being followed by certain someone the whole summer"

Edward scoffed but stopped his pursuit around the canteen and sat silently while he nibbled on his lunch.

Bella kept her ear; well most of the people sitting around the table kept their ears on the conversation but didn't offer their opinion on the subject.

Bella wondered what they were talking about, she didn't felt it right to interrogate Edward with most of the student body loitering around so she kept quiet.

"Do you like living in Forks Bella? I just can't wait to get away from this place" Kate said trying to take the others mind out of the conversation they had heard previously. No one in their group liked Jessica, especially Rosalie so she decided the best way to put the new girl in the hot seat. It was not the only reason for Kate to start her inquiry though.

The new girl, Isabella Swan had become the hot topic among the student's today. Earlier in the month when everybody in the town got the news that Chief Swan's daughter was back, there had been lots of rumors about her and the reclusive Renee, Chief's ex-wife.

Kate was not someone who paid much attention to gossip, but when one of your closest friends go MIA over the whole summer and turn out with the said girl, she felt little betrayed and a lot more curious. Bella swan was nothing like she had imagined, and she wanted to know what made her worthy of Rosalie's friendship.

Rosalie didn't make friends very easily, but once you become her friend she is one of the most loyal one you find, and Rosalie was more protective of this girl like a tigress protecting her cub.

"I like it here, the trees and the weather is wonderful, but what do I know, this is the only place I can remember" She shrugged.

"So it is true, that you can't remember anything?" Lauren piped up. Though no one wanted to be the first to question her on the topic of her memory loss, everyone was eager to hear the reply.

"Hmmm…yes, I can't remember anything from before. And from what I've heard this is my first time after I was taken from here, so this will give me the chance to start anew-" The bell rang ending the interrogation in Bella's opinion and she was relieved.

"What do you have now Bella?" Rosalie asked while getting up from her seat.

"AP Biology" Bella replied following Rosalie and standing up.

"Edward, you have AP Bio right?" She turned towards Edward.

"Hmm….Yeah"

"Ohhh…I'm in your class too, come on Bella I'll show you where it is" Mike jumped out of his seat and snatched Bella's books from her hands.

"Come on Bella, I also have the same class" Angela who found the spastic behavior of Mike funny said while trying to suppress her mirth.

The four of them walked towards the AP Biology class, Angela telling her about their teacher Mr Banner, while Mike walked next to Bella like an eager puppy waiting its master to give him some attention. Edward as usual sulked behind.

When they entered the class room it was already half filled with the students, before anyone could say anything about seating arrangements Mike skipped ahead and put down Bella's books next to a desk in the middle row while he sat in the next table.

"You can sit next to me Bella" He said with a blinding smile while Bella stopped mid-way and stared at him and back at her books. She didn't get to reply though as a high pitch squeak and a girl shouting Edward's name made everyone's attention turned towards the sound and the owner of it.

Edward had been feeling down from the time he heard about Jessica's new love interest. Since coming to the school he had been in the lookout for Jessica, searching for a opportunity to get her alone and ask her out but to his utter frustration other than his stalker Amanda who seems to be popping out of thin air wherever he went he couldn't seems to catch the one he wanted.

Finally at the end of the second period he had caught a glimpse of her while running to his next classes but there was no time for him to stop and talk with her.

He wanted to throttle Mike Newton for saying that Jessica was interested in Riley. Edward knew him, he was a senior this year and one of the more popular guys among the female population of the Forks. But Edward never thought Jessica would be attracted to Riley Biers, because she always scoffed when other girls fawned over him.

_May be he was lying; I should find out or just go and ask Jessica directly._

Edward thought while following Angela and Bella to the Biology classroom. He was miles away lost in his thoughts when the sound of his name being called made him look up.

And the instant he looked and registered the identity of the caller he wanted to dig a hole and burry himself.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed ready to retract his steps and leave the room but there was people blocking his getaway and he was vulnerable.

"Eddie….I saved you a seat so we can sit next to each other." Amanda voiced sweetly with a megawatt smile.

Edward felt like a rabbit staring at a hungry lion that was getting ready to pounce on him, he needed armor. Edward looked around searching for a way out of this clusterfuck_. _

_If he sat somewhere else he will be safe wouldn't he?_ His gaze zeroed on Bella who was reluctantly moving towards Newton.

_Oh! No, no. That fucker is not sitting their mooning over Bella while I suffer._

Edward moved with surprising speed and snatched Bella's hand with a strength he didn't knew he had dragged the girl to the back of the room with a, "Sorry, Newton Bella is sitting with me"

The rest of the occupants of the room stared at the scene with various degree of emotions passing through their faces; Except for Mike and Amanda who scowled at them.

Edward and Bella settled on the last row next to a window. Edward gave a mental high five to himself for dodging a dangerous bullet and getting away for the rest of the semester from getting groped and hit on by the girl.

Two minutes in to his one man party both Mike and Amanda were slithering up to their table, in Mike's case he had reluctantly brought Bella's hijacked books.

"Where did you disappear during the lunch break Eddie…? I thought you were going to the library" Amanda pouted.

"It's Edward, not Eddie"

"So why are you sitting next to her?" Amanda scowled at Bella and questioned Edward when he didn't seem to be forthcoming with any information.

"I'm tutoring her in Biology, so this way it'll be easier for me to help her"

"Really you tutor? Can you tutor me too?" Amanda perked up.

"Sorry, I'm allowed to tutor one person at one time, parents' orders. I have too many other obligations."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well for your information, I do volunteer at the hospital and once a month in the free clinic in Port A, and then there is swimming practice. Now I have a tutoring gig, so you can see I don't have much free time" Edward said with a happy smile.

Amanda looked crest fallen and sulked away to her seat.

"I can tutor you on Biology Bella" Mike piped up when Amanda departed from their table.

"Are you sure Newton? I was hired by Charlie, I can resign but he will personally interview you beforehand" Edward was waiting to get some revenge on Mike.

"Oh! Well. Any way Bella, would you…..May be…like to go and watch a movie with me?" Mike asked.

"Hmm….What movie?"

"Lucy?"

"Ah! The girl whose brain activity increases? Sorry, already watched it with Emmett two days ago" Bella said with a thoughtful look.

"Then…. How about we get some coffee?" Mike was not ready to give up easily.

"Why are you out of coffee at home?" Bella asked with a puzzle expression.

Edward was enjoying this conversation immensely.

"What? No…Okay, I will be direct with you Bella, I really like you, and so I want to get to know you better .Now will you consider going out on a date with me?" Finally Mike stammered out.

Bella stared at the blond haired boy with a sad smile and decided to put him out of his misery, "I'm sorry; I really don't want to mate with you. I know you are very eager but I'm not attracted to you. You should find someone with the same level of pheromones, like….Amanda. Yes, she is ready to mate. Why don't you go and ask her?" Bella suggested while Mike looked ready to burst in to tears in one minute and the turning bright pink in embarrassment, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_It must be true what they are saying; she must have lost her marbles in the accident. Still so beautiful, better try another time._

"Come on, hurry up. You should ask her before someone else does. This place is like a breeding ground, all the animals in heat and teetering on edge to mate." Mike gave a mortified puzzle look at Edward and scrambled towards his seat.

Edward who was having a hard time at suppressing his mirth laughed out and was rolling on his seat by the time the teacher entered the room.

Bella watched him with a slightly puzzled but an amused face but left to get a attendance slip signed by the teacher. When she came back to take her seat thankfully Edward was back to normal and had a slight smile on his face when he turned to her.

"Have I ever told you, how wonderful you are?" He said quietly with a fond smile playing on his face.

"No" Bella shook her head.

"Well, you are wonderful. But for the sake of my sanity please don't say the word Mating in front of other people from now on" He said with a low chuckle, while Bella held a puzzle look on her face.

"Well in twenty first century it is kind of different. People go out, like if a boy or a girl is interested in each other they ask the other person to go out with them-"

"Why? Are they going outside to mate?" She asked with innocent wide eyes.

"God, No….. I mean… mostly… I don't think so. It is just, they go to a coffee shop and drink coffee, talk, get to know each other and if they both like and feel they are suitable for each other then they start dating and before you interrupt, mating comes later"

_Well, mostly._

"Oh…..!" Bella stared at Edward with wide brown eyes.

"But I was sure he wanted to mate with me…" She said still thinking about Edward's explanation.

"Is this normal?" She turned towards Edward, "I really don't want boys asking me out" She said with a rather disgruntle face.

"This just the beginning, it will get worse I think" Edward knew that most of the boys in this class would like to have a chance of dating her, Bella was beautiful and he agreed with it.

"Is there a way I can avoid being asked to go out on dating?"

Edward couldn't help himself and chuckled while staring at Amanda who kept turning in her seat to look at him right at that moment, "If you find a solution please don't forget to share it with me, I'm in immediate need of date repellent"

…**..**

**A/N: Sorry, I got a elbow pain which is kind of radiating to my wrist so this will be short.**

**I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed and who read. I know you guys are more interested in reading the story so I'll stop my ramblings here.**

**Have a nice day and see you around.**

**Aria.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! I skipped Wednesday posting and hope you guys are wondering why, well I had an exam and after that got ill and then started writing this chapter three times. I don't do that normally so I was frustrated with myself, I think it was a brief case of writer's block and slowly I'm getting better and I'm going to write the next part after posting this. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 26.**

Time passed slowly in the town of Forks and Bella started to grow in confidence in herself. She started to acclimate in to the new surroundings and the society. Academically she was excelling but for her annoyance the social aspect was starting to become a thorn.

Due to her excellent tutors Bella found school work easy and while she was there either Rosalie or Emmett was always guarding and looking after her. Despite all the human barriers there were one or two daredevils who tried to win over her attention often making her irritated?

It was a wonderful thing that Charlie was the Police chief though; apparently the male population of the Forks was rather intimidated of the fact that she was his daughter.

As time moved on the Bella circle started to widen and the latest members of her acquaintances were Carlisle and Esme.

At first Bella was squitish around Esme but having never been exposed to a mother she found Esme a novelty and the way Esme dotted on Bella made her content and happy with her heart feeling full.

Bella and Esme started to full fill a role in each other's lives that they both hadn't known were vacant and Charlie felt happy for the added guidance in how to take care of a teenage girl.

Most of her evenings were spent at the Cullen's or Esme's Clinic which in turn gave Edward the breathing room he needed.

So this year September thirteen fell on Saturday and except for the two elder Cullen's and Charlie nobody knew the significance of the day.

Early Saturday morning, Charlie woke up ready to begin the day. Now that Bella had started to submerge in the society he still had some unfinished business to do.

When Bella finally woke downstairs ready to start her day, Charlie was sitting in the dining table waiting for her.

"Good morning, Bella!"

"Hey, Good morning Charlie! You don't work today?" She smiled and walked towards the fridge to find something to drink.

"No! I took the day off"

"We could have gone fishing" Bella turned with the milk carton in her hand and went in search of a glass.

"May be next time" Charlie shrugged.

Bella found the glass and poured milk in to it, while Charlie's eyes followed her around.

"I have something I need to do today, would you like to come with me?" The question was something normal but the silence that followed made Bella halt and turned around.

She stared at Charlie for a few seconds and then nodded her head, "If you want, I will come with you".

"I would like that very much" Charlie nodded his head and went back to his coffee.

After finishing breakfast they departed to get changed and met in the living room ready to spend the day together.

Charlie took his Chevy for the trip and Bella got in the passenger seat.

"Are the other's coming too?"

"No, I thought this will be good for us, trying to spend some time together" When they started to drive Charlie replied.

"So, how is school treating you?"

"Good I guess, the stuff they are teaching is not very hard to understand" She shrugged.

"There is a 'but' in there isn't it?"

"I don't understand the behavior of most of the people I go to school with" She huffed with a scowl making Charlie to laugh.

"So what don't you understand?"

"Ok! So for example let's take the female population. When you first meet them they are sugary sweet and all about complimenting you and take ten steps away from them, they are starting to point out all the flows and if you can't find any they are making new ones. And then we have the males, Charlie I don't think you really know how their mind works, one minute they are all like little puppies following you and trying to win you and when they are alone it is about how they are going to mate with them"

Charlie who had been grinning up until the mention of mating started to cough suddenly.

"Sorry, it's not mating is it? Edward told me people say dating but it is all the same isn't it? Any way boy am I glad that you are the Chief of Police of the town, half of the boys are so afraid of you they don't have the guts to come and ask me to date" Bella shuddered at the word dating.

"And the other half?"

"Oh! Quarter from it is afraid of Emmett and the others are more afraid of Rosalie" She chuckled.

"And who do I need to arrest for pestering you?" Charlie couldn't help but ask with an amused smile, it was rather refreshing to talk with Bella.

"I think you should but Mike Newton in the jail for couple of days, such disgusting thoughts…yuck!" Bella made a face.

"Well I might need evidence…."

"Well, I can be the witness, is that enough? I heard Eric and Mike discussing my attributes and their intentions"

"Was there anyone else?"

"Ah! No. they had detention at lunch period and I was in the canteen…..I have good hearing" She shrugged.

"You will tell me if they are being a nuisance won't you?" This time Charlie had a little seriousness to his voice.

"Don't worry, I can manage them and if they become over confident I'm sure a little dose of you will cure them" Bella snorted the reply.

"Well, where are we going anyway?"

"Seattle. There is something I need to get there."

They drove silently towards Seattle, Bella enjoying the new scenery while Charlie was deep in thoughts. They were on the ferry and Bella loved the view and the new experience standing next to Charlie in the upper deck when he finally decided to break their silence.

"Do you know today's Isabella's birthday" Bella took her eyes from the water and stared at solemn looking Charlie who stared unseemly to the distance.

"I didn't know that" She said after a minute.

"I thought you should know. Carlisle and specially Esme remembers it I'm sure and we are going for dinner to their place today"

They started their silent journey once again and Bella was lost once they entered the city. It was a different and new experience for her, all the buildings reaching the sky and so many people and vehicles, Bella took everything with awe and started asking questions from Charlie, who for once was happy to reply.

They parked the car in an underground parking lot and Bella fell in to step with Charlie. They walked for some time and Charlie led her to a building that read First national Bank.

Bella silently followed Charlie while taking in her surroundings. Charlie talked with a lady and then they were led to a room which read Manager. After a brief discussion once again they were led to a room and got in to a lift both of them were taken to an underground room and after taking a key from Charlie the lady who accompanied them activated a mechanism that provided a box that came through a conveyor belt.

Then they were left alone with the big box. Bella had little bit difficulty in following the whole process but was eager to see what was inside the box.

Charlie picked up the box and took it to a desk in the middle of the room and unlocked it using his key and a code number.

When Charlie finally opened the metal box there was an old wooden box inside it and Bella couldn't wait to see what was inside.

"It is time that I give this to you, and today is the best day for you to have it I think" Charlie said opening the box.

**...**

**A/N: Any guesses as to what is inside the box?**

**And thank you so much to Cullengirl08, unknowingly you helped me, so thank you! and to all these wonderful patient people who are leaving me beautiful reviews and for adding this to your lists.**

**Aria.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This month is playing havoc with my schedule so I hope you guys will be patient with me. I have some exams coming up so you know what happens then...But I'll write when I get in between studying but it will take time so being patient is the only thing I can ask from you. Any way lets stop my ramblings you all are more interested in the story I'm sure so...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belongs to SM. There are mistakes here, I was so tired didn't have time to go through so please point them out and enjoy...**

**Chapter 27.**

_"It is time that I give this to you, and today is the best day for you to have it I think" Charlie said opening the box._

…**AAMW….**

Bella peered inside eager to see what was this mysterious object that she was going to get, there were some bundles of cash, few envelopes and some jewelry. But from all of these Charlie picked up a rectangular package that was tied and covered with a cloth. She sniffed trying to find what was inside, other than it smelling of old papers there were nothing especial inside it.

Charlie kept the cloth bundle aside and picked up a leather pouch which smelled old, and put it inside his jacket pocket.

"We had this safe deposit box since this bank started. Our family is one of the oldest ones to maintain an account here" Charlie explained while closing the box and putting it inside the metal one.

"Bella, have the others explained about banks to you, what is it for?" Charlie inquired while putting the Box on the conveyor belt.

"Hm..They told me that it is a place that people keep their valuables and money for safe keeping and when you need them you can get it from there"

"Well, that is the gist of it. I'm sure you will learn more as you get more use to all of this"

"So, is everything safe in this place? Are you sure no one would steal your money Charlie?"

"Don't worry Bells, this place is safe" He smiled at her concern and they both left the vault and entered the main building.

While they were already at the bank, Charlie opened a new account on Bella's name and after completing the procedure they both came out of ready to get away back to their quite little town.

"Why don't we have lunch here, it will be late when we get back and you must be hungry too?" It was already half past twelve and Charlie was starting to get hungry.

Bella shrugged, she didn't have any special preference and the crowd was rather intimidating though it was a new experience, still she was curious to see more of the city.

They walked through the busy vendors and tourist visiting the Pike Place Market, which was rather crowded today as it was the weekend. Charlie led Bella to a seafood restaurant and they were seated in the patio overlooking the vast body of water.

"So what do you think?" After ordering their lunch Charlie said looking around.

"Little bit crowded here, I like the smell of earth and forest around the Forks"

"And not to mention less crime. Big cities are notorious for their high crime rate" Charlie said with a nod of his head.

The both got lost in their individual thoughts and sat silently until Charlie decided to break it and get in to the reason why they specially made a trip to the city.

"So you must be wondering what was so important that I had to drag you here" Charlie said while pulling out the clothed rectangular object and putting it on the table.

Bella stared at the mysterious package. It didn't look very big, covered by the faded cloth she suspected it to contain some kind of a book.

"It smells of old paper" Bella said.

"Go on, open it" Charlie nudge it towards her encouraging for her to open it.

After staring at it for few seconds Bella pulled it towards her and started to unravel the cloth with nervous excitement. When Bella was done there was an old book as she suspected sitting atop the cloth.

"A book"

"Well, yes. This is something that passed through the family. It is like a family journal in a sense. This was started by Seth Swan, your brother" Bella touched the cover with a reverent expression at the mention of her brother whom she had no recollection of.

"Until a few weeks ago I really didn't believed all of this family legends and stories so it was left in the Vault. This book was passed through the family because Seth and your father Karal believed that you will one day wake up, so they wanted the family to write everything about your history and the whole family history in here so it will be useful to you, but later as the time passed on this was kept like a journal to add important invents and dates"

Bella gave a beautiful smile, "Thank you! I can't remember anything about my brother or father but they must have been wonderful people if you are this wonderful" at this Charlie's ears started to turn pink in embarrassment.

"I'm the lucky one to get a new daughter out of all of this, Bella" Charlie said sincerely and they both at that moment knew the importance of having each other in their lives.

The peaceful silent was broken by the waitress who brought their order of drinks.

"Now it belongs to you and I hope it will help you in finding the answers. Ah! Before I forget-" Charlie pulled out the leather pouch from inside his coat pocket.

He unraveled the strings and upturned it. What fell in to his hands was a beautiful piece of jewelry which gleamed when the sun rays fell upon it.

"This belongs to you" Charlie gave it to her.

"It is very shiny, what is this?" Bella said while turning it around in her palm.

"It's a bracelet, which was found at the site where you turned in to stone all those years ago. According to what I had heard this was something of a gift from your previous life" Charlie said watching Bella for her reaction.

"It doesn't bring anything to my mind"

Bella turned it around and Charlie stared at the gleaming piece of jewelry it was rather intricate design. The bracelet had loops embedded in it were diamonds and in every loop there were aquamarines, at the two ends rather elaborate two lions were holding the bracelet together. It was one of the expensive pieces in his family and a timeless piece of art.

"Here let me help you to put it on" Charlie helped her to wrap around her wrist and secure the clasp.

"It's beautiful" Bella watched the light catching and making it gleam.

…**..AAMW…**

"Happy Birth day Bella!" Esme hugged her as she entered the kitchen in Cullen's house which smelled wonderful.

"Ah, thank you" she said still feeling rather uncomfortable about the wish she couldn't help but think that she had stolen the day from the rightful owner.

"You look so beautiful today" Esme said scrutinizing the girl from head to toe.

"Thank you!" Bella was dressed in a light blue gown with a white sash in the middle her hair cascading behind her back like dark chocolate.

"Esme, did you see my pho-" A rather attractive looking woman entered the kitchen and stopped when she realized they had guests in the house.

"Oh! Sorry Esme, I didn't know we were having guests other than the usual people" She said while looking at the girl and back at Esme who had a rather secretive smile ready to burst out from her.

"She is not a guest, Tani, come meet Bella. Bella meet my sister Tanya" Esme introduced the honey blond beautiful woman who looked like an older sister of Rosalie's.

"Ah! You must be our Eddie's girlfriend; I didn't know he finally got a girl for himself?" She said with a teasing smile while admiring the teenager in front of her.

"Tani, this is Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter" Esme shook her head at her sisters' flabbergasted expression.

"Oh My God! I'm so happy to meet you" Tanya latched on to Bella and gave her a suffocating hug while squealing, "Where is Charlie?" She said looking around the kitchen trying to find him hiding there.

"He is with Carlisle" Bella replied at the fluttering woman who looked like an eager puppy.

"God! I have to go and change now, Esme this won't do right?" She said pointing at her dress.

"You look lovely Tani, what do you think Bella" Esme turned towards Bella who was looking at the scene playing in front of her with bewildered look, she didn't know the reason for Tanya's erratic behavior.

"You look like you could be Rosalie's elder sister if she had one" Bella replied seriously.

"Ah! You mean Emmett's girlfriend right" Tanya was satisfied with the answer and took a relieved breath, she wanted to look her best.

"Here, help me to take all this food to the table" Soon Esme had both of them helping her and five minutes later the dinner was ready to serve.

"Carlisle, darling. Dinner is ready, stop hiding with Charlie and come here" Esme's loud voice was enough to bring both the men in to the dining room.

"Hi, Charlie!" Tanya blushed a rather lovely pink shade; she left a kiss on rather surprise looking Charlie's face. He didn't know Tanya was going to be in town his.

"I love the new hair cut" She said while giving a coy smile.

"Ah….Yeah, hello! Tanya" Charlie stammered while taking a seat next to Carlisle while his other side suddenly got occupied by a very happy looking Tanya.

Bella shrugged and went to the other side of the dinning table and sat next to Carlisle.

"Where is Edward? EDWARD?" Esme's loud voice was calling her son who didn't answer her immediately.

"I saw him going upstairs five minutes ago" Carlisle replied.

"No, he's not there. He is on this floor, I think he's in the library" Bella replied nonchalantly eyeing the baked fish with potatoes and cheese on top.

"I'm sure I saw him going upstairs…." Carlisle wondered off unsure of exactly where his son seems to be hiding.

"Nope, definitely not up there. Do you want me to get him Esme?" Bella said ready to get up. She was hungry and the fish was calling her name.

Though before Esme could answer Edward came from the corridor that led to the library.

"Dad, did you see my Chemistry text book?"

"Emmett took it" Bella replied impatient with all this questions.

_Hurry up will you…_

"Come on Edward, dinner is ready. You can get the text book later" Esme reprimanded when Edward tried to turn around.

Shrugging he walked towards the table and sat in the vacant seat next to Bella. They all started to eat and for the first few minutes silently enjoyed the delicious meal.

"So Bella, what did you got for your birthday?" Esme inquired.

"A book. Oh! And this" Bella showed her wrist which was adorned by the new bracelet.

"Oh my! That is so beautiful" Esme replied while Tanya and her examined the piece of jewelry.

"It has been in the family for generation, I thought it was time I give it to Bella" Charlie shrugged.

"That really don't look like an antique but it looks familiar, may I Bella?" Carlisle who had a puzzled expression on his face asked permission to see it.

"This looks quite familiar, I just can't pin point where I had seen this before" Carlisle said examining the bracelet, "May be in one of dad's books" He murmured.

"Let the girl eat Carlisle" Tanya laughed when Carlisle started to wonder off trying to remember where he had seen this bracelet.

"So Edward, do you have a girlfriend?" Tanya turned to her silently eating nephew who hadn't uttered a word after sitting for the dinner.

"Girls are not interested in me" He shrugged and kept on eating, he didn't wanted mom to once again pester him about his lack of love life. And from the look of it, it'll going to stay for the next few months too if he didn't do something quickly.

"I thought Amanda really, really wanted to date you. I don't know if you are aware but there are couple of girls who also you know…. want to date you, in or out I don't think it will matter where you go in their mind" Bella said earnestly while Edward looked horrified.

Edward knew what Bella mean by dating and he shuddered thinking about him and Amanda in a compromising position.

"No! I don't think she is interested in me" Edward wanted to avoid this disaster of a subject.

"Then why were you hiding in the janitor's closet before Biology yesterday?"

"I wasn't in there" Edward huffed in irritation.

"Don't lie to me Edward, I could smell you" Bella said calmly to the arguing boy.

"I'm sure you were mistaken my dear, I don't think he is the time to hide in the Janitor's closet" Esme tried to placate the girl and stopped the argument.

"I have a good nose and my hearing is excellent. I'm telling you, he was there" Bella was not ready to except that she was wrong, which she wasn't. Edward had been hiding in the Janitor's closet until the bell rang and then breezed in right with their biology teacher.

"So what does Edward smells like?" Tanya who found the two teenagers amusing decided to ask while Esme gave her the stink eye for dragging them back to the topic she tried to avoid.

"Cucumbers, green tea leaves, and apples"

"That sounds refreshing" Carlisle said with a surprised voice looking at his son he didn't notice that much about the boy. He wondered if everyone had their own unique smell.

"Yeah and delicious, sometimes when I'm around him I really start to crave apples, I love apples" Bella said with a sigh.

All this time Edward felt heat traveling to his face and ears, nobody has ever describe him or how he smell in this way and Edward was suddenly feeling embarrassed in front of his family. He didn't like the way his dad stared at him like a guinea pig.

"So, Bella is there a boy you like?" Tanya was being cheeky; she had a suspicion that the girl liked her nephew or why else would she pay so much attention to him?

"I really don't know" Bella said with a thoughtful look on her face, she didn't understand the human males; animals were so easy than them.

"So Tanya, is there a boy you like?" Edward couldn't help himself, he knew about Tanya's long time crush on Charlie and this was payback time.

"I'm too old to like boys' darling." Tanya gave a nervous laugh and tried to avoid the subject.

"Well, you seems to like Charlie and he is a boy man, I mean a male animal" Bella said under her breath but everyone heard it.

Edward had the Cheshire cat grin while staring at the red faced Tanya and Charlie while Charlie started to choke on his dinner.

Esme didn't know whether to laugh or to help her sister to dig a hole she seems to be hoping to squeeze.

The choking made Tanya to jump in to action and start to pat and coo at Charlie while offering her water glass, she forgot all about her rather embarrassing moment while trying to save Charlie.

'_At least one Swan is not afraid to see and say it'_ she thought.

_Now how can she get little swan to help her to catch papa Swan? Hmmmm….._

…**.**

**A/N: Two notes, I know any way I wanted to thank all of you people who reviewed and Favorited and are following this story, So a Big THANK YOU!**

**PV it was nice to hear from you and all the new readers who are reading this.**

**Have a nice week!**

**Aria.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So I fell while going through this chapter and that's why this is late, still for some it is still Wednesday so here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight saga SM does and this is not edited so all the mistakes belong to me.**

**...**

**Chapter 28**

"Dude, what got your panties in a bunch?" Emmett said walking after Edward who was huffing and puffing like an old man with a scowl on his face. Bella and Rosalie followed behind them going for their own lockers.

"Mmmm….Edward doesn't wear panties "Came the reply from Bella who had a puzzled expression.

"Bella, it's a figure of speaking, like…..you know how it is difficult to walk when your panties get bunched, and you get really irritated and frustrated, your face turning red with anger….." Emmett stared at Bella for a response while Rosalie was curious about how Emmett knew so much about panties getting bunched, few months ago she did lost few of her pairs…..

Bella nodded her head, "Then we can ask instead of why you are angry 'What got your panties in a bunch'" Emmett tried to make it easy for Bella to understand.

"So can I ask Charlie that, when he is angry?"

"Nooooo….It's only among friends okay, any way what's wrong with him?" Emmett gestured towards Edward who kept walking silently with a scowl permanently etched to his face.

"A lucky duck asked him to the dance early in the morning" Bella said nonchalantly while following behind the boys.

Emmett perked up and turned around now walking backwards, more interested in knowing who this lucky duck was, "I didn't see anyone asking him. This must be before he got to school then, so who's the lucky duck, some on I might know?" He said with a bright smile and mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I don't think you know these ducks as they were plastic"

"Okay, okay. Back up once again and start from the beginning." Emmett was now really interested in what happened, this subject was right up his ally.

"Well, Charlie had night duty yesterday so as usual I spent my night at Edward's. Early in the morning, may be closer to five in the morning I woke up suddenly to a loud sound of something being dragged up to the Cullen house, naturally I had to see what was happening-"

"You didn't tell me you woke up while she was setting it up?" Edward stopped and turned an was accusing scowl at Bella.

"There was no threat to anyone in the house, and thought she was making a water hole for birds and little animal to drink from" She said with a pout while looking at him with big brown eyes making Edward to groan and turned away.

"Stop, stop. Who was making watering holes in Cullen front yard? I thought someone asked Edward to the dance?" Emmett had a baffle look on his face.

"Be patient Em. So Bella forget these too numb nuts, tell me what happened next?" Rosalie interrupted and gestured Bella to continue her story.

"So I took a peak from the upstairs window and there she is, dragging this huge rubber thing. She dragged it to the front yard and got this round tube thing and attached to the rubber mat thing and started to push and pull the tube thing with gusto. I didn't know what she was doing, so I waited and watched. Five minutes later the rubber mat started to lift and looked like a very huge basin. She did this pulling and pushing with the tube for another fifteen minutes, mind you that looked very difficult. And then she dragged this five gallon water bottle they sell in the supermarket and started to pour the water in to the rubber basin thingy she made. She brought two more of these big water containers and poured all the water in to it." She looked at her captivated audience and turned towards Edward,

"Last time when we went to the supermarket you told me those water is for drinking so you buy the big bottles and take them home to use, I thought she was using it to make a water hole for animals in the Cullen land to drink, you guys do have lot's off animals in your property" Bella said to a gaping Edward, while Emmett was turning red trying to suppress his laugh.

"So nobody was aware that someone was trespassing on the Cullen property?" Rosalie couldn't help but ask.

"Now come to think of it, where the fuck was my dog? That animal barks at the birds flying over our house" Edward had been wandering about it from the moment Bella started to retell what happened before his father decided to lose his breakfast trying to laugh his gut out.

"Oh! Max was being a good boy. I asked him to not to wake everyone up so early. I thought, just because a girl wanted to do something good didn't mean everyone had to get up to see it." Bella was feeling little guilty for not telling Edward before Esme and Carlisle saw the water filed tub.

"So Bella what happen to the duck pond, someone must have found it in the morning right?" Emmett said snickering while breaking Edward and Bella's silent staring.

"Carlisle had a morning shift and his car was parked in the drive way, it was very eye catching yellow so he noticed it and then Esme found it while Carlisle was guffawing loudly and the rest is history. Oh! I forgot there were two plastic ducks swimming in it, one blue duck which had Edward written on it and a pink one with Amanda's name on it and a huge sign saying 'I'll be a lucky duck if you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me'."

Emmett was rolling on the floor by the time Bella had finished and Rosalie had a smile that looked little bit guilty but still she couldn't help it and find the humor on the situation Edward had fallen in.

"Laugh it up moron, who needs enemies when I have friends like this" Edward nudged Emmett's withering body on the floor with his foot and left to put his stuff on the locker.

"Quak, quak" Edward closed his locker with a bang when Emmett came behind him and started to mimic a duck.

"Shut up fucker" He didn't wait for the others to catch up to him but left alone while angry profanities pouring of his mouth every few seconds while Emmett kept following him and quaking loudly to the amusement of the others.

"I feel guilty" Bella stared at the departing backs of the two boys.

_Me too Bella, me too ._Rosalie thought silently.

…**.AAMW…**

Edward was starting to understand what Bella implied on the day of her supposed birthday dinner. By the time lunch break was announced he had been asked to the dance by three other girls, not to mention the hide and seek he was playing with Amanda.

He didn't know other girls were interested in him, may be it was due to his one track mind towards his affection for Jessica. But Edward was running out of excuses to gently reject the invitations and the one girl he wanted hasn't still asked him to the dance yet.

He needed solution for his problem and there was only one person who can give it to him. Today he hadn't seen Jessica between the classes so Edward decided to take matters to his hands and find her himself.

_May be she couldn't find him today._

He knew that Jessica's would pass their locker in order to reach the canteen as her last class before the lunch hour was right next to the lockers and after giving a lame excuse to Emmett he dashed towards the lockers to wait for Jessica.

"Rose, I need to get my Biology book for the class after this, you go ahead, I will just dash to my locker and come meet you, keep a seat for me"

Rosalie nodded and headed to the canteen while Bella turned and went towards her locker.

"He….Hey! Jessica." Edward always got tongue tied whenever he had the opportunity to converse with Jessica. And when he stared at her Edward normally would get distract with her brilliant blue eyes and her coy smiles, she was such a beautiful girl, who looked like an angel in his opinion.

"Oh, hey! Edward." Jessica stopped on her way to the canteen and looked at the boy who she knew was infatuated with her.

"So how was the vacation? We really don't get the time to hang out these days, don't we?" She said while twirling a lock of her blond hair.

"Ah….Errr…..Yup I missed you too. I mean I miss that we don't have lots of class together this semester" Edward felt the tell tale blush creeping to his ears.

"Owww…..you are so sweet, that's why I like you so much" She said looking at him under her eye lashes and it distracted him for a minute, but when he registered what she said Edward felt his neck getting warm and instinctively his hands went to mess with his already messed hair and started to tugged at it.

"So I was wondering-"

"Jess, there you are I've been searching for you, come on hurry up or we will be late" Maria Fernandez a senior and best friend to Jessica Stanley was standing some ten feet's away with a frustrated look on her face.

"Coming. Sorry Edward! See you around, okey!" With a wave and a wink she was running towards her friend. Edward stared at the departing back of the girl, "Would you like to may be go to the school dance with me?" He asked the question from no one but couldn't help but voice his previously interrupted thought.

"So, you like her?" the sudden voice of the girl made him turned around in surprise.

_Wasn't the hallway empty?_ He looked around but except for him and Bella it was deserted, all the student having gone to the canteen.

"None of your business" he said starting to walk towards the school cafeteria where he knew Emmett was waiting for him.

"You should tell Amanda that you like this Jessica girl, then she will give up on following you and, you won't have to hide" she said falling in to steps with him.

"I'm not hiding from her" Edward grumbled with a petulant look on his face.

"Really, then you won't mind seeing her in…..let's say two minutes" Bella stared ahead while Edward faltered and looked horrified.

"She is coming this way?" Edward ran after Bella.

"Ah ha." She nodded her head.

Edward turned around ready to bolt towards the cafeteria; "She is coming from that way" He came to a screeching halt when Bella called after him. Edward was getting frantic and finally he saw the Janitors closet and pulled opened the door entering the room in a hurry.

"Are you going to hide there once again" Bella said putting her hand against the closing door. "I don't like when you make me the liar in front of your family and mine. I think I might tell Amanda your secret hiding spot…."

They both heard the shuffling of footsteps coming towards them, while Bella had a smug smile on her face Edward was sweating buckets, while staring at her and the corridor with wide eyes. She was taunting him and when he saw Bella opening her mouth to call out to Amanda, Edward pulled Bella inside with a hand covering her mouth and while with his foot shut the door hurriedly and they both fell on to the door in their struggle to get the upper hand over each other.

Bella didn't let up her struggle in trying to shove Edward away from her and with a grunt Edward pushed Bella with his body to the door hoping to immobilize her with his weight. After few seconds she knew it was useless struggling and stared at Edward, he had a very concentrated look on his face.

This was the third time she was this closer to Edward and unlike the previous two times Bella started to run her eyes while scrutinizing his features and taking in his smell.

For the first time in her life that she could remember, Bella felt a weight on her body, the impression of hard muscles. She could feel goose bumps starting to arise on her skin where Edward was holding her, Bella felt her stomach drop and turning cold and hollow, with all of this she shuddered once and stared wide eyed at Edward who was paying is attention to what was happening out side of the door.

_What was he doing to her?_

Bella felt a weird feeling pass through her body, like the first time she put her finger inside an electric socket on Emmett's egging and got shocked, she felt her stomach drop like that time, but she was not touching any current wire or a plug so what was happening to her? She felt her breath starting to escalate and with each pull his smell was coursing through her and clouding her mind.

"Edward? Oh! Hey Jessica, you didn't happen to see Edward around here did you?" the sound came just few feet away from the door and Edward stiffened, the change of his body language made Bella to come out of weird trans she had been on.

"Edward Cullen? I saw him next to his locker few minutes ago" Jessica's voice came loud and clear, and with a hurried thank you one pair of footsteps were suddenly disappearing while both Edward and Bella were listening closely.

"You are bad Jess, I heard Amanda had been after Edward this whole summer and we all know he is carrying a torch for you" Edward stopped breathing and was waiting to hear the answer.

"What can I say….He is good for my ego. The boy is just like an eager puppy, always looking for attention." Came a breathless laugh.

Edward's body sagged in to the door, making Bella to brunt the full weight of his body, his hand dropped from her mouth leaving her to gulp down a huge breath.

"Poor boy, you should either leave him alone or at least go on a pity date" Maria's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Let's see shall we, I have bigger fish to fry and if I feel like I need some pick me up if I get rejected again, I might consider it finally, I mean the boy is rich so I will be able to get few lavish gifts out of it." The voices fainted as they moved away from where Bella and Edward were silently listening.

Both of them were so lost in their own heads they were unaware of the time. Edward was silent having a pity party while Bella was lost in this new way her body was reacting to the touch and smell of Edward. The silence was suddenly broken by a thud and Bella held on to Edward more thoroughly when once again a thud came and the door reverberate with the punch Edward gave it, suddenly he was beating the door in frustration and anguish while Bella tried to silently console him.

They both were so lost in their own thought that it skipped both of their minds that the lunch was over and the teaching staff and the students were trickling to through the corridors.

The pounding was easily heard by the students who were passing and they kept giving weird look at it, but only their football coach Clapp was interested enough to see what was going inside the closet.

With a tug coach Clapp opened the door which caught both Bella and Edward in surprise and they both tumbled out of the room still half entwined around each other looking rather disheveled.

The students surrounding the room made various kinds of noises, some whooped while some gasped in surprise among all of them were Amanda who looked horrified and hurt, her hands covering her mouth with wide eyes staring at the boy she liked and wanted to go out with.

"Mr Cullen, Janitor's closet is not a place for you to have rendezvous with your girlfriend" Coach Clapp admonished the dazed looking boy and the girl who stared unseeingly at the young Cullen.

"What? Noo…She's not my girlfriend" To which coach Clapp couldn't help and stare with a raised brow.

_Teenagers these days…_Before he could say anything though there was a screeching sound and the next thing you know Amanda Mathews was flying towards the Cullen.

There was a sudden slapping sound and Edward was holding his left cheek with horror while staring at the wailing girl.

"How could you? I trusted you and liked you, how could you cheat on me?" She had tears running down her face. Everyone stared at the drama with wide shinning eyes.

While all of this happened Bella was lost in her own world analyzing her body's response to Edward and trying to come out with a good explanation. The sound of the slap was what made her wake up and see what was happening in front of her and what she saw made her protective instinct rear up instantly and without giving any thought to her audience she leaped at Amanda and held her around the neck ready to squeeze the breath out of the girl.

"How dare you to slap him." Her voice came threateningly and everyone who was in the audience held their breath at this unexpected development.

"What do you care bitch" Came the rather hoarse voice of Amanda who tried to pry Bella's hand around from her neck.

"Are you delusional, he is not in any kind of relationship with you for him to cheat on, so stop this embarrassing display? And while you are at it don't touch, don't talk to him and you better not look at him or else-" Before she could finish Coach Clapp interrupted her.

"That's enough Ms Swan, let her go" Bella didn't want to but Rosalie who wriggled while throwing daggers at the audience ran to Bella and put her hand on Bella's shoulder while trying to calm her down and got the girl away from Bella.

"All of you go to your classes. Now" the booming voice of Coach had the others shuffling towards their respective classrooms.

"You too Ms Hale and Mr McCarthy" Emmett looked like the Coach had kicked his puppy and sulked away while Rosalie gave a reassuring squeeze to Bella and dragged her own feet towards her class.

"Cullen, Swan and Mathews to the principal office. Come on" Coach Clapped gave the order for them to follow him.

Edward followed with a dazed look on his face still unable to comprehend what happened to him while Amanda kept sniffling and throwing dirty looks at the other two. Bella was fuming and on the verge of leaping at the girl once again.

Coach Clapp shook his head while watching his three charges and ushered them quickly through the corridors towards the principle office before another fight broke up in the hall.

…**...**

**A/N: Wow, we reached two hundred fifty mark in reviews and I couldn't believe it so thank you so much for everyone who was with this story so far.**

**kouga's older woman: I'm glad that you like this combination of Tanya and Charlie.**

**tushkabeau: thank you so much for your understanding, hope you liked the new chapter.**

**acw1: thank you, I love your smiley faces :o)**

**sujari6 : I like her unfiltered thoughts too.**

**pv : How do you like the fierce Bella...**

**Guest: I never thought I could be funny and you guys seems to find this hilarious, I'm so happy to hear that.**

**maymay74: You make me laugh with your comments on Edward needing something, don't worry he will get it soon.**

**roxanne34145: Thank you and I'm glad you find this funny I love to bring a smile to whoever is reading this.**

**Guest: I try to do my best and update on Sunday.**

**cbmorefie : You are very welcome!**

**aelita48: Merci!**

**BKris29 : Thank you for the wonderful review and I really enjoyed reading it, hope you don't think I'm crazy after reading this lol.**

**Guest: Sorry if this is late.**

**csp4: Thank you for all the reviews you mombarded this story with I loved reading them, hope you like this as well.**

**Camilla10 thank you so much for showing me my mistakes which I didn't still got to correct but I will hopefully soon, I really valued your opinion so once again thank you so much.**

**See you guys with the next chapter soon, have a wonderful week!**

**Aria.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga. This is not edited so all the mistakes belong to me.**

**...**

**Chapter 29**

"You are late" Came the sudden voice of Esme Cullen when Carlisle finally got out of his vehicle at the Forks High school parking lot.

"Ah! It is the mother of the delinquent, I thought you were busy since I got an emergency call asking me to meet the principle concerning our well behaved son" Carlisle said with a smile while waiting for his wife to catch up to him.

"Such poor expectations Carlisle. May be Edward is getting some kind of award for being the most well behaved teenager" She said stopping next to him while starting to fuss over his tie.

"You are probably right, that boy doesn't have one tenth of my enthusiasm when it comes to extracurricular activities" Carlisle muttered.

"You mean the way; you terrorized the town with your best friend right? I think the gene has gone dormant with this generation or my rather innocent genes have dominated yours" Esme gave a smug look

"Now you mentioned our old times as we are already late, how about taking a detour around the Janitor's closet for old times' sake" Carlisle wiggled his eyebrows giving Esme a lecherous look that earned him a slap on the chest from her.

"In that case Dr Cullen I will have to arrest you for trying to corrupt young minds with your lecherous behavior" The sound of their friend made them both to turn around in surprise.

"I see you are still up to your old ways my friend" Charlie winked at Carlisle.

"Are you following me or are you finally here to arrest your God son?" Carlisle faked scowl.

"Hello! Charlie." Esme greeted him while Charlie kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Edward's in trouble?" He looked surprised.

"May be you are right darling, our son must be getting the best behaved student award, are you sure we didn't miss place him at birth, I 'm not sure that boy is mine, no sense of adventure at all" Carlisle said with humor.

"Well, then Bella must be sharing the award with Edward, I was summoned to attend a meeting with Green."

"Ha! Look at that, what did I tell you, your dormant delinquent gene is getting activated that's what happening. This is entirely two of your fault, the both of you kept terrorizing the town people and now your children had taken over the job. You have corrupted the Masen gene pool Carlisle shame on you what will my ancestors think" Esme said scowling and pointing at the two friends.

"Come on queen of pranks our off springs are waiting, Edward didn't have a chance of being good because we know what you were up to back then" Carlisle said while putting his hand behind his wife's back and ushering her towards the office building.

…**..AAMW…**

"Finally" Came a disgruntled voice from the corner of the room when the trio of the adults entered the room and everyone turned towards the sound in surprise.

"There is crazy wind and a thunderstorm passing through Forks, so lots of emergencies as you can imagine" Charlie gave an apologetic smile.

Esme's eyes wondered around the room taking on her sons hunched form sitting in the furthest corner from the angry faces of the Matthew's and Bella sitting next to him staring daggers at the younger girl, who kept sniffling and nervously looking at Bella and back at her mother.

Before she or the other two who came with her ask any question Ms Cope the school secretory interrupted the silent war that was brewing up.

"Principle Green is waiting for everybody, if you please!" She said gesturing towards the office door.

"Yes, of course" It was Carlisle who replied being the person who worked surrounded by stressful situations and knew how to avoid them well.

After some more glaring and shuffling around finally they all entered the principal's office and sat down with their children.

Fredrick Green was man on his early fifties and had been the principle of Forks high for the past twenty years still he was surprised to find the parents and the students he was seeing in front of him today.

First there were the esteemed Cullen's. Yes, the Cullen family was highly respected around the town and up until now the young Mr Cullen had evaded making a visit to his office floor unlike his best friend Emmett McCarthy, thinking about the name was enough to make him shudder in horror.

And then there was the Chief of Police who didn't have to be here as a parent before and now few months in to his daughters entering the school, he was awkwardly sitting next to the girl. Ms Matthews haven't been to the office except for some minor misdeeds, that he had forgotten already, nothing worthwhile to go in to her school record as of yet.

"Sorry I'm late" Coach Clapp entered the room making all the occupants in the room to turn around and look at the new arrival.

"Shall we?" Principle Green inquired in general but didn't wait for any remark or protest instead delving directly in to the matter that brought the parents to the office today.

"You all must be aware that the three Janitor's closets we have in the school are out of bound for children, Brian here found two of them inside a one"

"While coming from the school cafeteria Brian here heard a rather disturbing sound coming out of the Janitors closet on the hallway-" he was disturbed by the sudden clucking of Esme's.

She stared at her son and gave him a very disappointing look, "You were in the Janitor's closet again?" Edward rolled his eyes like a typical teenager.

"So, this is not his first time?" Principle Green asked with surprise.

"I'm afraid not" Esme replied with a disappointed voice.

"May I ask how you found about the previous incident?" Green was intrigued so was Coach Clapp.

"Bella informed us some time ago"

"You are telling me that Ms Swan here told you they were having sexual relations inside the Janitor's closet in the school?" It was Coach Clapped high raised voice that asked the question while everyone stared with gaped mouth other than Mrs Matthew's who gasped in outrage.

"What did I tell you? I told you not to run after the Cullen boy didn't I? But no you were hell bent on chasing after him" the sudden shriek of Janine Matthews was enough to make the others to forget the shocking accusation that came towards Esme.

"Now, now Mrs Matthews, we need to be calm so we could all come to an agreement about the punishment they all deserve, don't we?" Green tried to calm the hysterical woman who stared at him like he was the devil.

"Why should my daughter get punished when she was not the one who was caught her pants down in the school?" She said while sneering at Edward and Bella.

"Mmm….Excuse me, are you saying you found Edward having sex in the closet?" Esme snorted and shook her head.

"I'm sure there must have been some kind of a misunderstanding here" Carlisle supported his wife while giving Edward a 'What the Fuck' look.

'I didn't do anything' Edward mouthed to his father with bewildered expression and wide green eyes.

Finally after listening to all the mad accusations and drama unfolding inside the room Charlie cleared his throat rather loudly and interrupted the others, "Why don't we take a breath for a minute and ask Edward what really happened and stop all this accusations that seems to be flying everywhere. Boy, what in the blazes were you doing in a janitor's closet?" Charlie released his full on cop stare he uses to interrogate criminals upon Edward who gulped and started his verbal diarrhoea.

"I was on the way to the canteen when I met Bella next to her locker we were talking and then she told me she saw Amanda searching for me earlier. And we were turning towards the canteen when I saw her walking in my direction I got scared and hide in the only available place I found at the time"

"Was there a reason you were afraid to face Miss Matthews here?" Green looked at the sniffling girl and back at Edward.

"She had been following me for the past few months asking for a date and I had tried to say that I'm not interested but she is rather persistent that I had to hide in order to live around here" Edward said while running his hand through his hair while his mother looked at him rather disappointingly.

"What was Miss Swan doing inside with you then?" Coach Clapp interrupted.

"Well, she was little bit annoyed with me for making her a liar in front of our families. This one time she told my parents about me hiding in the closet and I made her look like a liar. So she decided it would be good revenge to inform Amanda where I was hiding…. I was desperate and didn't knew what else to do when I heard Amanda getting closer, so I dragged Bella inside before she could shout out my hiding place"

"And the thudding noise?" Clapp asked with an interrogating raised brow.

"I was hitting my head in frustration"

"Because?" Coach Clapp was not sure about the explanation.

"Try being trapped inside a closet with a girl who was struggling to shout his hiding place while another one haunted you outside" Edward huffed.

Everyone was silent after the big reveal, principle Green didn't know what to do now, still the Janitor's closet was out of bound to the students and both Edward and Isabella had been found inside a one, if he didn't punish them it would make the other students to go and take advantage.

"You can't be serious, are you going to believe his cock and bull story" Janine Matthews huffed while glaring at Edward when no one decided to question Edward further.

"Mrs Matthews, your daughter assaulted the boy without any provocation on his part, you have to see that there is a slight misunderstanding about the situation here" Green tried to douse the woman's anger.

"Who is that girl? I didn't know Edward was dating this girl" Carlisle asked his wife very quietly behind Edward's seat.

"I think you know her Carlisle. Or more precisely you know her little swimming pool in front of our house" Esme muttered.

"Ah ha! The Duck girl" the light bulb went out in his mind and Esme nodded her head confirming the identity of the girl.

"She had good reason for that; the boy was stringing her while being a stud servicing the female population of Forks high. My Amanda was crazy in love with him" Janine's face was getting red with anger.

"Highlight the word 'Crazy'" Bella who had been silently fuming until then said making others to turn towards her.

"YOU! You are the crazy one here; I want to press charges against you. See my baby's neck? How could you try to strangle her" She showed her daughter's neck which had a nice bruise forming where Bella had held her earlier.

"Are you sure about pressing charges Mrs Matthews?" Came the hard voice of Charlie. For a minute Janine stared at Charlie Swan with surprise, she forgot that the girl who had assaulted her daughter was the Chief's daughter.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"No, he is not but I will. I will press charges against your daughter for hitting my son without any provocation on his part and trespassing on our property" Came the loud and clear voice of Esme Cullen and both women was staring at each other in challenge.

Bella growled under her breath which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. He placed his hand around her shoulder, "Other than Edward and me, I'm not sure the rest of them are ready to see you turn in to a wolf, so I would appreciate you keeping those growls for yourself for now" Charlie said quietly making Bella to relax just a little.

"Now, now, now ladies I don't think we need to go that far to dole out punishment for such a small crime" Principle Green tried to diffuse the situation while nervously tugging on his neck tie.

"I agree with principle Green" Carlisle chimed in.

"How about detention for the rest of the semester as this is Mr Cullen and Miss Swan's first time misbehaving what with all the new adjustment Miss Swan had to go through, they had been wonderful students so far and for Ms Matthews as this is her third time meeting me in this capacity-" Green started to

"How about we give them another punishment that will be benefiting to the community as well, I don't know about Miss Matthews but Edward here loves studying and I don't feel he will be disappointed if he gets detention so he can finish his home work early" Carlisle interrupted.

He stared at Clapp and Green and gave his charming smile, "I think Edward can volunteer at the hospital, may be like community service for about hundred hours"

"We can use some help at the animal shelter" Esme piped in.

"I'm scared of animals" Amanda said with wide eyes.

"It's okay dear, people in the nursing home down on the Willow street is in need of a volunteer, I'm sure you can get good experience helping the elderly" Esme said with a angelic smile, she had personal experience with that particular nursing home which had some old coots who loved to mess with the caretakers, specially the teenagers.

"Seeing as this is both Edward and Bella's first offense I don't think it is necessary to put this in to their school records" Carlisle said with his calming voice.

"But dad I-Owww…" Edward had his face scrunched up in pain because Carlisle had kicked his shin.

"I know you are already volunteering, or do you want to pick up trash around the high way? I'm sure I can work it out with Charlie and Green" Carlisle muttered under his breath so only Edward could hear who at the end of the speech had started to shake his head in while scrunching his face in pain.

"That's what I thought" Carlisle gave an innocent smile to the principle, "He will do it and I will personally keep an eye on him"

After lot of discussions and arguments the punishment were doll out and the records were decided to be omitted from further hindering their future prospect of getting in to a good school.

"You all are excused today from attending lessons, while your parents are already here you might go home" Principle Green released all of them and Bella silently got in to the Police Cruiser while Edward followed his parents in his own vehicle.

…**AAMW….**

"Bella, you all right?" Charlie stared at the girl who stopped mid-way climbing the stairs to the second floor.

Bella turned around and stared at Charlie with furrowed brows and then ran down once again. Without giving any signal about her intentions Bella leaped and hugged Charlie, just as fast she hugged him she let go and without saying anything climbed the stairs and went to her room.

Charlie was puzzled by her behavior but shrugged it off as one of the ways she was unique from the others.

…**AAMW…**

"So where is our juvenile delinquent?" Carlisle asked coming up behind his wife who had been stirring the chili she was preparing for the dinner.

"Sulking" Esme said while gesturing towards the back yard which faced the river.

"What does he have to sulk about? We didn't even ground him" Carlisle leaned on his wife and peered through the glass in to the back yard where he could see Edward sitting on a rock near the river.

"Are you sure he was not interested on the Duck girl?" with a wry smile while Esme chuckled at her husband's remark.

"You don't hide from a girl you like Carlisle"

"Do you think something happened with Bella?" Esme suddenly asked with more interest.

"She sure is protective over him"

"Oh! I hope it is. Can you imagine the grandkids we will have? They will be the cutest and finally we can be in laws with Charlie" Esme said with a blinding smile while Carlisle stared at his wife with amusement.

"I'm sure Charlie would like to say something about that, darling."

Esme huffed at Carlisle, "Go, call that sulking boy of yours. Dinner is ready" shooed him after Edward.

…**.AAMW…**

"So Esme threatened her? Wow, wish I was there to see that happens" Rosalie said while getting out of the driving seat and coming out with her bag.

"Aren't you going to get enough of this story?" Bella walked towards the front entrance of the Forks high.

There was a loud catcall and a boy in senior year shouted, "Hey! Swan. Wanna go to the Janitor's closet with me?" while all his friends cackled and high fived him.

"Fuck you! David, I'm sure Chief Swan would love to put you on a closet in the station" Rosalie shouted while showing him the bird.

They both entered the main hall where rows of lockers were situated in silence. Bella didn't know what to feel_,_

_Should she be ashamed? But why, she didn't do anything wrong other than her attempt of trying to protect Edward_.

Bella didn't know what was happening around her as much as what was happening with her. Yesterday when she hugged Charlie she didn't feel that same way she felt being touched by Edward.

_So what was happening with her?_

"You okey?" Rosalie disturbed her silent musing.

"Yes" Bella said while looking at the girls who kept staring at her and then snickering with each other.

"Hey Girls!" The booming voice of Emmett came right behind them and Rosalie turned towards her boyfriend to greet him with a kiss while Bella was still lost in her world.

"Bella, you are my hero" Emmett said picking up Bella in a bone crushing hug and placed her down and peered at her blank expression.

"You alright! Nobody is messing with you are they? Tell me if someone says anything to you, I will take care of them" Emmett said with a worried frown while Bella nodded absentmindedly.

Bella was analyzing her body response to the people around her and trying to solve what is happening to her, she didn't care about what other's thought about her. The way people behave is difficult to understand to her; unless she was threatened Bella had decided to pay no mind to all this extra scrutiny she seems to attract today.

"Where is the coward Cullen today?" Rosalie was more interested in finding Edward and giving him a good lecture. In her mind Edward shouldn't have shouted out that Bella was not his girlfriend, because of it everybody around here has begun to think that Bella is fair game who had sex with any guy.

"He already went to the class, tried to bite my head off when I asked him what happened" Emmett shrugged looking towards where his first class is at.

"Keep him away from me" Rosalie said with a scowl and dragged Bella to their first class just when the first bell started to ring.

Throughout the day Bella was harassed by the male population of the Forks high who kept asking her to take a little detour to the Janitor's closet while the girls started throwing catty remarks. After the twentieth or so invite Bella also had started to notice and started to despise the disturbance they were causing her.

Edward also had witnessed this but he was still mourning his first heart break and didn't have the strength or the heart to go and rescue Bella and on top of that Rose had ripped him a new asshole between the classes and he was sulking.

They were all walking towards the cafeteria in various moods, Bella angry, Rosalie protective, Edward moody while Emmett was his usual self when they were fortunate enough to hear a rather enlightening conversation between Maria Fernandez and Jessica Stanley who were walking few feet's in front of them.

"Did you hear what happened with your boy toy yesterday?" Up until then the four friends were lost in their own thoughts and didn't notice who were right in front of them, but the voice was familiar and the laugh that came after the question was something they all knew.

"Oh! I've heard some of the rumors" came the husky voice of the blond girl whose haired kept swaying while she walked in front of the four friends.

"It was no rumor, I was on my way to English and saw the whole thing" Maria replied.

"So you are telling me that Edward Cullen was having sex with a girl in the janitor's closet, are you?" Jessica's mocking voice came loud and clear.

"It looked that way to me, I'm sure after being taunted and teased by you for two whole the boy must be having serious case of blue balls"

"So, was it Chief Swan's daughter?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I've seen them together around the school they looked quite close and she is pretty protective of him by the way she went after that Amanda girl"

"Oh! There is nothing to worry about her; she is not much of a looker. I mean, I've seen her from afar and there was nothing special to look at, I mean she doesn't have the boobs or the hair" Jessica gave slight shake of her white mane and kept strutting her rather large breasts.

"And that boy is too crazy about me to get a girlfriend that easily, I have him just where I want" Jessica said with a smug smile while Rosalie and Emmett listened to this with horror while watching Edwards down turned head.

"Well, the Swan girl is not bad looking up close….." Maria dragged on slowly.

"I don't believe all this nonsense; he must have got locked inside with her or something. Any way it is impossible for Edward to get a girlfriend when I'm hundred percent sure he was going to ask me to the dance yesterday. So give it a rest and tell me, are you sure Riley has the same lunch period as us today? I thought he was going to some kind of Football meeting"

The four of them slowed down and Jessica and Maria walked ahead. Edward didn't want to see the expressions on his friends specially Rose who turned with a mournful look on her face and opened her mouth.

"Don't tell me 'I told you so'; we heard all of that while locked in the closet yesterday. Let's go and get something to eat" Edward didn't wait to hear any reply and made his way towards the cafeteria.

"I feel bad for him, but not too much. That boy was blind to see what real Jessica was like" Rose said looking at the hunched posture of Edward walking away from them.

"He needs us more than anything right now, let's be the good friends we are and support him" Emmett said with a sad sigh.

When Bella, Rose and Emmett entered the Canteen Edward was already sitting with their other friends who kept quiet about the incident, well most of them were ignoring him other than Mike, who kept drilling holes in to Edward's head with his scowling gaze.

"What do you say Swan, you and me to the closet for ten minutes?" Wade Stone a junior who shared few of their classes that was sitting with his friends asked loudly making the other's on his table to taunt him in humor while Bella started to get angrier as the time passed and she kept getting the same treatment from the most of the student body.

Emmett kept a hand on Rose, restraining her from hitting the boy and scowled with a threatening glare which made the laughing boys to stop their snickering and face away from them.

"You behaved like a slut Bella. I would have made you my girlfriend before asking you to come to the Janitor's closet but no you had to go and fuck around with Eddie boy there right?, still I will forgive you, it's not late you can be my girlfriend and when we get caught I'll tell coach Clapp you are my girlfriend which is more classy" Mike said while the whole cafeteria went silent waiting to see what will happen next.

Rosalie roared and jumped at Mike but Emmett who already had a loose grip on her caught the girl midway while Mike threw his holier than thou smirk at them.

"You better apologize for that Newton" Emmett threatened with a growl still holding a squirming Rosalie who was ready to draw the boy's blood.

"What? She mustn't be that good if Cullen test drive her without making Bella his girlfriend or even a date. What can I say must be the genetics, like mother, like daughter" He smirked while slowly toying with a potato chip on his tray.

Bella was trembling and getting ready to explode and Edward finally coming out of the funk he was in and the ego beating he had taken previously made him see red and on top of that Bella was going to blow her cover literally in the middle of the crowded cafeteria. Edward had been boiling silently from all the humiliation and heartbreak he had suffered the past twenty four hours.

Edward had heard all of the taunting and derogatory comments Bella had faced from the moment she set foot in the school and in a way he was responsible for some of it. It was his responsibility to protect her and Charlie trusted her safety with him so when he looked around he saw Jessica clinging to Riley Biers arm few feet's away but all of their eyes on their table and that hand made him more determined to make it right.

The screeching of the chair being pulled was felt like a bomb going out and made all the eyes to stare at where the sound came," She is my girlfriend from now from this moment, do you have a problem with it Mike? Does anyone have a problem with my girlfriend if so better find me or I'm sure her father would like to meet anyone who has"

Edward moved around the table at a lightning speed and took Bella's trembling hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria before the ticking time bomb could explode in to a snarling wolf.

Forks high student body stared with various kind of disbelief coloring their faces wondering what really happened. It looked as though the boy swooped in like a knight and rescued the damsel in distress while all the villains stared wide mouth in shock.

"Do you think they went to the closet?" Emmett got hit on the head by Rosalie while Coach Clapp who suddenly got out of his seat and ran out of the cafeteria in search of the duo that had a head start.

"Let's go blabber mouth" Rosalie dragged Emmett in search of their friends hoping everything will be alright.

…**..**

**A/N: Do you think Jessica and Mike were too harsh on them? I felt it that way but didn't know how to make it less harsh and bring them to that certain emotional level to get the response I needed.**

**This is purely fiction so I hope you will see it that way and forgive the behaviors and such. Anyway after going through this for few times and writing this I'm drained so I will go to thanking all the people reviewed Favorited and are following this little story you guys make my day with all the question's that made me want to write so thank you,**

**tushkabeau: Hope you liked it.**

**maymay74: you were eagerly waiting to see what happen in the office didn't you? so hope you like it and thank you for being my sounding board :o)**

**Guest: I can't say why Edward don't feel it because it will spoil the plot but hope you will be patient with me and wait, you will see why it happens the way it is.**

**Me: Thank you so much!**

**csp4 : More insanity isn't it lol.**

**Camilla10: I know you didn't get the answer you hoped for in this chapter but we are getting closer, I'm so sorry I don't know how much closer but it is coming up in the future.**

**amirasyidazhar: Keep your fingers crossed for imagination to go where you want, I'm searching for loop holes to add them too.**

**teamwolfaltw : It's not the way you wanted them to get together is it? Still they are together right? let's see what happens in the future shall we :o)**

**acw1: :o):o):o) this is for you for making me smile.**

**sujari6: Boy that Edward has a long way to go isn't it?**

**BKris29: Are you throwing evil eyes at Mike and Jessica? Amanda looks like a baby duck comparing to them right? **

**cbmorefie: I think Edward has a vision problem don't you? I know I'm beating my own characters but they do frustrate me :o)**

**kouga's older woman: What do you think about the mother she is nutty as her daughter right? **

** .X: I hope you didn't think too harsh with Edward, finally Edward got a girlfriend though right?**

**pv: Bella is little bit protective over her friends and family and she was little bit not herself when Amanda slapped Edward and her instinct took over, I don't think she will be possessive of Edward other than being protective, and thank you for taking the time to leave me all the reviews I love reading them wish I could reply to them in a PM, still thank you for being here to encourage me.**

**A guest asked me how many chapter does this story have so to answer that, I really don't want it to get dragged so hope it will be less than hundred, that's why I'm taking more time to write this don't worry we still have a long way to go. **

**I will try to update when I finish the next chapter, hope it is on Sunday but no guarantees, let's hope shall we... Enjoy your week and have a nice vacation. (I don't get them :o( so enjoy yours)**

**Aria.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:Twilight saga belongs to SM. This is not edited so all the mistakes belong to me. **

**...**

**Chapter 30**

_The screeching of the chair being pulled was felt like a bomb going out and made all the eyes to stare at where the sound came," She is my girlfriend from now from this moment, do you have a problem with it Mike? Does anyone have a problem with my girlfriend if so better find me or I'm sure her father would like to meet anyone who has" _

_Edward moved around the table at a lightning speed and took Bella's trembling hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria before the ticking time bomb could explode in to a snarling wolf._

_Forks high student body stared with various kind of disbelief coloring their faces wondering what really happened. It looked as though the boy swooped in like a knight and rescued the damsel in distress while all the villains stared wide mouth in shock._

"_Do you think they went to the closet?" Emmett got hit on the head by Rosalie while Coach Clapp who suddenly got out of his seat and ran out of the cafeteria in search of the duo that had a head start._

"_Let's go blabber mouth" Rosalie dragged Emmett in search of their friends hoping everything will be alright._

…**..**

Edward dragged Bella out where few picnic tables were spread on the school ground closer to the forest in case Bella turn in to the wolf it will give her a quick escape. By the time they reached though Bella had stopped trembling and had calm thought full look while she stared at her hand which was still held by Edward.

"You need to calm down" Edward turned around when he felt that they were out of sight of the others.

Bella stared at her hand and then back at Edward while he waited for her to either respond verbally or turn in to her wolf form but Bella suddenly leaped and hugged him which made Edward stumble back in order not to fall over.

"Woah! Easy there" Edward chuckled while putting his hands around her and returning her hug.

Bella took a long inhale and shuddered when she felt her body starting to respond to the touch and the smell of him.

"Were you hurt that day?" Her muffled voice asked him.

"She didn't slap me that hard" Edward shrugged trying to release her from the hug.

"Not the slap, I mean the day you and Emmett came to Charlie's house and when you first saw me in as a statue" Bella asked while Edward looked clueless.

"I really can't remember….hmmm….I think I got cut while opening the shampoo bottle, why?"

"Did you touch the statue?"

"Yeah, I guess I did" Edward looked puzzled he didn't know why the sudden questions

"Why? What Happened?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know" Bella gave a blinding smile.

"So Bella what I told earlier in the canteen….."

_**Sixteen hours ago,**_

_Bella stared out of the window without seeing anything, lost in her world of confusion. She had thousands of questions and there was a way to get some answers but she didn't want to disturb this peace she was experiencing. She was afraid what she will find, but now time has come and she couldn't drag her feet anymore._

_She slowly walked up to her table where a clothed sack was sitting on the top, with trembling hands Bella started to loosen the knot which most probably hide answers to her past._

_When Charlie had given her the book her brother had written for her all those years ago, she had been happy, but when she tried to think about opening it and reading Bella had felt nervous and terrified so she decided to open it the next day and then the next and so on the time passed without her really opening it up until now._

_When the final piece of cloth fell and the book was uncovered, Bella stared at it, her hand hovering over the cover,_

'_Was she doing the right thing? Is this the right time to open this?'_

_The book looked very old as it should be with a leather cover that only had Swan embossed on it in curved lettering. Bella ran her hand on the letters feeling the dips and the impressions, her mind wondering how many times his father or brother might have touched this book._

_With shaky hands she picked it up and sat on the bed, ready to turn the first page. After putting it on the top of the covers she turned fully towards it and pulled her legs on top of the bed cover._

_Giving oneself the necessary talk on why she had to read this, Bella slowly opened the cover. Inside the pages had turned little bit yellow, more on the edges, still the first page was blank leaving her disappointed and then with a new found curiosity Bella turned the page and started to read it,_

_**Dear Aysu,**_

_**You have no idea how happy I am that once again you are living in this world, I don't know how to this day I regret for not being there at the clearing to save you and your imprint, I'm sorry my dear daughter for I was late and was a blind father who couldn't protect you.**_

_**As you must have realized now we are no longer living with the tribe, after the betrayal that cost me you my most cherished daughter, I couldn't stay one second in that place, I'm glad you encouraged me to learn the language of the white people as it made us living on the outskirt of the village out of the tribal land a possibility and adapt to this new changing world.**_

_**We have taken the name of Swan, your brother's wife's family name as our own now and had adapted to this new culture, I don't have any opinion on the way now the so called warriors can't shape shift any more, I think the Goddess is punishing them.**_

_**After we settled in this land now, the new chief of the tribe Ateara came to meet me and asked for forgiveness and informed me about the new development, up until then I didn't notice that we no longer can shift as I have stopped myself from shifting in to my wolf form any more.**_

_**I didn't have any thoughts or wisdom to give them and he went back to tribal land with sagging shoulder and the burden and the future of the tribe heavy on his shoulder, I forgave them finally as I'm sure you would want me to do, you are one of the kindest woman this world was fortunate enough to have.**_

_**I'm closer to crossing in to the next life and was looking forward to seeing you there but now I know you are waiting, waiting for him to come and wake you from your sleep, the Goddess came to me, she is protecting you and him, and when the time is right he will shed blood and wake you my daughter. I don't know when that will be but I promise you, your family will be there until then protecting you, when the time comes will be there to look after you.**_

_**Your little brother is a man now and you have a two nieces and a nephew who like to hear your story and they love staring at your stone form and marvel at it. Your mother passed away, she was devastated by what happened and I have failed her too my daughter, so many people hurt by the selfishness of one man.**_

_**My dear one things must be confusing to you, now that you have woken up in this new world, everything changes at a fast pace so I'm leaving the history of our people here so it will help you to remember and to know most of the things might have difficulty in remembering.**_

_**Quileute is a tribe who survived from land and the sea and there was a once a tribal leader who was kind and wise enough that the Moon Goddess granted him the power to turn in to a wolf to protect his people, and he was asked never to hurt the innocent and defenseless….**_

_**My beloved daughter you were a miracle I received from the Goddess, when you were born I was the happiest man and when you started to struggle to live I was devastated and finally when the shaman of our tribe told me that you won't live I took you to the holy moon lake and asked the Goddess to save you and that is when she sent the spirit of the white wolf and you joined with her.**_

_**You were a wonderful and healthy child from that day on wards with a fairer skin than any of us, which made you very beautiful. You have my hair and your mothers brown eyes, such brilliant wise eyes…Daughter you are a gift from the moon to our tribe and for the first time we had a girl who could turn in to a wolf at young age and we were very protective of you.**_

_**You have a kind heart my dear and you love helping others more importantly the connection you had with the land and the animals. **_

_**It came as a surprise to us that you had the ability to understand and communicate with them at a young age when you first mentioned it, whenever you found some animal hurt you brought it home and nursed it to health and it was a wonderful sight to see. **_

_**You have such a strong connection with the nature my daughter you were able to grow a dying branch of a plant back in to a thriving tree and we had a wonderful fields with heavy harvest all because of your wonderful ability.**_

_**I must say if you hadn't already caused some severe storms yet, you should keep a watch over that fiery temper of yours.**_

_**You have some connection with the way how sky, the rain, the sun and the wind behaves around you my little daughter, when you are happy it is sunny just like your disposition and when you are sad it do rain as though the sky feels what you are feeling and when you are angry the wind and the thunder is terrible, I do have lots of stories on what you did to our little tribe and the surrounding land I'm sure Seth will share with you. Your brother is the one who is writing this as I'm very old and tired easily these days.**_

_**I never got to see the man that stole your heart the first time and this time again I am not lucky enough to meet him, I'm sure he is deserving of you and kind and loving.**_

_**When I came to the clearing that day to find you in a frenzy and the boy on the floor, the last glimpse of him I had was the eyes, the eyes of him I could never forget, they haunted me till today, such green eyes, like the green of the forest….**_

_**He was a white man, a son of a noble and his family left the town long before we came out of the tribal land, so I'm unable to give you any answers on him people didn't talk about him or them as if they had vanished, I'm sure you remember him and I'm so sorry my daughter for not being there to protect him.**_

_**I left you the jewelry that I found at the sight with our family, it belongs to him I'm quite sure of it and I hope it will make you happy to have it back.**_

_**Is he accepting of your bond in this life? You are soul mates, or imprints in our words something we are lucky to find once in a lifetime. Did you consummate and sealed your bond? **_

_**In case I will start with the dream I had few years ago of the moon goddess who met me near the sacred pond, she told me that you will wake up when the blood of your imprint is shed on your frozen form and our family will need to know and maintain the blood line when the time comes to guide you through your new life.**_

_**To seal your bond your blood must mix with his, that's how we shape shifters seal our bond and I'm sure yours is the same way, up until then he will have the power to reject you and that happens you will live a lonely life. **_

_**In the tribe that's why when a wolf imprints on their mate they consummate so their blood could mix and seal altering the both of their souls and bodies to mimic each other. He will have the advantage over you my dear as you are unable to see him sad, his happiness is everything to you and I hope this young man is deserving of such loyalty and love.**_

_**You will feel him no matter the distance you are physically , you are tuned to him just like he is when the bond is sealed and up until your blood course through his body he will live a long life with you….**_

"Bella! Did you hear me?" Edward groaned while tugging on his hair harshly a scowl on his face.

Bella gave a blinding smile while staring at his face.

"It's green, like the forest" she smiled staring at him while Edward gave disbelieving shake of his head.

"Bella! I know you must be in shock, but please snap out of it and listen to me for a minute. I really feel bad for what others are saying to you so I'm doing this for your sake okay? Not because I can't get a girlfriend alright?"

Bella smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"This is not for real you understand me don't you? I will pretend to be your boyfriend so people will leave you alone and then after some time pass we will break up and both of our reputations would be back to where it was. Do you agree with that?"

"Whatever you say" Bella said smiling while Edward stared at her happy smile with a suspicious look.

"O….k..a…y" He couldn't believe what was the reason for her sudden mood change. One minute she was ready to rip in to Mike and the next she is little miss sunshine with a happy smile.

_Women are wired even the kind that could turn in a wolf._

"Come on let's go to Biology, bell will ring in few minutes and this way we could be the first one to get there and avoid walking past everyone who stares at like zoo animals" Edward gestured a head.

"What are zoo animals? I don't think I have seen one in the forest"

Edward gave a loud chuckle and fell in to step with her, "you haven't seen one because they don't live in the zoo…" Edward started to explain one another new concept as they walked through the deserted corridors towards the classroom.

…**AAMW…...**

"So a little birdy told me that you got yourself a little girlfriend today" Esme said when Edward took his first bite of the lasagna his mother made for the dinner.

Edward munched with a scowl and stare at the person seated in the other side of the table; his best friend was shoveling food with his bend so far he could inhale the food through his nose if Emmett got two more centimeters closer to the plate.

After finishing up his bite slowly he kept his eyes on the said friends bowed head, "Are you sure it was a bird, I'm hundred percent sure it was a gorilla with a blabbing mouth"

"Hey" Emmett protested looking up from his plate but closed his protest at Edward's quirk brow.

"So when are we going to meet the new girlfriend?" Carlisle asked with a smile while looking at the two friends, they reminded him of so much of Charlie and him.

"Oh! I'm so happy, Edward's first girlfriend you had me worried for some time baby boy, and here I thought I will have a son in law instead of a daughter. Don't mistake me for being an old fashion mom darling, I don't have anything against if you suddenly decide you like boys but this is so exciting, finally Charlie and we are going to be a true family" Esme clapped while Edward stared at his mother in horror while Emmett looked ready to burst out and sing in glee.

"Mom, I'm not gay okay and for your information did Emmett tell you what happened at the school today?"

"Of course he did, and it was so romantic how you came to Bella's rescue" Edward shook his head in resignation.

"Mom, Bella is not my girlfriend alright. All the guys were harassing her while the girls kept talking bad about her behind her back, and she had enough when Newton decided to put his two cent and on the edge of ripping his head off. I didn't want to get her in more trouble, if we are a couple I was sure the other's will leave her alone and I did what I felt right at the time and Bella agrees with me. We will break up amicably in couple of months when someone asks and until then will be safe from all this stalkerish girls and lunatic boys in Bella's case."

"I'm happy you are there to take care of Bella, Edward. Right now she is going through so much and I don't want you to give Bella the wrong impression so be careful with her heart son, she is fragile" Carlisle said giving his son a serious look.

"Are you sure about this pretend thing? Why don't you date her and see where it goes" Esme pouted while Edward shook his head.

"Nope, not going there. So you better stop this matchmaking and dreaming of having Charlie as your in-laws" Edward said looking at his mother's disappointed face.

…**.AAMW…**

Bella turned the other side trying to get comfortable on her bed, she didn't feel satisfied, the first time she thought the sheet were itchy, then she was hot and when she opened the window it was cold and then she could feel the night creatures making sounds and it was disturbing her rest.

This time it was the moon light that was falling on her bed through the window. Bella felt sad and she needed to get up and move she was being pulled away from the bed a compulsion to run was driving her mad. Finally giving up on sleep she got out of the bed and tip toed towards the corridor.

Bella could hear the rumbling snore coming out of Charlie's room loud and clear, he was dead to the world until his alarm clock went off next morning. Entering her room back Bella went to her desk and picked up a post it note and wrote a quick massage in case Charlie came to check on her and post it on her door.

After shedding her clothes hurriedly she shifted in to her wolf form and dashed where her heart was tugging her like the wind.

…**AAMW….**

Harry Clearwater and Billy Black was on the way from Seattle, Billy being the chief of the tribe had to attend a meeting with an organization that is helping their tribe and Harry being an elder and friend who drove him to and back from the city.

Billy few years ago loss his mobility because of Diabetes so he needed his son or a friend to drive him to these meetings since Quileute had become one of the tribe that was in danger of extinction. Like the most of the Native American tribes it was losing their members to new world and diseases.

Harry Clearwater is the chief of police in the reservation which had their own police department, he had been friends with Billy since he knew how to talk and walk and was happy to drive him to these meeting but now he was eager to reach home to his family.

As they came closer to Forks city limit the traffic has veined and the road was clear. He paid extra attention in case a dear that straggle around decided to cross the road and cause an accident.

They were both silent inside the old truck when they passed the welcome sign that informed the people they were entering it. Deep in their own thoughts thinking about their families and other thousand and one problems it came as a great shock to them when Harry took a bend his headlights fell upon a white wolf crossing the road.

He pushed on the break pretty hard jolting both him and Billy and came to a screeching stop few feet's away from the wolf who stood in the middle of the road staring at them and just as it appeared the wolf was gone and both Billy and Harry stared at the road and with opened mouth.

_Were they dreaming?_ Billy turned towards Harry still unable to believe what he had seen, "Was I dreaming? Or was that a white wolf?"

"It was a white wolf" Harry said his eyes still where the wolf had been few minutes ago.

Without saying anything they both started their journey back home keeping their eyes for a wolf in case it decided to materialize in front of them once again.

_The wolves had disappeared from this part of the land a long time ago….so how come there was a one gallivanting around the town in the middle of the night?_

…**..AAMW…**

Edward stared at the ceiling, unable to fall up in sleep. His mind was playing all of those words Jessica had told about him.

_Is she right about him? Was he a loser for not having found the courage to tell the girl he liked how he felt about her?_

He had never seen this catty side of Jessica before so it had been a blow to his heart when she had talked about him like that,

_And really Riley? I mean other than he was a jock what was so great about him; the guy was a total player something impossible in a small school like that. The guy had an ego the size of Mount Everest._

Edward huffed at that and rolled his eyes once again. Jessica must be dazzled by all the charming flattery Riley spouted otherwise he had no idea what she saw in him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that the opening of his bed room door went unnoticed by him but the sudden jostling of someone jumping on his bed made him look at the big brown eyes.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Edward groaned trying to push Max out of his bed but the dog was not budging. The mutt kept dragging his comforter while Edward tried to wrestle it from the dog.

"I'm not in the mood to play tag with you Max, let go"

At his command the dog let go of the comforter and jumped out of the bed and trotted towards the glass window and put his hands on it and looked back wagging his tail.

"What? You wanna go out again? But you went an hour ago" Edward said getting up from his bed with a sigh.

"Come on then" The dog came towards him but stopped midway and ran towards the window once again.

"I don't have time or the energy to play with you Max" Edward walked towards his dog ready to drag it out and then back inside. But his plan came to a halt when he saw the silhouette of a white dog, actually when he squint he was sure it was Bella in her wolf form staring at his room.

Edward ran down without putting lights on incase his parents woke up and question him and opened the door. Bella squeezed through the opening and entered inside.

"What are you doing at this time of the night? Does Charlie know you are here?" Edward asked the wolf who stared at him.

"Come on Bella, let me take you back home" at that she took few steps back and then ran upstairs leaving Edward alone still standing next to the front door.

He groaned in frustration but locked the front door and dragged his feet back to his room. When Edward went inside his room the wolf Bella was on top of his comforter while Max sat atop the rug in the floor.

"This is weird, do you want something to wear?" he said while locking his bedroom door in case his parents decided to barge in to his room unannounced while Bella was here.

Edward ruffled through his closet and found a t shirt and a sweat pant for Bella and walked to his bathroom with Bella close behind him.

"I'll wait outside" he went out closing the door after him.

Edward found some sheets and picked up two extra pillows from his bed and started to make a place for him to sleep in the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a place to sleep" he said not looking up. Bella walked closer to him and stared at the couch which didn't look big enough for him to sleep in.

"Are you going to sleep in there?" She asked while trying to imagine how he will pull it through with all his long limbs crammed in the small space.

"Where else am I going to sleep" Edward said with a smile, "You are more than welcome to take my bed" He gestured towards his king size bed.

"I think, I would like to sleep in the couch. Why don't you sleep in the bed Edward, I don't want to throw you out of your own bed" Bella tried to tug the comforter from Edward's hand while he shook his head in refusal.

"Bella, you are the guest, take the bed please!"

Bella let go of the sheet, instead she plopped on the couch and settled down on it while Edward stared at her in exasperation.

"I am not moving an inch from this place" she tugged on the sheet Edward held and covered her legs and fluffed the pillow to her liking.

Edward shook his head in resignation but gave up on trying to change her mind and fell on his bed. They both settled in on their own respective sleeping surfaces and after few minutes of silence Edward turned towards Bella, "So what made you come here at this time?"

"Are you upset about what happened today?" he asked looking at her face with the help of the moon light that fell on his room.

"People…People are difficult to understand. Animals are easier, they want to live, eat and procreate and survive, why do humans behave differently? They are a species of animal kingdom?" Bella said while looking out of the window.

"The more I think I'm starting to understand them, the more they confuse me" Bella huffed and fluffed her comforter with a pout.

"We have to lie in order to survive, you do understand that, don't you Bella? I mean we just have to pretend that we are girlfriend and boyfriend so they will leave us alone, otherwise today may seem like a cake walk to what they will say and do to us in the future."

"I won't let anything to happen to you" Bella said in a fierce voice.

"Don't you think this way is better? We live and let others live without any more trouble in the horizon?" Edward said with a indulging half smile at Bella's fierce response.

"If you think it is best" Bella shrugged agreeing to finally do as Edward say.

"Edward?"

"Hmm…"

"Can you help me, I want to find this place that's somewhere between Forks and Quileute land"

"Why?"

"There is this pond I want to see, you know that book I got from Charlie I told you about, I started to read it and there it is mentioned, so I thought I might go and see it"

"This Friday, now go to sleep. We have to go early so I can take you back home. Good night Bella!"

"Good night, Edward!"

Finally they both were able to sleep without further trouble, dreading but looking forward to the next day.

…**.AAMW…**

**A/N: As I told you all in early chapters I do go to school so yeah...I have lots of school work and unfortunately no holidays yet. **

**So did you guys liked the journal entry? I hope you all got answers to some of your questions. And as always thank you to all who are following and favorited this and reviewed,**

**maymay74, teambellaedward, sujari6, csp4, .X, cbmorefie, pv and all the guests who reviewed thank you so much and thank you for being patient I really appreciate it.**

**I'm in the FaceBook under the name Aria Tierneigh, anybody who wants to chat and ask question and to see some pics on this story, you can come there. So see you in few days and have a nice week!**

**Aria.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you will love it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and this chapter is not edited so all the mistakes belongs to me.**

**...**

**Chapter 31.**

"You've been quite. Mind telling me what has you thinking so hard over there?" Edward looked at Bella who had been silent the whole way from his home to Charlie's and now on their way to school.

"I don't know how to be a fake girlfriend; I mean how do I behave?" Bella had her nose scrunched up trying to solve her dilemma, something which made Edward to smile.

"Just act like any other girl who has a boyfriend" Edward shrugged forgetting for a minute that all of this was new to her.

"Like Rose?" Bella looked at Edward thinking about the only female she was close with next to Esme.

"Not Rose exactly, Em and Rose are all over each other most of the time, we don't need to go that far. Those two behave like two animals that are on heat"

"Then who else? Like Lauren?" At that Edward shuddered.

"Certainly not her."

"I don't know how we are going to do this pretend thing" Bella pouted while slumping on the seat.

"We can start by holding hands. Like when there are people around holding hands. Is that okay with you?"

"Holding hands is alright, but do you think that's enough?" Bella said with a little smile which went unnoticed by Edward.

"It's a start"

"If you are sure, you are the one who knows about all these things"

"Okay! Then it is settled, wait for me when we get to school I will open your door and follow my lead, I'm sure we can pretend we are a couple for a couple of month"

They were both late when Edward's car came to a stop in the school parking lot, having run late as they had to take a detour early in the morning so Bella could change her clothes and grab her books, it was a miracle they made it before the final bell rang. By the time both of them got out of the car, the parking lot was crowded with teenagers loitering around waiting for the first bell to ring.

For the past few months Bella and Edward didn't garner much attention other than Bella's first day at school, but today when they started to walk towards their normal gang of friends' heads turned towards both of them scrutinizing Forks newest couple. Edward felt uncomfortable more than Bella who was mostly oblivious or didn't care about all the petty human thoughts or nasty glares she was it cloud nine having been able to hold Edward's hand.

Other than one missing Mike Newton from the group all of their friends were gathered around Tyler Crowley's old blue van.

Mike who had a reputation of being early was suspiciously missing from the bunch, which was not a surprise given what happens in the canteen the previous day.

Still Edward thought it was rude the way his own so call friends where staring so blatantly at them. And at closer inspection their eyes were pointed towards his and Bella's clasped hands. This made him want to pull his hand away from hers and leave Bella to fend for herself, but Edward's conscious was rather loud and was not letting him to let her go. It was his fault and he was going to show the others that he can also get a girlfriend though it was fake one in his mind the others didn't have to know that.

"Good morning" Edward said with a scowl, feeling a whole lot uncomfortable.

"Hey! Good morning" Rose was the only one to stop the awkward silent and return the greeting while her boyfriend kept wriggling his eyebrows in amusement.

"You guys are late; I'm taking Bella with me. See you around. Come on Bella, we don't want to be late for the class" with that Rose dragged Bella towards the main entrance while Edward shrugged at Emmett and gestured towards the departing girls, "I have to go to my locker, you coming?" Without waiting for an answer from Emmett he turned around and walked away.

…**..AAMW…..**

Having rescued Bella and Edward in the parking lot from all the staring and whispers he turned to Bella.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Rose asked Bella while they both walked to their first class of the day.

"Little bit confused, I guess"

"Emmett told me what happened, I'm sorry I didn't come to your house yesterday" She said while taking her seat in the back row.

"It's okay; I needed some time to think about all these, I'm sure you will help me if I stumble with whole fake girlfriend boyfriend thing right?"

"I got your back girl" Rose smiled encouragingly and glared at the girl in front row from theirs who was trying to eavesdrop.

…**..AAMW…...**

By the time lunch period was announced, Bella and Edward were turning in to old news and one by one the curious gazes were falling on new subjects much to their relief.

Edward acted the over protective adoring boyfriend role to the T and was there to pick up Bella from her classes and carry her books to the next, after seeing all the typical lovey dovey behavior everyone was having enough of it and was back to gossiping about mundane things that happened in their lives or the others.

"Now, Bella can join us to get dressed for the dance this Friday" Lauren who had been immersed in all the details of upcoming dance said when they all settled down for the lunch.

"What dance?" Bella asked with a surprise.

"Dude, you guys are coming to the dance right?" Emmett turned towards Edward and Bella who sat next to each other in their usual lunch table.

"Sorry, we already have plans" Edward shrugged without feeling sad or guilty when Emmett pouted like an overgrown child.

"So, what are you two doing while the rest of us enjoy the day getting ready to the dance and stuff?" Lauren was being nosy.

"Hiking. Yes! We are going hiking" Edward blurted out while the guys raised their surprised eyes towards them.

"Is that what they are calling it these days?" Garrett asked with a smirk and high fived Emmett who snickered and returned the gestured.

"Don't be boring Edward. I'm sure Bella would like to go dancing, why don't you guys come Bella? We can go and find a dress for you" Rosalie said turning her gaze to Bella.

"We really are going hiking Rose, I'm sorry! May be another time" she said with a smile on her face and Edward took a relieved breath.

…**..AAMW…**

The week up to the dance passed without much fanfare for both Edward and Bella, they were mostly ignored by the Forks high population who had more interesting subjects like the girl's choice dance, and who got rejected and who was going with whom.

While the others were getting ready for the dance, Bella and Edward were planning their excursion in to the forest between the reservation and Forks. Edward was going through list of equipment's Bella had written down and trying to get Emmett to agree to lend his jeep, among all this busy work time to time his eyes wondered to Jessica Stanley who was glued to Riley Biers arm whenever he saw them in between classes.

Having never been in love previously he was heartbroken and letting her go was little bit difficult for him. Having put her on a pedestal for the past year the climb down was slow process and his heart was still trying to breathe little bit of air to keep the ember of hope burning in it.

He was aware of what others thought about Jessica and the latest development, from the start Rose had voiced rather loudly her resentment towards the girl and Emmett had been neutral on the subject but didn't have a positive opinion on Jessica. So he didn't have anyone to unburden his sorrow and keeping everything inside was taking its toll on him.

All in all despite Roses nagging and Emmett's pleading they both didn't budge on their decision about attending the school dance and on the day of dance while everyone slept they woke up early and got ready for their excursion in to the wilderness in search of a long forgotten pond.

It was seven in the morning when Edward parked Emmett's jeep in front of the Swan's residence. Charlie's cruise was already missing by that time and before he could knock on the door a muffled shout came asking him to come in.

"It's not safe to keep your front door unlocked" He said walking towards the kitchen where he could here cupboards being shut loudly.

"I heard the jeep turning towards the drive way" Bella shrugged her back to Edward while rummaging through the fridge.

"Am I glad I don't have your super hearing. I do loath to imaging what I will here at night while I'm sleeping at home" he said while picking up a rope.

"Mmm…Bella? What is all this stuff?" He stared at the cluttered dining table which had various items on it.

"Stuff we need while we are in the forest, I asked Charlie and the rest is from Google" She turned around with four apples.

"I made lunch it is here and we need water, did you bring a torch? Never mind I have two here and Charlie gave me this map and here Charlie want you to have this, it's a satellite phone, he thought we might need it in case we got lost. But don't worry I got a good nose so we want get stranded" Bella said while stuffing all the items in to her school bag.

"Why don't you put some in to this, I don't know why we would need a rope though" Edward gave his bag to be filled and a little first aid bag and a torch went to it with rest of the knick knacks Bella thought they needed.

Finally after double checking that they got all the necessary items and locked the front door and step in to the drive way.

"You didn't get the kitchen sink and packed it inside the bag, did you?" Edward said in a sarcastic voice while lifting the heavy bags in to his back.

"No. Why, do we need it too? That was not in the list I found in the list on google" Bella asked with wide eyes looking back at the closed door.

"That is a joke" Edward put his hand behind her back and ushered her hurriedly in case Bella did decide to take the kitchen sink with her.

"What's so funny about it, I don't understand your humor Edward" Bella stopped in the middle of the drive way.

"Ah! It's going to snow later in the day" her head thrown back and staring in to the sky Bella took a huge gulp of breath and smiled.

She could feel that dry cold in her lungs and, the animals were hurrying in to their nest so it was not a difficult guess for her.

"Nice" Edward groaned and opened the passenger side door for Bella to get in and went around and buckled up on the driver's seat. Bella's weather report was more accurate than the one's he get in the news so he had started to trust on her intuitions.

Bella was dressed in jeans and hiking boots with a brown parka while Edward who knew the unpredictable weather of Forks was dressed warmly though he didn't know it was going to snow later in the day. Now he was glad he dressed warmly.

Both of them were silent through the drive and when Edward noticed they were closing on to the reservation his eyes turned towards to Bella for a brief moment.

"So, where are we going aimlessly? Do you know a specific rout where we could find this pond or the lake?"

"There is a dirt road on the next bend" As she was telling this he noticed the road and turned the vehicle in to it. He drove few miles on the road and finally came to an end.

"Now we hike" Bella smiled and got out of the jeep. While Edward groaned remembering the heavy backpacks.

…**..**

**A/N: What can I say this chapter took me a long time to finish and the next one is half finished so let's hope I could update that one early.**

**Now my only excuse is exams are coming up so I need to look at text books any way I was so happy when I so this was chosen for a featured story in TWCS and felt happy thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this.**

**I'm sorry I didn't get to reply all the reviews so I'm going to answer them here,**

**anon: I hope you got an inkling about what's going in inside Edward's mind regarding Jessica, hope you will be patient with the poor guy.**

**kerrionCCullen : What is a story with out a little bit heartbreak ha? :o)**

**Guest: Jessica will be in the future chapters. Let's see how it unwinds shall we...**

**Guest: I'm sure Edward will understand too,poor guy doesn't have a book to teach him. Billy and Harry hmmmm...I have plans, let's see...**

**FLOW LIZ: I really don't know how he will behave when he finds out lol.**

**kouga's older woman: They sure need one. I was thinking about pushing them from a hill.. what do you think? ;o)**

**sujari6: I can't see him waking up one day and saying like 'Aha! she is my soulmate' wish it was that easy.**

**maymay74: You are right on what Edward is trying to do. Let's see if it works or not. Anyway they say that love is blind right :o)**

**Guest: I'm sure you would like some more so keep your prayers that I could finish the next chapter soon.**

** .X: I'm glad that the journal entries helped. You will see the importance of it in the future.**

**cbmorefie: You are very welcome! :o)**

** arielstarks: I'm so happy to hear that you like this story. I'm going to write as much as possible in between studying.**

**So thank you all of you lovely readers for reading this and reviewing, and Wish you all a Merry Christmas once again and a happy New Year!**

**Aria. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, I told you all I'm not going to abandon this and after all the real life drama I decided to write this again. Hope those of who are reading will like it and this is not Beta'd and the mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 32**

Edward got out of the jeep and walked around to open Bella's door, she was squirming around in her seat to get out of all the belts she was locked in to and Edward had to help her in unraveling all the contraptions. From there on she was behaving like a kid on a sugar high, buzzing around the vehicle and rechecking their equipment.

Edward gave a dubious look at their surrounding and went to look at the map Bella had spread over the bonnet of the jeep. It was a very through one of the area surrounding Forks and the reservation with lot of hand written notes in certain points.

"So where are we headed" Edward asked trying to get a general idea on where they are supposed to go next.

"See this little water way marked here" Bella pointed to where a track was drawn like a serpent which seems to be leading to the sea at the end of the forest marked.

"Hmm hmmm….."

"We have to find this, that's the boundary that separate Forks from the Quileute land" Bella pointed her finger.

"We have to go along it until we can find this secret passage way that leads to the Moon pond"

"Let's say it is a lake shall we, the word ponds bring rather disturbing images to my mind" Edward said with a grimace remembering the debacle of finding the duck pond.

"As you wish" Bella mumble with a slight smile on her face.

"So which way is it, left or right? Cause there is no tracks leading directly up a head, according to the map though we have to walk towards the sea right?" Edward looked puzzled while staring at the paths that lead to the forest from where they were standing.

There were track marks towards the reservation and Forks but nothing towards the sea which was some ten or so miles away from where they were standing.

"Let's make a path then, come on we have a long way to go" Bella didn't wait to see if Edward was following her or not instead she went head long in to the forest.

The walk was not a difficult one as he guessed due to the under growth getting rather thin and Bella's expert knowledge of the forest. Bella easily found a path wild animals took to reaching the water way and they followed it without too much difficulty.

Other than the sound of the wild life their walk was peaceful, both Edward and Bella was lost in their own thoughts, still time to time Bella felt the sadness Edward tried to hide from others surface throughout their journey no matter how much he tried to let it go.

Bella didn't like to see him sad. So after feeling like this for a week she thought it was the right time to find out the cause of it.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm"

"You seem little bit unhappy these days, I mean for the past week I noticed how you didn't talk much or smile and I can't understand the reason? Is it because of me, because you have to pretend to be my boyfriend?"

Edward who was lost in his own head took few moments to contemplate the question.

"Are you upset because of what Jessica Stanley said about you or is it the way now she seems more interested in another boy?"

"I really don't have any idea Bella. Well to tell you the truth, I'm sad about what Jessica told about me. I like or liked her and I was sure given time I was falling in love with her. I didn't expect her to have such a poor opinion about me"

"I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett don't seem to have a very good opinion about her. I can understand why it seems that way, but what I can't get is what made you like her?"

Edward was silent for a minute and Bella thought that he was not going to answer when he broke the silence and pouring everything he had been hoarding in his head.

"That is something I never gave more thought to, my little crush started a year ago I think. Jessica and her family came to live in forks few years ago from California. She was a new face and got lot of attention, at the time I didn't have much interest in girls. Emmett and I did all the geek stupid things we can do and lived in our own world, last year our dynamic started to change when Emmett and Rose started to date and I had more time for myself and that's when I started noticing Jessica."

"Is it the hair, or her rather well-endowed breasts?" Edward stared at Bella's face to gauge her feelings when that question came out, other than her innocent curiosity Bella didn't look jealous like most of the girls he knew when talking about Jessica's rather impressive physical attributes.

"Believe me the first thing I noticed about her was the eyes, well, there is that rather well developed breasts on display but the first time I spent more than few minutes with her was when Jessica brought her dog to my mom's clinic." Edward went on.

"She was crying because her dog had swallowed a ring of hers and she was distressed about the animal. Mom had to operate on the poor dog. I haven't seen a girl quite distressed over an animal before other than my mother, she was crying the whole time without a break. Jessica was kind and looked beautiful to me that day in her worry over a poor animal and I always wanted to fall for a girl who is kind, and she is quite gorgeous don't you think" Edward turned to Bella with a smile.

"Meh" Bella shrugged while walking a head.

After that rather revealing discussion they were both silent for some time. Edward felt light hearted after talking with Bella while she was running what she heard in her head when they came to the end of the trees which on both sides giving way to two mountains which looked rather intimidating in its majesty while the river had gain a considerable amount of body of water flowing ahead.

They both stopped and stared a head enjoying the scenery.

"If she is to come and ask for another chance, will you give it to her?" Bella had her eyes staring a head while Edward turned to face her after the sudden question.

He stayed silent while scrutinizing Bella's face, "Which side is this cave supposes to be?"

After few seconds Bella replied, "Forks."

Without waiting to see if Edward was following Bella started to walk next to the river bank checking for a cave entrance.

The stone wall was huge as they grew nearer and it had that ominous look of guard who was trying to thwart unwanted attention from falling on the land.

"This is a dead end Bella" Edward who has been silent for the most of their walk said when they came to some hundred or so meters away from where the river was falling in to the sea making a waterfall.

"No. It is around here I'm sure of it, come on let's check this out" Bella walked closer to the edge and when the creek bed gave in to stones protruding from here and there they started to walk on the slippery surface careful over the moss and weed.

"Bella this is dangerous, are you sure we are on the right track?" Edward said looking around.

Bella didn't answer but step closer to the huge rock wall and started looking around and touching it. It was covered with vines and moss time to time small bushes growing here and there. Edward gave up and sat on the rock he was standing and stared at the horizon from his perch.

He had to accept that the view from where he was sitting was pretty expacticular and if it hadn't be to Bella he wouldn't have walked this far and seen this place. It had this imposing mysterious look that was trying to hide its secrets and if he was right Edward felt that nature is vary of making them uncover whatever it was concealing pretty well.

Life had been one adventure after another after meeting Bella and he wondered what he would have been doing if she didn't fell in to his life those months ago.

"You know we should leave the secrets to itself and go back home" Edward said loudly his back to where Bella was still feeling up the huge rock wall.

"This is a beautiful place but obviously a dead end. Whatever you are searching is long gone Bella, it must be what three hundred years or close to that right?" Edward talked aloud, but when he didn't hear a peep from his companion he turned around dreading that Bella had fallen in to the creek.

Other than the crickets creaking, everything was silent and Edward couldn't see Bella anywhere.

"Bella? Bella? Damn it where are you" He stood from the rock he sat and turned around searching for the girl.

"Charlie's going to kill me. This is not a joke, come on answer me dammit" Edward shouted. It looked as though Bella had vanished to thin air, one minute she was jumping from one rock to another and the next she was gone.

He was starting to panic when the sudden swaying of a curtain of wines made him to turn towards the stone wall. A head peeked between the foliage, "Hi! I found it" Bella said with a grin while Edward huffed in anger though he was relieved to find her safe and sound.

"You should have told me before disappearing" He walked towards where her head was poking out and moved the wines to take a good look at what was hidden behind the leaves.

It was a small cave that looked dark and that was giving Edward the creeps.

"Are you sure this is it?" He had seen to many horror movies to enter this place without one or two plots coming up to the fore front of his mind.

"Come on, let's see where this goes to" Bella switched on her torch and started walking towards the dark tunnel. After shaking his head and giving a through dubious glance around Edward got his own torch out from the bag and followed after Bella.

The tunnel was made up of stone and they could walk standing up, it was not a small one but still Edward wondered if it would collapse or how no one had found this before. They had been walking for three hours now and still it didn't look like they would find an opening.

Edward checked his watch and found that it was past two and wondered if Bella was hungry, he was starting to get hunger pains and they sure needed a break.

"It's getting late, let's take a break Bella" He stopped walking and started pointing his light to the surrounding looking if this was a better place for them to rest.

"All right!" Bella dropped her bag on the floor and sat next to it.

They started to pull out their packed lunch of sandwiches and bottle of water and started to devour it with gusto. Having walked for few hours they were now very hungry and between them the conversation was nonexistent due to hunger but after finishing half of the lunch they took a breath and started to converse.

"So why are we searching for whatever this is?" Edward asked his back to the wall and watching Bella from the light of his torch that has illuminated the tunnel some.

"It was where my father took me when I got ill, I was dying and he took me to the sacred pond and healed me" she said while munching on her tuna sandwich.

"Before I met you, I would have laughed my ass out but now I can't say I don't believe all this. So where is it supposed to be?"

"That I'm really not sure, but according to him it is at the end of this tunnel. We'll see when we find it" they went back to devouring their lunch in their eagerness to find the pond in Bella's case and to get out of the blasted tunnel in Edwards.

After finishing their lunch they once again started the journey in search of the end. After walking for what felt like forever finally they came out of the tunnel.

…**.AAMW…**

They were on high ground and could see miles around them it was a circular field with dried skeletal trees but no pond.

"So where is this pond?" Edward turned around searching the place while Bella stared at the middle where there was a rather deep pit.

"It's …its dead" Bella said walking slowly towards the pit in the middle of the mountain they were standing.

"That's not surprising. It was a long time ago and things change" Edward said putting his bag under a dried tree it didn't had any leaves. And when he took a good look around all the trees on top of the mountain looked dead. It was kind of creepy but he shrugged and started looking around.

The vantage point was fabulous and he could see a river passing down far away and he turned around trying to get an idea where they were in Forks. If his GPS system was correct they were closer to Forks or more correctly his home.

May be the GPS was broken? Edward shook it the typical thing he does when equipment was broken. He knew his surrounding especially closer to his house so the system was malfunctioning .They had walked miles away from the Quileute land towards the Forks.

The little high ground was surrounded by trees and he was sure they were in the middle of the forest. While Bell was occupied with the pit he started walking around the perimeter trying to find where exactly they were now. After squinting and peering for some time he saw a sillihout of white structure right along the river which he knew passed next to his home.

Edward did a double take and stared some more and started to pay some more attention.

_Oh come on that can't be_, " Bella! Bella, do you see what I'm seeing" He said disbelief coloring his voice.

"What?" Came Bella's distracted voice from where she was inspecting the pit and the dead trees.

"That's our house, isn't it?" He said squinting and trying to see if he was correct.

Bella climbed out from the pit and stopped next to Edward and stared.

"Yes, that's your house. We walked for some time didn't we?" she said shrugging and going back to the pit once again.

"Wow, we are so close. I think I know where we are actually. We just have to find a way to get down from this hill." Edward said with a smile on his face. Happy now he was closer to his home.

He turned around to find Bella digging the middle of the pit with a flat stone she had found.

"What are you doing? I don't think you can dig water, it must have dried out a long time ago" Edward stopped next to her with an amused smile.

"It is not dead, it has been waiting. Here help me" she gave another stone to him and went back to her digging.

"I think I will try to find a way we can get down from this hill without going back the way we came" He said taking few steps back, "you go dig away"

Edward started his careful inspection for a way down while Bella kept to digging the pit she was starting to find tree roots that looked dried. Bella uncovered them and kept them aside reverently. By the time Edward had found a way to get them down he came back to where Bella had already has dug out a one feet or so deep hole.

After she went through this motion for half an hour Bella asked Edward to come to her and he kneeled in front of her.

She took a bottle of water and washed both of their hands and the sharp rock she had been digging with it.

"Look up" Bella instructed to Edward and he shrugged but did as she asked.

He was staring at the darkening sky, it looked ready to snow and he felt the chill of the wind. But before he could voice his observation Edward felt a sharp pain of being cut in his left hand.

"Owww…" He tried to drag his hand away from Bella's hold but she wasn't having any of that

"What the fuck Bella" Finally when Bella squeezed his hand and few drop of blood fell in to the floor she let go and Edward rubbed his hand and walked towards his bag.

Bella took the same stone and cut her own left palm and let few drop of blood to fall in to the floor and watched as her blood mingled in with Edwards and closed her eyes in prayer.

Edward had his back to her and was going through her bag trying to find the first aid box. He kept muttering and cursing while pulling out various items and finally came out with the first aid box. Opening the box with one hand he pulled out the tube of iodine solution and pours it in to a piece of cotton wool and dabbed at the cut while cursing when it started to sting.

When he was sure it was cleaned he checked it and was glad that the cut was not a deep one, after applying a band aid Edward started to put the supplies back in to the box. He had been so lost on his pain that he hadn't noticed the sudden drop in the temperature and the wind picking up it is power. The first glimpse he got that something was different was the soft fluff of white snow falling in to the back of his neck.

He shivered at the sensation and looked up. It has started to snow finally and flurries of snow was falling around him but the wind was behaving rather peculiarly so Edward turned around wanting to see what Bella was up to.

When he turned around he gaped at what he saw the wind was blowing heavily around Bella and her hair was flowing around her with snow swirling around where she was still kneeling. Though the weather was being harsh the look on Bella's face was rather serene.

She had a small smile on her lips and her eyes closed, it looked as though wind was whispering to her and snow caressing her. She looked like a goddess with her secret smile and Edward couldn't take his eyes away from her and he stared at Bella until she opened her eyes slowly and turned to him as though she had been aware all this time of his stare.

"The balance is restored" She gave a little laugh with that and stood up. Edward stared at her without saying anything.

"It's snowing. Wow" She stared up at the sky and jumped trying to catch the fluffy snow in to her hands.

"We can go home now" she suddenly stopped and turned towards Edward and smiled but it turned in to a slight frown.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you" she said with a frown and looked at his bandaged hand.

"Ha?" Edward looked at his hand with surprise and noticed the Band-Aid.

"It's not a deep one" he said shrugging.

"Can I have a Band-Aid too?" Bella brought her injured up and asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Edward fumbled in the bag once aging trying to get the first aid box out and started to clean Bella's wound and applied the Band-Aid while staring at her face from time to time while she stared at the falling snow.

"I think I like snow" She said dreamily staring up at the sky.

"It gets nasty when it starts to melt"

"Still, I think I like snow" she said plunging her tongue out and trying to catch some flakes while Edward chuckled at her antics.

It was refreshing for a minute to be around Bella. She was childlike in her innocent antics and like a lioness when she was protective. He liked that he didn't have to pretend when he was with her.

"It will get dark soon, are we going to go back the same way or are we going to climb down this mountain? I'm sure we can find a way to get to my home from here very easily"

"Let's climb down. What about the Jeep?" Bella inquired while following Edward, searching for the path Edward had found.

"We can get it. I'm sure it'll be safe there." They finally found a little rock formation that helped in climbing down the hill and started walking in the direction where Edward's house was situated.

"I've come this far before. I know where we need to go from here" Edward smiled when ten minutes in to their walk when both of them reached a little meadow.

He was half way crossing it when Edward noticed that Bella was not following him. He turned around and looked around. Bella was on the perimeter of the meadow staring at the middle.

"What? What is it?" He turned around and looked around searching for what had got her paralyzed on the spot.

"I don't like this place, it unsettles me" Bella replied, her eyes moving nervously towards the trees.

"I know, but let's get home alright" Edward walked back towards Bella and got hold of her hand and started to lead across the meadow.

He got the creepy feeling of déjà vu and started to walk fast and stepped in to the trees, finally able to take a relieved breath.

With determination and little bit disturbed after the feeling of dread they both quickened their steps and finally came in to the yard of Cullen house happy to see that both Esme and Carlisle's vehicles parked in the driveway.

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you very much for all your support and I'm sorry for the delay but don't worry I will finish this. No matter how much you want to spend time writting the other obligations are there so hope every you all can understand.**

**Anyway I will update the next chapter in few days or a week. Have a nice day!**

**Aria.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Finally a chapter, really I'm relieved I was able to finish this one.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belongs to SM.**

**This is not Beta'd so forgive the mistakes and enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 33**

"Anybody home?"

Bella turned towards the entrance to the kitchen expecting Charlie and his companion.

"Hey, sis" Tanya skipped in to the kitchen; well it looked like skipping with her enthusiastic gait and megawatt smile while Charlie shuffled in to the kitchen.

_Oh! Charlie will you put the poor woman out of her misery. _Bella thought to herself. Now that she knew what it felt like to love someone and longed for it to be returned she thoroughly sympathize with Tanya's unrequited affection on her father figure.

"Oh! Tanya what a surprise, I didn't know you were coming here today" Esme said with a surprised smile on her face.

Tanya was dressed in smart dark blue pant suit and a cobalt color blouse which complement her blue eyes. Being adopted in to the Masen family when she was merely a child of five from Russia her beauty was not second to her sister and one an only child of the Masen.

"Well, I thought I will surprise you all, but my car broke down on the way here, and guess what? my phone was kind of giving trouble I could only dial nine-one-one and Charles here came to rescue me" Tanya giggled at the mention of Charlie's name while both Carlisle and Edward snickered.

"I was coming here anyway so it was on my way" Charlie sat across Carlisle while giving him the stink eye blushing like a bride.

Trying to get the attention away from his embarrassment he decided to convert the conversation to the worsening weather, "I think we will both have to get to work Carlisle, the weather is suddenly turning bad and according to what I got, there is a bad storm heading this way"

"Hmmm….I think I should head to the hospital before I got stuck unable to get there on time right" Carlisle said getting up from the table, his mind already on hospital and which doctor was on call and which one he needed to get to the hospital immediately.

"Oh! Shit. Sorry mom. Charlie, I left Emmett's Jeep on the trail you know the one near the reservation, can you give me a lift? I want to get it home before the weather turns bad" Edward stood up and followed his father and Charlie to which he nodded.

Bella stood up ready to follow them "Why don't you stay home with mom and Tan Bella, I will be back in half an hour or less" To which Charlie nodded his head.

"Be careful and hurry back" Bella followed them to the front porch.

…**AAMW….**

It had started to rain fifteen minutes ago only the howl of the wind was faint to the hearing from inside the house.

Bella heard the faint purring of Edward's Volvo before anyone and waited patiently for them to come inside. She was happy now her friends were safe; still she kept her silent vigil next to the window her eyes riveted to the dark pouring rain and her extra sensitive hearing keeping the lookout for Edward's arrival.

"Ah! Rosalie it's you I thought Edward was back" when with a loud bang and squelching steps entered the living room Esme welcomed the two teenagers that looked like drowned rats.

"Wait here I'll fetch you two some towels" Esme went back in to the laundry room in search of fresh towels while they both shivered.

"Don't you two look fancy for this weather" Tanya smirked looking at Rosalie's dripping violet gown that was glued to her body and Emmett's half buttoned white dress shirt.

"Ah! You know how I love the weather, we decided to celebrate the bad weather by dressing up and getting a nice soak in the rain" Rosalie said with a nonchalant shrugged.

"Where is Edward?" Emmett directed his question to Bella who had her back to them, staring out of the window.

"He went to fetch your jeep if I'm not mistaken" It was Tanya who replied instead of Bella who hadn't moved a muscle this whole time.

"That fucker is dead if I so much as find a scratch in her" Emmett was ready to battle with heavy rain get back his precious baby in to safety if it hadn't been for Esme's sudden appearance with the warm towels.

"Emmett, language please"

"Sorry, Esme" Emmett gave his boyish smile that made Esme to wag her finger in mock reproach.

"I hope he will get back here quickly, the weather doesn't look good" Esme went and stood next to silent Bella her worry reflecting on both her face and voice.

The other two went upstairs to change clothes leaving the three women to worry about Edward. Except for the sound of thunder and the fire crackling in the hearth the living room was silent, even the family dog who normally ran and hide under a bed when the weather got this bad was waiting patiently next to Bella without any whining on its part.

"I hope Charles is being safe" Tanya said with worry coloring her voice and her eyes on her mug.

"I'm sure he is. And while we are on the subject why don't you tell me what happened earlier with Charlie" Esme turned around and to stare at her sister ready for diversion of where her worrisome mind was taking and picturing her one and only son in a ditch or wrapped around a tree.

Tanya looked at her sister and her eyes darted to Bella's stiff back, "O! Don't worry about it. Bella's on our side. She also thinks that Charlie needs a woman on his life" Esme said with a mischievous smile.

"Who needs a woman" The sudden intrusion made Tanya to slosh her cup of hot chocolate and swear a blue streak while giving Emmett the stink eye.

"Oh my little ears, your sister is corrupting my innocent little ears Esme" Emmett looked like an innocent boy all big eyes and wide mouth.

"Ha, I'm sure she is. How about some hot chocolate Em and Rose?"

"Thank you Esme, that'll be wonderful" Rose replied while Emmett nodded his head.

"So am I right or are you trying to seduce the poor chief of police of our little town" Emmett was not easily led astray when he find a thread he caught off.

Tanya groaned at the question but didn't reply, "How about me playing cupid and poking him with an arrow and you all live happily ever after, oh don't worry about little Bell here" when he saw Tanya's eyes darting to Bella.

"Your dear nephew is dating our gal here so you guys will be in laws one way or another. It 'll be nice to have your step daughter married to your nephew right"

"Now that is news to me. When did this happen? I thought he was mooning over that Stanley girl, the one with the fake knockers" Tanya perked up forgetting all about her own romance.

" Ha, nicely done Tan. Do you really think they are fake? Hmmm I wonder how I can get a feel up close and find out….." Emmett had a thoughtful look while Rosalie stared incredulously at her boyfriend.

"Oh come on Rosie don't tell me you are not curious. Actually why don't you feel it up accidentally? You can do it easily please! Please! Please!"

"What do I get?" Rosalie asked her boyfriend with a no nonsense look mean while Tanya stared at the bartering duo with open mouth shock.

Esme sat next to her sister after putting two mugs in front of the two who finally made a deal.

"Those two are serious?" Tanya whisper asked her sister with incredulity coloring her voice.

"As a heart attack and when those two make up their mind there is no talking them out of it"

"So Little Ed is dating Charlie's daughter hmmmm?" Tanya turned fully towards Esme.

"I'm glad, for a while I thought he was gay" Tanya choked a laugh. "I don't have anything against people who are gay. Still I'm happy now he has finally found someone who repo crates his feelings" Both women turned to the subject of their discussion. Bella was dressed in a blue denim shorts and a cream colored camisole top her dark brown tresses cascading on her back, from the silhouette on the glass they could see her worry reflected in those brown eyes and the rigid posture.

"He's here" The whispered words penetrated and stopped the bickering of the other couple despite its volume and Emmett bounded out from his chair and stood up next to Bella.

"Finally! I can't see him though" Em peered through the curtains of heavy rain and the darkness. Other than the lightening that illuminated the driveway from time to time it was pitched black.

"Two minutes and thirty seven seconds" Bella replied with a relieved smile.

…**..AAMW…**

_**Washington State THE NEXT EPI CENTER OF EARTHQUAKES?**_

_**Global climate change,**_

_What the scientists are trying to emphasize was rather amazingly experienced by the people of Seattle, Port angles and the surrounding are few hours ago._

_Yesterday a sudden temperature drop was felt by the citizens of the coastal towns of Washington area and later they experienced heavy rain which was not a novelty to this region, later this bad weather turned to a storm whereas the people in Seattle experienced it mildly the reports we received shows that the towns closer to Port angles were more severely affected by this bad weather anomaly._

_Though there hadn't been any damage to human lives, the day to day life of the people are affected, there has been several reports of road blocks due to branches and trees falling on to the road which the authorities are currently in the process of removing, no known reports of death or injuries were found much to the relief of the people and the emergency services and rescue teams._

_Though rain is not a surprise to most of us who live in the Washington State, the earthquake which reported of 2.8 in Richter scale was enough to make an uproar among the environmentalists who are there to talk about pollution and global weather changes._

_Though it was a mild earthquake to the people of the area who felt it the experience was a novelty and eye opener that their little piece of earth is changing and they need to be more vigilant and do their part in protecting the nature_

_The earthquake was reported at eleven fifty eight p.m. and the epicenter was reported as the town of Forks, which is closer to Port Angels and the Indian reservation. To every ones relief there was no damage reported due to the earthquake._

_Theses make us wonder that the global warming has affected the weather pattern and were the earthquake a result of it? It makes us wonder what surprises are in our future, is this warning for what is to come?_

_As they say it is time that we consider our contribution to protecting the earth or in the near future what might come upon us will be a surprise we might not expect or like._

_Seattle times._

…**..AAMW…..**

"Dad? Dad….you won't believe what I saw on-" Jacob came to a halt inside his living room when he saw they had a guests occupying it already.

"Hello, Jake"

"Oh! Hey Harry" Jake smiled at chief Clearwater who is the chief of police of their reservation.

"Lunch is ready" Sue Clearwater his wife breeze in to the living room with a huge plate of sandwiches in her hands before Jacob could what he was about to say diverting his eyes to the delicious looking snack. For a growing boy of sixteen the plate of sandwiches were a snack and he hoped that there was more where it came from, he was hungry after running around the reservation trying to find what damage the earthquake and the storm had left.

"Oh! You are here too Jake, its good I made too much, I'm sure you and Jared will finish it off. Jared! Jake is here and stop eating in the kitchen and bring that jug of lemonade will you" Sue shouted to her son who was Jake's best friend and a distant cousin. Well, if you think about it the Quileute people where one way or another was related to each other.

"It is a miracle I'm telling you Billy" Harry said with an awe coloring his tongue while he looked at his friend continuing his talk of what he saw and the reports he got from the others.

"If you say so Harry" Billy said nonchalantly while picking up a sandwich from the plate.

"Oh come on, you have to look at this from our ancestors view point, first we saw the spirit of the white wolf and now the old well is filled up which had been a symbol and a sacred ritual place of our tribe for centuries."

"It was said that well dried up after the white wolf died and I got the report that the cave near the third beach you know the one I'm talking about, it had caved in" Harry looked like a child that had found Santa was real after all these years.

"What are you all talking about?" Sue turned to her husband.

"What wolf?" Jake turned to his father his sandwich forgotten in his hand.

"It's all superstition and old stories that were said to entertain the people" Billy shrugged while Jake turned to Harry for explanation.

"You guys saw the spirit of the white wolf" Jake asked with awe while Harry nodded his head enthusiastically beaming at younger of the blacks.

"What wolf Harry?" Sue once again prodded her husband for answers with wide eyes.

"Oh don't be afraid darling! The other night while I was driving Billy from Seattle the spirit of White wolf came upon our vehicle" Harry beamed.

"It's probably a dog which is white mom, and you should take the old man to the doctors I think he needed getting his eyes checked" Jared who had been listening to the conversation with his hand full with a jug of lemonade and a plate half filled with sandwiches chortled walking towards the table trying to relieve his wide mouthed mother who looked ready to bolt out of the door with her father's service revolver.

"I know what I saw and Billy here agreed with me it was a wolf, anyway let's leave that but you have to except that the well is filled with water" Harry turned towards his son.

"It's the earthquake dad, there may have been rocks that long ago blocked the water way and it must have shifted or something and let's be honest there haven't been any wolf sighting around this part of the area now for more than hundred years" Jared shrugged while Billy nodded his head in agreement.

"Still I believe the great spirit of white wolf has descended on us and is here to protect and make the tribe flourish, it must have forgiven us for what our ancestors did after all these years." Harry said with a reverend look on his awe filled voice.

"Next you will tell me the men in the tribe a turning in to wolves now Harry" Billy scoffed.

"Ahoooo" Sue hit her son when he started to howl.

"I wouldn't mind turning in to a wolf" Jake murmured.

"It is all fantastic stories that were passed from generation to generation that were woven when people were gathered and trying to pass time. And even if it is true I don't think the spirit of the white wolf would have anything to do with the ancestors of the people who were the reason she lost her life and her loved ones. Specially our family Jacob" Billy turned to his son at the last part.

"Ah! Yeah, it was your great, great something grandfather that killed her and her boyfriend right!" Jared was ready to poke fun at his best friend while Jake scowled.

"She must have been quite a looker for the guy to go mad ha!" Jared was trying to goad her friend in to a fight but Jake just shrugged and filled his mouth with a sandwich disappointing his friend.

"So, where did you see this spirit of the wolf?" Sue who had been smiling at the young boys when they both didn't look ready to tear at each other's limbs turned to her husband with expectant eyes.

"I think it was a mile or so after we passed that Welcome to Forks sign" Harry replied.

"Still I think it might have been a dog, a husky may be" Billy was always there with an instant reply to negate his friend.

No one replied but that remark left everyone second guessing and rethinking their opinion. While they all silently contemplated about the discussion one person was ready to fly with glee.

_The time was getting closer I'm going to get what belong to me_. The thought repeated on one mind un known to others the search for the wolf was what was crucial for the one who descended from the heir of Ephraim.

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you so much for being patient with me and for all the lovely reviews. I hope you loved this and now has some idea about the enemy.**

**Have a nice week and ask me whatever you want I'll try to answer withing my limit what I can divulge about the future of the plot.**

**Aria.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello lovely people I just finished fourteen pages so hope it is to all of your I have something I need to ask, this story is coming to the end of first half so do you think I should just continue it here or the second half of the story should come as a another story, I mean as a sequel? I'm already at chapter 34 and I have few more chapter be fore the first half finish.**

**If I continue it here it will reach more than hundred or close to it I think so yeah, what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga and this is not Beta'd so the mistakes are mine.**

**...**

**Chapter 34**

"What's a Thanks giving?" Bella turned towards Edward her attention fully on the driver.

"It's the day of giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding year. We celebrate it with eating with family and thanking for what we have in our life" Edward and Bella was driving to the Forks only supermarket to buy cranberry sauce, something his father had forgotten.

"But we didn't harvest anything" she tilted her head with confusion.

"It's just a tradition Bella though we don't harvest, well mom has her garden she maintain" Edward shrugged at the end.

"Now that you mentioned, will you help me with making a green house?"

"How about after this winter pass and I'm sure mom would help you too" Edward parked his car in the nearly deserted parking lot; it was pretty cold these days as December was coming closer.

Forks had only one supermarket where people bought all their groceries, being a small town it sat next to the only beauty parlor and boutique which mostly sold winter clothes and displayed meager amount of summer clothing items.

Both Bella and Edward entered the building glad to get out of the cold and passed the checking counter where Mrs Lindsey was chatting with the cashier Mrs Joe. They made a beeline towards the section where they knew sauces were racked.

Less than two minutes later Edward had two jars of sauce; one extra in case his mom said one was not enough. Now that the mission to find the sauce was over Edward knew he will have to take his time in driving home because this year Bella was joining them, as Charlie always had thanks giving dinner at the Cullen's there was no reason for the tradition to change and his mom had ordered him to take the scenic route and delay their arrival time because she had a surprise for Bella.

It had been pretty hilarious to see how Bella had wrinkled and made faces when Esme started stuffing the turkey. When his mom had explained what she was doing Bella had oh so nicely started hinting of getting her own stuffed salmon as a tradition. Taking pity on the poor desperate girl Esme had decided to surprise her by baking stuffed salmon, which was why Edward was here to get Bella out of the Cullen house, what with her wolf nose Bella could detect the fish before it left the water so it was good thing they had to buy the sauce and be productive according to Esme Cullen.

After purchasing the sauce Edward didn't get to drive even a mere hundred meters when Bella suddenly gasped and exclaimed "STOP!"

"Why? What?" Edward's heart was in his throat but before he could further question Bella had already bolted out of the car and was running around to the front of the car, for a moment she bent down and left his field of vision, then appeared with a triumphant smile holding an orange like it was a two carat diamond.

"You were going to squish it" She scowled at him and turned around. Edward was ready to jump out and wring her neck for scaring him for just an orange.

_I mean who did that hmmm. The girl was crazy, spontaneous, brave, and barking mad good thing she was really pretty._ Edward silently fumed while Bella smiled and helped Mrs Lindsey pick up her broken groceries that had rolled on to the road. She also had a good heart but she was going to kill him with her little crazy antics one day soon.

She was talking to the old woman who he knew to be his parents' old high school teacher. When you live in a small town you knew everybody and the woman that was following Bella by the way who seemed to have hijacked the poor ladies groceries were not a stranger to Edward.

"Edward, can we give Mrs Lindsey here a lift please?" Before he could answer she went on "It's really cold and she has a little way to walk but her grocery bag is broken and its really heavy" Bella had this way of looking at a person, with eyes wide like a puppy that was a killer tactic which got her anything she asked off something Bella was unaware of and had no idea she was using. But the result was the same, so far no one was immune to it and Edward was not an exception.

"Sure Bella, I know where she lives" Bella gave one of her dazzling smiles and opened the back door for Mrs Lindsey and got her situated with all the grocery bags on the adjacent seat.

"Hello, Mr Cullen. Thank you for giving me a lift. It is really cold today but I'm glad it hadn't started to rain yet. And how is your lovely mother?" Mrs Penny Lindsey who was a seventy five year old lady that lived her whole life in Forks inquired.

"Ordering us around, and being her usual self Mrs Lindsey"

"Is this Charlie's daughter?" The old woman with her blue eyes turned to Bella "You have his eyes and the same color hair" Bella was dressed in a cream color sweater which highlighted her dark hair that cascaded behind her back and the dark eyes which attracted ones attention at first glance.

"Yes, yes this is Isabella. Bella, this is Mrs Penny Lindsey, she used to teach at Forks high" Edward introduced the girl sitting in the seat next to him.

"Hello, Mrs Lindsy, please call me Bella. It's nice to meet you" Bella turned on her seat smiling at the woman.

"I used to teach two of your parents when they were at Forks high, they drove me crazy with their mischief" She laughed her eyes light with and far away lost in a happy memory.

"Why are you out alone in this weather Mrs Lindsey? Isn't George and Stan here for Thanks giving?" Edward watched the woman's face crumble in sadness which she tried to hide from the rear-view mirror when he questioned about her fully grown sons who lived out of state. He felt bad for asking now.

"Stan lives in Australia with his family now. It's really expensive to fly around the world so they are coming for a visit around Christmas. George is in San Francisco, they were going to be here but the kids fell ill and I asked them to stay and rest. It is hard to travel with sick kids" her voice had lost the life at the end.

After that they were silent while Edward drove few blocks to the retired teachers' house. Mrs Penny Lindsey lived in a one story Victorian style house which had a brown colored front door and brown polished shutters. It had a reasonable size garden which looked well-tended but as it was November the trees and bushes were already leafless and what were left of was yellow and falling down, still the garden was maintained so she must have some help Edward thought. The house was surrounded by a green picket fence which to him looked suitable, what with everything in Forks naturally being green, but the place looked empty and lifeless.

After parking in front of the drive way both him and Bella helped Mrs Lindsey to carry her belongings to the house and felt how alone she was in the empty big for her house. Once in a while Mrs Lindsey did brought her dog and he was sad that the woman lived alone with only a canine for a companion.

After bidding farewell they walked out and got in to the car, Edward was hopping his mom had enough time to cook the fish and was keeping it away. He was going to start the engine eager to be home but Bella who had been silent after dropping Mrs Lindsey stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Do you think your mom will mind adding an extra place to the dinner table?"

Edward turned to her with surprise and his eyes fell upon the house they came out of with an understanding smile, _Now that was a good idea_ "Well she love's a full house so I don't think she will mind, still let me call and ask her" Bella nodded while smiling at him.

Edward took out his phone and dialed Cullen house phone eager to get his moms' opinion, but it was Tanya who picked up "Cullen's residence-"

"Hey Tan, can you give mom the phone? I want to ask her something"

"What are you two still doing out? Are you buying the sauce or are you guys making it? Don't tell me you took a detour with your girlfriend and having car sex"

"What? Tanya is that Edward? What do you mean by he's having sex? Oh my God, I'm too young to be a grandmother and tell him Charlie is out patrolling the streets, I don't want to bail my son and his girlfriend from jail, specially today, I haven't finished cooking and I need my sauce" Edward could hear his mother's hysterical voice on the other side and groaned.

_Have they already started drinking from dad's secret stash…._

"Tanya will you stop trying to get my mom riled up, we are parked on Mrs Lindsey's drive way-"

"OH MY GOD? You are having sex in front of Mrs Penny's house" Tanya screamed before Edward could further explain.

_Gah! What's the matter with her aunt, is she so sex deprived that she is starting to hallucinate now? _Edward silently wondered if he should lock her and Charlie in a room and get it over with. It will relieve all the emo drama she always brought whenever she visited them.

"Are you sure you are not related to Emmett Aunt Tanya cause you both have one track mind and a loos filter. Now stop disturbing me and give my mom the phone" when it looked like Tanya wasn't in a hurry to pass the phone Edward prodded.

"Here Essie, your son wants to talk to you, maybe he wants some pointers" Edward could hear the phone being passed and his mom came on the line while he was ready to throttle her aunt through the line.

_He should ask his dad to have that safe sex talk with Aunt Tanya, that'll cure her if nothing else. _

"Edward tell me Tanya is lying" Came her mother's high pitched voice

"Tanya is lying. Now are you happy? Any way mom why we called before your filter-less sister answered is, do you mind if we brought an extra guest for dinner?" Edward and Bella both waited for Esme's reply.

"Of course it is. Who shall I expect?"

"It's your high school teacher Mrs Penny Lindsey. Her kids are not here this year so she is alone"

"Oh! That's really sad to hear, you dad was one of Mrs Penny's favorite pupils back on her days. Please ask her to join us for the Thanks giving Edward, and please hurry back I need the sauce" the last part came as of a reminder for why they were in the supermarket at first place.

"Okay mom, see you soon, and you better try to sober up your sister because I don't think you want her trying to hump poor Charlie on the dinner table"

"EDWARD!"

"You know I'm right Ma anyway we'll be there in few minutes"

"Drive safely baby" with that the conversation was over and Edward turned towards to Bella with a smile and a nod.

"Come on let's go and invite her" without waiting to see if he was following her or not Bella quickly exited the vehicle and started to walk towards the door. Locking the car Edward ran after her in time to ring the bell, which he was not sure Bella knew how to operate.

_Still there was a lot they needed to teach her._

They waited patiently after the bell chimed and few minutes later heard the footsteps walking towards the entrance and waited patiently to forward the invitation.

"Oh! It's you two; did I miss something in your car?" Mrs Lindsey searched for an answer while the two teenagers smiled at her.

"Actually we came here to invite you to Thanks giving dinner at our place. We would like if you can come with us and don't worry we already asked my mom and she is looking forward to seeing you and I'm sure my dad would love it too" Edward didn't let the woman to decline his invitation but went on giving reasons why they all would love to see her coming to their place.

"Already Bella and Charlie are going to be there and my aunt is already at home. Mom always say the more the merrier it is, so what do you say Mrs Lindsey, would you like to come?"

Mrs Penny found the boys verbal diarrhea endearing and chuckled when he stared at her looking eagerly and nodded, "I can't miss an opportunity of seeing my two favorite pupils and I still can't believe your mother fell in love with one of the trouble makers of the school. I would love to accept the invitation Edward, why don't I find the key and lock this place and dear I have this pumpkin pie I made yesterday help me to bring it back to the Cullen's" with that order Bella followed her in doors and Edward walked back towards the drive way.

The house was quite but it was homey, Bella followed behind the old lady and her eyes passed through family pictures and little knick knacks scattered around the house but soon they were in a small kitchen.

"Here take this and wait in the car I need to check on my dog, I left out on the back yard" She started to walk towards the back door.

"You can bring it too if you like, we don't mind I mean I love animals and the Cullen also has a dog, so I don't think it'll be a problem if you bring it with you"

"Thank you my dear" Mrs Penny smiled at Bella's' kindness and went outside calling for her dog.

When Bella came out of the house the drive way on the front looked crowded with few new vehicles already parked and people were getting out and walking to the now opened door of the house just in front.

Bella didn't pay much attention to all the loud greeting and went her way and got in to the front seat while balancing the pie dish.

"Do you like pumpkin pie?"

"Hmmmm….." Came a rather distracted murmur from Edward and Bella turned to see what had him so distracted.

Out of the driving side window she saw a rather scantily clad Jessica Stanley hanging in to a man around mid-forties.

"Is that-"

"Yup, I forgot she lives here" At that they both heard the back door opening and Mrs Lindsey shoved her dog to get in and she herself followed it and closed the door.

"I hope it is not a problem and Bella here told me it was alright. I couldn't leave her alone" it was a little poodle with white coat of fur that jumped on to the woman's lap.

"It's okay Mrs Lindsey; we love animals, what with mom's profession"

"Please call me Penny dear" Without waiting for any further delay they departed to the Cullen house before Esme send Charlie and the Forks police department after them.

…**..AAMW…...**

"Edward, be a darling and open this jar of sauce will you?" Tanya shoved a jar of sauce she had been trying to open for the past five minutes without any result.

Edward who had been trying to make a sandwich for himself huffed and took it from his aunt's hand and gave it his all might.

"Penny, here you go one sugar and little bit of milk and your tea" Esme put the tea cup in front of happy old woman who had her eyes on the girl and two dogs playing happily out in the back garden.

"I'm so happy for Charlie. Finally he got his daughter back" Her pale blue eyes moved with the movement outside the window and she sighed.

"We are all happy for Charlie, Penny" Esme smiled with content while she also turned to look at the wonderful scene outside.

"She looks nothing like that Higginbotham girl; she was all artificial flares and had her head in the clouds. I always wondered what made Charlie to go and marry her in the first place. I'm glad Isabella has more Swan genes in her than her mother's" Penny's dislike for Renee was clear in the way she said and the tone.

_It's all Swan gene their people, _Edward thought silently still trying to open the jar.

"And she is a beauty. Charles must be having a hard time keeping the boys away from her ha!" Penny gave a bark of laugh to which other two women both started to chuckle looking at red faced Edward who had his attention on the jar of sauce.

When Penny realized the other two women were looking at the boy, she raised a brow in question and the room went silent for a minute alerting Edward that something was amiss. "What? It's hard to open give me few minutes" he went back to the jar and finally with a pop it was opening.

"Ha! Got it. Here you go Tan"

"You are a lucky young man Edward, I hope you are treating her well" Edward turned around with surprise he didn't know what Mrs Penny was talking about and had that dumb found look of a clueless boy.

"That sweet girl of yours I mean, It is a rare thing to find a girl with not just a beautiful face but a beautiful heart in this generation. All these young girls now a day are very shallow and selfish. Why this girl living in my neighborhood, no respect for the elders and flaunting a different boy every few weeks. Mind you, few years ago the poor dog they had swallowed her ring and she ran up and down to kill the poor thing and take it out, I'm so glad the father decided to take her to the doctor, you might know of the incident Esme" Penny turned towards Edward's mother while she nodded her head in remembering the incident.

"I don't let my poor Masha cross the street, afraid something will happen to the poor dear. I think they got rid of the dog because she was throwing a major hissy fit in the front lawn refusing to bring the dog inside" She said with a scowl on her face.

Esme sawed the stricken look on her son's face and decided to change the subject quickly, she had some inkling before he brought Bella as her girlfriend that his son showed some interest in the Stanley girl. "Bella sure do have a way with animals, she has being helping with me at the clinic for past few months. Animals seems to love her no matter if it is a wild one or a tame house cat, sometimes I wish I had her magic touch" Esme smiled while everyone watched Bella playing Frisbee with two dogs who seems to be in dog heaven.

"Edward is so lucky, now he just have to tell me the secret of how to snare a Swan because I have my own to catch" Tanya clung on to Edward while the other two women laughed while the boy looked lost staring at the girl outside.

"O! She still hasn't given up has she, I knew when I saw you running in your gangly legs after Carl and Charlie you were after one of them" Penny laughed at the blushing Tanya while her sister giggled with happiness.

It was good to have so many people at the home and this year it was even more special as now her family felt complete with Bella among them. With that content thought Esme turned back to cook a grand feast for dinner.

…**..AAMW…..**

"I'm thankful for my lovely wife and son. And I'm thankful that my best friend got his happiness and to Bella for finally joining us here on Forks. Oh! Of course for my beautiful sister-in-law and for Mrs Penny for joining us and for this lovely meal" After a wonderful fulfilling meal Carlisle was following the tradition of thanking for the blessing he had received.

"Ahem"

"Ah! Yes Emmett, I'm thankful for your lovely company too" Carlisle finished looking at his son's best friend. Emmett had joined them in the middle of their dinner and as usual his seat had been left vacant.

Emmett had a habit of joining the Cullen's for the thanks giving every year. The boy had the routing down pat to the minute so in the McCarthy household instead of Thanks giving dinner they had Thanks giving lunch much to other's hilarity and then Emmett could be found sitting in front of Edward a few hours later ready to go again.

"I'm thankful for my patients and my family and friends and this year especially to our two new comers. I'm thankful for Penny to bringing back all those beautiful memories to our mind and for Bella to bringing happiness to one of the two most important men in my life, thank you Bella" Esme said smiling at Bella who sat next to Edward with a lovely smile and watery eyes.

They all turned to Tanya next, who looked at the people sitting around the table, "I'm thankful to my wonderful job and my family. I'm thankful for Bella, bringing happiness and life back to Charlie's life"

"Ahem! Emmett! It's your turn" Carlisle had to prod the boy who had his attention on the huge helping of Apple pie.

"O! yeah, I'm thankful for Esme for this mouthwatering feast and my family. Also for my lovely Rosie and for Edward to finally getting laid"

"WHAT?" came the response from various people sitting around the table.

"Son I think we need to have that talk" Carlisle turned towards a scowling Edward who was kicking his best friend under the table.

"Edward are you being safe? You only started to date few weeks ago" Esme exclaimed while Charlie threw daggers at Edward with a scowl.

"Edward, I'm not happy about this boy" Charlie said in his most threatening voice.

"Okay, ENOUGH! Dad I don't want to go through those horror stories again, once was enough for me and mom Charlie, I'm not having sex with Bella or anyone period, happy?" then he turned to his grinning friend "You are so dead Emmett"

"Alright, alright, enough of it" Esme admonished her fuming son and turned to Penny.

"I'm thankful for my family and such lovely friends and people who decided to take pity on a lonely old woman"

"O! Penny, you know we love you and so happy to have you here with us" Esme said with a soft smile while Carlisle nodded his head.

"Well, I'm happy for the peace in our small town and for my friends. Bella I'm thankful for getting the chance to know you and not being the last Swan on this earth" At this Charlie turned to Bella with his dark brown eyes so like hers happy and content with full of love.

"Edward stop kicking Emmett under the table and take your turn" Esme said with an exasperating sigh when the glass ware didn't stop rattling.

"I'm thankful for my family and Charlie and Bella for being a part of my life and finding a new understanding about people I thought I knew" he said this while looking at Emmett and scowling.

"Oh! I know you love me bro, I love you too" Emmett started making kissing noises while Bella giggled at their antics.

"Bella dear, don't care about those juvenile boys and go on" Esme nudged her.

"Well, I really don't have any idea about this tradition but I'm thankful for all of you, being there for me and helping me to overcome all the obstacles I face. Esme thank you for being a mother figure for me because I really can't remember my mother but I hope she was as lovely and loving as you. Charlie, thank you for surviving and being a father to me. Carlisle, thank you I don't know how much to thank you and Esme for being there for the people I love and Emmett thank you for all of your hair brained ideas and Tanya, penny thank you for being kind and accepting me."

Finally she turned to Edward while everybody stared at her with various degree of love and happiness, "Edward, thank you for believing me and being there for me, being my best friend and companion. But more than that thank you for being born"

They stared at each other one with a watery eyes and the others with puzzled wonder.

…**AAMW….**

**A/N: Thoughts and comments are appreciated and loved so I hope you will tell me what you think.**

**And I need some HELP, can you guys tell me songs sung by women that say I love you? they have to be songs that a girl say to a boy that she is falling in love with him. I hope you will help me. I have a couple but not much.**

**Now I want to say thank you so much for all the review's I got so thank you, I loved them ask me questions I will try my best to get back to you. Have a good week and I have an action filled chapter next which I'm in the middle of writing so until then!**

**Aria.**


	35. Chapter 35

**It has been a long time but I decided to post it instead of waiting to get this edited so excuse me for the mistakes but I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**…**

**Chapter 36**

"Dude there you are" Came rather boisterous voice of his best friend and Edward cringed expecting Emmett's meaty palm to meet his back and was not disappointed when with a loud thwack it jarred his whole body and making him to grit his teeth with the resounding vibration that ran through his whole body.

A boy in sophomore grade next to him cringed at the sound and gave a sympathetic smile, left his locker hurriedly after closing it. Emmett sagged on to the vacant locker and stared at Edward with an amused smile, "So I met these girls last Saturday"

"Hmmm….."

"You might remember them from last year, the New Year party? Red hair with a nice rack, she had her friend with her" Edward gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh! Come on, don't tell me you forgot the girl you lost your v card man" Emmett was little bit discreet at the last sentence much to Edward's surprise.

"What girl? And I didn't sleep with any girl last year or this year"

Emmett stared at his friend with an incredulous look, his eyes wide "So you didn't sleep with her? I thought you did? You told me you did" Emmett was whining at the end.

"Sorry man, I didn't confirm or denied when you asked. It's your own fault for assuming I did. And if I remembered correctly it was you who disappeared with the red heads friend and I had to hold the poor girls hair in a bathroom while she puked he guts out" Edward found his friends scowling with a disgruntled face funny though he didn't like the topic they were discussing.

"Hello, Edward" Edward turned sharply at being addressed and both friends stared at the girl who passed with a smile that looked like it came out of a toothpaste ad.

Emmett grunted while still staring at the walking girl and gave a sigh "You still hung up on her?"

"Yes –No, I don't know. I think I was infatuated with her. Let's just forget about it, that ship seems to have sailed a long time ago and I have more important things to worry about"

"Ah! Yeah, you got a girlfriend now hmmm"

"So have you and Bella done it?" Edward gave a blank look.

"I can't read your mind Emmett, spit it out"

"Did you lost it to her then"

Edward groaned "How did you know that already? It was awful and she had been bragging from morning"

"Really, it was awful for you? But I thought it was supposed to be awful for the girl"

"Oh she was fine, believe me, she was more than fine actually. I had to do all the hard work while my mom supervised us" Edward groaned while Emmett had his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Your mom was there supervising you guys" Emmett's' voice came out loud in a squeak.

"Of course I couldn't see where to put it and Bella was no help with her wise ass remarks, mom had to help me. God! I think I have few bruises and next time I'm not doing it, I'm sure dad and Bella can do it or I'm sure you can help, mom will cook your favorite-"

"You want me to do it, and you will let your dad do it with Bella" Emmett looked horrified.

"Why not, I'm sure Charlie would have done it with my dad but they both had to leave so I got roped in to putting the new dog cage together with Bella, which she bet I cannot do properly"

Edward turned with a suspicious look on his face "What were you thinking I did with Bella Emmett?"

"Putting together the new dog cage?" Came the small voice from his friend while Edward stared suspiciously.

"You would not believe how Bella was against to building it, she doesn't think that we need to build cages for some of these animals I mean Mr Banners dog is a real monster, and it tried to bite me last time I went to meet my mom while he was there with the Satan"

"Hmm…..hm"

"I haven't done that before. Dad was the one to help mom to build the cages or the guy who brought it did it, but this time dad had an emergency and the new guy was in a hurry"

"Ah..ha" Emmett only gave non-committal answers which roused Edward's suspicion.

"So how did you know that Bella gave me a hard time and lost the bet?"

"Oh, eh, well…..I think I heard her talking to Rosie" Emmett supplied awkwardly and suddenly decided to change the subject "Say dude, if you haven't slept with that girl last year are you still-"

"Did you ask him?" Rosalie materialized out of nowhere between the two in the middle of the hall way.

Both boys had blank looks while Rosalie turned to her boyfriend with an exasperated look on her face and gave a resigned sigh "You forgot to ask him?"

Emmett still had that blank look where he tried to remember what he was supposed to ask and Rosalie huffed and turned towards Edward with determination "Never mind I will do it. Edward the winter formal is next week so are you going to take Bella?"

"To the dance?" Edward looked horrified at the suggestion and Rosalie couldn't be more frustrated at the boy.

"Yes, the dance" Rosalie stared at the play of emotions going through Edwards face from horrified to bafflement.

"Why would I take Bella to the dance, I don't think she even know how to dance"

"That's why you should take her, remember you need to teach her about the world and its new customs" Rosalie supplied as they moved towards the gym.

"So you want me to start by asking her to the winter formal? I'm sure we can do it next year" He tried to get out of it but Rosalie was already shaking her head in disagreement.

She nudged her boyfriend who had been mute throughout the whole conversation and he leaped in to do her bidding "Come on man, you've never been to a school dance and I get bored when you are not there"

At that Rosalie stared pointedly at Emmett making him backtrack hurriedly, "I mean except for Rosie, you know I miss my best bud"

Edward found this amusing, "I'm not your pet dog so stop trying to full me in to this"

"Come on Edward, it'll be fun please! Don't you feel like you are neglecting Bella or are you using her as a cover?" the three friends stopped in front of the boys' locker room door and Edward turned towards Rosalie.

"Cover for what?"

"Are you gay?" Rosalie asked him with a serious expression and Edward sputtered.

"What? NO. What is you people and thinking I'm gay? GOD! Alright, alright, I'll ask her to the damned dance now just leave me alone" with a scowl he opened the door and went inside leaving a smiling Rosalie behind with a Emmett who looked awed at his girl.

"Yes!" she gave a little victory cry.

"You are a genius babe. Don't worry about Ed, I will keep an eye out for him. That was awesome how you got him to agree but he's just a little bit sensitive about the subject" Rosalie kissed him on the lips quickly at the end.

"We are going to Port Angeles after school to shop for dresses" Rosalie shouted while walking to girls' locker room.

"We might come to Port A, how about dinner" Emmett shouted still staring at her departing back and Rosalie gave a thumbs up and went inside the room.

**…AAMW….**

"It's wonderful that you get to come to the dance with us Bella" Kate turned around from her seat in the front while Bella sat in the back of Rosalie's car.

"I really don't have any idea what it is but I'm happy I got to go" Bella smiled.

"I forgot for a minute that all of this is new to you" Kate nodded her head, "But don't worry we will be there for you and you will have a blast"

"Ergh….Rose?"

"A good time Bella" Rosalie chuckled while Kate stared at Rosalie and back at Bella with a puzzle expression.

Earlier in the day Bella had been waiting next to Edward's car watching him dragging his feet from last period Gym class when he asked her out to the winter formal. Bella had been surprised by the invite but happy, she had said yes and next thing she knows Rosalie had her sitting comfortably in her car with Kate in the front and they were driving to Port Angeles to get dresses, apparently new dresses were needed for functions and parties.

While they were driving Kate and Rosalie pointed out places to Bella and promised that they would attend some of the tourist attraction when they have more time to spend sightseeing. They had found a fairly good parking spot near some fashion boutiques and had hurried to find suitable dresses for the dance.

Rosalie had complained a little while browsing through racks about their lack of the variety and choices, un like Seattle which boasted of Huge shopping malls. But finally after a few more hours of dress hunting three of them were able to find suitable ones and were ready go on their ways to find the rest of accessories needed according to Rose and Kate. That's how Bella had decided to let the others do their shopping and go on to find the antique shop she had eyed when they passed the window.

Kate was eager to find the jewelry she knew she needed while Rosalie had to buy a pair of shoes as she didn't have a one to compliment the new dress. Bella didn't have such misgivings about fashion and was ready to float with the boat and knew she could find something from Rose's vast collection if she didn't have one in her meager few sitting in her closet.

"Rose, I'll see you two in two hours in front of the movie theater. The boys will probably be out too by that time" Kate was itching to bolt out and Rosalie nodded as they went out of the shop with their dresses in their bags and Kate departed with a slight wave in search of the perfect piece of custom made jewelry that will compliment her dress.

"Are the guys meeting us some where here?" Bella who had been listening to the conversation asked with a twinkle in her eyes which was enough to evoke a little laugh and smile from Rose.

"Yes, they were hoping to watch the latest action movie or something. I'm sure they are already there"

"Oh! I didn't know that" Bella looked crestfallen having missed the opportunity to spend time with Edward if he was there.

"I'm sure you would have enjoyed it better than shopping ha?" Rose chuckled at her friends' fallen face.

"Did Edward say he was going?"

"Yeah, and he will meet us right in front of here" They were now standing in front of the theater.

Bella saw Rosalie's car parked on the other side and realized they had walked back to it, after crossing the road they deposited their bags in the trunk.

"Are you sure about going alone Bella?" Rosalie didn't like the idea of Bella wandering in an unknown place alone, so wanted to once again dissuade the girl.

"I would really like to go to that shop; they might have some Quileute ornaments. Why, are you afraid that I would get lost?" Bella had a soft smile on her face when she noticed the little frown marring her friends' lovely face.

"You haven't been here before" Rosalie went on trying to find another obstacle.

"I never get lost Rose don't worry. I have a good nose and even if it didn't work, you feel like finding me just shout out and I will find you, my hearing is better" She laughed happily.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Don't get lost and meet us here in two hours all right, it is winter months so day light fades early"

"Yes momma Rose"

Rose poked her tongue which made Bella to laugh out once again and both of them went their way happily hoping to find something interesting.

**…AAMW….**

Rose came out of the boutique laden with shopping bags and a happy smile; she had found the perfect shoes that will compliment her dress wonderfully and a nice set of winter boots for Bella. While browsing around she had picked couple of denim cut offs and shirts she thought that will look good on her and went in and bought them on an impulse, now all the extra shopping has made her late to meet the others.

She huffed while closing the door to her car after depositing the bag just as her phone went off. After struggling with handful of shopping bags and closing the door Rose pulled out the phone and answered walking towards the theater "Hello!"

"Hey, Rose where are you guys?"

"Isn't Bella there yet?" She came to a halt in the middle of the pavement.

"I thought she was with you and you guys are still shopping?" Kate's voice came loud and clear with a ting of worry mixed in her tone.

"No, she went to that antique place couple of blocks away from here" Rosalie turned around intending to find Bella, "You know what, I'm closer to the place so I'll go and get her. I'm sure she has lost the sense of time and mean while ring her phone for me will you? My battery is almost dead."

"Sure, and be careful Ok Rose"

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon" with that Rosalie ended the call and walked back towards the antique shop she had seen earlier while driving to the car park.

Rose came in to a fork in the road and looked around, it was getting darker and she wanted to reach the shop and get to Bella quickly, the closest way was taking a short cut that was between the industrial parts of the town. After contemplating for few second she shrugged and walked towards the deserted road, if she hurried she would get there in few minutes.

**…AAMW….**

Bella felt the phone vibrating in her back pocket as soon as she stepped out of the shop. Pulling it out she checked out the caller ID and answered, "Hi Kate, I'm on the way" She spoke up before the girl on the other side could ask her.

"Oh, Okay. I thought you were with Rose. Anyway she asked me to call you and check"

"All right, I'll call her, is she on the way to the theater?"

"Mmm..No, she thought you might have got lost" they both smiled at that, "Last time I heard she is on the way to find you. Call her, but don't get worried if you can't reach her, she told me her battery was about to die, that's why I called you instead of hers."

"When did she leave?"

"Few minutes ago. Rose told me she was close by, I'm sure you'll meet her on the way-ah…I'm getting another call, it might be Garrett. Bella, I'll see you both later Okay, bye!" Bella didn't get to speak but knew she would be able to meet them soon so started to hurry.

Bella was backtracking the way she came when she came upon Rosalie's particular scent which was slowly fading away. Bella came to a stop and looked around searching for her friend, where did she go from here? Bella didn't know about the short cut to reach the shop so decided to follow scent and find out for herself what her friend or her scent was doing in this particular part.

Did she got lost? Huh….looks like Rosalie was worrying about the wrong person. Bella chuckled but turned towards the deserted road with confusion, Rosalie's scent was fading towards the street and she had no idea why her friend would walk that way.

Was she okay? May be someone kidnapped her?

Bella only walked few meters when she heard the faint sound of what seems to be Rosalie's voice.

"HELP, SOMEBODY PLEAS-"

Looked like her suspicions were right.

Bella didn't hesitate a second, she ran full tilt towards her friend ready to find her and rescue her.

**…AAMW….**

"Hey babe" Garrett sauntered towards his girlfriend who had her attention on her phone.

"Thank God, you are here. I was getting worried" Kate turned with wide eyes while Garrett turned with a smirk and pulled her to him.

"Don't blame me sweets, these two goofs were dragging their feet" He pointed towards the said two goofs who kept bickering like two hormonal girls in his opinion.

"I'm worried about Rose and Bella" She turned towards Emmett and Edward with her frown marrying her face putting a stop to the two boys bickering.

"Did you call them?" Emmett turned to her while pulling his phone out, ready to dial his girlfriend's number.

"Rosalie's phone is dead I think, it's going to voice mail and Bella is not answering hers"

"What do you mean Rosie's' phone is dead?" Emmett looked up with a frown when Rosalie's call went to voice-mail.

"I called her earlier and she told me her battery was low, she was on the way to meet Bella. Then I called Bella on her cell and she was on her way but hadn't met Rose at that time, that was fifteen minutes ago and they should have been here by now…."

"Where did they go?" Edward inquired.

"I think they separated and Bella went to that antique shop on the second street"

"Come on let's go and see, what's taking them long" Emmett was already moving as he suggested.

Four of them hurried towards the street making sure to check for the two girls and when they entered the antique shop it was empty except for the owner behind the counter.

"Hello, Excuse me? Did you see a girl with long brown hair pretty eyes a little while ago?"

Edward questioned the man who started to nod his head, "Yes, yes, pretty girl, she was interested about some of our Quileute artifacts. She left may be half an hour ago"

"You should have met her if you hadn't taken the short cut"

"What short cut?"

"There is a one that fall between the industrial part of the town but it will be quite deserted at this time" the man behind the counter was helpful.

"Thank you" Edward replied.

"I know the short cut, come on" Garrett knew about the little short cut.

They jogged back and Garrett pointed out the deserted road and they started calling out both Rosalie's and Bella's names out loud.

"Guys, look isn't this Rosie's hand bag?"

"Ah shit, yes this is hers, come on let's go she must be closer"

"I'm calling 911" Kate said louder but didn't wait for an answer, she felt that it is better to be safe than sorry.

"Sure go ahead, I have a bad feeling about this" Edward muttered as he knew if Bella is also missing which means it was not good and Rose was not someone who will leave her bags around.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency" the operator answered.

"I think my friend is in trouble"

"Can you tell me what happened miss?"

"She went to meet another friend of ours, but her phone died and we found her bag on a deserted part of the town-"

"Hey, is this Rosalie's shoe?" Garrett's voice came loud and clutching her phone to ear Kate sprinted towards where her boyfriend was crouched.

"Yes, it is hers" She exclaimed when her eyes fell upon Rosalie's black pump.

"Come on miss, tell me where you are and we will dispatch a patrol car right away.

"We are in Port Angeles near the industrial part; it is the second cross street"

"Miss, stay there. A Port Angeles police department patrol car is on the way"

"Guys, I'm going to check further, come on" Emmett was moving away.

"I'll stay here with Kate and we'll find you" Garret said to Edward who was few feet behind already running Emmett.

Both of them ran away calling Rosalie's name and was closing on towards few warehouses that looked abandoned when they heard the sirens behind them.

Edward came to a slight stop when accidentally hit an object which looked like a phone, his steps slowed and he picked up the shattered phone and looked around the littered street, it was dirty and there was all sort of garbage around but among them he saw shredded clothes and he knew that phone didn't he?

Ah! Shit. He picked it up and put it in his pocket and ran after Emmett's disappearing figure around a bend.

**...**

**A/N: I finally started editing this story and thought I will be able to edit the previous chapters before posting a new one and that is my excuse for being late. But editing is hard work and I started adding new things to the previous chapters when I read them so yeah I got 17 chapters beta'd and sixteen of them are posted if anyone want to read them.**

**For those who decide to go and check them, you might find it little bit different cause while I was reading it before sending them to my beta I have added here and there what I felt was necessary things and changes were made. The general plot line is still there so hope it is still alright.**

**If anyone checked those first few chapters I hope you will tell me what you think about the new improved version please!**

**And thank you so much for leaving me reviews even though I didn't reply back I will do my best to thank and reply to the future ones.**

**Have a wonderful time.**

**-Aria.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, every one. This chapter comes with a little trigger warning for attempted rape so pleased be warned for those who have a hard time reading this.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga. And this is not Beta'd so if you see any mistakes please point them out.**

**...**

**Chapter 36**

What little light fell on winter months were fading fast and one by one street lamps started to flare up, except for the crunch of snow underfoot and her thudding heart the street was eerily deserted, still Rosalie kept on walking, while her eyes were busy darting around, trying to find the boogieman hiding in every dark corner she passed.

She had this feeling of doom churning inside her belly, the one that made her to nervously glance around, it was just like before a storm, everything was a deathly calm, and Rose was having second thoughts now.

Suddenly Rosalie felt hair on her back rising up just as she heard footsteps behind her, closing faster, _may be another person taking the short cut? _ She tried to shrug of the internal alarm that flared up, _Or was she being followed? _A tiny part whispered.

Her heart started to beat like a jack hammer inside her chest.

_All right Rose, it is time you started to either turn around and face whoever is trying to scare you or run like a pack of wolves are on your heel, _she felt adrenaline kicking in to either fight or flight.

_It was now or never._

Just as Rosalie took her first step to run she was pulled and her mouth was covered by a hand.

"Where do you think, you were going to run princess?" The voice was male, and she smelled the foul breath of his hitting her neck while she thrashed, trying to get away from whoever had her in a tight grip.

_Oh, God, no, you idiot, come on struggle no one is going to save you, come on try to get away, _her mind screeched. She tried to kick back but he was strong and had a good hold on her while making it hard for her to breath properly. The next thing she was aware of was the echo of metal doors being pulled open and been thrown on to a concrete floor.

_Oh God! Where was she?_

The room was dark, the only light coming from the half closed door. She turned her wide eyes around searching for an escape.

_Where did the others come? Oh, no, no…_ She dragged herself back, it was now four men leering at her, _she was going to die a horrible death, wasn't she? Please some one save me, please Help!_

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Sorry, princess there is no one to here you scream" Rose's gaze fell on the man leering at her, the voice made her shiver in revolt, her eyes wide.

The others chuckled making Rose to jump from one man to the other, she couldn't see them clearly, only silhouettes because from the light coming from outside they were partially obscured, so she squinted to see them properly.

She scrambled back, _get away from them or try to divert their attention until someone will notice you are late and come looking for you. _Her eyes darted around trying to find something, even a piece of wood to defend herself.

_Come on keep them engage, talk! You have already seen their faces so it is your only way to survive, talk and waste their time._

"Y-You won't get away from th-this, my friends are already on their w- way"

"Good, the more the merrier. They must be pretty like you too, isn't there a saying that same kind of birds flock together yeah, and don't you worry about Lonnie girly, there haven't been a cop who could catch me so far and there never will be" He leered at her, blood shot eyes touching her body.

"I'm getting bored with all the chit chat" one of the others slurred.

"What do you say girly, shall we start the party" the man named Lonnie waggled his tongue wanting Rose to vomit at the implied suggestion.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!"

She tired, tried hard to get away but they were so fast and one of them tugged her towards them and she went berserk, snapping, biting and kicking, but it all came to a halt when she was slapped and pushed to the floor. The light went out when her head rammed on floor.

They had a tight hold on her arms and leg, try as hard she couldn't shake off them. Rosalie felt fight seeping out of her, as her vision start to get blurred.

They clawed at her clothes, she felt like thousand tiny needles pricking her body and once again tried to scream but there was suddenly a huge weight on top of her lungs making it difficult to breath let alone scream.

She heard loud sobbing, _who was it?_

She wasn't sure if it was few minutes or few seconds when it all stopped, there was no one holding her down, _why, what happened? _She tried to sit up and look around; there were sound of cursing and growling going on, someone screamed. Clutching her head in one hand and trying to hold her tattered blouse Rose stumbled up.

It was chaos but her friend was here.

"Lonnie!"

The man who kept laughing while ripping the girls blouse didn't hear his accomplices' nervous call; he was lost in his lust for the flesh and blood.

"Lonnie, man y-you might want t-to see this" when that didn't garner the necessary attention the man shouted loud, the two who held Rose down turn towards the guy who was staring at the door of the ware house and followed his gaze.

Their sudden lack of movement and the loosening of the hold they had on the girl made the leader of the little gang to look up at his two minions with puzzled murderous eyes, while he sat on top of the girl. The ware house had unexpectedly grown deathly quiet except for the occasional whimper coming from the girl. There was a new sound slowly building in its ferocity from behind.

At the low growl that was starting to build up in its strength the leader turned slowly, One second he was on top of the pretty girl while two of his cohorts holding from her hands and legs while another stayed up as a look out and the next Lonnie was staring at Black eyes of a beast. His pose of henchmen frozen. He tried to dismiss the dreaded feeling,_ it was just a dog._

"Beat that thing." he commanded to one of his hypnotized accomplice and turn back to the girl.

The man who received the order stumbled closer to a piece of wood littered inside the warehouse and made his way, squinting, unsure about the new arrival.

The animal looked ferocious growling, its hackle raised, teeth bared. May be he was brave with all the chemicals running through his body or he thought it to be just another animal who is trying to protect its territory.

Through his inebriated eyes the man closer to the dog took aim and hit it but the dog was clever and next thing he knew he clutched his hand, howling while the animal had a good hold on his hand. The piece of wood clattered to the floor and he tumbled on to the floor, the beast on top of him while he tried to get his hand released from searing grip of the dogs jaw.

The other two who held on to the girl hooted and hollered while the dog came out as the winner. One of them bravely moved towards the animal while the wounded man whimpered rolling on the floor, clutching his bleeding hand.

Lonnie didn't pay any attention to the goings on around him he was lost in the thrill of hunt and finally catching his prey, so it came as a surprise when he felt the man who was left to hold the girl suddenly was not doing the job. He lifted his hands from pawing on the pliable flesh of the girl and look for what has got him so distracted.

His accomplice looked horror stricken, eyes wide, mouth a gap a scream lodge in his throat while stumbling back on his hands and legs on the floor. That is when Lonnie started to realized that something has gone wrong, the sound coming from behind belong to one of his minions.

He heard the growl and for a change felt hair on his back starting to straighten, a first for a predator like him. He turned his head slowly and came face to face with a ferocious beast growling, its eyes fierce, jaw pulled back showing long canines hackles raised for attack.

"Pick up that chair and hit it, stop being a pussy" without taking his eyes away from the dog he muttered to the man who was frozen behind him.

Rosalie stared eyes wide at the fight, one man ran away and the one who had been taunting her was lodge in a fight with the she wolf. The sudden gleam of a blade in the man's hand was a surprise to both Rosalie and the she wolf.

Before she could yell a warning the man had stabbed the knife on to the she wolf and suddenly Rosalie came to life with the loud yelp the wolf gave and started to search for a weapon she could use on the man.

_Damn you to hell, _she gave up the search.

Without wasting time Rosalie jumped in to help her friend and it was pandemonium, Rosalie trying to claw at the man while the wolf snapped at him. Still the man threw Rosalie away and she saw stars, felt a blinding pain where she hit her head on the wall and crumpled on to the floor. Slowly her vision started to blur. Last thing she saw as her vision started to darken was deep red liquid oozing from the wolfs' white coat and her jaw firmly attached to the man's neck.

_Is that sound of siren or was it her imagination….._

**…..AAMW…..**

A man came barreling towards them who stumbled and fell after colliding on Emmett, who didn't wait to ask question but ran away. Edward on the other hand decided to ask, in the off chance he might have seen either Bella or Rose.

"Hey, did you see a girl walking past this way?"

"Wo-Wolf." The man was sweating and looked scared to death while Edward crouched down next to him.

"What did you say?" Before the man could respond he heard the siren's getting closer and a squad car coming to a screeching halt. Edward heard the doors opening and closing, and two officers ran up to them.

"What's going on?" One of them crouched down with a concerned expression. The man was pointing towards the abandon warehouses and kept on muttering of Killer wolves and rabid dogs.

"Was there a girl?" Before Edward could ask the Police officer inquired.

"Yes, yes and then there was a wolf or a dog, I don't k-know, it took a bit out of Jonny and I ran away." The other officer jogged towards the cruiser letting both Kate and Garrett out and started to order for an ambulance. They all hurried towards the ware house the man unwilling but not being able to refuse the officers demand but looked ready to keel over any moment now.

Edward had a bad, bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Guys Rosie is here." Came a rather harried voice of Emmett; all of them ran inside the partially open door and came to a screeching stop. There were three men on the floor, two unconscious or dead at first glance and one whimpering lowly clutching a bleeding hand. Emmett sat on the floor holding on to a disheveled girl, his jacket covering her.

"Oh, God! Please tell me she is okay." Kate sobbed and fell next to Emmett who didn't take his eyes away from Rosalie's bruised face.

"I called back up and an ambulance will be here in few seconds." One of the officers walked towards them.

"She is unconscious but breathing." Edward muttered while checking on her pulse.

Everything happened fast from there ambulances arriving, few squad cars bringing more officers and animal control having being summoned, and as they were getting ready to put Rose in to one of the ambulances she regained her consciousness and frantically called for Edward.

While the paramedics gave him stink eye Edward shrugged and moved next to Rose who clutched on his hand and pulled him closer with all her might.

"B-Bella i- is hurt." She looked frantic with worry and Edward squeezed her hand.

"I'll take care of her."

"Sh-She saved me." a lone tear dripped out of the corner of her eye and Edward bent down and whipped it.

"I'm glad you are safe and you need to check that nasty lump on your head, go. Don't worry I'll find her and bring her to see you"

Edward watched as Emmett climbed in after the paramedics and stared at the fading light of the departing vehicle. Kate and Garrett ran to get to their vehicle and make way to hospital. Edward stayed behind; he was worried and needed help, fast. Pulling out his phone Edward dialed the number of Chief and waited for it to ring; he didn't have to wait long as Charlie picked up on the second ring.

"Edward I'm on my way to Hospital, are you all there" Edward moved away from few officers who were still there with officers from animal control.

"No, I'm still at the scene. I think you better come this way before going to the hospital, we've got a problem." Edward moved few feet away without giving thought to where he was going, edging away from the center of action Edward slowly drifted keeping an eye and an ear for a sound of Bella.

"Go on, I'm listening." Came the gruff reply.

"Rosalie regained consciousness before they were able to load her in to the ambulance, from what I gather Bella was there and she got hurt, on top it animal control is here looking to catch a wolf or rabid dog, but they are not exactly sure what it is." Without noticing it Edward had reached the pier and he kept on walking.

"We'll need to find her before them and I hope you have a first aid kit and a blanket at least-" Edward heard a small sound of whimper coming behind few scattered boards and cardboard boxes.

"Charlie I heard something, let me check it first, may be its Bella." he hurried around and peered behind the boards cautiously. Bella in her wolf form was slumped on the floor a knife sticking from her hind leg, her soul full brown eyes staring at him and making that whimpering sound once again.

"Jesus!" He whispered while staring at the blood on her white fur.

"Hey, what's up? Is she there? Where are you?"

"Shit! She has a knife sticking out of her leg and she is in her wolf form" Edward said while fluttering his unoccupied hand around trying to do something but having difficulty to think properly and tugging on his hair in nervousness.

_May be he should pull it out? No! Then it will start to bleed, what if the knife had nicked a major artery?_

"Edward I'm close, tell me where you are exactly." Edward jolted out of his panic and turned around trying to find a land mark he could describe to Charlie.

"W-we are on the pier, just take the Water front trail." with that Edward cut his conversation, pocketed his cell and crouched next to Bella.

"Sh…sh…baby it'll be okay." he tried to sooth her and she dragged herself towards him whimpering.

Edward didn't know what to do, but he didn't like seeing her hurt. Edward wished his mother was here but slowly cuddled the wolf in to his arms, she was shaking and snuggled in to his neck, and that is how Charlie found them.

"Oh shit, that looks worse than I hoped." he came up to them with a blanket and a first aid box clutched in his other hand.

"I think we should take her to your mom or she could shift back to her human form?" Charlie ushered them towards the cruiser.

"Shifting might do more damage."

"We can't stay around here, so what do you suggest? She had being pawing at the knife, do you think we should pull it out and see, I'm afraid she'll do more damage with all the squirming." at that the she wolf yipped and stared at him as for saying she was agreeing with him.

"I think she wants us to pull it out Chief" Edward turned towards Charlie while the wolf yipped once again.

"What if she bleeds out" now they had situated her on the passenger seat he carefully looked at the knife lodged on her leg.

"What do you think B, should we take it out?" Edward asked and once again the wolf yipped and he turned towards Charlie.

"Yup she want it out, I think we should hurry before those animal control guys wonder this way."

After examining the wound finally they were able to pull out the knife and it was after that the wolf changed back in to her human form and Edward was quick enough to cover her with the blanket Charlie supplied.

"Hey! You okay?" He pushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear and Bella gave a grimace but nodded at him.

"We need to check your wound Bella, are you sure turning back to human didn't made it worse?" Charlie fluttered around.

"I'm alright, it hurts a little but it is not too bad." she pulled the blanket away from her leg and they both saw the wound on her upper thigh.

"Let's tend to that first." Edward picked up the first aid box and started to clean it while Charlie hunched next to her clutching one of her hands.

"What happened Bell?" Charlie couldn't help but get the first hand information while Edward was treating her wound.

"We were going to meet with the guys in front of the movie theater and I went to this antique shop few Blocks away. On the way back Kate called me and said Rose was coming to meet me, but I didn't see her. I was half way to the theater when I smelled her scent going somewhere else, so I decided to follow it. It was few minutes later I heard her screaming for help so I ran and found her being attack jumped in and just tried to save her if she hadn't come in search of me this wouldn't have happened" Her brows puckered with guilt.

"Hey, none of that. It was not your fault but the men who decided to attack Rose and you saved her so don't try to blame yourself" Edward stared at her eyes trying to get her to stop blaming herself.

"You know he's right, it was not your fault and I'm glad you were able to help Rosalie, but please call next time before you dash to help someone, all right?" Charlie said with a gruff voice while worrying about his surrogate daughter.

"I want to see her?" Bella said to both of them while Edward added the last butterfly bandage to the wound which had stopped bleeding to his surprise as it looked like a deep wound at first.

"We need to find you some clothes first and get you a solid alibi." Charlie muttered while looking around checking for any new straggler wondering their way.

"Let's pick up Rosalie's car first. Kate gave me the key and they took Emmett's jeep." After putting all the waste in to a bag Edward put it in the cruiser and closed the passenger side door and sat on the back. Soon they were all driving towards Rosalie's car and found it alone as luck would have it.

Bella hobbled out of the cruiser and Edward helped her in to the car, "there is a Wal-Mart open around here we will find something for her to wear and follow you Charlie and we'll get our stories together if or when police start to question her."

When Edward got in to the car Bella was on the back seat going through the huge mound of shopping bags, "Looks like Rose shopped some more, see." she pulled out the black boot and few denim shorts with few shirts with a smile.

"Will they fit, or do you need me to stop at a place and find something that will suit you better?" Edward glanced out of the rear view mirror but snapped his eyes back to the road when Bella started to pull out a bra from a bag.

"It's okay, this will do. We are both around the same size except she is just a little bit tall." Came the muffled reply while she struggled on to a black T-shirt.

Charlie was surprised to find Edward and Bella right behind him as he stood next to the receptionist desk in Port Angeles hospital.

Bella was dressed in black military style boots with blue colored denim cutoffs and a figure hugging black T-shirts and he was glad the wound was not visible as it was in her upper thigh barely covered by the shorts.

"Charlie!" Three of them turned at the sound.

"What's mom doing here?"

"I was at your place when they got the call and your father should be around somewhere here." Charlie replied while walking up to Esme who was holding two cups of coffee.

"How is she?" he hugged her.

"Just a minor concussion, thank God it stopped at that but she is little bit shaken up. She is in room 612 come on, I came down here to keep an eye out for you all, and Bella dear, what happened to you?" Esme stared at the limping girl that was following her in to the elevator.

"Oh! I fell but I'm sure I'll be alright in few hours." she shrugged with a small smile.

The lift dinged at the sixth floor and they walked up to a very busy corridor with few police officers in conversation while hospital staff was busy moving around.

"Come on, she had been asking for both of you." Esme walked a head while Edward and Bella lagged behind, the wound hurt as she walked so Edward had a hand behind her back in support.

Esme was about to enter the room when Kate and Garrett came out of it, Kate's eyes were blood shot after crying and Garret had his hand on her back comforting.

"I brought you a coffee." Esme smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you Esme, did you hear from Edward yet?"

"He was just behind me with Bella and Charlie." Both Garret and Kate followed her gaze and watched as Bella stumbled towards them with Edward's aid.

Kate's face clouded in anger and she was in front of them within seconds, "Where do you think you are going huh?"

Both Edward and Bella looked bewildered at the angry Kate while Garret tried to get her attention.

"It was all because of you, if you hadn't gone to that stupid antique shop she wouldn't be here. It is all your fault."

"Hey, stop that Okay" Edward pulled Bella behind him and stared sternly at glaring girl, "I know you are angry but it's not Bella's fault alright, she fell and hurt her leg and broke her phone. When I went to get Rosalie's car Bella was already there shivering in the cold, worried. So don't do this Kate."

"You know he is right Katie, if you want to be angry be at those low life criminals who tried to beat her up and rape her" Garret pulled Kate to him as she started to sob once again, "Sorry man, she is little bit sensitive about this, her older sister was attacked while in New York few years ago."

"It's alright; we'll just go and see how Rosalie is doing." Edward ushered Bella and entered the room leaving Garret to comfort his girlfriend.

Rosalie's room was little bit crowded with her parents, Emmett hovering around her and Esme standing away trying to give them room while standing next to a wall.

"Bella!" Rose was the first one to see her and call, while everyone turned around and stare at the new comers. Bella limped her way to her friend and was pulled in to a bone crushing hug by Rosalie while she sat up on the bed.

"Thank you, thank you so much B. I don't know what would have hap-" Rose hiccuped while whispering while Bella shushed her and patted her trying to console her while all of the others stared at the two of them, Mrs Hale being consoled by her husband.

"It's partially my fault for you finding trouble so I don't want you to thank me Rose." when Rosalie tried to protest she interrupted, "No, don't try to deny it. You were there to find me, if I hadn't been so stubborn and didn't go on my own you wouldn't be here" Bella sat on the bed while clutching her friends hand with guilty eyes.

"Excuse me Miss Hale, we would like to take your statement if you are ready now." they were interrupted by two police men clad in uniform, peeking behind from her visitors as Rose tighten her grip on Bella's hand.

"Can my family and friends stay here?" She asked in a small voice just as Charlie walked in to the room at that moment.

"She is a minor, Brad." He walked next to the window and stood while facing the two policemen who nodded their head.

"This is quite crowded why don't I go and find Carlisle. Edward! Bella-" Esme didn't get to finish.

"Can Bella and Edward stay too?" Rose didn't let go of her death grip on Bella's hand and Esme smiled at the two girls sitting on the bed one with wide blue eyes the other with her big brown ones.

"It's not a problem for us; we would like to get Mr Cullen's statement after this." The policeman called Brad supplied while bringing a chair closer to the bed.

"Now, will you tell me from the start how did you found yourself wondering on a deserted part of the town?"

"I was on my way to meet Bella here; she is little bit new to Port Angles so I was worried that she might get lost. My phone battery was low and died so I couldn't call her. She went on her way to go to this antique shop so I thought, I will get there quickly if I took the short cut, I was hurrying up when they came out of nowhere and dragging me inside a building."

"How many were there?"

"Four of them, the leader was called himself Lonnie and he boasted there won't be anyone coming to my help and he said something about there haven't been any police department that could catch him."

"So far it had been right but his luck ran this time still there was bite marks of a dog two of them were able to give a description of a dog, or a wolf, they were not sure, what happen next?"

"I tried to get them to talk so it will give time for the others to know something is wrong and come looking for me, then I tried to fight them but they were too many, I hit my head I think so I was not sure but suddenly I was free to move and then I saw the dog, it was dark and I couldn't see very clearly but I tried to beat the man fighting the dog but he threw me, I must have hit my head because I can't remember anything after that until I woke up on the stretcher."

"Well you are lucky Miss Hale, if it wasn't for the dog who came to your rescue things would have been different from what we are getting from the police database this Lonnie is wanted in few of counties for Rape and murder." the officers stood up with a slight grimace at what they had uncovered so far.

After asking the two boys to give their own statement Edward and Emmett both went out with the two officers with Charlie in to the waiting room leaving Bella and Roses parents.

"Mom, dad can you bring us something to drink please?" Rose stared at her parents.

"Sure baby and your brother will be here in few minutes so we should go down to the reception and wait for him, Bree is downstairs with Carlisle bringing something to eat for everyone." Mr Hale supplied.

"Are you sure you will be okay here alone?" Mrs Hale asked once again with doubt.

"Mom, Bella is here and I'm sure Em and Edward would come right after they finished giving their statement."

"If you are sure baby?" After kissing her daughter on fore head both Mr and Mrs Hale left the room.

The two friends waited few seconds and Rose stared at Bella with doubt while checking her legs for the injury she knew she saw.

"Are you alright? You were stabbed weren't you?" Rosalie stared at Bella's leg clad in shorts.

"I'm fine and I have super healing powers." Bella smiled and shrugged pulling the pant leg up and showing the butterfly bandages on her thigh.

"I was worried." Rose muttered while looking at the angry red wound that looked few days old.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Rose." Bella squeezed her hand with gratitude while Rose shrugged making both of them laugh.

"Now that is a nice view after what we all went through." Emmett muttered entering the room followed by Edward who nodded while both of the girls smiled at them.

The four friends sat around huddled around discussing the day's event and what they learned about Rosalie's attackers still glad to be safe and be with each other.

…**...**

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Thank you so much for those of who reviewed,**

Midnight Angels Say GoodNight, brittany86, sujari6, cbmorefie, rollling eyes, Guest, csp4, kouga's older woman, and telaviv

**I enjoyed reading every one of your reviews and was so happy to see you guys missed this story.**

**I had to re-write this cause I was not satisfied with it but finally finished the hard work. Tell me what I did right and where it can be improved I'm looking forward to reading your opinion.**

**Have a good day!**

**-Aria.**


	37. Chapter 37

**After a long time, so here it is the new chapter and enjoy it and pardon me for all the mistakes here since it's not beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 37**

"Were you coming from Ateara's" Billy looked up from Seattle Times spread on his hand for the past few minutes.

Harry heaved a weary sigh and dropped on to a well warn arm chair. His cap it the table with a thump in front as he slumped feeling the exhaustion, "It is sad business, but I'm glad they finally found what happened to her" he said with a somber expression on his face.

"Dinner is ready everyone. JARED! JAKE!" Sue's voice came loud and clear from the kitchen. Both Harry and Billy made their way, "Let me take a quick wash and I'll be down in five" Harry greeted his wife with a quick peck on her cheek and left Billy now occupying his usual spot near the dinner table.

Being best friends Billy was spent most of his time in Clearwater residence and now the boys followed the same tradition, they were either at the Blacks small house or here most of the time. As the final dish was brought to the table, Jacob and Jared trampled in to the kitchen like a herd of bulls evoking a glare from Sue much to Billy's amusement. They had the bad habit of not listening to him but Sue had a way with both her and his child. Billy was glad that Jacob at least had a mother figure in his best friend's wife after his passed away some ten years ago in a car accident.

Harry came down as everyone settled down, and then it was all sounds of spoons hitting glass and little sounds of asking to pass dishes, followed by few great full groans.

It was Billy who finally broke the silence after he had satisfied in his hunger; turning to his best friend he asked what had being churning in his mind. The news had made its way the police had finally caught the person responsible for the disappearance of Ateara's girl, "Are they going to charge him here?"

The sounds of glass hitting on metal came to a halt and all of them turned to Billy and who had his eyes on Harry.

"Yeah, he'll be charged here at first. But now the FBI is involved cause the man had committed crimes in different states, I'm not sure where they will take him next though." Harry sat down his fork and knife and dabbed at the corner of his lips with a napkin.

"I heard about Mary. I was thinking about going there tomorrow, Kyla would need someone to be with her while John is in Port Angeles" Sue replied while Harry nodded his head in agreement, "I'm glad he was caught. Is there more victims?"

"How many were there dad? Is it true, he tried to rape a girl from Forks?" Jared was interest and so was Jake, both of them sat still with shining, eager eyes, there half eaten dinner forgotten in the excitement of finding if the rumors were true.

"More than ten so far and yes, they finally caught him trying to rape a girl from Forks, she's helluva lucky they were interrupted before something happened." Harry replied.

"I heard its Emmett's girl," Jared wrinkled his brow trying to remember who Jake was talking about, " you know the huge dude from Forks high, he's with the crazy haired guy most of the time." Jake turned to Jared with a role of his eyes while nudged him on the rib with a raised brow, stared until Jared's eyes widen in remembering the duo.

"Yeah, I can see him beating few guys and doing some serious damage." Jared remembered Emmett, remembered him at the bonfire they had at the end of school year.

"Oh, that's the thing actually. When they found the girl, there was some serious damage done to the assaulters. There were few rumors or what the officers at the animal control are saying it was a wolf that came to girls rescue. She says she's not sure but guys had searched the whole area and didn't find even a stray cat. Then there's the bit marks, no one knows where the animal came or disappeared to. I saw them, the bite marks. Man… that's some serious damage done by whatever it was and I'm glad that thing came to the girl's rescue, even some of the people are weary about a wolf on loose. Looks like once again there are wolf's migrating in to these woods" Harry had a puzzle look.

"May be it's your white wolf dad, you know the one you swore Billy and you saw few months ago" Jared snorted while Jake snickered with his friend.

"Who knows may be the white wolf's spirit woke up and its protecting the people" Harry shrugged with a wry smile as the two boys snickered.

**…AAMW….**

"Oh! Here they come. Boys make way; I want to catch this on film." Esme fluttered around snapping pictures left and right. Edward rolled eyes at his moms' enthusiasm.

"Oh, Rosalie, you look so beautiful." Right after the complement Esme went back to snapping pictures, imitating a paparazzi while Edward's eyes fell on his father and chief who were snickering, heads bowed towards each other, whispering next to the fireplace trying to keeping away from the maniac woman.

Edward huffed, scowled at the two adult men and tugged at his tie with discomfort. It was slowly strangling him and with the way things are progressing, by the time he reached the dance sure would have a blue colored face, very in with the color theme and he might be able to blend in with other blue things in the room.

"Wow." It was whispered and the tone was different catching Edwards' attention immediately with the hush that fell in the room. Even the two snickering men froze and straightened up looking over his head towards where the stairs were coming down. Edward followed their gaze and straightened as his eyes widened, eyes following the vision descending down, feeling a slow churning in his gut start and a slight burn on his chest. God, this was not the time to get a heart burn or an upset stomach or maybe he's getting gastritis right? All the symptoms were there, heart burn, difficulty in breathing, upset stomach? May be he will get nausea….How come he didn't notice how beautiful she is when she smiles?

Bella had a small nervous smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she descended down. The light from the lamps caught on the blue crystals in her snow white gown and sparkled; it was charming, the gown; not hiding her beauty but complementing it as it showed her bare throat with its sweetheart neckline while it stopped inches before reaching her knees.

Bella held on to the banister with a white knuckled grip, taking one step at a time since this was her first time wearing shoes with heels, it adorned her feet in the same color as the crystals on her gown with a white dainty bow on it, she wished Rose had a different pair that matched the dress, not this four inch contraption, still every pair Rose owned came with height, ready to be substituted for a ladder when needed.

The closer Bella moved down, the harder Edward felt it was to breath and his hands automatically went to his tie, it really needed to go or he would be dead. Rooted to the spot, eyes still firmly attached to the girl he didn't notice his mother moving with a smile so big, she didn't need flasher to lighten up the room.

Esme stopped next to her son and nudged him with her shoulder, jolting awake the boy who turned towards his mom with a blank expression.

"Go and help her." She quirked her lips to the side and gestured towards Bella still had to make it halfway down the stairs.

"Oh! Ugh! Yeah!" Hand automatically honing on to his hair and ruining the somewhat combed style Edward strutted and walked away leaving behind an amused Esme, shaking silently in laughter.

Now that he had been out of whatever the spell he was under, Edward found Bella's plight quite funny, the way she held on to the banister with a death grip, the slight scrunch of her brow when she was concentrating too hard on something. Bella didn't even notice him waiting until she came to a halt when two legs clad in shiny black shoes and dark trousers blocked her way.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened just as Edward chuckled, offering his hand. Bella looked at his hand and back at his face and slowly lifted one of hers and put it in his. Edward didn't show how he felt when their skin touched, he wasn't sure if it was a pleasant feeling or not, it stung as if he was walking down a slippery slope, and his whole body tingled.

"I don't know how Rose does it, but I'm afraid I will fall down the minute I take my eyes away from the floor" her tinkling laughter was the only thing that could be heard while the whole room stared at the duo.

Edward held on to her hand as the feeling of churning in his stomach started to flare up once again, until a loud hiccup followed by another made him look around, searching for the person who kept making the sound.

"Oh! My baby is all grown up." Esme full on sobbed, while Carlisle patted her back with a smile he tried to hide but unable to so far. Edward rolled his eyes at Carlisle who shrugged in return; he felt his ears getting warm and knew they must be turning red Edward couldn't help but huff like a little boy.

"If you want, I can go back to my room. You can imagine I'm in kindergarten once again." Edward pointed up towards the second floor while Emmett kept snickering as Rose tried to muffle her laughter on his chest.

Though it was said in jest Edward really felt like running from the room and hiding. What the hell was wrong with him? This was crazy, he didn't like Bella like that or he thought. But a it had slowly started, the watching her when no one was aware of it, smiling when she smiled in content as snow starts to fall, going that extra mile to get her favourite food from the grocery store or saving the last grilled fish despite his best friend salivated after it like a Godzilla.

Edward had tried to dismiss all of these small changes in him but they were poking at him, wagging their red flag, still Edward head on without stopping to analyze what it was.

He was attracted to her, why? He didn't want to think about it now, may be later.

"What? NO! I had a hard time getting you to stop nursing until few months in to the kindergarten." Esmes' loud shout snapped him out of the morose mood and he watched how his mom leapt away from dad, shrugging his arm and like a woman possessed she started to give them orders and acted like a paparazzi.

"Dude…You drank boobie milk until you were five?" Emmett whispered with wide eyes and Edward stared back with a blank face. "Man…That is yuck, and I played with you and you were still drinking your mom's milk?"

"It's not yuck…Don't you know, breast milk is the best. You don't remember do you?" Emmett frowned at that.

"Mom, stopped when I started to bite her nipple, she told me I almost severed hers and she had to get stitches." He muttered lowly.

"Sorry bro." Edward patted his back.

"Maybe that's why I like Rosie's boobs, and her nipples are so soft and she likes it when I bite them-"

"TMI, Em. I don't want to have the mental picture of you attached to her breast whenever I look at her. Argh…go away. There is seriously something wrong with you." He groaned and pushed his smirking friend ready to suffer through his mother's torture.

If he correctly measured, it took exactly twenty seven minutes for his mother to act her heart out as an amateur photographer, and Edward kept seeing stars few minutes later as they walked out of the house, all because of the flasher and was glad finally his dad was able to snag the camera and let them to leave.

So it's not a surprise when they all reached the venue, which was their high school gym turned in to a ballroom, later than they expected.

While Edward took his trusty Volvo, Emmett followed behind in Rosalie's car, something he complained whenever he took his girlfriend to this type of function, serves him right, the little nipple bitter, Fuck, stop it, Edward. He shook his head trying to clear his head.

Edward walked around and opened Bella's door giving his hand to her, like the gentleman his mother brought him up. It was his first dance, he was following the etiquette.

Rosalie became a blur and dashed inside followed by Emmett in search of the warmth and Edward and Bella walked after them slowly, Bella was glad she had a tolerance for cold as Edward did gravitated towards her when he noticed the temperature difference. She did felt like a warm blanket and he liked it.

They entered the decorated room just after Rose and Emmett who as usual garnered attention, but for a change the people in the room were now noticing Edward and Bella who stopped on the threshold. Bella didn't notice the stir they were evoking; her eyes were jumping from one decoration to another.

This was exciting for her, and she liked how the room sparkled with glitter and silver color stars. Her eyes kept going to the displays of balloons of blue and white floating up. She needed to ask how that can happen. Her hand tightened on Edwards elbow.

Edward though had registered the surprised and somewhat envious expressions on the boys and girls he could see. This was his first time attending a dance and it felt good for once being envied and he couldn't disagree that Bella looked breathtaking.

_Mine!_ A voice growled inside his head.

"Bro, you and B are stealing our thunder." Emmetts' boisterous laughter could be heard when they finally reached them and Rosalie beamed for a once not feeling jealous.

"You are happy you decided to come, right Edward?" she didn't wait for an answer but turned to Bella with sparkling eyes, "What do you think Bella, do you like it?"

"This is like in the movies we watched." She beamed at her friends but couldn't keep her eyes from wandering around every few seconds.

"Come on Rosie, let's go dance" Emmett pulled Rosalie to the dance floor leaving Edward in an awkward situation while Bella stared around unaware of her partners nervous glances.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward asked when he noticed it was the polite thing to do.

"Sure" She beamed and took his hand and walked with him to a corner little bit less crowded.

"Umm…..I'm not really good with dancing Edward, Rosalie and I did practice, but I'm afraid of stepping on your feet." Bella looked bashful and Edward couldn't help but smile at her sweet nervous gesture.

"I'm sure you'll be fine and it's only a slow song. We could shuffle right here." from there on wards they danced silently, and for a change Edward enjoyed it. He was surprised when Bella started asking him questions, and found her observations entertaining.

When a fast beat started to play they both stepped out of the dance floor and went in search of their friends, who had the same idea and met them near the refreshment table.

"Hi, Bella. Hey Edward, I saw you guys get here and disappear in to the dance floor. You two look so cute together" Kate gushed as she and Garrett had followed behind Emmett and Rose.

"You look Beautiful Kate" Bella gave a huge smile while Rose inched towards her. After the whole bad scene at the hospital Rosalie had made an intervention when she found out and Kate had ask for forgiveness. Bella on his usual way stretched her hand in friendship and they were back to being good friends.

"Hey! Is that your brother?" Kate had her eyes glued near the entrance where a man in his twenties stood with an uncomfortable smile.

"Yup, he was corralled into being a chaperon, looks like he's having a good time." Rosalie laughed while they watched him uncomfortably trying to edge away from the girl with pink highlights in her hair.

"Maybe we should go and rescue him?" Kate watched how he had a hand behind his neck, eyes snapping around searching for an escape.

"Naa…let him talk it out of the situation; he is the new hot shot attorney as he keeps reminding me for the past few days." They were all silent for a minute.

"I want to go to the bathroom, come on B. Kate you coming?" Rose asked her two friends and without waiting she walked away while Kate lagged few feet behind with a Bella who kept dragging her feet as she eyes row around the room.

Half way towards the entrance they were intercepted and Mike who pounced on the opportunity to dance with the pretty girl who had stolen the eye of every boy of the school for a dance. The three boys had lost the sight of the girls after a few minutes and didn't notice Bella being ushered to dance with Mike who looked like he had won the lottery.

"Crazy isn't it? And don't drink the punch; Mike already spiked the second batch too." Garrett eyed the punch bowl as it kept getting empty while smirking at his fellow classmates.

"Oh, man Ed, did you see Lauren?" Emmett looked tickled pink while searching the dance floor for the girl as he had a huge smile on his face while Edward shook his head.

"You should see her; she looks like a disco ball and maybe you should put on sunglasses or the glare would blind you." Emmett snorted. The three of boys went silent and their eyes started to wonder on the dance floor, looking for the culprit of disco ball gown. It was pretty crowded but Lauren was dancing at the edge right at that time.

"Ouch." Garrett muttered gaining his friends attention. Two of the others followed his head and found Lauren Mallory shaking like she's been electrocuted and Edward couldn't help but snort at that.

"I told you." Emmett muttered while silently shaking in laughter.

"Hey, Garrett!" Their line of sight was blocked by the appearance of a girl. There stood Jessica Stanley with her eyes sparkling blue that complimented the blue ball gown she was dressed in.

"Oh, hi Edward! I didn't know you were going to be here." Jessica was dressed in a strapless dress which highlighted her cleavage and as if to not distract from the effect it will give at first glance her hair was done in an up do.

"Last minute change of mind." Edward shrugged his shoulder, his eyes wondering around the dance floor for a change so he missed the gleam of interest in Jessica's eyes.

"You look quite dashing today" She changed her mind going in search of refreshment and turned towards the boy who had been running after him for the past few months. Now for the first time she found him interesting when it looked like he had given up on her, or has he? She always liked to be desired by males so she didn't found it desirable the way one of her admirers were giving her the cold shoulder.

"This blue color suits you." she touched his arm while batting her lashes at him.

"You got to be shitting me." Edward said abruptly making Jessica and his two friends to look at him, curiously the former in disbelief.

"Take off that hand goddammit." Jessica gapped at him and took her hand as if she got burned.

"You don't have to be so cruel, it was just a touch." Jessica said with a pout.

"No one is touching without asking for permission first." Edward muttered with a scowl.

"My God, it's just a piece of cloth; you don't have to be so territorial about it." Jessica said with disbelief while Emmett and Garrett stared at the conversation with gaping mouths.

"Anyway I was just going to ask you for a dance." Jessica fluttered her lashes prettily at Edward who had a glazed look on his eyes.

_Ah! Finally you've seen me haven't you little boy_. Jessica gloated silently.

"No way, I had enough of this nonsense or I'm going to be a murderer before this night ends. Excuse me guys. Oh! Sorry Jessica I have to go now, it was nice seeing you." Without waiting for a reply he moved towards the dance floor while his friends and Jessica Stanley stared at his destination. The boys were amuse to see Edward pouncing on Mike Newton and apparently Bella dancing on the edge of the dancing floor and just as Mike's hand slipped below Bella's waist towards her ass Edward squeezed it, something hard from the grimace on Newton's face and swept Bella away in to his arms.

Both Emmett and Garrett found it amusing while Jessica huffed and stared at the couple with a gleam of calculated envy shining and huffed, "Well it was nice seeing you guys, see you after winter vacation." With her head held high she walked away at the right moment as Rosalie descended on her boyfriend and Garrett snickering and giggling like two school girls.

"Do I want to know what got you two giggling like middle school girls, while the queen bitch looked as if she finally found her left tit is wonky?" Rosalie watched the departing back of Stanley and turned towards red faced duo.

"The left one is wonky? Really, you checked it while on the girls' locker?" Emmett perked up while Kate giggled while taking hold of her boyfriend's arm.

"Subject change." Rose glared at her pouting boyfriend and turned to Garrett, "So what did she want?"

"Apparently a dance with Eddie boy, who decided to play the knight and decided to go rescue pretty Bella from the wandering hands of Mike Newton the dragon." They all turned back towards the dance floor to find Edward dancing with Bella while giving the death glare to Newton who was dancing closer to the couple while ignoring his partner and looking at Bella with longing.

"Why don't we give some support before he decided to maim Newton?" Rose snickered and dragged her boyfriend towards the dancing floor while the other couple shrugged and followed in their wake.

**…..**

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient and all the reviews in the meantime. It makes me so happy to see people still reading this. I'm working with my Beta trying to clean this up but it is slow going so I've only finished around 20 chapters but we are getting closer so hope in the future I could get this beta'd before I post it.**

Midnight Angels Say GoodNight, kouga's older woman, cbmorefie, frogman27, sujari6, telaviv, MaryMary123, csp4, canadiantwilight and two guests,

**Thank you guys for the reviews I really loved and enjoyed them and don't worry this is not finished yet and I will complete this story. Have a day and I'll hopefully update before the Christmas. See you all around with the new chapter.**

**-Aria**


End file.
